Electricity, light, fire and sorcery-
by Evilli2.0
Summary: In this story there are vampires, angels, demons, sorcerers, goblins, werewolves, etc., there are also humans and hybrids and the titans are a kind of demon. Dante is a vampire, Zhalia is a witch, Sophie is an angel and Lok is a hybrid between animal-type demon and angel.
1. Capítulo 1

**I have decided to publish my story in English too, however I am very bad in English at so I ask you not to be too critical and have a bit of comparison and take into account the effort that the language implies.**

In this story there are vampires, angels, demons, sorcerers, goblins, werewolves, etc., there are also humans and hybrids and the titans are a kind of demon. Dante is a vampire, Zhalia is a witch, Sophie is an angel and Lok is a hybrid between animal-type demon and angel. The ones in the series inspire the chapters but they will change a bit, I will also add my own chapters with invented characters. In this story Lok is an orphan, but the stories of the other protagonists do not change.

Sophie's POV

I was flying through the corridors of my high school on the way to my ticket office while ignoring all the other students and teachers, everyone is very upset because a new boy arrives tomorrow, although that is normal in a public school, it is not often that new students arrive when there are three months of class, and if that were not enough, this new student is not just any student, it is a hybrid, it is not that rare, in the institute there are many types of hybrids, half goblin and half gnome, half angel and half vampire, half demon and half vampire, half sorcerer / and half angel, etc., however, the rumours say that it is half demon and half angel, although that is impossible, there has never been anything like that before, I think it's a lie and it's what the boy said when he asked to come to this institute to be popular or something like that, everyone knows that the blood of demons and angels cannot be put together, it is true that there are couples of angels and demons, but n or they can have children, they always die while they are in the womb.

While my head thinks about that fact I arrive at my box office, there are two cards in the slots, I pick them up and open my locker with my combination, just open the door several dozen letters fall to the ground making me emit a sigh and roll my eyes. Every day the same story, I have to empty the box office of admirers and secret admirers, I guess that is what it has to be the most popular angel in the whole institute, although I've never done anything out of the ordinary to be, just take Good grades, although I suppose being a Casterwill has something to do with it.

I land to collect the innumerable letters; while I am on the floor my companion comes from the box office on the right and below, Sheila, a most unbearable vamp, with her entourage of friends following her closely.

\- Is it true that he is half angel and half demon? - A common demon girl with horns and a tail asked the others.

\- If so, must be a horrible spawn- Commented a werewolf

\- It's staining the name of the demons- Protest the demon girl.

\- And that of the angels- an angel girl recorded touching her silver feathers.

All the girls nodded as they confirmed their concerns with an "uhu". Finish collecting the cards and order them to put them in the box office in an orderly manner.

-Whatever the boy the boy - Sheila said closing her box office and leaning on her with crossed arms - we will dedicate ourselves to making her life impossible.

\- Yes, so you will learn that in this institute there is no siege for the monsters like him. - Another vampire supported her

\- Better- Sheila interrupted with a smile that showed her sharp fangs- we will show her that there is no place for him in the world.

After saying that they left to class with malicious laughter, I shook my head, it was true that I was not comfortable with the hybrid issue, if it was true, but we must be tolerant, like we were with the first hybrids. I took the books for the next and last subject and I flew to class, I sat in my usual place I waited for it to begin.

When classes were over I went home and discussed the hybrid issue with my butler, LeBlanche and my bodyguard, Santiago.

The next day when I arrived at the institute everything was chaotic, the arrival of the new student had everyone very nervous and upset, including myself, and everyone was in the courtyard looking at the front door, waiting for the new student to arrive. I was indifferent despite being dying of nerves, I made my way through the crowd to my locker, Sheila was in his, emptying her, and in a very bad mood.

-Sheila, why are you emptying your ticket office?

Sheila closed her locker with a bang and looked at me very pissed off.

-Because of the hybrid! The director asked me last week to empty it, but since it's half Angel, I thought it was a joke, but look! It turns out that no, is not the lower ticket office supposed to be for those who cannot fly?!

Sheila left with all her books very angry, but she was right, the lower ticket offices are for non-flyers, besides the director is the only person in the institute who has seen him, so yes the director asked her means she has no wings, so she is not an angel.

The bell rang and indicated the start of classes, but nobody moved, neither students nor teachers, the director, flew out the window of her office and while she remained in the air flapping her fairy wings she sent everyone to class, I obeyed without question and I go to my history class, the others had a bit more time to obey, but when she repeated it for the third time, everyone went to their respective classes.

Sophie's POV end

Lok's POV

I was sitting in one of the chairs of the director's office, there was a lot of noise in the courtyard so the director went out the window to calm the matter down. The director had made me go very early so that nobody would see me earlier than planned and thus avoid problems. The director came back in through the window.

-It's all solved, well, -smiled nicely -what do you think if I show you the facilities?

I nodded, I got up and went out into the hall, the principal taught me all the classrooms: the chemistry classroom, the math classroom, the music classroom, the painting classroom, the geography classroom, she also showed me the changing rooms and the cafeteria.

-This is the last place, the gym-said the director opening the two doors, showing amazing facilities-consists of an athletics track, basketball and other soccer, at the top we have the flight track and we also have a small court so that demons like you play and give loose pledge to their instincts, but without going too far.

The director looked at me with a funny smile. At the mention of a place where I could play with other demons, my tails moved a little faster, I love to play, especially to chase the ball, but I always play alone, I remember playing with dad was fun, I will love playing with others got damn.

-Well, I think it's time to take you to your class; you have your schedule, right?

-Great, I thought I had forgotten to give it to you, what is your first class?

\- History.

The teacher nodded and accompanied me to my class, the closer we got, the more nervous I became, and the nerves caused sparks to come out of my whiskers. We stopped at a door with a sign that said "History", the director knocked on the door, first heard nothing, then a murmur and finally a "forward". The director motioned me to wait where she was and then opened the door and entered.

-Good morning, I come to introduce you to your new partner, I hope you welcome him and welcome him, as you should. Well, without further ado, I present to you Lok Lambert.

After saying that she looked at me, I entered the class and I put myself by her side, facing my classmates, I had my eyes fixed on the floor, I was very nervous and scared, and tried not to emit sparks in the whiskers so that it would not be noticed, nobody said anything, neither the teacher, nor the director, much less the students. I dared to raise my head, all the students had their eyes wide open and their mouths open, I smiled a little hoping that it would change things, but it was not like that, so I lowered my head and pressed my grip on the strap my bag. The director cleared her throat waking the teacher.

\- Mr. Lanch ...

-Eh ?, ah !, yes yes, y -you-s-se

-Seat, Mr. Lanch,- the director corrected.

-Yes, that's at the bottom end.

-At the end of the class- the director corrected her again.

Without saying anything and a look at the floor I walked between the tables still clinging to the strap of my bag, I could feel the piercing eyes of my new companions following me as I walked, when I reached my place I sat and stared at my table. My table was full of graffiti, none was nice, I suppose they had done it yesterday, I passed my fingertips for them and then I shrugged in my place causing my ears to bend and my tails to fall to the floor.

-I should return to give the class; do not you think Mr. Lanch? -Asked the director before leaving the class

-If yes, of course, well let's continue...

The teacher turned around and continued with the class, all the students began to whisper.

Lok's POV end

Sophie' POV

-Good morning, I come to introduce you to your new partner, I hope you welcome him and welcome him, as you should. Well, without further ado, I present to you Lok Lambert

We were all anxious for the new boy; the boy came in and could face us, although he looked at the ground. We were all hallucinating, everyone had different ideas of how they could look, all horrifying, so no one was expected to be cute. He had blond hair, blue eyes and white skin, he had whiskers, quite long, on his cheeks, apart from the usual circles, he had an extra pair on his head, it was fox ears, they were pure white and the tips of his ears were blue, to match his eyes, he also had several fox tail, seven, I could count, with his movement I had trouble counting them, they were very long, hairy and fluffy, they were white as their ears and their tips were also they were blue, but also just below their blue part there was a white stripe and then another strip formed by blue diamonds, if that were not enough, I had a pair of gigantic wings, bigger than mine and that my wings are some the biggest ones there are, they are of my height, they had a strange colour to be angel wings, there are many colours, but always bright colours, except for some hybrid that has brown, but never black, making the white of its tails and ears contrasted perfectly with his pair of wings, in his feathers there was a pattern of spirals in vine that shone in the same blue tone when they gave him the light, I stayed a while looking at his spectacular wings.

Lok looked up and smiled shyly, I think he was scared, became serious again and looked down, I kept looking at the new guy, wearing jeans, a pair of sneakers and a navy long-sleeved shirt under a white shirt, I went back to contemplate his wings and I realized that his feathers were not normal, to my amazement, and for everyone's, THEY WERE IN GLASS! The director cleared her throat waking the teacher.

\- Mr. Lanch ...

-Eh?, ah !, yes, y-you-s-se…

-Seat, Mr. Lanch,-the director corrected.

-Yes, that's at the bottom end.

-At the end of the class- the director corrected him again.

Lok walked silently to his place and looking at the ground, we all followed him with his eyes until he sat down, when he passed by me I saw the reason why the director had asked Sheila to empty her locker, his right wing was broken, at the bottom was missing a part, and some of the feathers that were on top of the broken were cracked, I assumed that it would have broken while flying, to be crystal should be fragile.

-I should return to give the class; do not you think Mr. Lanch? -Asked the director before leaving the class

-If yes, of course, well let's continue...

The teacher turned around and continued with the class, I attended to his explanation, however the rest of the students began to whisper.

The months passed and the summer was approaching, even though my box office was next to the hybrid, I have not seen much, I also do not remember what it's called and it's not like I had the chance to talk to him, almost he is always late and leaves 10 minutes before the last class is over, he never eats in the cafeteria, not since Sheila threw him on the floor laughing that he could not fly, does not forgive him for having taken his box office to give it to him he.

The history class has just ended, the teacher reminds us of the final exam we have tomorrow, I pick up my things and go out to the patio where the hybrid boy will assault me.

Sophie' POV end


	2. Chapter 2

Lok's POV

I fell asleep in class and did not find out what goes into the exam tomorrow, so I left class and reached my classmate Sophie.

-Hello, your name is Sophie, right?

\- Yes, Sophie Casterwill, do we know each other? - She asked without looking at me

-I'm Lok Lambert, I'm sitting at the back of history class, and chemistry, and language, and languages-I lowered my ears when I realized I was always in the background.

-It does not sound to me -said dryly. I sighed.

-The hybrid that is always alone.

-Ah! Okay, yes, the one that has wings and cannot fly. -She exclaimed as if the bulb had been lit.

-Yes, that same one-I said really depressed and annoyed-hey, you can leave me your notes for tomorrow's history test.

She stopped and looked at me.

-Look Lok, you look like a very nice guy, but I do not like cheaters.

She said looking at the crossword puzzles I had and kept walking leaving me behind, I ran to catch up with her.

-Hears! Do you like crosswords?

-Yes, they help me keep my mind active, you should try it.

-If I do a crossword puzzle in less than two minutes, can you help me study?

-It's impossible that you have more vocabulary than me-she answered very offended.

-Then you have to lose.

-Okay I accept.

 **After 90 seconds**

We were walking down the street, Sophie was on the floor looking at the crossword I had made and I was walking like an animal through a stonewall next to the canal.

\- It is impossible that you have taken 90 seconds! - Exclaimed Sophie very annoying.

\- Really?!, Only 90 seconds? !, What a new record.

Sophie sighed.

-It is impossible that I has lost.

I looked at her a little bit sad.

-Hey, you do not have to help me if you do not want to.

Sophie stood up and looked at me surprised.

-A deal is a deal, besides, I should have been smarter, you're a fox after all, I should have assumed that you would not propose a deal to me if you did not know you were going to make it. By the way, I congratulate you.

I smiled at her congratulations, although I felt a little bad for having cheated her. Sophie kept walking.

-It's not bad for a puppy.

At that comment I ran to overtake her, jump off the wall and stand in front of her, Sophie had a funny smile on her face.

-What puppy? I'm not a puppy.

-No, how old are you?-She asked, very amused.

-16, like you.

\- That is in human age, and in demon age of animal type? Sophie asked in her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face.

-4 months- I whispered very annoying.

Sophie burst out laughing.

-God, you're a baby-She said laughing.

-I'm not a baby!, I'm just small- I said very annoyed-well, anyway, my bedroom is here close.

After saying that I ran to the fire stairs of one of the buildings, Sophie followed me, still laughing at the discovery I had made.

We both climbed the stairs to reach the third floor, Sophie came up with me even though I told her I could go flying, I opened one of the windows and entered my room, it was composed of six bunk beds and a study table, I approached to the table and I started ordering it to have a place to study.

\- Do you always enter your house through the window? - Sophie asked while gossiping the room

-It's not my house, it's more of a refuge for kids who have nowhere to go, and yes, it always came through the window, let's say the rest of the house is not very nice.

I could not help but giggle at the mental image of the rest of the guys with whom I shared the house, the rooms full of cigarette smoke and what are not cigarettes, the empty refrigerator, the boys lying on the couch smoking, etc.

Let Sophie gossip my things, I could see a mocking smile on her face.

-Well, now I understand how you've solved the crossword so fast, you're a geek! God, you're a geek baby!

I turned around suddenly and saw Sophie gossiping several of my puzzles.

\- I'm not a baby! I'm a little frikie, but not a baby.

We both laughed at my little joke, I kept ordering the mess on the table, I found my books.

-Finally, my books!

I taught Sophie very proud to have found them, but Sophie gave me a disapproving look, making her lower me ears.

-Did you open them?

-I have not read them from beginning to end...

Sophie looked at me very serious but with the fun written on her face, we stared at each other for a few seconds to see who would be the first to laugh at the worst excuse that could have occurred to me, Sophie stretched her finger and with a big smile scream.

\- They're still wrapped in the plastic they came in!

I could not help laughing at his argument and his tone, I shrugged and smiled broadly. Sophie turned around with a smile on her face and continued to look around the room.

-All these puzzles are yours, right?- I nodded, -but you share the room with five other guys.

-Yes, but we have a deal, they keep the whole house and I with the bedroom and the shower.

-The shower?

-Yeah, I thought it would not be nice to shower with a lot of butts.

-Well thought, Sophie exclaimed, laughing

-That's where my bed is from, the one below.

I pointed to the bunk next to him, Sophie came over and gossiped, on top of my bed was a hairdryer, a hairbrush and a diary.

\- Do you have a hairdryer and a hairbrush?

-I have seven long tails full of hair, it takes an hour to dry and a half to comb, if I did not have a dryer it would take a whole day.

I said as I stroked one of my long tails like a kitten. Sophie smiled, I kept ordering the mess that was my tables.

\- And that backpack?

I did not need to turn around to know what Sophie was talking about, the backpack was next to my bed, it was black with two blue stripes on the sides.

-It's mine, there I keep my toys.

-Hey what is this?

I turned around to see what Sophie was holding my father's diary in her hands, and looked at it with fascination.

-Sophie leave that!, - I approached her and took it from her hands-it was my father's.

-I'm sorry, it's that, I think I've seen that symbol before.

I looked at my father's diary for a moment and then I looked at her.

-Are you sure?

Sophie nodded

-But I do not remember where I saw it.

I approached her and showed her the diary, Sophie was very impressed with the content, but neither of them knew what it meant.

-This diary is incredible.- Sophie began to flip through the pages of the diary with much amazement.

-Yes, they are like treasure maps, right?

I offered Sophie the other edge of the book and we both started looking at my father's diary with enthusiasm, we were so close that our wings collided, I freaked out a little, but seeing that Sophie did not move away I did so little It was nice to be with someone you do not disgust.

-Do you know what it means?- Sophie asked me curiously.

\- No, I found it hidden in my house the day that ... - I doubted what I was going to say - that they took me to the orphanage, but I never knew what it means.

-I think we should consult Dante Vale, he's a local expert on ancient artefacts.

Sophie exclaimed very excited, just saying that a man and a woman jumped out the window, which Sophie and I had used to enter, both were dressed the same, wearing a black suit, sunglasses and a headset, I was dead fear, making my whiskers emit sparks, Sophie seemed calmer, in the hand of one of the men appeared a green ball, I do not know what it was, but I did not want to check it.

I tightened the grip on my father's diary, had it since he was gone and now that there was finally someone who knew what it meant he was not going to lose it, the man threw that thing at us, causing the green lightning to hit the back wall.

-Who is that? - Cry now more scared than before.

-Problems, When I tell you run to the exit-Sophie told me very sure of herself. -Now!

At that moment Sophie's hand came out a pink light that cut the man and woman, I ran to the fire stairs only that instead of lowering, jump on the railing, spread the wings and plan a little with them, I fell to the ground and I could see Sophie land beside me, we both ran through the most remote streets of Venice to save our lives and my father's diary, which I clung to tightly while we were being chased by man and woman, the man chased us on foot while his partner jumped from building to building like a frog, I suppose it's an advantage to be a jumping demon.

Every minute that passed scared me more and more, I had a slight idea of what could be the green ball that the man had used to attack us and the sphere of light of Sophie, however I do not have the remotest idea of why they are chasing us , or because they want the newspaper, although I can imagine the reason why they want me.

Seeing that they were getting too close to us, my instincts acted and I increased his speed making him reach Sophie. Sophie grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into another alley, and thank goodness she did, because a green flash came over my face, if Sophie had not pulled me it would have hit me. Unfortunately two men blocked the end of the alley with the same attire as our pursuers.

-Oh no, we're trapped, and I hate being stuck!

I could not help but exclaim that, which caused the men in front of us to smile mischievously and Sophie to look at me with understanding.

-We have to separate. I'll take them away from you, you take the diary to Dante Vale.

-But what do you say, are you crazy?

-There's no time, follow me...

I was not very convinced of Sophie's plan; we both ran towards the men, both adopted a combat stance. Sophie looked at me.

-Go below.

Obeying Sophie, I rolled on the floor and passed the two men, but when I turned around I saw that Sophie had been caught and held by her arms.

-Sophie, no! -When I shouted, I held on to my father's diary

\- Go, find Dante Vale and show him the diary.

-But...

I was about to protest when I saw more men arriving.

-Quiet, I know how to take care of myself.

Seeing that I had no choice, I ran in the opposite direction while the men chased me.

Lok's POV end


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's POV

I saw Lok leave after being persecuted by several men of the Organization.

-When I said I knew how to take care of myself, I did not say it in jest.

Saying this I kicked one of the men in the shin causing him to release me to grab it, once my arm was free I made a judo key to the other man throwing it to his partner who had just kicked, both crashed against a wall and then fell to the ground. Once they were out of combat I spread my wings and flew in search of Lok.

Sophie's POV end

Lok' POV

I was in the Basilica of San Marcos, it occurred to me that the best hiding place was at first glance, so I mixed with the tourists long enough to enter and hide in the shadows produced by the golden columns that belong to the facade from the cathedral, from there I could see the men who had been in my bedroom, luckily for me, they were a little lost and they did not see me.

-I hope Sophie is well.

Lok's POV end

Sophie's POV

I landed on a rooftop and sat down, I had been trying to find Lok from the air for a while, but I did not succeed. It's amazing how a hybrid like Lok can camouflage so well among people.

-That drawing..., where will I have seen it?

I closed my eyes and saw fire everywhere, I was in the middle, although I was smaller, I would be about five years old.

-Mom, dad?

I cried as I walked away from the fire.

I opened my eyes a bit startled, not understanding very well what I had just seen.

-What was that? Whatever it is, I have to find Lok, and soon.

Sophie's POV end

Lok's POV

I was sitting on one of the balconies of the Basilica, my legs were hanging over the edge and I had my father's diary resting on his lap and I was reading it, despite having read it more than a hundred times since I found it, I still did not understand it.

-The ancient Amulet of Will rests with the Golem ... what does that mean?

I could not avoid citing that phrase aloud, I did not understand anything, however those people were after him, I suppose that although it does not mean anything to me, it will be for another person or others. I turned the page and saw sketches of different types of monsters.

-What are these things?

-What do you have, friend?

Said a strange voice pulling me out of my thoughts with a shock. Look everywhere looking for the origin of that voice.

-Who's there?

I felt a bit silly asking that, if I was an enemy I was not going to say it, for a few seconds I did not get an answer, so I thought I had imagined it.

\- I'm just looking for someone to talk to.

The strange voice answered making me turn around on the railing and it tensed me.

-Those guys are after you, so I thought you were a friend.

Said the strange voice, at the mention of a friend my body relaxed and I turned around on the railing again.

-If you do not like those guys is all I need to know, you can go out, I could use a friend right now.

-I cannot, if I do, they'll be mad at me.

I could not avoid emitting a moan and lowering my ears at his response, although the person behind the voice sounded sad, it seemed that I really wanted to leave.

-Why do they persecute you? -It asked with curiosity the voice

-They want my father's diary ... And me- I could not help but be saddened by the last part.

-Why do they have an interest in you?

-For what I am, let's say I'm unique in my species -I said emitting a small silly giggle.

-Why, what are you special about?

-I am a hybrid between an angel and a demon.

Before my explanation there was no answer, I suppose that even to a strange voice, which probably was created by my mind, I should not like it.

\- That is very fascinating - the voice exclaimed for my surprises.

-It has nothing fascinating, everyone wants to hunt me.

I whispered the last part, a little more for me, than for my new friend to hear it. I looked back at my father's diary and looked at the sketches of the creatures again, on one of the pages a name was written as a title.

\- "Titans"?

-Do you not know what they are? - The voice asked a little surprised.

-I have an idea, they are a monstrous type of demon, they are kept in amulets and can only be called by the person they have chosen-I shook my head-but they are not supposed to exist.

\- It is also assumed that you should not exist.

-Thanks for reminding me that I'm a biological error.

I said really annoyed, I know it should not exist, and although people who know me think so and tell me with their eyes, I do not like to be told aloud.

-Well, not all the mistakes are ... Beware!

He screamed when one of the beams blew a piece of wall right over my head, causing me to let out a little scream and crouch to avoid being hit by the fragments. Look down releasing a little "oh no" in the process, the men in suits had found me, one of them threw a white beam in my direction, I jumped off the railing and ran down the balcony, without thinking too much jump When I reached the end, for a few moments I flew a long distance, but not long enough so I extended my wings to plan, in doing so I managed to reach a roof, I turned around, the men were reaching me through the roofs.

I jumped again hoping to reach the next roof, but unfortunately calculate badly when planning and crashing against the facade of a house instead of landing on the roof. The impact left me a little embarrassed and hurt, before falling, I pushed a little but this time to the ground, I doubt I could reach the roof, land on a bridge near the Basilica.

-Brown, give me the book! - Shouted a woman with red and scaly skin, which blocked one end of the bridge.

I tried to flee by the other end, which to my surprise and misfortune, was blocked by another man also with scaly skin, but the green, look still side and the other without knowing what to do, the man jumped and landed next to me He hit me hard in the stomach with his fist making me arch in pain and let go of my father's diary, the newspaper flew into the water.

When I finished processing what had happened, I broke down.

-The newspaper of my father!

I screamed as I fought with the man to reach the newspaper, the man grabbed me and told me "to forget about him" and "to go with them", when he hissed I knew what kind of demon he was, was an animal-type demon, but unfortunately it was a snake, strong and dangerous.

His companion was gloating over my capture, letting rage take over me, my body was wrapped in blue rays, my whiskers and my tails emitted sparks. The man who was holding me cried out in pain when my electricity touched him, letting go and making me fall into the canal.

Lok`s POV end

Third person

The scaly-skinned woman peeked over the bridge looking for the boy who had just fallen into the canal, while his partner awkwardly got up trying to recover from the electric shock he had just received.

-He has disappeared, now what do we do? - The woman commented

\- Let'ssss report to Defoe- answered the man hissing with his snake tongue.

In a secluded area on the opposite side of the city, a large group of agents were gathered; all in the same attire as the people chasing Lok, and in the middle of the group were two men in different clothes. The first was skinny and lanky, wore a suit consisting of black pants and a dark green jacket, accompanied by a reddish shirt, also wore circular glasses with yellow crystals. The second man was blond, with blue eyes, tall and stocky, his attire was a bit peculiar, he wore military clothes.

-Oh, the Venecia waterways, are not they impressive, Grier?- He said with an authoritative tone identified as leader. -And yet, my old enemy, Dante Vale, has settled here. Once we finish this mission, how about we pay a visit?

\- Sir, yes sir, if those are your orders, consider it done.

Responded the second man, Grier, pleasing the wishes of his superior, before his answer, the skinny man smiled satisfactorily as he turned to his subordinate.

-Perfect, I think you will do pretty well in the Organization

He commented emphasizing the last word. Several agents arrived running, grabbing the attention of those present.

-Defoe, sir-I speaks one of the newcomers addressing the skinny man- The kid jumped into one of the channels.

\- And?

The newcomer hesitated to answer that question, since the answer was not going to like his boss, he finally took courage and answered.

-We lost it.

The man was afraid to answer rightly, Defoe got angry and showed him violently, luckily, and he was also quick.

-How is it possible that the elite agents of the organization can not capture a brat?!

\- We apologize sir, it will not happen again.

All the agents were frightened, all except Grier, who remained serious and expressionless.

-You're right, it will not happen again. I do not want more failures. He authorized them to use their titans.

The woman with reddish and scaly skin showed the concern that she and her companions had.

-But sir, and the witnesses?

-We'll take care of the cleaning later, now... find that child!

-Lord-The first spokesman returned to take his role-there is another thing. A girl was with him, showed resistance.

Defoe smiled and spoke as if it was obvious what they had to do.

-Really ?, Questioning, can be useful.

Grier made sure that all the agents complied with their superior's orders.

Third person end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lok's POV.

I managed to get out of the canal, a little way from where I had fallen; luckily I had found my father's newspaper. I sat on the edge of the canal with a lot of effort; it is not easy to move 7 tails of wet hair, since their weight increases in such a way that I can not lift them.

I opened the newspaper with horror, the newspaper was ruined, the newspaper that I had taken care of since the day my father disappeared, ten years ago, had protected him from the children of the orphanage, and from the foster home, ten years in which I had protected despite not understanding the content. And now, when there was finally someone who could tell me what it meant, they had ruined it in less than half an hour. The pages were illegible and the drawings had disappeared.

-It's not possible, everything my dad wrote...

Hold the desire to mourn produced by anger, I got on all fours and I shook like the animal that I am, to do so the hair of my ears and tails burst doubling its volume. I could not help but emit a moan for my new appearance: dirty, wet, bruised, tired and dishevelled, giving the whole a horrible look.

I got up with my father's diary, now shattered, and I started walking without really knowing where. I could not help smiling at the thought of Sophie seeing me with this horrible look and understanding why I need a hairdryer and a brush.

I went into an alley still in my thoughts. "My father's diary was completely ruined, I also had to find a certain Dante Vale, who the hell is that? And how am I supposed to find him?, and if that were not enough, I do not know anything about Sophie , I just hope it's okay. "

-We make this nice boy. It's over.

I turned around a bit over the jump, the scaly, red-skinned woman who had been chasing me was in front of me with a smile of satisfaction, I could not help but get a little angry with myself, I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not hear as I approached, I was also upset when I saw one of the people responsible for destroying my father's diary smiling as if proud of what she had done.

-I could finally find my father after ten years, and you ruined her!

The woman's smile disappeared and she gave a small grunt, reached into her pocket and pulled out a beetle-shaped pendant with a red jewel in the middle.

-Redcap!

The woman shouted making the amulet emit a red light for a few seconds and then a monster appeared. I recognized it from my father's diary, so I knew it was a titan. He was a little humanoid, his skin was greenish and he had long white hair, he also had a band over his eyes, he wore a kind of tunic and instead of his fingers had long sharp claws.

When I saw the huge claws all my instincts told me to run and after emitting a small moan I obeyed my instincts. The titan pursued me obeying the orders of its owner.

While I was running trying to find someone who could help me or some way to find that Dante Vale, I tripped and almost fell, however I was glad when the claws of that beast brushed my face and stuck to the wall, I would not have tripped they would have stuck in me.

I keep running trying to stay in front of the titan, when I turn another corner I notice something wet on my right cheek, I passed the flames of my fingers without stopping running, when I withdrew his hand my desires are stained with blood, the Redcap must have scratched my face when I tripped

I turned another corner and I saw a man in a gondola navigating the channel in front of me, without thinking twice I jumped into the boat. The gondolier looked at me with wide eyes when he saw me falling in his direction. The gondola swayed abruptly when I landed on it, stayed on the gondola for a few seconds and then jumped to the other shore. When it jumped, the boat swayed so sharply that the poor man shut up in the canal.

-I am sorry!

I said over my shoulder and ran out again. After a few seconds I found another titan, this also came out in my father's diary. It was a mixture between spider and ladybug, it had four long limbs and a very thin neck, and instead of a head it had a gigantic red eye with which it looked at me deeply.

In a desperate attempt to get away from that thing I pulled my claws and climbed up the facade of the building that was next to a balcony on the second floor. The snake man appeared out of nowhere and landed behind me. The man stretched out his hand and tried to grab me by the arm, I dodged it and ducked over the edge, keeping silent on the street.

I did not have time to recover since I felt a sting in my arm, when I looked I had torn sleeve.

-I have to do something!

At that moment I remembered that I had to look for Dante Vale, taking the roads with more people, and avoiding to pay attention to the comments and the glances they sent me when I went by, look for some way to find out how to find Dante Vale, after turning another corner I saw a telephone booth.

-Hey!, the phone book!

I picked up the guide and looked through the "V" section while muttering "OK" over and over again. Unfortunately my pursuers reached me, so I had no choice but to tear the entire section and keep looking while running, which was not easy.

-Mindrone!

I heard one of my pursuers shout and the one-eyed titan made a buzzing sound and then shot an orange-red bolt into the phone booth and blew it up. I shouted when the wave was going I threw myself to the ground several meters away from where I was, I got up on my knees a bit shaky, I was surprised to have the strength to get up again. I raised my eyes and managed to see through the smoke the figure of my two persecutors with their respective titans.

Lok's POV end

Sophie's POV

I was flying over the buildings when I heard an explosion, landed on a roof and contemplated the flames and smoke that emitted whatever it had exploded, I'm not sure why, but I think Lok has something to do with that explosion. I just hope it's okay.

I heard a buzz of insect wings at my back, I turned around and saw two Mindrones flying in front of me, I watched them for a few seconds, I was preparing to attack them when two agents of the organization, a blonde woman with short hair and tip and a brunette woman with long hair.

-I found you. You'll have to come with us, ask some questions.

The blond woman said with a tone of satisfaction in her voice that irritated me. I did not move, I just looked at them with contempt.

I do not intend to go anywhere with you.

\- It was not a request! Raypulse!

The blond woman screamed and a blaze of burning light came out of her hand and hit the shingles she had in front of me. I kept my position.

-My name is Sophie Casterwill, and, by the way ...

I took out an amulet from one of the pockets of my skirt and tied it to my neck, right at that moment Santiago, my bodyguard, appeared, dressed in his martial arts outfit and his hair in a braid.

-I'm not alone.

The blond agent gasped when she saw Santiago.

-It seems it's time for me to have fun.

Jump on the two agents catching momentum with my wings. While I was in the air my amulet glowed with a bluish white light that blinded the two women.

Sophie's POV end

Third person

Defoe and Grier walked quietly down one of the streets, the second a few steps behind his boss.

-Sort the team to report, Grier.

Defoe commanded him, to which Grier nodded.

-Of course sir, you prevented.

Grier stood and put a finger on his headset, while he contacted his team the poor gondolier that Lok had thrown half an hour ago, approached him very upset and scared.

-Please, help me, there are people with strange powers and monsters.

-Interested?- Defoe asked falsely.

\- They were chasing a boy

-Where did they go?

This time Defoe was interested, he did not want his prey to escape again. The gondolier told him where Lok had left.

-Thanks- Defoe approached the man and put his hand on his stomach.-Touchram

A green light came out of Defoe's hand and hit the man squarely making him crash into the wall behind him, then he came up to him and snapped his fingers in front of his semi-conscious face.

-Simple mind.- Defoe's eyes flashed red. -Now you'll forget about all the monsters you've seen.

After saying that the gondolier was unconscious, Defoe got up and fixed his gaze in the direction the gondolier had indicated.

\- It seems that the boys have been neglected a little.

-Defoe, sir-Grier approached his superior-Our men have cornered the boy

-Where are they?

Defoe asked with a smile full of satisfaction.

Third person end

Lok's POV

I ran through the streets as fast as my legs allowed me, I found titans everywhere, even in the buildings I had climbed, I was really exhausted and in pain and they were also cornered me.

-Oh, come on!

I could not help complaining when I turned another corner and there was a Redcap waiting for me with its mouth full of sharp teeth.

-Where is?

I was still looking for the name of Dante Vale in the pages of the telephone directory he had started. I heard footsteps coming in my direction so I looked up and saw a Mindrones and his "owner" approaches me.

With wide eyes I tried to find a way to escape, but they had surrounded me. I began to retreat into private property, my ears crouched when I saw my hunters approaching me with smiles of satisfaction.

-Surrender.

A blond vampire told me, he stretched out his hand in my direction and a white beam came out that hit me knocking me down, I remained motionless on the ground, I was still conscious but I was very tired and weak.

Lok's POV end


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The sparks that Lok emits are electricity and blue.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

POV of Dante

It was a few streets away from my house, loaded with shopping bags. I heard an explosion and accelerated the pace.

-It seems that someone is being careless

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I was still on the ground, I was leaning on my knees and my hands, the floor around me was full of burns. He was panting in a desperate attempt to breathe. The men surrounded me, I was trapped, there was no escape. My began to emit sparks that I did not bother to hide, I was scared and cornered, my instincts told me to attack, but I did not know how to do it without being dangerous for whiskers everyone.

One of the men was contacting his boss, he could hear his voice from the other side of the headset, he seemed a bit surprised.

-They have the objective?

-Affirmative, he is surrounded, he cannot escape.

-Perfect, the capture ends.

-Yes sir.

After saying that, the man took out a blue pistol and pointed at me, I stifled a cry, I did not even want to think about what was going to happen to me.

-Excuse me?

When the person spoke he got the attention of everyone, the voice came from a man who was standing in the entrance, in both arms he carried paper bags full of food that prevented me from seeing his face. The man stepped between my captors, wearing a yellow raincoat, a black sweater, beige pants and brown shoes.

-Is there someone there? A little help? I'm carrying the purchases, can anyone open the door?

I was shocked to see how calm he was, one of the men went to attack the newcomer with a gelatinous green ray, to everyone's surprise the beam was blocked by a kind of reddish shield.

We all watched him go forward, when he reached my height he stopped and looked at me, at that moment I could see his face. His hair was reddish, he had a reddish knob and green glasses covered his amber eyes. He looked at me with concern.

-Hey, are you okay?

-I've been better, believe me.

The stranger looked me up and down, took a few seconds to process the information. The man grinned mischievously, though I think he was trying to hold back his laughter at my dishevelled appearance.

-I think it's time for them to leave.

The men looked at each other a little surprised and gave no sign of wanting to leave.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

I looked at the boy who was lying on the ground for a few moments, he looked a bit funny, but you could tell he was about t whiskers collapse, his clothes were tattered, he was pale and dishevelled, and not only his blond hair, but his ears and tails also had a scratch on the right cheek that was still bleeding. I continued observing the boy, it was an animal-type demon, that was evident by the ears and the tails, fox, to be exact, however that pair of black wings did not hit with a demon. While I watched him his emitted electric sparks of blue colour, before that I could not help but smile.

-I think it's time for them to leave.

The men looked at each other a little surprised and gave no sign of wanting to leave. Leave the bags on the floor next to the boy.

-Could you watch this? I have to take out the trash.

The boy nodded. I got up and looked at the agents of the Organization. The agents looked at each other a little surprised.

\- Nobody challenges the Organization!

Two Redcaps roared and threw themselves at me, I stayed still until I was inches away from me, at that moment my feet shone in orange red and I jumped on them. The boy gave a moan of disgust that made me smile, land on the wall that surrounded the patio of my house. My glasses fell silent during my little flight.

-I warned you.

Take out an amulet from one of the pockets of my raincoat, it was oval, with three points protruding from the base and grey, in its centre had a blue stone.

-Go play! Calibam!

As soon as I pronounced my titan's name, the necklace glowed blue and Calibam showed up. Calibam was an Aztec warrior, dressed in ancient armor, with long white hair and eyes of blue fire, in his hand held a curved sword.

Calibam landed next to me. The leader of the agents did not seem very happy, although neither was.

\- Help him!

At that order the two Redcap were launched against me and my titan. I frowned and jumped to the ground.

-Go

I just had to say that and Calibam charged against a Redcap, he jumped back with his sword to deliver a fatal blow. While I was dealing with another, I avoided his painful attempt to catch me, causing him to fall to the ground. Calibam landed and hitting his Redcap with the hilt of his sword stamped it against the wall, then I try to cut my Redcap with his sword, but he eluded it. Wanting to finish and take out another amulet.

-Let's finish with this once.

After my words the Redcap broke in half, became light and return to his amulet. I turned to face the agents.

-Come on, let's finish this as men.

The agents threw themselves at me in the same way the Redcaps did. After a while of dodging blows I found my chance and threw a man with long hair to the ground with a couple of punches. A woman with red and scaly skin started throwing magma balls at me.

-We'll take you to Defoe as a gift.

The woman scoffed, ignoring her stupid comment and I took a defensive pose again.

-The talk is over. Let's end once and for all!

The last man threw himself at me willing to punch me, grabbed his arm, pulled him over his shoulder and stuffed him into the garbage can.

The woman who remained crouched looking alone and ran away.

-Let me guess, you're Dante Vale, right?

The boy's shaky voice sounded capturing my attention, I approached him to help him up when one of the men he had knocked out got up and called his titan, Mindrone, and ordered him to attack us. As soon as I saw it, I took out the amulet I used earlier to cut Redcap in half, the amulet looked like a star with three points on its side.

-Slowing!

I called my titan, he was a hawk with three suits and a Roman helmet and an Egyptian necklace. Screamed and flew directly to the Mindrone cutting it as he had done with the previous, then flew to the agent who had invoked him, who shouted and ran followed by the rest of the agents already recovered.

I looked at the boy, he was sitting on the floor, a little perplexed, hallucinated and relieved, all at the same time. I approached him and offered my hand, he took it and helped him get up.

-What ... what is all this?

I smiled pleasantly and looked around, fixing my eyes on my two titans.

-This is my house. Why do not we go inside?

The boy looked at me suspiciously and backed away from me a little, while his whiskers returned to emit electric sparks.

-Quiet, you're safe, if we go inside you can rest and heal your wounds.

The boy hesitated but finally accepted. We both walked to the stairs that lead to my house, I kept a hand on his back to keep walking and not give him a chance to leave.

We went into my house and told him where the bathroom was and where I could find a medicine cabinet inside, the boy went in the direction I had indicated with caution and kept looking at me from the corner of my eye until I went into the bathroom and closed the door. door. While I went to the kitchen to find him something to drink, not knowing his tastes I opted for a glass of cold water for him and a glass of tropical juice for me, I also made a ham and cheese sandwich in case I was hungry, I took it all in a tray to the living room and put it on the side table, I sat in one of the chairs and wait for the boy to leave.

When the boy came out he placed himself behind the chair opposite me, near the door. He had healed the scratches on his arm and cheek, a small bandage had been put on his arm, but his face had been conformed to stopping the bleeding and disinfecting it. He looked at me with suspicion, I had several theories regarding that, now I had to see what were true.

-Why do not you sit down and rest a little?

-Don't worry, I'm fine.

-Your mouth says one thing, but your whole body tells me another, why so much caution?

-I would not be the first vampire to attack me and leave me dry.

Those words confirmed one of my 3 theories.

-How do you know I'm a vampire?

-Eh ...?, This ..., I saw his fangs when he asked me if I was okay.

That I hesitated so much in answering made me think that it was a lie, although it could also be why I was tired and mistrusting in me, whatever it is now I had another theory.

-Don't worry, I'm not a sucker- The boy seemed confused by that name- Go sit and rest, drink a little and if you want to eat something.

The boy finally accepted my invitation and sat in the armchair next to me, and drank water.

\- Since you know my name is just that I know yours, right?

-I supposes. I'm Lok Lamber.

-And you are?

My question surprised him a little.

-What?

-What are you?

-An-a hybrid

\- I already see it, between a demon of animal type despoiled and ... what else?

The boy looked at me coldly, I smiled, I did not know if he looked at me like that for calling him dishevelled or for asking him that he was apart from a demon.

-Let's be, okay?

-If you want me to help you, I need to know who I'm helping, you do not look like a bad boy, besides, you notice that you do not like the Organization, so we are on the same side.

-What is the Organization?

-The people who tied you belong to the Organization, let's say they are dedicated to bad things, why do they persecute you?

The boy looked at me but this time with fear.

-I'm not sure at all, but, I think they loved me for what I am and they also wanted my father's diary.

\- Why are you?

-You will not give up, will you?

I smiled mischievously so he would know he was right, he sighed and collapsed on the back of the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

-An angel, I am a hybrid between a demon and an angel.

-Wow ..., that ..., this, ... you are, ... I ...

-Quiet, I usually leave speechless or disengage jaws.

The boy laughed nervously, I smiled shyly, I did not know what to say, I had never imagined that answer. I watched him curiously and I noticed his wings, they were beautiful, I had never seen anything so amazing, not only because it was made of glass, the pattern of spirals they had was hypnotic, in addition, despite being black they could see through of them.

-If you do not mind me asking you, why did not you fly away if you have wings?

-I have a broken wing." He shrugged. -Things that happen.

-Lok, you know if your parents were seekers.

-Seekers are the people who can use titans, right?- I nodded. -No, I do not know if my parents were, my mother died when I was very small and my father disappeared 10 years ago.

-Sorry.

-Yes me too.

I could not help but be sad, unfortunately my second theory had been confirmed. I looked at him with compassion and sorrow, I did not even want to imagine the things that had had to happen to be what it is.

-I almost forgot!

Lok's exclamation took me out of my mind.

-Someone told me that you would know what this is, it's broken, but ..., I do not know ...

Lok handed me an old book, and he was right he was broken. I checked the diary and let Lok explore the room, found my detective badge and I toyed with it a bit. It did not surprise me, since it was brilliant and the pup usually catches attention the things that shine.

-Detective.- He read the plaque out loud. -Does that mean you're a private detective?

I looked at him seriously and went to the table where he was.

-Yes, but what really interests me are the ancient secrets, like these.

Pick up the newspaper, Lok shrugged and left the plate in place.

-It seems that the Organization too, huh?

Lok looked at me for approval to have said the correct name, I nodded and Lok smiled and waved his tails showing how happy he was and tried to hide. I tilted my head and looked at the newspaper I had left open on the table.

-They are looking for this book of yours, or rather, what is left of it.

Lok emitted a moan of grief and looked at the newspaper sadly.

-Well, it's not going to do anybody any good now.

I hardened the look a few seconds and then softened it.

-Lok, this is serious. The Organization is a dangerous group, with agents all over the world. Once they propose something they do not stop.

Lok under the head, I know that's not what I wanted to hear, but it was reality.

-But ... there must be a way out!

Lok scream desperate and with a pleading look, in that moment I felt a lot of pity for him. I got very serious, I could not take away feelings.

-There is one, I have friends at the Huntik Foundation. They are trying to prevent the organization from getting too many titans.

Lok was thinking for a while, with his eyes fixed on the ground.

-Dear, exactly what are the titans ?, I only know what the legends tell.

-The titans are a kind of spiritual demon that can be controlled by people with great will. These people are called seekers. Magical creatures like you and me also have special powers, usually unique to each one, some humans can learn to use witchcraft powers, after they have been given, but more often than not humans can use titans and not powers The Huntik Foundation is full of strong seekers and can protect you.

-No! Lok yelled in despair -No more titans, no seekers!- His voice trembled - there are too many people who want me dead or in a cage, I do not need a world organization to chase me too! You have no idea what happened today!

Lok's body was trembling with confusion, fear and frustration, it was going to break at any moment. I looked at him with compassion, I tried to understand how he felt.

-Lok ...

I said as gently as I could, but I ignore myself.

-Do you know what?! Stay with that ruined and unusable newspaper, I do not care if it was my father's! I do not want to see those guys again!

Lok turned around and headed for the door.

-Wait!

I called him and little angry, not knowing why, causing him to stop with his hand on the handle of the door.

-I'm afraid they are not easy, you belong to all this.

Lok turned to me with eyes full of anger and frustration, his whiskers and tails emitting blue sparks causing a chill to run down my back and give me and a little fear, to hide behind a serious expression.

-What are you talking about?

I opened my eyes in surprise, the poor man had no idea of anything, I mentally slapped myself for not having noticed before.

-Lok, the sparks you emit are small samples of your power, I think it's electricity.

-Has no sense...

-Lok, listen to me, I think that at some point you woke up your powers and by not using them they have accumulated, the sparks are a way to unload that energy that you have accumulated, do you understand what I'm saying?

-It still does not make sense ...

\- You see, the powers awaken by contact with their source of origin or by a strong will power, and ...

-I do not mean that, the sparks, I've issued them since I was a baby.

I looked at Lok even more amazed. I know of children who develop their youthful powers, I for example develop them when I was 8 years old, when my mentor picked me up, however it has never been the case of someone who has them since birth, although he is unique in his kind , your condition changes, you can not apply the same conditions as the rest of search engines.

-Interesting ..., from birth.

-I told you that today I had met a very interesting person.

Lok was surprised to hear about Cherit. Cherit flew in and stood next to Lok. Cherit is a small titan, resembling a gargoyle, with bat wings on its back, small fangs, long ears, yellow eyes, a lion-like tail, small claws on its hands and feet and white short hair covering all its body.

-Cherit, did you go to Lok whom you met in the Basilica, to whom you did not have to go?

Cherit nodded with a nervous smile on her face.

-And despite having lived as long as I did, I had never met anyone so fascinating.

-It's you!

Exclaimed Lok, after sharing a smile, Cherit went on explaining.

\- You will see, my child, the link between seeker and titan grants special abilities.

Let Cherit continue explaining the basic things to Lok, while I went to the window looking at the patio.

-Lok, forget about Cherit for a moment and look at this.

-And now that?

Lok obeyed my request and stood beside me. When I look at the patio, I was speechless, the front yard of my house was full of agents, in front of everyone were Defoe and Grier.

-It seems that someone just raised the stakes.

Lok looked at me with pleading eyes and ears down, I smiled tenderly to try to comfort him, the poor man had already had enough contact with the Organization for today. For a few seconds I got what I wanted, but Cherit spoke more than the account.

-Wow, Lok! It seems that they really want to catch you.

Lok uttered a moan of fear and annoyance, I glared at Cherit with her eyes making her shrug her shoulders and smile foolishly but continued to screw up.

-We're trapped

-Ehh ..., did I mention that I have a story end tomorrow?

Dante POV end


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third person

In the courtyard Defoe looked at the window, seeing his rival looking at him with a mocking smile.

-The boy, the newspaper and the hated Dante Vale. We will catch them all at once!

Third person end

Lok's POV

The sky began to darken; I looked at the agents of the organization for the sale, a bit hidden so they would not see me. I was happy to be in the security of the interior of Dante's house and not to be outside, although I still did not like being with a vampire, the memories of when I was attacked by one filled my head and made me nervous. Dante told me he was not a "sucker", and although I do not have the faintest idea of that, it made me feel less scared.

I looked at Dante; he was sitting in the chair, looking at my father's diary with a calmness that made me nervous. He got up and went to a table, where there was an old phone, dialled a sequence with the numbers, the phone opened and a secret compartment appeared, from which Dante took out a shield-shaped amulet, it was gray and had a blue stone in the centre.

-Lok, do not worry, my friends from the Huntik Foundation made sure the house was safe. It will not be easy for our enemies to enter.

Dante looked at the amulet, I went to Cherit, who, after a quarrel with Dante, had more control over what he was saying.

-So it's Lok, we're safe in here.

I was not very convinced, inside I was with a vampire but safe from the Organization, and outside I would be an easy target for the Organization but safe from the vampire. For now I am satisfied with the vampire. I looked at the sky again for sale from a distance, I could not help but worry about Sophie, the last time I saw her I left her with two agents, I just hope she is okay. This thought frustrated me more, I approached Dante.

\- And this is all ?, we stay hidden until they get bored and leave?

Dante looked at me with a calm that irritated me a lot, it seemed that he had not realized how many people from the Organization were in his front yard, and that they were in no hurry to leave, I wanted to take away the tranquillity of cakes

-Do not. Lok, do you remember this? -Dante raised my father's diary- We have a mystery to solve.

Lok's POV end

Third person

In the courtyard Defoe and Grier climbed the stairs to the front door of Dante's house.

Take half of the men and catch the puppy and get the diary. Dante Vale is all mine.

Grier frowned, Defoe's orders were different from the orders of the Organization's top brass.

-Our orders are just to get the diary and the puppy, sir.

Defoe turned and looked at Grier, his subordinate, with a grimace of disapproval.

-Forget about that! The only orders you must obey are mine!

Defoe grunted with a crazy look.

-Yes sir.

Third person end.

Lok's POV

Dante led Cherit and me through the house, we entered a beautifully decorated room. Cherit stepped forward and entered the door.

-Dear, are we going to use the roof outlet?

I looked around impressed by the walls painted in such a way that it represented a Greek city.

-The roof? What happens if they see us?

-We'll be careful, but ...- Dante put his hand in the pocket where he keeps the amulets- in case things get complicated, here, have this.

Dante took out the amulet that I had taken from the secret compartment and placed it in my outstretched hand, the amulet flashed with a blinding white light that enveloped my hand, I also saw a series of images that I did not understand.

A titan, a cave, the titan fighting against a Redcap, the titan and me, side by side in a desert, I am pronouncing the name of a titan ..., and a few more visions.

When the images passed I saw Dante with wide eyes, the brightness increased its intensity, then it diminished and disappeared.

-Function, he is a seeker in a natural way, as I had told you.

Cherit was very happy and excited. I looked at both, both were surprised.

-What are you talking about? What just happened?

I wanted to know what had happened, what those visions had been and the light that the amulet emitted. Dante smiled.

-You will be more secure now. The details will have to wait.

-Come on

Cherit hurried us with a smile of satisfaction on his little face, I raise my thumb and then he went with Dante, I shrugged and followed them in silence.

We reached the roof and we ducked to avoid being seen. We looked over the balcony railing; the agents were gathered in the courtyard.

-Look there.

Cherit whispered, making Dante and I look in the right direction, the two members of the Organization dressed in civilian clothes, they were coming out the front door. The first was dark and skinny, it looked like he was angry, the second was blond and stocky. I smiled.

-For when they realize that we are not we will have left long ago.

I turned my head to look at Dante, I got a big surprise when I saw him standing, he jumped on the railing. I have panicked when he jumped to the tile roof making it sound, and began to get the attention of the yard agents.

-The house you are looking at is beautiful, are you interested in real estate?

Dante was provoking the agents, the dark man growled at us, he put his gaze on me making me shrink and moan with fear. Dante started walking from one side to the other, still mocking him.

-And I thought they were collectors of books.- Dante pulled out my father's diary and showed it to the agents. -If they want it, come and get it. But I warn you, collecting agents from the Organization is my hobby.

I keep the diary and stepped back a little, I stood up, since Dante had revealed our hiding place, I did not have to worry about being hidden. I ran across the balcony until I got close to Dante.

-What are you doing?

-Bring them away and take them away from here.

-But I thought your house was indestructible!

-Maybe, but those of my neighbours do not.

I had to admit that it was a good observation, however I did not like the idea of risking my life. The skinny man got very angry and started giving orders.

-What are cretins waiting for? Go for them!

The agents obeyed them and shouting "Hiperstride" they jumped towards us.

-Well, a few more steps ... Aja.

After whispering that, Dante turned around and ran to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt and crawled behind him. Protest, but Dante ignored me. Cherit followed us closely.

-We have to get out of here.

Dante shot me almost getting under his arm, lifting me off the ground. The agents reached the roof before we reached the end, they began to attack us with different attacks. Observe as they passed by our side, terror filled me, and to make matters worse we approached the end of the roof and the fact that Dante charged with me prevented me from planning.

Dante leaped with great confidence, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. After a while I noticed that they left me on the floor and I opened my eyes, we were in a street near a canal, Dante looked back and Cherit was flying beside me.

\- You have strength, Lok.

-Some.

-Well, because it's time to run.

Saying this Dante grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the direction he wanted.

Lok's POV end

Sophie' s POV

I was flying over the rooftops in search of Lok, I was wondering if I was okay and in the depths of my heart, I was hoping that Lok had reached Dante Vale. The squeak of a Redcap took me out of my thoughts. I went to the source of sound source, to my surprise and my relief I saw Lok running along with, no less than Dante Vale!, young, twenty-one, reddish hair and amber eyes, yes, it had to be he.

Sophie's POV end

Dante's POV

Lok and I came to the end of a bridge and we stopped to catch our breath, rather Lok, had no strength and was beginning to notice, was a little pale and had a hard time, was leaning on his knees, and gasped enough. At the other end of the bridge there were two Redcaps.

-They keep coming!

-Only two of them is time.

At that moment two agents appeared at the other end of the bridge and attacked us with a blue and a white ray. Dodge the attacks with just a movement, however Lok avoided them, but ended up on the ground. I looked at him with concern, for a few moments Lok did not move, but then half stood up leaning on his hands and knees. I told Cherit to help Lok, while I took care of the agents and their titans.

Take out an amulet identical to the one I gave to Lok.

-Wake Freelancer

The amulet glowed and my titan went out. Freelancer was a kind of French-style blue armour, with blue fire instead of eyes, his right hand and arm were large enough to control a huge spear, his left arm and hand were of normal size and he carried a huge shield. We both ran across the bridge at the same time to face our enemies. One of the agents shot us with the blue ray, quickly I placed behind the Freelancer shield, then we continued. I rolled on the ground avoiding another attack and went up doing a somersault, hitting one of my enemies in the process.

While I was fighting I heard the invocation of a titan, Sabriel. A girl and the recently invoked titan jumped from one of the roofs, the titan was shaped like a woman, had long pink hair, a light armour that included a visor that hid part of his face, in one of his hands she carried a golden sword.

Both joined the battle and together they defeated a Redcap in a short time. One man, who did not see where he came from, eliminated the other agent. The last Redcap was easily removed by Freelanced.

I saw Lok get up with difficulty, but thanks to Cherit's help he was soon on his feet, wobbling a bit and using the bridge rail to lean on. The girl turned to the man who had just arrived and spoke to him with authority.

-Thank you, Santiago, that will be it.

-If my Lady.

Santiago bowed and with that he jumped and disappeared into a gray spot. Lok had come to where the girl was.

-Sophie!

I call Lok, the girl turned around and smile relieved, while, I devoted myself to observe our surroundings in case there were more hidden agents. Call Freelancer to his amulet and I approached the two. Sophie was a little surprised, then covered her mouth with one hand and turned around while laughing.

-God, Lok! What happened to you?

Lok's joy at seeing Sophie had vanished as quickly as it had come, he gave a moan of sadness at the laughter his friend was trying to hide, very bad indeed.

-I fell to the channel.

-Now I understand why you need a brush.

He managed to say Sophie laughing, Lok sighed and changed the subject.

-Are you also a seeker?

-Yeah, I grew up in this world. My destiny as Casterwill is to be a powerful seeker. My family can only handle some spells and titans, so I have a duty and I must fulfil it.

Lok tilted his head to one side, in the same way that a puppy dog does when he does not understand something, that vision made me smile for a moment, then I got serious.

-Good work, with movements like that one day you will be an elite seeker.

-Well…, I've been training since I learned to fly ... Hey! How could that one day?

Lok laughed a little and I ignored the girl. I focused on Lok, it was not right, the fatigue and fatigue was working together to take it down.

-Lok, is this girl a friend of yours?-Lok nodded.

-I'm Sophie Casterwill. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dante Vale.

-Casterwill ...

I whispered the girl's name, I watched her a little, she had medium orange hair, she wore a pink blouse with warmers on her arms and a matching pink skirt, she also had a pair of white wings, they were smaller than those of Lok, and compared to his, those of the girl seemed like a lot, however, compared to the rest of the angels, they were incredible. Lok pulled me out of my thoughts; I seemed to have that ability.

-Sophie, I thought you already knew Dante?

-Well, not exactly. Dante is the number one search engine of the Huntik Foundation. Is famous.

-Celebrity!

I rolled my eyes at Lok's comment.

-Very funny. We should take cover. Sophie, do you know of a place we can go to?

-Yes, I know exactly the place. Follow me

Dante's POV end


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dante's POV

The four of us set off on our way guided by Sophie. Cherit landed on Lok's shoulder and circled his sword with his tail, dropping it on the opposite shoulder.

After a short walk we arrived at a huge old mansion next to a canal.

-You live here?

Lok asked in astonishment. Sophie smiled shyly as she opened the doors, we entered a room painted with angels.

-I am the heiress of the Casterwill fortune. Therefore, it is expected to meet certain standards. A shared house where the only places I can be are the bedroom and the shower. -Sophie smirked and looked at Lok, who smiled shyly.- It's short-sighted.

Lok rolled his eyes, I went to his side and whispered in his ear.

-The shower?

Lok shrugged, smiled and shook his head. An older man, with grey hair, a pencil whiskers and dressed in a suit approached us and offered us an arm to guide us. He inclined his head to me and then to Lok, we both responded with the same gesture. I think the poor man was speechless before Lok, because of his dishevelled appearance, of course.

-This is my assistant, LeBlanche, he will show you the tea room.

We walk behind LeBlanche, look around for the possible exits in case they ambush us.

Once in the tea room, Sophie and LeBlanche left, Lok was curled up on a sofa, with his head resting on the back and eyes closed, Cherit was flying around the room admiring all the paintings. My eyes fell on Lok.

-Lok, have you thought about what I told you?

-I'm not going to run and hide. If this is my world now, I will have to live in it. Also, I have no other choice, right? - Lok opened his eyes and looked at me -Dante, please show me.

I was speechless at his request, I did not like the idea of taking charge of anyone, and less of a puppy like Lok, but so little did I see myself able to tell him that not without an excuse, besides his life was in danger and I doubt that he accepts that the foundation protects him, or the foundation takes care of him for being as he is. Cherit joined us very excited.

-It's a great idea! What do you say, Dante?

-Maybe in this way I can find out what happened to my father.

The last thing finished me, all that Lok had had was his father and when he disappeared, his diary, which the organization had destroyed today. All that remained was hope, and it was my turn to destroy it. I got up and went to the exit.

-I'm sorry, but I'm a professional treasure hunter and a private detective, and I'm not cheap. And someone like you cannot pay me.

As I walked out the door an arm cut me off. Sophie's eyes sparkle with joy and she smiled mischievously.

-But I can

-You have work for me?

-Discover what happened to Lok's father, the search engine Eathon Lambert, and teach us to be better seekers, in addition to helping Lok to develop his powers.

Shit, I was stuck and Lok's pleading eyes behind me did not help, I had to find a way out or he'd see me babysitting a couple of kids, each in his own way, although Lok is by nature.

-That is not easy.

-I will double what the Foundation pays you.

-Expenses included?

-Expenses included.

The offer was irrevocable, so I came up with another way out. A cruel one

-Your bodyguard and your assistant allow you to relate to someone like Lok ...

As soon as I finished the sentence I regretted, Sophie's eyes widened, I could see Cherit with an open mouth of incredulity and Lok's wounded look, I was surprised that he did not moan, which I had been doing since I met him.

-That's my thing.

-I did not mean, what I said.-I looked at Lok, he looked at me with disgust and hatred. -What I meant was if you were allowed to be with an animal-type demon that is not domesticated.

I think it made things worse, there was horrible silence. I looked at Sophie, who was looking at Lok with even wider eyes, Cherit looked at Lok with pity and he, he was puzzle.

-How did you know?

Lok's voice was barely a whisper.

-Are not you tamed?!- Sophie's scream shattered Lok even more. -But, how?!

Lok looked away. After a moment of silence Lok got up.

-I'm going home.

-Lok, wait-Sophie called.

-I would appreciate it if you did not say anything, if they find out in the institute, they will expel me.

-Lok, I ... I'm sorry; I did not want to say it to hurt you.

-Relax,- Lok looked at me coldly. -I did not expect less from a vampire.

Saying this Lok left. Sophie stared at him as she left with an expression of sadness.

-Out, Lord Vale, leave my house, now!

With Sophie's words I left followed by Cherit. Cherit had his head down and said nothing.

-Cherit ...

Silence

-Cherit, speak to me.

-You have been really cruel.

-I had no choice...

\- And to do him so much damage that he left and exposed to the Organization is a good option?

-No but...

-But nothing-Cherit flew from my shoulder and stood in front of me face with his hands on his hips- That boy has suffered all his life and you arrive, the great Dante Vale, the famous elite seeker, the number one of the Huntik Foundation, and in short he tells him that he will not teach him why he does not want to relate to a hybrid puppy theoretically non-existent.

-I did not want to babysit a wild puppy, that is a hybrid equal.

Cherit turned his back on me and crossed his arms. I sighed.

-What do you want me to do?

Cherit smiled satisfactorily.

-Tend them, both.

Surrendering to Cherit, I turned around and went back to Sophie's house, rang the bell and LeBlanche opened the door for me.

\- Could you tell Sophie to come out? Please.

LeBlanche, very kindly, did what I asked and convinced Sophie to come out and see me.

-What?

-Hey, I accept your proposal.- Sophie was a little surprised.

-There's no offer now.- Sophie started to close the door, but I stopped her.

-I'll show you both, without exception-Sophie seemed more pleased-but I need to fix things with Lok.

-I'll pay you twice as much as the Foundation pays, but the expenses are not included.-I was about to protest, but Cherit gave me a camp.

\- Okay, but, you will play with Lok, I will only take charge of teaching him to develop his powers and I will make sure to keep him safe from the organization, you from the rest.

-It seems fair to me.

Sophie accompanied me to the shelter of Lok, with a little luck the Organization would not have taken him. I started to ring the bell, but Sophie stopped me and took me to the fire stairs, we went up to the third floor.

Dante`s POV end

 **An hour before**

Lok's POV

I went up the fire stairs to my apartment, I went in for the sale and I closed it. I went to my bed and pulled the pyjamas out from under the pillow and went to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Once I was showered I started to get dressed, before putting on my shirt I looked at the purple ones I had, I had purple bars on my torso and some on my arms, right where the snake man had grabbed me. I shook my head, I knew that what hurt me today, it was nothing compared to what they were going to hurt me tomorrow. I put on my shirt and went back to heal the wounds; with a towel I dried the fox ears and the feathers of my wings. I went to my room and spread a towel on the bed so as not to wet it with my tails, I sat down, plugged in the dryer and began my hard task of drying my tails, after an hour drying my tails and a little better my ears and hair, I started brushing, first brush my ears and then I started with the tails. I had only brushed one when someone hit the sale, when I looked up I saw Sophie greeting me through the glass, I got up and approached, they are very happy and surprised that it would not matter if I was not tamed, when I opened the window my Smile disappeared as soon as I saw Dante.

-What?

I said as dry and boring as possible. Dante preferred to be quiet and let Sophie talk.

-Can we come in?

I crossed my arms and frowned.

-Lok, I do not care if you're not tamed, I think.- Sophie looked at one side thoughtfully, and then shook her head a little. -What I mean is that we can still be friends.

I relaxed a little and I was very happy, I became serious when I looked at Dante.

-Dear to agree to teach us and look for your father.

-I'm okay, come on.

I stepped out of the window and let them through; I sat on the bed and continued brushing my tails.

-I'm glad to see that you do not always look puzzled.

I glared at Dante, Sophie laughed a little and Dante smiled, Cherit flew and leaned beside me.

-Now you look like a stuffed animal.

-I do not know if that comforts me.- I looked at Dante. -How did you know I'm not tamed?

-You had no idea who I am, even if you do not belong to the world of search engines. I belong to one of the oldest and most powerful vampire families, and Sophie is a Casterwill, the most important family of Angels, it is something basic that is taught to children, and so little did you know what a sucker is, the fact that you did not know it means you do not know the basics, so if you do not know that, they will not have taught you much and so little will have trained you. That and the fact that you told me that your mother had died and your father had disappeared, and I doubt that the orphanages or shelters will teach you something more than you already knew.

-Well, I'm not tamed, but behave!

I sang excitedly, while Dante explained his deductions I had brushed three more things and had them on the bed semi-threaded to my left, Cherit began to wrap up with them and use them as bed.

-I have a new bed.

Cherit's comment made everyone laugh, relaxing the tensions still present.

-What has made you change your mind?, Dante.

-Let's say that Sophie and I reached an agreement.

-Yes, I'm in charge of entertaining you and him to keep you safe, and everyone is happy.

-Lok, -Dante was serious- is there anything else we should know about you?

-Mmmm ..., let me think ah, yes! It transformed me into a fox.

The three shared a look of confusion, I smiled at his ignorance.

-The animal-type demons transform us into the animal we are for a week a month while we are puppies, and also when we want to escape from a situation, there are times when we can control and transform ourselves when we want, but that is really exhausting and then we It costs a lot to return to our normal form. Once we are considered adults we can control the transformations. Who is now the undomesticated?

Sophie laughed and Dante smiled and shrugged. I thought for a few moments.

-I know there's something else ... to see, how was it? ..., Multiple personality disorder!

I smiled happily for having correctly said the correct name of what I had been diagnosed. I looked at Sophie and Dante, they were serious, a little shocked, Cherit was also in shock, but recovered before.

\- Do you have that disorder?

I nodded.

-Genial, apart from wild, crazy, you have everything.

Fulminate Sophie with my eyes.

-I'm not crazy, I've just been told that I have that because my fox mind and my human mind are separated, I do not control what I do when I transformed what I do, and when I got transformed I do not remember what I did as a fox, when I consider myself adult my minds will be one.

-That makes more sense- Dante said with great relief. I kept thinking a little.

-For that and because they say that, hypothetically, my permanent personality is that of an angel and that I have a personality completely opposite to me that would be the personality of a demon, which could be dangerous and destructive.

I was happy for remembering everything, but the others were not so happy. Dante was going to say something, but he thought about it as soon as he yawned and I was half drowsy.

-I think we should go to sleep a little.

-You can stay at my house, there's no problem.

-It's a joke, no? -I lie down in my bed -I'm staying here, I'm biting.

-But...

Sophie was going to protest but Dante cut her off.

-He's right, let him rest."-Dante looked at me, -but this will be the last night you spend we will start the training and the search for Ethan, I will pick you up from class.

Saying this Dante and Sophie left through the window, Cherit stayed with me. I fell asleep right away, do not even turn off the light.

Lok's POV end

Cherit's POV

I said goodbye to Dante and Sophie and went back to focusing on Lok. He had fallen asleep, I went to the bed and removed the towel that Lok had used to put his wet tails, and I put her in a chair, cover Lok with the sheets, turn off the light and I snuggled into her comfortable tails.

Cherit's POV end


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Third person.

In the middle of the night, three Sedans met in the abandoned warehouses where the Organization had previously met. Grier came out of one of the cars, stooping a little so as not to shake his head. He went to the edge of the canal, where Defoe was spinning a pendant on one of his fingers.

-Defoe, sir. None of our teams could get the newspaper, or the puppy. Several of our agents faced Dante Vale and were defeated.

-I knew we had to defeat him. Of all the creatures of the world the boy had to finish with Dante Vale.

\- Sir, what are your orders?

-They are going to study that newspaper. Find the largest library of the Foundation in Venice!

Third person end.

Lok's POV

Cherit woke me up to go to class, it cost me to get out of bed, and I was right, the pain I felt yesterday was nothing compared to what I felt today. With great effort I washed and dressed, I went out the window hungry, the refrigerator in the house has never had food, sometimes drugs, and some time ago I learned that I should not go near the fridge, especially when I transformed into a fox God, what a horrible experience. I went down the stairs and I was very surprised when I saw Sophie at the end, she had a paper bag in her hands.

-Sophie, what are you doing here?

-I felt bad for not having been able to help you study yesterday, and as I doubt you have eaten anything, I brought you breakfast.

Sophie handed me the bag and I took it.

-What is it?

-Open it

I opened it; Cherit was on my shoulder eager to see the content.

\- Cupcake! - sing excited.

-This, Sophie...

-Quiet Cherit, one of the muffins is for you.

Cherit smiled, I gave his cupcake and I ate mine on the way to school. Cherit left as soon as we approached the front door. The day passed without incident, the classes were farewell and in all of them Sophie sat next to me at the back of the class, we both ate together in the cafeteria, all under the watchful eye of the rest of the students. At the last minute we had the history test.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

I was waiting for the boys to leave class to start their training. After twenty minutes waiting, they finally left. Sophie laughed and Lok made many gestures with his hands.

-It has been horrible, terrifying, I have been paralyzed...

-What is happening? Does the Organization try something at school?

After my question, Sophie burst into laughter and Lok put his hands to his head.

-Worse..., the history test.

I smiled a little; it was a smile between grief and fun for Lok.

-This place has too many witnesses. Not even the Organization would dare to attack here. Come on. The sooner we discover the secrets of the newspaper, the sooner we'll find clues about Ethan.

They both nodded and we started on our way to the library of the Huntik Foundation, Cherit met us on the way and hid in one of the many pockets of my raincoat. We settled in the largest of the rooms, the boys left their backpacks on a table and I my coat. Sophie climbed the stairs to the second floor to investigate, while Lok and I began their training.

-The power of a seeker is the strength of the will that is in your heart and mind.

Cherit started the lesson for me, since I was focused on thinking of a way for Lok to show his powers without being the sparks that emit his whiskers. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Lok with his head tilted to the side and with the same expression he had when Sophie explained his duty to him as Casterwill, seeing that Cherit did not seem to notice that Lok did not know about anything I intervened to save my recent student

-That strength allows you to summon titans and use powers.

-Invoke titans is complicated, let's try the basics, maybe Dante would teach you more advanced things.

-Let's start then!

Lok exclaimed enthusiastically. Fulminate to Cherit with the look, I had no idea how to teach Lok, his powers were unknown to me as well as their operation, I did not know how to teach him the basics, how the hell was I going to teach him something more advanced ?!

After thinking for a while it occurred to me to teach him to accumulate his power in the hand, it only requires concentration and having power, and Lok has one of the two, it can be done with any kind of power and they do it until the children, so Lok meets several of the requirements.

-To use the powers you have to think about what you want them to do. Look at me. Fireball!

Raise a hand in the air and a ball of fire appeared. Lok looked at the fireball with great emotion. Cherit went on explaining.

-The seekers learn most of the powers in old books, but the power that Dante has just used is, simply, to accumulate your power in the hand. Dante's is fireball because his power is fire. This power can be learned with the help of a good teacher. Your power is electricity so it will be electric-ball Try it Lok!

Lok nodded and then raised his arm in the same way that I had.

-Electricball!

The three of us waited but nothing happened. Lok under the hand and under the look with sadness, his wings moved projected leftovers that hid his face.

-Strange. Even a sought after half of your age should be able to do something so simple.

-What you need is hard work and study. I do not think that's Lok's style. It seems to me more of the carefree type.

\- Maybe your power is not electricity.

Lok's whiskers began to emit sparks. Cherit flew to Lok to cheer him up, was going to lean on his shoulder, but nothing else to touch it there was a small flash and Cherit shot out against the shelves that were behind Lok.

I turned abruptly, I saw Sophie get out of the chair where she was and looked at the balcony, Lok ran to Cherit and went to pick him up from the floor, but he thought better and withdrew his hands, bowed his ears and whiskers continued to emit sparks.

I approached the two; Cherit was already beginning to recover between groans, put a hand to the head and rubbed it.

-Confirmed, the power of Lok is electricity.

-Cherit I'm so sorry...

Cherit rose a little on the floor, stood in front of Lok with his hand extended telling him not to apologize.

-Don't worry, this gave me an idea. Obviously what you give off is power, and a lot, why do not you try to invoke the titan that Dante gave you?

-You mean this?- Lok pulled out the amulet he had given him yesterday. -Hey, is not this...? Yes ... What did you call it? Come Freelance!

Lok raised his arm, the amulet shining with a golden light, at first, he only covered Lok's hand, then covered him whole, Lok smiled with great satisfaction. Cherit and I looked at him in amazement.

-What is this?

Cry Cherit, Sophie, had already returned to your site, and made noises of amazement and I looked at Lok with pride. Suddenly the light descended and the titan appeared and landed on the balcony of the second floor, where Sophie had appeared before, who looked at the incredibly incredulous titan. The light that still enveloped Lok disappeared.

-I knew it!

Sing Cherit very lively and already recovered from the electric shock that had received only a few moments. Lok under the hand without understanding very well what had happened.

-What I have just done?

I ask looking at Cherit and me, Lok tilting his head to the right without understanding our smiles, the tilt of the head must be his personal mark of not understanding anything, I do not like him to do it since he is really adorable and makes you want to hug him, look at Lok a little, yesterday I just saw him despoiled, now I could better appreciate how impressive he was. I smiled mentally, Cherit was right; it looks like a stuffed animal.

Freelancer jumped from where he was ruffling Sophie a bit in the process, and landed in front of Lok. Lok stepped back, eyes wide with wonder as he looked at the titan he had just summoned. Freelancer knelt before him with his head bowed. Lok looked at me and I approached him with Cherit on my shoulder.

\- You're asking me what I want.

-That's called Bond. Titans are not usually talk, except for Cherit. Seekers and titans share a link that allows them to communicate.

Lok looked at his titan with a smile.

-Hi friend, we will have many adventures you and me.

Freelancer stood up.

-Okay,- interrupted Sophie, joining us on the floor below. -Now, how about you give us a hand to finish today?

Lok nodded and returned Freelance to his amulet and followed Sophie.

Dante's POV end

Lok's POV

The four of us continue to investigate, but after a few hours we still cannot find anything.

\- Have you found something?

I walked to where Sophie was sitting and I sat next to her, Sophie shook her head in disappointment.

-Do not. There is not much in the newspaper that has survived.

Clench your ears before that cruel reality. Dante approached us with the worry written on his face.

-Let's hurry up. Once the sunsets, the Organization will make its move.

Look out the window and then my watch.

-But that's in less than two hours!

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at me.

\- Think Lok, you've read the newspaper a thousand times, is there anything in Will's amulet?

-Yes, there was something, it said something like ... "Will's amulet sleeps with the Golem"

-Golem?

Dante asked with a little emotion. When Dante repeated the word, Sophie's eyes widened at the understanding.

\- The myth of the Golem originated in Prague! I know that book!

After exclaiming, she got up and mingled among the books. Assuming Sophie was lost, I looks Dante waiting to explain me the situation a bit..

-Praga is called the City of Mysteries for a reason; it is a dangerous place to search for treasures.

\- Does that mean we're going?

-Probably!

At Dante's affirmative I smiled and waved my tails.

-Do not!

The voice of a man sounded, one very angry. The owner came out from behind a column, it was the man with the braid that accompanied Sophie yesterday, he was holding a stick on his back. It bothered me a lot because I must have been there a long time, and I had not heard it, but what's wrong with me? It was the second time I had been in a period of two days, were I losing my faculties? It could not be, hearing is very important to flee from hunters.

-You must be Santiago, Sophie's bodyguard.

Dante said very calmly.

I made an oath to keep Sophie safe, but in a city like that, even I cannot protect her. I will not let her risk her life!

Santiago pointed furiously with one hand at Dante. Dante looked at me quickly, shook his head and then addressed Santiago.

-You should talk to her, but be the kind of person who does not change her mind.

-No, this is between you. There's only one way to know what you're made of. Fight with me, one against one!

Santiago spun the pole, quickly turning me away from the path. Dante nodded and picked up a mop that was nearby, took off the end to have a stick as well.

-If you want to dance, I'll show you some steps.

Both looked at each other ferociously and pointed at each other with their respective weapons. Cherit started to panic.

-Dante looks serious; maybe we should find Sophie to stop them.

-Cherit, do you trust Dante?

-Yes, Dante always knows what he does.

-Well, look, Dante does not look like he's going to fight, he seems to be solving a puzzle. And that man is the riddle!

-It may be right.

Cherit looked at Dante.

-Cherit, is not it depressing that I realized before you? Well, I do not trust Dante and you do.

Cherit glared at me and I smiled, then crossed his arms and turned his back on me.

\- Maybe my head has been affected by the discharge that a certain puppy has given me.

My mocking smile turned into an apology.

-I told you I was sorry.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

Santiago and I exchanged blows, when I got bored I kicked his head. Santiago skied down and tried to throw me hitting my legs, what surprised me was that he moved his stick in the same way. Jump to dodge it and land on the stair railing with a combat pose.

-Awesome!

I heard Cherit exclaim, Lok was by his side watching. Santiago gave a war cry and threw himself at me. I jumped on him and slid down the railing, Santiago ran to catch up with me. He tried to hit me with the stick, but he dodged it without any problem, the stick of Santiago got stuck in the railing and I took advantage to break it. I backed up a little and pulled the mop stick.

Santiago threw himself at me, again, and attacked me with a flurry of punches at great speed.

-It's amazing that a human can move so fast, do not you think Cherit?

I heard Lok comment with Cherit, who apparently was our audience. Lok's comment surprised me a little, how could I know that Santiago was human? I did not even know it.

I blocked all the attacks and when I had a chance I grabbed Santiago's wrist and hit his leg. Santiago used my grip as a lever to jump on me, throwing me with a judo movement to the end of the stairs.

I landed on my feet and turned around with a calm expression. When Santiago tried to reach me, he was surprised to find himself tied to the railing on the stairs.

-When did this happen?

-You have been well trained, but you do not have enough experience to win. The duel is over.

Cherit cheered Dante, Santiago looked away embarrassed. Once the duel ended I went to Lok and Cherit. Lok seemed distracted, his ears moving in different directions.

-Umm, Dante, when did you say that the Organization would appear?

Dante's POV end

Third person

The members of the Organization were gathered at the door of the library.

-Is the time.

Defoe said with an evil smile on his face.

-And this time, I'll retrieve that newspaper and the damn brat.

Defoe pulled a vial of viscous green liquid from a pocket and poured its contents onto the door handle, which melted into a golden puddle on the floor.

-Personally.

Third person end


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lok's POV

I was sitting at a table watching the newspaper, the others were around me.

-Apparently there was a search engine called Jodis Lore.- Dante read aloud.

-And I bet you had that amulet of Will!"

I sang excited. Sophie leaned over my shoulder looking at the diary.

-I think we were getting closer.

-I do not want to bother you, but it seems you're right-Cherit said a little doubtful.

-Sophie-Dante authoritarian said- get all the books you can from Lore.

Sophie nodded, I looked at Dante.

-Dante, what are we looking for?

-Who knows? Just follow your instincts.

-I'll help.

After saying that Cherit went with Sophie to investigate. In all this time Santiago remained silent.

-They will not.

Dante and I looked up and saw the members of the Organization. A huge number of agents came through the front door, with Defoe and Grier leading the group.

Sophie ran to the railing and watched the enemies.

\- We were so close!

Sophie lamented. Dante looked at me, then looked at Sophie and finally at the Organization's agents, blinking a couple of times as he did so.

-We are still.

After saying that I jump from the balcony with a little war cry. Sophie, Cherit and I went back to the books and started gathering all the information we could. After looking through some books I realized that I had no idea what we were looking for.

-I think Sophie can do this faster without me.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously and my whiskers emitted sparks, Cherit was on the table and looked at me curiously.

\- We should help Dante.

\- That's the Lok spirit!

I ran to the stairs with Cherit following me closely. Pass by Santiago, the stairs are still, I stand next to him and I asked him for help with his eyes, Santiago crossed his arms, I put eyes on him as a puppy, Santiago rolled his eyes at the defeat and jumped over the railing and he went to Dante to help him.

An agent took out an amulet from a Redcap, another agent, imitating his partner, took out the amulet of a Mindrone. When I saw the titans I stopped on the second floor. I could help against humans, but not against titans, I was still tired and sore yesterday, so i did not know if it could run if necessary.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

When I saw the titans I knew it was time to get my friend out. Shine blue while invoking Calibam, who appeared turning his sword. Immediately Calibam destroyed two Redcaps in an instant. Santiago eliminated two agents and a Redcap from a single attack. In a jump, Santiago joined me.

-Thanks for the help.

-I still do not trust you.

Dante's POV end

Lok's POv

Seeing that several agents had managed to reach the stairs I started throwing objects, like the mop bucket, into the agents' heads, causing them to trip and collide with each other. When I turned to get more objects, I came face to face with two agents and their Redcaps.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

While knocking down another enemy, I noticed Grier's gaze resting on me and then on Calibam, who was throwing the agents from one side to the other. After removing another agent I got a little time to look at the second floor with concern, Lok was up there alone, Sophie did not worry me much, she knew how to fight and use powers, however, Lok was unable to use basic powers and still I was exhausted from yesterday's persecution.

Unfortunately, I think my concern told Grier that Lok and the newspaper were there, if protection, since I could see Grier looking in the same direction as me. Grier took out an amulet and summoned the titan. The amulet had the shape of a bear's head.

\- Attack Breaker!

Shout shining violet, the titan appeared. It had a bear shape with four arms and old marks. The titan growled and charged against me. I was busy fighting an agent and I could not defend myself from the titan, so I communicated with Calibam through our mental link, Calibam caught the bear's claws on his back, I nodded to Calibam, then I turned to put in the battle.

I heard Defoe growled in the distance.

\- This is taking too long!

He shouted, then called a titan that he had hanging around his neck.

-Kreutalk

A titan appeared, had the shape of a stingray, had five red eyes and human arms, remained in the air, as soon as I saw it I knew it was dangerous, it could attack us from above and we would not see it.

With a deafening shriek he spat a green fluid over Santiago. Luckily Santiago had good reflexes, he eluded him in a jump and hit two agents leaving them out of combat, began to shine green while invoking his titan.

\- Be quick Shinobi!

The titan was a samurai warrior, his lower half was misty and his eyes were red, he also had two swords. Shinobi moved very fast, so much that he could not follow it with his eyes. He appeared suddenly behind Kreutalk, and stabbed him with one of his swords. With a scream he disappeared into a green light that returned to Defoe.

Dante's POV end

Lok's POV

I walked away from the Redcap without taking my eyes off their claws, I knew what they could do and I did not want them to hurt me again. His seekers smiled menacingly.

-Sophie, are you still not finished?

Note my trembling voice and Cherit whimpering beside me did not help me stay calm.

-Only one more minute!

I scream Sophie. The agents ordered their titans to attack. Look at Cherit in despair.

-Cherit, what about you? You're a titan, right?

-Well, this is it.

Cherit took a deep breath and shot a multi-coloured ray from his mouth, which hit one of the Redcaps, which crashed to the ground and disappeared.

-Great, come Cherit.-I turned to look at Cherit, had a bad face-Cherit? Cherit, are you okay?

-I need to rest.

The first Redcap appeared, I looked at Cherit, scared to death. My whiskers began to emit sparks.

-What I can do?

\- Your amulet! Quick now!

-Cherit, I cannot do it, that was a stroke of luck. I can not concentrate with everything that is happening. And Dante said I needed concentration.

While I was sorry, I took the Freelancer amulet out of my belt bag. Cherit looked me in the eyes.

-Lok, you just must believe you can do it and you will. There is no time. Do it now!

The Redcap had come so close that I could feel its foul breath on my sensitive nose, it extended its claws towards me, I raised my arm in an attempt to protect myself. I repeated to myself that I could do it mentally.

-Help Freelancer!

I closed my eyes not wanting to see how the claws of Redcap hit me. Seeing that they did not arrive, I opened my eyes a little and saw Freelancer protecting me from the Redcap, crossing it with his spear. The agents gasped when they saw my titan. Freelancer prepared to launch himself against the agents, both of them running down the stairs.

I heard a scream behind me, I turned and saw Sophie in danger, she was still at the table and an agent was threatening her with a white power.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

-My Lady!

I 1ard Santiago yell, I looked up and saw Sophie in danger. Santiago tried to reach Sophie but was stopped by a Mindrone. Without thinking I made fire appear on my feet and use them as propellers to jump to the second floor stand between the Sophie and his attacker receiving the attack.

-Dante!

I scream Sophie, very worried, I try to help myself but the agent was still blocking her step. Calibam was still fighting against Breaker, through our link note your concern for me. Rushing to get to me, kicked the bear in the stomach and threw it across the room, Calibam jumped to the second floor and punched the agent attacking Sophie by throwing him to the ground floor.

Lok came running up and helped me up. I took a quick look at it to make sure it was okay.

-Dante, are you okay?

-I'm fine, but I think it's time for us to leave.

I saw Sophie pick up a stack of books and approach us.

-I think these books have all the information we need.

-Let me help you carry them.

Lok offered very kindly, Sophie agreed to give him half of the books. We all start running towards the exit. Santiago joined us after throwing a smoke bomb and told his titan to do the same. Breaker recovered and prepared to attack again, so Calibam threw a bookcase full of books leaving the teddy bear out of action. The ground floor filled with smoke causing the agents, Defoe and Grier included, coughing.

-The Organization is distracted, now!

Jump the handrail and help Lok when I imitate, Sophie flew and landed next to us. Santiago joined us. We all ran to the exit, Freelancer and Cherit secured our way.

Defoe attacked us with a green beam that hit one of the books he was carrying Sophie, causing it to fall off. Sophie started to pick it up, but I stopped her.

-Forget this!

Dante's POV end

Third person.

The team escaped and took refuge in a safe place.

Defoe was furious, it was the second time Dante Vale had meddled in his plans and his prey and the newspaper escaped. He was heading to the exit when he tripped over something; it was the book that had fallen to Sophie. He bent down to pick it up and flipped through the pages.

-Then they go to Prague.

He said between laughs.

Third person end

Lok's POV

The next day we got up early to catch the first flight to Prague. We were at the Marco Polo airport. Sophie and Santiago went away to buy the tickets, while Dante and I stayed with the suitcases.

-It will be fun to see Prague.

Dante turned and looked at me seriously.

-Prague is a hundred times worse.

-What?, oh come on!

Cherit poked his head out of Dante's hand luggage.

-It is true. Prague is the home of the Organization.

-Seriously?

I said very discouraged, Dante nodded. I crossed my arms and frowned.

\- Dante, you have realized that you are going to take me to the Organization on a silver platter.

-Quiet-I smile tenderly-We will keep a low profile.

-Dear, you have not noticed yet, I cannot keep a low profile!

I said really annoyed and a little scared, I was going to the mouth of the wolf. Dante started to say something but was interrupted by Santiago, who leaned on the floor.

-Forgive me

I beg Dante, I moved away a little and I stopped the urge to laugh, I enjoyed watching Dante quite embarrassed and not being the centre of attention. Dante looked around, to be exact he looked everywhere except Santiago.

-I forgive you, you only did what you thought was right. But get up, you're making a fool of yourself.

-No, I was jealous, but you're much more qualified to protect Sophie than me. I trust you will return safely home.

-Of course. She is my client.

Santiago got up, both bowed to each other, and then Santiago left. I went to Dante and looked around me, people still looked at us and murmured.

-With that keep a low profile, huh?

Dante glared at me and I laughed. Sophie joined us with the tickets. After waiting half an hour we finally got on the plane. I was looking out the window with concern. Cherit came out of my bag, located in the seat next to me.

-What happens? You cannot sleep?

-I just thought ... Santiago risks everything for Sophie and they are not even family.

-Yeah, he's very brave.

\- It makes me feel like an idiot. Yesterday i almost gave up my father. I am willing to flee.

-Lok, do not say that. Keep in mind that all this hit you at once and your first meeting with the Organization was not very pleasant.

-Don't worry, Cherit, I'm not going to think like that again. I will become a seeker and follow your steps.

After my conversation with Cherit I fell asleep.

Lok end

Third person

In a black car was Defoe; Grier was sitting next to him reading the book that had fallen to Sophie.

-Grier, send a message to the boys from Prague. The farm begins.

-Yes sir.

Third person end


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lok's POV

I looked out the window of my room, I thought about the dangers that awaited me outside, just thinking that they could catch me made me nervous. My ears moved back when I heard a small flutter.

-Hello Cherit, is something happening?

-No, but the others have sent me to look for you, you've been here since we arrived, they're worried.

I sat on the bed and Cherit sat next to me.

-Only I am exhausted, and a little sore-I passes my hand through the purples of the abdomen unconsciously. -In addition, Dante keeps saying that the sparks that I emit is power, but I am incapable of using simple powers.

-Lok, quiet, you've only been a part of this crazy world for a few days. Dante and Sophie have trained since childhood to be seekers. You are doing it very well.

-Yes, but even Dante said that someone with half my age can create a sphere of power.

-Yes, but do not invoke a titan on the first attempt, and least one as a Freelancer, even adult searchers find it difficult. And invoking it is one thing; you summoned it in the middle of a fight and controlled it!

Cherit's words encouraged me a lot; I got up and told Cherit to follow me. He settled on my shoulder. I left the room and entered the room where Dante and Sophie were gathered around a table. Dante was standing and Sophie sitting on a chair, they were talking about the mission.

-Starting without me, huh?

The two looked at me a little embarrassed, I was with my arms crossed and as serious as the situation allows me. The two shared a look and then they looked at me again, I laughed and joined them.

-Busters, we have a mission.

Sophie and I shared a look and then we looked at Dante a little surprised, he ignored us completely. He placed a strange machine on the table; it had strange symbols covering the surface. Dante opened it.

\- Show me the central cemetery in Prague.

The symbols gleamed and showed a holographic image of what Dante had asked. My eyes were opened by the excitement of the new object.

\- Is that a hologram?

I looked at Dante waiting for the answer, but it was Sophie who answered.

-Not quite. He is a Holotomo. Search groups like the Foundation use them to plan missions, gather information and analyse titans.

Sophie touched the floating image causing a letter to appear. Dante continued.

\- Based on the information gathered, our goal is the tomb of Jodis Lore. Mission: The Golem. Arrive at Prague's central cemetery, find and access the tomb of Jodis Lore, and gather clues about the Golem.

Dante picked up the card; I could not help but make a sound of admiration earning me a funny look from my team.

-This is new for me. For us normal, this type of technology does not yet exist.

-Lok, you when you've been normal? -Asked Sophie amused.

\- When you stopped believing yourself superior.

Sophie glared at me, pointed at me with one finger.

-It is good or not I play with you.

I pouted at his threat, Dante laughed.

-Concentrate guys, we'll enter here.

Dante pointed to the main door of the cemetery in the Holotomo. The doors opened and figures of the four of us appeared representing the plan.

Lok's POV end

 **The previous night**

Zhalia's POV

I had just gotten out of the shower, put on my green bathrobe and started drying my hair with a towel. My phone rang, with the towel in my hair I went to the living room of my apartment and started looking for the phone on the sofa cushions without success, I heard a noise behind me, I turned and saw Gareon, my titan resembling a Iguana, on a shelf with the cell phone in my mouth, like a good boy approached me and gave it to me.

Look who called me: "Claus"; without thinking I answered right away.

-Yes?

-Zhalia, dear, I have a mission for you.

-I hear you.

Claus laughed happily at my answer.

\- I need you to join Dante Vale's team, or at least help them a bit.

\- I did not know Dante Vale had equipment; he does not seem like the kind of person who likes that type of responsibility.

\- Well, now he has, well, he's more of a babysitter for a puppy and a girl. And let's say you're going to need your help soon and you have to be prepared.

\- Okay, but I will not mix too much, I do not like babies.

\- Honey, one more thing, how are you? Are you being careful?

\- Yes, quiet, all right, the previous work was not very difficult.

\- No Zhalia, it was, but you're the best.

\- How are your experiments?

\- Well, I'm dying to show you the last thing I created, when you come to see me I'll show you.

\- Seem right. Goodnight

-Goodnight.

I hung up and lay down on the sofa, Gareon settled on my belly, I liked the calls of my adoptive father, and people saw him as a monster, although he was not at all. Yes, he liked to create horrible things and experiment with mutations, but he never tried it in humans until he achieved his goals, almost nobody knew his tender side, he tried very hard to be a good father and he even keeps trying now. I was very happy that they trusted me so much that they asked me for a mission like this.

 **Present**

Third person.

Near the hotel, an agent of the Organization was under a tree, spying on the Huntik team with a listening device. When he had listened to everything that interested him, he closed the device and left smiling with satisfaction. The agent did not notice a hawk with a Roman helmet and Egyptian collar perched on the tree.

Third person end

Lok's POV

Dante was explaining to us how to move through the underground chamber in the Holotomo.

-If there is an underground chamber, it must have dimensions like these. Probably we can only use small and medium titans, like Slowing and Sabriel.

In the Holotomo appeared images of both titans and showed their statistics. Slowing came through the window surprising us Sophie and me, however Dante stretched his arm for Slowing to settle on him.

-What happens if the Organization finds out about our plans?

Cherit asked making me grimace, I did not want to meet them again and so soon.

\- They already know it - I answer Dante seriously.

-What do we do? - I asked worried.

-Calm down, this hotel belongs to the Huntik Foundation. We will be safe.

-It's not like a few agents are anything to you, right Dante?- Sophie approached Dante. -Let me show you my idea.

Pay attention to the idea of Sophie, although my ears moved all the time picking up noises, I tried to ignore them at first but after a while I noticed a strange smell, one that I had never smelled before. Covertly locate the provenance

\- Guys, now I'm back.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

While Sophie was explaining her idea I noticed Lok's ears move a lot, I realized that seemed to alter him a little.

\- Guys, now I'm back.

We watched Lok leave, Sophie did not seem to give much importance, he thought he should be wrong because of the information overload of the last days, but I had another idea.

Dante's POV end

Zhalia's POV

I put my three amulets in my thigh bag, I took my handset and threw it on the sidewalk, and then I stepped on it. I smiled satisfactorily as I headed to my new mission.

Lok's POV

I was in the bathroom of the suite, I cooled my face a bit with water, the sounds had been able to locate them in the room next to where Sophie and Dante were, but I did not find anything. I suppose that my encounters with the Organization must have altered my senses. Suddenly a Redcap opened the curtain of the shower with a roar that followed a horrible scream.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

Sophie and I heard the scream of a Redcap from the direction the one Lok had left. The doors opened and Lok entered running being chased by a Redcap. Sophie took a step back and looked at me with concern.

-How did you get here?

Another Redcap came out of the closet; I kept quiet though I was also wondering the same thing. I heard Sophie scream, I turned around alarmed, another Redcap had hidden under the bed, and now I had grabbed Sophie's leg and thrown her to the ground, Sophie was kicking him in him horrible face, but I did not let her go. I had to act; I kicked the closet door shutting it shut leaving the titan trapped inside. Then I sent a "Rayfire" to the titan who was grabbing Sophie causing her to let go, who ran to my side.

-Slowing!

Slowing, who had been flying through the roof, went to help Lok with his new friend, who seemed to never tire of chasing him. Lok took advantage of the distraction to hide under a table with Cherit.

The entrance door was suddenly opened by the arrival of two agents, they attacked us with Raypulses, I kicked the table in front of her, knocking her down and causing both attacks to hit it. Sophie created a shield of pink light that she called light-shield.

We were trapped, I was about to attack when there was a small explosion, a woman with a titan like an iguana entered the room. The woman had blue hair and brown eyes, wore jeans, a top that came down to her belly with another tighter underneath and boots.

-Touchdam!

She shouted throwing his green power at our enemies, knocked down two Redcaps and shattered the windows. His titan jumped off his shoulder and, shooting some rays with his eyes knocking down the remaining Redcap.

The agents were distracted with the arrival of the new guest. I ran towards them.

-You should not turn your back on me.

I rolled on the floor, took impulse with my hands andI kicked in the face to the agents.

Cherit spat a lightning bolt with great determination and eliminated Redcap who had already recovered and was trying to attack Lok.

The agents she had hit fled to confront the newcomer, Sophie tried to be the one to stop them, but I stopped her with a wave of her hand, and I watched smiling as the woman eliminated them. The woman ran towards them, jumped on their heads. As soon as she landed she pulled out an oval amulet with a red stone.

-Strix!

Three giant wasps came out of the amulet and crossed the Redcaps back to their amulets. She made them come back and made a mockery of the defeated agents.

 **Note: I thought it would be nice to show the love between Zhalia and her father, there will be more moments like that, but things will change a bit.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

POV of Dante

We were resting under a tree near the hotel, Sophie and Lok were sitting on the ground, the woman and I were leaning against the trunk of the tree and Cherit was hiding between Lok's tails. It seems that he likes to hide there, luckily to be white camouflaged well.

-Then you are Zhalia Moon, the new lone wolf of the Foundation.- I declared, staring at her. -I've heard about you.

-And you're Dante Vale, the number one agent of the Foundation. And of course, everyone has heard about you.

-Zhalia, then you work for the Foundation?

Lok asked looking at her curiously, it seemed that Zhalia had caught his attention, but I still do not know if that is good or bad. Sophie, on the other hand, looked at her with suspicion, and that was definitely bad.

-Lower contract, just like Dante.

-Thanks for the help. You are a very strong seeker.

I was in town for a mission and I heard rumours that the Organization had infiltrated your hotel.

Zhalia looked at the boys, I suppose that the unusual aspect of Lok, that and how novice he is, will have already caught his attention. Then he looked at Sophie, both shared a murderess look.

-You did us well.

Cherit said breaking the tension of the environment, which only I had noticed, Lok was too busy looking at a butterfly. Zhalia shrugged.

-I hope you were not waiting to be rescued. In this world you have to take care of yourself.

Zhalia looked at Lok, who shrugged a little and looked away.

-We could have handled it. In that case we would not have to pay for the arrangement of the windows.

Apart from the view and let the girls understand each other, I was worried, after a few seconds I felt watched, I looked down and caught Lok's eyes, it seemed that he was reading me, or rather trying. Seeing my student's concern, I shared my thoughts.

-It bothers me that the Organization has entered our hotel. Could they have spies in the foundation?

-Of course I could!- Zhalia answered. -Have not you heard the rumours about Professor?

-Professor, who is that?- Lok asked innocently.

-The leader of the Organization. Possibly the most dangerous man on Earth.-Explain.

-It is one of the most powerful seekers in the world-Zhalia continued- His collection of amulets, ancient artefacts and magic items is the largest in history. Manipulates the heads of state, along with their own men, with the ability to control minds.

-Is that a power? I've never heard of magic capable of doing that.- Sophie asked.

-It is not there. Also, a man like him is sure to be behind Will's amulet

I answered. Look at Lok, Sophie's question seemed strange to me that he did not do it. Lok looked at the ground with a sad look and ears drooping backwards.

-Lok ...

The girls and Cherit looked at Lok, Sophie and Cherit with concern and Zhalia with curiosity.

-You said collection...

Lok looked at me with fear in his eyes, it took him a second to understand why he was scared. How had it not occurred to me? If what Lok thought was true, he was in great danger.

-It cannot be true?. Dante-Sophie looked at me pleadingly.

-It's possible ...- I murmured.

Lok looked at the ground again, Sophie put a hand on her shoulder and Cherit looked at Lok with great sorrow.

-What's wrong?- Zhalia asked.

-Nothing.

Lok answered sharply, I was very surprised because it is not normal in his personality.

-Don't you think, puppy, you should tell me. After all, I saved you.

-You do not think it's your business, witch.

Lok said really edge, looking at Zhalia as if she were a prey and a predator and showing fangs in the form of threat.

Zhalia opened her eyes a lot, Cherit had her mouth open, Sophie did not believe it and I, I was hallucinated, my jaw was broken. Where was the adorable little fox that liked to get the ball thrown at him?

After a second Lok resumed his composure, relaxed a little, crossed his arms and leaned back on the tree, looked back at the ground and moved his wings so that they formed a barrier isolating him from everyone.

-I'm sorry, I've passed. Just ... Let it be.

After that we said goodbye to Zhalia and we went to a safe house of the Huntik Foundation. Sophie had a bit of trouble, but she got Lok to play with her and get a little excited. While Cherit, Sophie and Lok played, although the game did not last for half an hour, I contacted a friend of the Foundation to get some information.

We had dinner early and while Lok was still practicing with his powers, without results, Sophie went for a walk; I dedicated myself to contact a certain person.

After dialling the number, he communicated for a while.

-Yes?

-Hello Zhaila, I'm Dante.

-Hello, how did you get my number?

-I have contacts within the Foundation-smiled at your question.

-Are you always begging the numbers of the agents you just met? - He said with a mocking tone.

-Only if I need help. I would like you to help us in the mission.

Zhalia did not respond.

\- What about the baby?

-Lok still regrets what happened, he knows he should not act like that.

-I was referring to the Casterwill, but I suppose it's good that I regret it. Although I might pass a bit of the line. By the way, you're not the only one who has done his homework. I have been investigating and there is no creature like Lok, what is it?

-I think this question is better than the answer he. Although I doubt he does, he does not feel comfortable with you.

-And still you want me to help you, interesting. Are you a masochist or something?

-Compare it yourself, the mission is tonight.

-Interesting proposal, but it does not convince me.

\- Do you want me to beg you?

-Would not be bad.

-Zhalia, I beg you, I need your help, I can not take care of the Organization alone and keep Lok and Sophie safe.- I said very falsely.

-It is not very credible, but it's worth it. If Grand Dante Vale is so desperate to pretend to beg for help, I guess I cannot refuse. Send me the information by SMS.

-All right. And thanks.

-Aha.

Zhalia hung up, I turned down the phone with a smile of satisfaction that filled my whole face.

When the time came we took our things and prepared ourselves for the mission.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Dante was looking at his Holotomo with Cherit on his shoulder, through the dark streets of Praga; I was behind him and Sophie at the end. We arrived at the entrance of the cemetery.

-All of you, stay together, and remember the plan.

Dante gave Sophie a flashlight, being a fox, my night vision was better than theirs. Together we enter the cemetery.

-According to the legend, Jodis Lore made the Golem come out of the clay of the Vitana River, and then gave it life by writing the word "truth" on his forehead.

Sophie was explaining the legend of the Golem while pointing her flashlight at everything that moved or that she thought was moving. I looked around looking at the graves.

-It's hard to believe all this. It is in the middle of the city.

-That's why all the graves are stacked on top of each other, there's no space.

Sophie kept moving her flashlight, jumping a little when she illuminated the figure of Zhalia leaning against a tombstone.

-And there will be enough space for more if you're not careful

Zhalia commented with a mocking tone, Sophie narrowed her eyes.

-Zhalia, are you spying on us?

Dante put a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

-Quiet, I asked him to come, it's okay.

-What?!

Zhalia approached us gracefully, I kept silent and avoided looking her in the face, I was still embarrassed by my behaviour the last time.

-Prague is a hostile place. The operations of the Foundation must remain close.

Sophie pointed the flashlight at Zhalia's face causing her to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the light that blinded her.

-Not so close. What do you think? Lok.

I did not like that Sophie got me into their conversation / discussion. When Zhalia looked at me I could not help but tense, it was true that her help would be good, but I felt uncomfortable by her side.

-I do not know, anyway, she is powerful; with your help we will have more opportunity to find the Amulet of Will and my father.

-Well, you seem calmer, Dante, what have you given him?

Between closed my eyes and glanced at Dante, I did not like this situation; I put instincts to the fullest. Dante giggled.

-Food.

Fulminate Dante with his eyes.

-Why do not we continue? -I said with a lot of disgust.

-I think you're right; this place makes my hair stand on end -Commented Sophie.

-Really?

-Or come Lok!, do not act as if it was not the first time you sneak into a cemetery.

-It is not.

Everyone, including Cherit, looked at me with a strange expression. Zhalia snorted, rolled her eyes and grimaced.

-You must have had an easy life.

At Zhalia's stupid comment I could not contain myself anymore and let out a menacing growl.

-Yes, or what you say, escape hunters, cages and chains, to be exact of everyone, be an orphan and cannot trust anyone because if you do you are dead. Easy peasy. I do not know who is worse, if the vampire or the witch.

After saying that I left and I entered more into the cemetery, with the eyes of my colleagues nailed to my back.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Lok's comment hurt me a lot, I knew he did not trust me, but he did not trust anyone, that was something else.

-Great, you'll be happy, right?!

Said Sophie very upset and left behind Lok. I shook my head; inviting Zhalia was not a good idea.

\- I think you did not give him enough food - Look at Zhalia with anger - Hey, I'm sorry. I did not know anything…

-Yeah..., I do not really either. Lok keeps many secrets; he just wants to protect himself.

We were silent for a few seconds; I broke it because suddenly the bulb went on.

-Zhalia, why did not you get pissed when Lok called you a witch?

-Does it bother you that they call you a vampire?

-What?

-I'm a witch, Dante. I do not know how the boy has known, but it does not matter. Are we looking for the children and finish the trip?

Zhalia passed by me, I stood and watched as she left. Lok knew that Zhalia was a witch, that I was a vampire. How many things does Lok hide?

I went to the team, nobody was very happy and the tension could even be seen physically.

-Look for the tomb of Jodis Lore, the sooner we find it before we finish the mission.

Each one went by his side to look for the grave, we searched for an hour but we did not find it. When I looked up, I saw the girls looking and Lok standing on a grave, sitting on the headstone, arms crossed and looking at the sky. I was about to scold him when Sophie came forward.

-Lok! What are you doing? We have to find the grave.

He looked at us all with a mischievous smile on his face and a funny look.

-I've found him.

-What?! When?- Zhalia asked.

-More than an hour ago. When I get away from you

-And you do not say anything. -Look at Lok very serious and angry

-Re-ven-ge.

We were all surprised by his response; I relaxed a bit and sighed.

-I suppose you were in your right.

-I understand that you avenge them, but why me?! - Sophie asked very offended.

-You did not play with me, as you promised.

I could not help laughing, Lok had a bad temper, and revenge was going on, I would have to keep him from getting mad at me.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

When we all relaxed a little, our mission came to a standstill while we were investigating the grave. The grave was normal, there was nothing unusual about it and we did not know what we were looking for.

-It's just a normal inscription.

I cry Sophie very disappointed, Cherit flew from Dante's shoulder to sit on the headstone.

-Lok, was not there something in the newspaper about the Golem?

I nodded and took out the diary from my bag.

-I think so, but I cannot understand it very much. Although I remember a phrase. –"The blood of the Golem"

-The Golem is not flesh and blood, it is made of clay.

Sophie declared, seeming to have understood what had to be done. He took some clay from the side of the grave and spread it across the tombstone.

-Sophie that's not going to do anything.

Sigh Zhalia earning a look from Dante, I got the feeling that Dante was starting to get a little angry with her. Dante approached and whispered in his ear.

-Just look.

-Sure! - Exclaimed - Jodis did not give life to the Golem, he did the word "truth" written on his forehead. Sophie, do you think you can write the symbol of truth in clay?

Sophie nodded a little unsure, with a slightly trembling hand wrote some symbols on the clay. As soon as I finished writing the symbols, the ground beneath Sophie and mine began to tremble. We both got up running when the grave opened. .

The tomb had opened showing a tunnel of stairs. Zhalia looked into the hole with a little envy, I think, he was not very sure, Sophie passed by her with a smile of gigantic satisfaction, then Zhalia passed and then I, Dante was the last, although it took a little.

-Dante, are you coming?

-Right behind you.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Sophie was the first to go down, then Zhalia and then Lok. I looked around a bit insecure, I took out three metal balls from one of my pockets and I dropped them at the entrance to the tomb. Immediately, my watch started to blink.

-Dante, are you coming?

-Right behind you.

Lok had stopped in the middle of the stairs, while the girls had already reached the bottom. It was nice that someone was waiting for me.

Dante POV end


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

POV of Lok

We came to a large room, the floor was made of light and dark clay tiles. Zhalia, who had overtaken Sophie with a bit of anger, stopped and indicated that we were not moving forward.

-Help cheat.

-We are out of time-Dante said a little worried-I will explain. Just step on the clearer ones. The Golem was made of clay from the Vltava River, when it dries, it becomes clear. Sophie, Lok, be careful with the wings, if we touch the dark clay, the trap will be activated. And Lok …

-Let me guess, be careful with the tails.

Dante smiled satisfied. Zhalia followed Dante.

-The brilliant Dante Vale earns his reputation.

At the comment of Zhalia, Sophie rolled her eyes, I do not know why it bothers her, she does not stop praising Dante all the time like Zhalia. Sophie and I followed the adults taking great care of where we were treading, Cherit had to help me a little, it was difficult to keep my wings and tails at a safe distance from the ground, besides, my tails seem to have a life of my own, and sometimes they do what they want.

After crossing the clay corridor we reached a closed door, the girls and I thought how we could open the door, while Dante walked away a little after ordering us to stay where we were. He crossed the corridor and approached the exit where two men in capes surrounded him.

-Good evening, gentlemen. They allow me their layers.

Dante scoffed, the men took off their cloaks showing Defoe and Grier. Defoe attacked Dante with a green gelatinous ray, Dante eluded him, but was caught by Grier, who immobilized him with a key.

-Defoe,- grunted Dante with disgust.

Zhalia was the first to react by attacking with a "Raypulse", followed by Sophie with her own attack. I pointed an agent with my hand and said "Electricbolt". But nothing happened.

-Lok, have not you been practicing? -I scoff Sophie

-A search engine that cannot even use Bolt... how pathetic!

Zhalia's comment was over, I know it is pathetic, I did not need to tell me, and less with a tone of mockery.

\- Yes, pathetic!

Defoe laughed, my whiskers began to emit sparks that try to hide a little, I did not want to see that I was scared, with Dante caught was helpless, in addition, I felt very helpless of not being able to help Dante. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Freelancer amulet.

-Don't you think, boy?

Defoe warned me, with that I take out a kind of magical device from one of the pockets of my jacket, it was a dark green light sphere, I do not know why, but a chill ran all over my body and made my tails bristle. Defoe threw the sphere near us, when it hit the ground it lit up, cutting us off, when I was able to open my eyes, the whole left side was thick and viscous clay, from which huge hands came out trying to reach us. Those things caught my legs and they began to drag me down by plunging my body into the ground. Sophie and Zhalia were also caught. Defoe laughed at us.

\- Fantastic!, the trap of Jodis Lore has been activated, and look where, the agents of the Foundation have been trapped.

I looked at him with all the hatred I could muster while trying to keep my head on the surface.

Apparently Grier had relaxed, because Dante had the opportunity to nudge him in the face causing Grier to bend, Dante took the opportunity to break free. Defoe took a step back with the fear written in his eyes.

\- Kreutalk, attack, now!

The manta-rat titan appeared at Defoe's side, and spat out a current of acid, similar to the one used by Defoe, towards Dante. Dante dodged it and turned around, surrounded by three agents who had just come running into the room. Defoe pointed his hand towards Dante and shouting "Poisonheat!" A stream of green acid came out of his hand impacting on Dante, who did not make the slightest gesture to avoid him.

-Dante! No!

Scream full of worry. Dante was immobile on the ground, in that state he was helpless, and without him we too. Defoe approached us with an unpleasant smile on his face.

-You, -I pointed and stood in front of me- you're Lok Lambert, right? -I did not answer-You have never been told that the caller gives. I think you have a journal to give me?

I reached into the mud and pulled out my father's diary.

-What are you doing?!

Sophie screamed at me like I was crazy. Defoe smiled satisfied, dropped the newspaper to the ground when he was about to pick it up. Defoe looked at the newspaper with great disappointment, it seemed that the world had come on him.

-What is this?

\- Your boys did this! Because of you, my father's diary is broken!

Defoe grimaced in disapproval.

-In this state it is useless. In spite of that, the secrets of the amulet of the will are very close. Kreutalk, take the key.

The titan nodded and flew to the door that the girls and I had tried to open before the Organization entered. He spit his green liquid over the lock, melting it and allowing him access to the room. When he left, he flew straight to Defoe and gave him a key.

-Well, now, what to do with Mr. Vale?

-Don't you dare to touch him!

Defoe seemed delighted with my threat, it seemed that he had been waiting for it. Defoe bent a little and grabbed me by the neck, fortunately he did not squeeze much, so I could still breathe, although with a bit of difficulty. Being so close I could smell him a little better, and that's when I realized.

-It is notice that you are a puppy, also a very bad one, it seems that you need a lesson.

-Leave him, take his hands off!

I could not help but laugh a little at Sophie's concern.

-Quiet Sophie-Look at Defoe with amusement. -It's not the first human with inferiority complexes that I face.

At my comment Defoe opened his eyes astonished, some of the agents looked at each other surprised. Take advantage of Defoe was distracted to relax a little and stop hiding how scared he was. My biscuits emitted sparks, and to Defoe, as he had not let me go, the same thing happened to Cherit, an electric shock ran through his body causing me to let go and fall to the ground trembling.

Defoe got up with the help of one of his agents, he looked at me surprised. I looked at him with all the hatred and disgust that I could, for a second we had a small duel of looks, that I win when Defoe exploded releasing a lot of threats that I did not understand and addressed my prepared to attack me. Grier stopped him and whispered something in his ear.

-I have what I came for. Let's go Grier.

They both went to the exit, but stopped when they noticed that Zhalia relaxed a bit.

-Do not be happy woman. I called a cleaning team. By the way, I almost forgot. You, -Defoe pointed to one of the agents causing him to jump up.- Do you have it? -The agent nodded.- Fine. When the cleaning crew arrives, they will give you instructions-Defoe looked at me with a smile that made my blood run cold about what to do with the puppy.

After saying that, he left. Cherit flew among the leftovers and followed Defoe and Grier.

We keep fighting against clay hands, even though we broke them they kept appearing more. Three agents watched us with amusement; one of them kept looking at the mobile phone in his hand. The phone rang indicating the arrival of a message.

While the agent was reading the message he approached me. Behind him something caught my attention. Dante had opened his eyes and rolled onto his side with a grimace of pain.

The agent smiled mischievously. I did not like it, I knew what that smile meant, it was not the first time I saw it and it was not good for me.

-Well, boy, the orders are clear.

I was not paying much attention to the agent, although I could hear him vaguely. I was focused on Dante. He had stood up and whispered "Everflames", a bright flame of fire ran through Dante's body softening his expression of pain.

-Everflames? – whisper.

-Anyway...

The agent caught my attention, took out a blue pistol, was the same with which they had pointed me days ago in the courtyard of Dante's house. When I saw her, the panic filled me, I was trapped in the clay and I could not run away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sophie's bewildered face and Zhalia's surprised face. The agent pointed my chest at her.

-I assure you that this is going to hurt a lot and I...

The man could not finish the sentence; Dante had placed stealthily behind him and one of his companions, took a hand of each agent and threw them back. The agent who was pointing at me just a few moments smashed into the wall and the other agent hit the third.

-Well, said Zhalia-Now, if you're kind enough to get us out of here.

Sophie and I showed our agreement to Zhalia's request. Dante smiled and went to help us.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

Cherit was still following Defoe, he was clinging to the bumper of the sedan where Defoe and Grier were going. Defoe spoke on the phone with a man with a deep voice, while his subordinate drove.

-Remember the importance of the old amulet of the will for the future of the Organization.-Said the telephone voice.

-Of course Mr. the notes of Jodis Lore will be of great value for that purpose, along with the titans that he hides.

-And the boy, it's also very important, have you captured it?

-One of my boys is in charge of that, you better have got it, otherwise, I'll make sure he stops breathing.

-More you better catch it.

-Sir, if you do not mind, would you like to know why you have so much interest in the brat?

-Let's say it's one of a kind, and you do not need to know more. Now do not let anything or anyone get in your way!

-Yes sir.

Defoe finished the call, before addressing Grier.

-The teacher keeps us on a tight leash, do not you think?

-I have nothing but respect for the chain of command

-It does not matter, just move.

\- Yes, sir.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

Once he had removed them all from the clay, we inspected the room, which seemed to be the studio of Jodis Lore. Sophie and Lok checked the books, while Zhalia and I the table, rather me, Zhalia had her mind elsewhere. Suddenly she giggled and began to whisper so that only I could hear her.

-It seems to me that your children have been playing in the mud.

I looked towards Lok and Sophie, Zhalia was right, the wings were Sophie and Lok were full of clay and the tails and ears of Lok equal.

-He told you to have feathers and hair,- Sophie said with a sudden glare at Zhalia.

-Do you think this will come out one day?

Lok said removing some clay from his ear, although he only managed to get his hair tangled. Zhalia smiled cruelly and Sophie hid the laughter. Lok sighed

-This is going to give me a lot of work.

I returned to our mission, run your fingers tracing the shape of the key in the dust.

-Zhalia, I'm going to need your help. Sophie, Lok, go find Cherit. We are not finished yet.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Defoe had reached his destination: The path of the alchemists.

-It tells the legend, that this is where the magician Lore left his Golem forever.

Defoe laughed in a creepy way. Grier de conforms to looking at their destiny. As they approached the door, a blonde agent gave an order to her agent. When they saw that their superiors had arrived, a line was placed in formation.

-Sirs! We have secured the building, but we cannot force entry to the attic of the Golem, not even with our titans.

-As it is to be expected -Grump Defoe- it is a room that contains great treasures, but this key should change that.

He took the key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock in the shape of a mouth. The line between the two doors shone bright green, then the doors opened.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

I was with Zhalia in a taxi; we headed to The Path of the Alchemists to stop Defoe. Zhalia looked straight ahead and I looked out the window.

-Lok is very clever.

I turned to Zhalia

-What do you mean?

-Ah, it's true, you were unconscious. Lok made Defoe a very funny comment that left him hallucinating, him and everyone.

-And will you tell me?

-Lok said, and quote verbatim: "He is not the first human with inferiority complexes that I face". It's funny that he called it human, considering that he can use powers, and human seekers can only invoke titans.

I made an assent sound and looked out the window again.

-I hope you listen to me and stay out

-You have more faith than the Pope. I bet you they're really disobedient.

-They are not bad guys.

-So what do you have to lose?

-Well, what do we bet? -I said with a smile.

-If he obeys, I invite you to a coffee, and if they disobey you, you invite me to eat.

I looked at Zhalia with a raised eyebrow, I did not understand why if she lost she invited me to a coffee and if I lost a meal.

-I know that I will win, so I do not want to make you illusions by promising you something that you will not get.

I could not help but smile at his comment. I hoped Zhalia was wrong. I know that Lok does not know how to obey orders, but he is with Sophie, she is more responsible and it seems that she would not question me, besides Cherit is also with them and feels great attachment for Lok, and I do not think that exposes Lok to danger, nor that disobey

Dante POV end


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

POV de Lok

Look at the streets you come from Prague, it was a bit difficult despite my night vision since there was no moon or stars to light up a bit. He was sitting on the rooftop where Sophie and I had met Cherit. Glue the knees to the chest and watch as Sophie walked from one side to another restless, Cherit was sitting next to me.

-I hope that Zhalia's print spell has worked well.

I tilted my head a little to the side to stretch my neck, it was still dusty and the workouts with Sophie did not help me physically or emotionally. And since we got together with Zhalia, she helped me less. Sophie stopped just to answer and then returned to her homework.

-Well, I'm sure Dante took them by surprise.

-I wonder why Dante told us to stay here.

-I'm sure he has some plan in his head.

Cherit said, flying up to my shoulder. Sophie turned to face us and looked at Cherit and me with a crazy look, her eyes were full of fury, envy and indignation.

-I want to know why he took the creepy woman with him instead of me! -Suspire, we already started with Sophie's tantrums, is not it supposed that the baby is me? -I'm much better Searcher than she, and the More importantly, I am more trustworthy.

After Sophie ranted about Zhalia we were silent for a few minutes. While I'm thinking.

-Sophie. If Dante wanted us to miss the party, would not he have sent us home?

A smile was drawn on Sophie's face. He held out his hand to help me up and said the magic words.

-I say we're going

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Zhalia and I entered the correct building. We watch Defoe and his team look around and admire an enormous clay statue.

-So this is Metagolem?

Defoe nodded, stretched out a hand ready to touch the statue.

-Yes, it must be. Now I will link with him right here!

-Touchram!

Shout sending the agents, and Defoe and Grier, flying towards the walls. I had tired of waiting and could not allow the titan to fall into the wrong hands.

-Dante!, Do not give him time to recover! -I advise Zhalia

-I call on Calibam!

I shouted out the amulet of my faithful friend. Calibam appeared at my side.

-Gareon, Kilthane!

Zhalia summoned her titans also not wanting to be left behind. Kilthane was a warrior in black armor with blades on his shoulders; in his hands he had a hooked sword and a shield with an orange dragon drawn on it.

We all attack. Kreutalk spit a stream of his acid towards Zhalia, who dodged it, sent him a Raypulse in a Defoe, but blocked it with using "honorguard". The agents set out to attack Kilthane, while Calibam faced Breaker. I fought hand-to-hand against Grier.

Grier threw me a punch, dodge before kicking a leg. I realized that our fighting styles were similar, and I do not like it. Grier took a step back and tried to catch my leg, which was aimed at his chest, with my quick reflexes jumping backwards landing in a combat pose.

-You have a lot of discipline. Why are you fighting for Defoe? - I said with a mocking tone.

-It's my job.

Grin Grier. I move towards me to try to kick myself in the head. But I fail, I bend over and sweep one leg across the floor to derive Grier. Grier staggered and fell. I could not help but smile with satisfaction.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and I, with Cherit on my shoulder, ran down the stairs.

-Lok, down there!

Sophie screamed, we both accelerated the pace and headed towards the sound of the fight, coming from behind a double door, which were protected by two agents. I reached into my bag and pulled out the Freelancer amulet.

-Come to my Freelancer - While invoking it I could not help but smile.

While the agents called their own titans, a Redcap and a Mindrone. Sophie summoned Sabriel. Sabriel faced Redcap and Freelancer at Mindrone.

-A Mindrone. We can handle this. Freelancer, destroy him!

Freelancer launched with the prepared spear. He ran past the agents and headed towards the Mindrone. The Mindrone started backing up cornered in a corner, making it easier for Freelancer to nail the spear.

-All right!

I cheered Freelancer with enthusiasm. My joy disappeared when I felt a horrible pain in my back. I crashed into a wall, then everything went black.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Lok cheered Freelancer for destroying the Mindrone, I was also happy, I was glad to see that Lok was comfortable handling a titan as strong as Freelancer.

The joy lasted little. The two officers saw that Lok was distracted and attacked him at the same time, his powers hit Lok on the back and sent him flying against a wall. Freelancer returned to his amulet and Lok stayed on the floor.

-Lok!

I was very worried, did not move. The two agents laughed with satisfaction. He had to get the two agents away from Lok. I flew over the two agents with Sabriel following me closely, entering the room where Dante and Zhalia were fighting against the Organization

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

Defoe and Zhalia fought by mixing powers and titans. Defoe sent an attack called Poison Fang, it was identical to his usual attack, but it seemed more painful. Luckily Zhalia eluded him and Gareon jumped from his shoulder to a nearby column, where he disappeared.

Calibam was still fighting against Breaker, both were very close. Breaker was bigger, but Calibam was faster Kreutalk, my titan bent over holding his stomach, attacked Calibam. Unfortunately this was the opportunity for Breaker, who took it. Breaker sent Calibam back to his amulet; I could not help but wince when he returned.

\- Things get ugly.

Murmured. The thing worsened when I saw Sophie approach us and stand beside me. We were cornered at the end of the room and our only titans were Sabriel and Kilthane.

-Lok is hurt, and unconscious.

Curse. Why could not they obey? I had to get everyone out of here, mainly Lok and Sophie. Lok is under my care and I promised Santiago that I would take Sophie back safe and sound. Also, I had to throw the row of the century for disobeying me and Cherit was going to carry it like never before. Are not you supposed to watch Lok? I also have to get Zhalia out of here; I was the one who asked her to come. I have too many things to do.

\- This was part of your plan, Dante?

Zhalia mocked a little scared. Defoe made fun of us too. You could tell he was not going to let go of the advantage they had.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I opened my eyes a little, I saw everything blurred and the headache I had only made the situation worse. When I opened them all, the figure of Cherit was the first thing I saw, I was worried.

-Lok ?, boy ?, is he still with us?

Raise a hand to my head; I rolled on my side releasing a moan of pain in the process. I felt that my head was going to explode at any moment and that my brain bounced inside my skull making me dizzies with every movement I made. I wanted to lie down on the floor and make myself a ball, stay still until my head stopped hurting, I felt that my body wanted to change to its fox form, but I could not, if I did I would be even more helpless.

-The fight?

Only the fact that I was talking increased the pain, which increased my desire to transform myself. But I had to know what was happening. Cherit grimaced.

-I'm afraid that Dante and the others are having problems.

I tried to stand up, but I only managed to fall back on my knees with a small cry of pain.

-I have to help.

I was panting from the pain and my vision came and went. Cherit flew by standing next to me.

-Stay still! It is possible that you have a concussion!

Ignore Cherit and his attempts to keep me quiet, with much effort I managed to crawl to the door and watch as things went.

-There must be something that I can do... - Suddenly I remembered the spell that Dante had used to heal when we were in the tomb of Jodis Lore. - That's it! Cherit, is the spell "Everflames" healing? -Cherit nodded.-Do you think you can show it to me?

Cherit's face lit like a Christmas tree for a thousandth of a second. Then it went out and broke down.

-That power is something that not all creatures can perform. I would have to investigate your power and I'm afraid there's no time.

I winced as another wave ran through my head. I fell to the ground and was almost unconscious. Cherit's concern did not help. I closed my eyes trying to retain the transformation. Everything went black, but in the blackness I could see little blue sparks dancing from one side to the other. The sparks formed a feather from which more sparks came out.

I opened my eyes, I was lying on the floor with Cherit fluttering around me full of worry and muttering things I did not understand.

-What happened?

-You fainted. You have to stay still, otherwise you will get worse.

Do not pay attention to Cherit. I looked at the others again. The Organization almost fell on them and they were about to attack them. I squeezed my hands in knots, in that moment I felt a tingling, I looked at my hands and saw that they were wrapped in many blue sparkles, like those of my dream that jumped in them. At that moment I knew what I had to do, more or less. I was not sure at all.

POV of Lok end

POV of Dante

The organization had us cornered, they already savoured our capture, I had never imagined that my career as a seeker would end up defeated by Defoe.

Four black crystal feathers landed on the ground, forming a semicircle right in front of us. Sparks flew from the feathers like the ones Lok emitted. The Organization looked at the feathers with amusement and then laughed out loud, all except Grier, who remained serious. The agents attacked us with different beams but collided with an electric force field that suddenly appeared. In addition to the feathers came more blue rays that electrocuted several agents and Defoe. I looked towards the door where Lok was lying on the floor, leaning against the frame to keep from collapsing. I knew that these feathers were Lok's since they were identical to his. I smiled proudly, but my smile hardly lasted, Cherit came flying at us in a hurry and alarmed, settled on my shoulder and began to whisper so that only I heard.

-Dear, Lok is not right. You have to get him out of here.

-I know. Cherit, tell Lok to hide. We take care of this.

-One more thing. He has a plan.

When Cherit finished telling me about Lok's plan, she left with him. Lok's plan promised, I told the girls and we carried it out.

Sophie flew over the agents and started making fun of them.

-You're going to have to be much faster!

Sophie began to fly through the roof, dodging the attacks agents used to try to derive it. I called Slowing, who came out of hiding, his claws extended, flew to attack Breaker. Broker growled in anger trying to catch Slowing, but he was too fast.

Zhalia nodded and Gareon came out of his hiding place and attacked Grier with his laser gaze. Grier fell to the ground.

Sophie got tired of dodging attack and swooped to the ground, where she spread her wings and knocked down two agents, then went back to the roof.

Take advantage that the suits were distracted to run to the other side of the room and quickly observe the vessels and stacks of papers.

\- know you are here.

I whispered to the titan as I reached into one of the vessels, glowing with violet and the amulet appeared in my hand. I smiled

I turned towards the battle and saw Sophie standing on the ground, it looks like she had been bored or tired of flying and was the next target of Breaker, who had managed to hit Slowing. Zhalia stepped in front of Sophie and cut off Breaker using a Boltflare.

-Do what but Metagolem!

At that moment everything trembled and a gigantic titan appeared on the ground. It had the shape of a man, it was made of rock, with gold bracelets, a crown and armour and a white cloak made of tattered.

Metagolem raised his hands and then dropped them on Breaker, crushing him and sending him to his amulet. Defoe was crawling on his hands and knees, with broken glasses and messy hair, you can see he was still recovering from Lok's discharge.

-They've united!

I cry Defoe making me smile.

-That thing is huge

Sophie said looking at Metagolem from top to bottom several times.

-Gather!

At my command Zhalia and Sophie stood next to me, Sabriel was placed in a defensive pose next to Metagolem.

-To my mark, focus your attacks on Defoe!

-Stop!- Defoe called to his men as he backed away. "Everyone, retreat!

Grier started to protest but Defoe told him to shut up.

-Don't argue with me! They have Metagolem and the advantage!

With that the Organization left. It was time to go see Lok, I hope he has hidden well and that the Organization had not seen him when leaving.

The three of us rushed out of the room and stopped at the double door, looked around for Lok. I found it, it was behind a corner, it was difficult for the Organization to have seen it. I approached him quickly. He was pale and unconscious; Cherit was at his side very worried.

-It would be better if we took him to a hospital in the Foundation.

-Wait, Dante-Zhalia stopped me when I was about to pick him up and knelt by his side.- I have something that can work. - Zhalia grabbed the Lok's head gently - Everfight!

With the words of Zhalia Lok bright green. Zhalia withdrew her hands. At first nothing happened, but then Lok released a small moan of pain.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I opened my eyes a little confused, my head did not hurt, nor my wounds, nor was I tired. The first thing I saw was Zhalia, I looked to her side, there was Dante with a great expression of relief.

-What happened?

Zhalia stood up and moved away a little. Dante helped me up.

-We win, we have the titan. Your idea worked.

-Great!, but how is it that I'm fine?

Dante looked at Zhalia

-You ... Thanks Zhalia

I smiled at Zhalia widely.

-You're welcome.

We returned to Venice that the next morning on the first flight. We all spent the entire flight sleeping. When we arrived at Dante's house, I collapsed on the sofa tiredly. Sophie sat next to me and began to check me for the thirtieth time since I woke up. Dante sat with us and scanned Metagolem in the Holotomo.

"Metagolem. Type: Litho-Titan warrior, size: large, attack: 5, defence: 6. Special skills: Great physical strength."

-How big is it? - Ask full of curiosity.

-Huge!_ Sophie said excitedly.

-What?!, And I missed it!

I dropped on the back of the sofa with great disgust, my ears were drooping and my arms were crushed. Sophie and Cherit laughed aloud, Dante just smiled.

-Quiet, you'll have more opportunities to see him. What interests me is that power that you used.

-You mean the feathers he throws?

-Yes, how did you do it?

After telling the others how I discovered power and how he believes the pens in my hand with electricity, Sophie flipped a little and Dante leaned back on his couch with a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

-I've never heard anything like that before, nor have I read anything.

-Dante, do you think it can be a new and unique power of Lok?- Cherit asked with a big smile on her face.

-It's most likely.

-Do you mean it ?! - Exclaimed with great joy. Dante nodded.

-Well Lok, if it's a new power you'll have to name it, right?

Said Sophie very happy, I looked at Dante and nodded and Cherit flew into my lap with a huge smile. I was thinking for a while how to call that power, I closed my eyes and I began to think about the way I act, the shape, the colour...

-Well, tell us Lok, how are you going to call your power?- Dante asked with a smile

-What do you think..? Electric-feather!

-Sounds good- Sophie declared

-Yes, now you only have to practice with her and turn her into a strong power.- Dante said.

I was very excited to know that this power was mine and only mine, I was the one who had named it, although that meant finding out all its uses and working hard.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

In the deep underground of Prague, is the central base of the Organization. Behind a metal door stood the professor, sitting in his large leather chair behind a circular desk. The room was decorated with magical artefacts of all kinds, maps and old books.

The Professor was a fat old man, with a scar on his right eye, which was white and useless. His head was too small for his gigantic body and his hands were too big. Defoe and Grier were kneeling before him with bowed heads.

-You disappoint me, Defoe

The Professor's voice was full of threat. Defoe prepared to apologize but was interrupted by him.

-Your failure has cost us vital information about the Amulet of Will. And without it, the Organization will never achieve total domination.

Defoe kept his eyes on the ground.

\- Sir, I will redouble my efforts.

-You better. Another thing, what about the puppy?

-We lost it -said Defoe with fear- But I already took care of the agent in charge of his capture. In addition, he was injured by two other agents, we believe that Dante Vale transferred him immediately during the fight. When we left, there was no sign of the boy.

-That is true? Grier.-asked the Professors without trusting Defoe.

-Yes sir, there was no crawling on him.

-I love him, and I live. Do not forget it

With those the Professor gave the meeting finished. Grier took a little longer to react than Defoe, since his head was on something else.

Previous night. Path of the Argonauts

While the Organization was leaving, Grier was a little late, had been watching how little you could see the hidden boy. At first glance he could see that it was not right. He prepared to approach.

-Grier!

I call him Defoe from the exit. Grier made another glance at the unconscious child and turned around to follow his superior, saying nothing.

Third person end


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

POV of Lok

He was lying on the sofa of Dante's house dead of boredom, his head was hanging by the edge and his feet on the back, Dante was sitting in the armchair next reading a book and Cherit playing solitaire at the table.

After our mission in Praga, Sophie had gone to her case, which I understand, however I was living with Dante. The same night I named my power, Dante gave us a sermon to Sophie, Cherit and me for disobeying him and having returned with him and Zhalia instead of going home, as he had ordered, and in case his sermon It would have been enough, I was punished without leaving, besides just me, Sophie did not. I have been trained and practiced with my powers with the help of Cherit and Dante, that kept me occupied the first three days, but I am an animal, I NEED FREEDOM! And if not being able to go out was not enough, another part of the punishment was that I had to play alone, so the time I'm not training is spent in my room, I alone.

I tried to escape to go out for a while, but Dante keeps Slowing watching, and I got caught once, although luckily I did not increase the punishment.

-Dear, let me go outside, please.

-Do not.

-Only to the playground to play with the ball.

-Do not.

\- Come on..., you do not understand what it is for me. I'm caged!

-You are not caged, just punished, and no.

-For me is the same! And why am I chastised and not Sophie?!

-First, I do not have the authority to punish her and you do, and second, because Sophie would never have thought of disobeying me if you had not given her the idea.

-I do not understand why you get angry, the mission went well, also, if we had not returned the Organization you would have caught.

-If you had not returned you would not have wound up.

-But it was my idea that saved you!

\- For that reason you are only punished a week and not a month.

-It is unfair!

-Don't be a child.

-It's what I am.

Dante smiled and continued with his. I sighed, I was not going to give his arm to twist, I would have to be punished three more days.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

A young boy was standing on a bridge in Rouen, France, holding binoculars in front of his glasses. He was a thin, with brown hair and gray eye. I was looking at the boats that sailed along the Seine River with much interest and curiosity. Suddenly a huge whirlpool appeared across the river in front of the bridge. A boat was caught and started to be dragged towards it. The passengers, a couple, were screaming, scared to death, asking for help.

-It's happening again!

I cry the boy running towards the centre of the bridge. When he looked down at the centre of the whirlpool, he could see bright red eyes.

-A titan! I'd better do something!

The boy grabbed a rope at his feet, tied one end to the opposite side of the bridge. Then he threw the rope to the passengers of the boat so that they would hold on to it.

Once the man had a tight rope and his wife grabbed him, the boy began to pull the rope with more people, getting the couple to the bridge.

The couple looked down, where their boat had just exploded with eyes wide open and scared to death.

-What was that?

-Mmm., Climate changes. I've got to go, goodbye!

The boy left after giving that poor excuse to avoid more questions. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and marked a number.

-Notification of priority for Guggenheim. I think I have found a titan on the Seine river!

The boy hung up and put the phone in one of his pockets. There was a group of police in front of him, and Defoe was at the head of the group.

-Hello. Peter, right?

At the words of Defoe the boy backed away.

-How do you know my name?

-I'm the special investigator in charge of this case, and you will come with me

-Oh no…

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

Lok was driving me crazy, at what point did it occur to me to punish him without leaving? He does not stop whining day and day, and he gives me the can for Cherit or me to play with him, I'm pulling my hair out. Every day that goes by is more noticeable that Lok is a puppy and cannot stand being locked up or ignored. Today finally, after four days of punishment, I let Sophie come to play with him, and thank goodness I did, because I think Lok was about to start biting and scratching furniture just to entertain. Also, Lok cannot stand alone and as I cannot be home all day because of work, whether detective or Foundation, Lok does not stop whining, even though Cherit plays with him, I guess a puppy Hyperactive as Lok does not like to play alone, nor to chess with Cherit, which is the only game that I allow him to do in the company, obviously.

Sophie has been a miracle, she did not last long, she has not played much with Lok, despite our treatment and she does not stop wanting to get my attention. It is irritating. He was sitting at the table and Sophie and Lok on the sofa, well, Sophie, Lok was moving from one place to another.

-We're stuck here until the Foundation finishes deciphering Jodis Lore's notes.

I grumble Lok.

-Patience Lok. You know it could take several months

-Do not remind me that!

-Hey Dante, - Sophie intervened leaving her book- Why do not you teach Lok how to use the Holotomo?

-Good!

Lok said really excited, he came to where he was and he sat next to me with a smile from ear to ear and waving his seven tails in a crazy and uncontrolled way. I sighed in defeat, I had no other choice and less with Lok's pleading eyes looking at me. I opened the Holotomo and started explaining to Lok how it worked.

-The Holotomo is a three-dimensional mapping device. Ask him specifically for an area.

-Okay, Holotomo, scan this room!

At that moment the Holomomo showed a clear image of the room showing us the four of us. Neither Sophie nor I could avoid smiling at Lok's face of emotion; he looked like a child on Christmas day.

-Your reach is limited, but you can store maps and display them at the moment.

Lok nodded, no doubt the Holotomo was his new favourite toy, he would have to be careful not to overload it.

-Great. It shows the whole building.-The image of my house appeared in the Holotomo-Hey, look! It's showing Zhalia.

Lok singing very happy, since Zhalia had helped him when he was wounded Lok seems more at ease with his presence. Zhalia laughed at Lok's emotion.

-Careful, it is not a toy for children.

Zhalia scoffed cruelly, Lok pouted and cocked his ears, then looked at me askance.

-The great Zhalia Moon makes her appearance -I did not like Sophie's tone- Do you ever go?, Forever.-After that comment she turned her attention to the impatient puppy- With the Holotomo the Seekers can scan titans as well. What makes it a very useful tool for missions?

-Dante, can I scan to Freelancer?

I nodded. Lok took out the Freelancer amulet with a lot of emotion and placed it on the Holotomo, at first he got a little bit, but then the voice of the machine mentioned his statistics and abilities. Zhalia laughed a bit and commented that the graphics were lazy. The Holotomo replied that he needed to update himself, he seemed angry at Zhalia's comment.

I removed the Holotomo to Lok, who emitted a moan of sadness and looked at me with pleading eyes, it was the same look that he put on Sophie to throw the ball.

-Lok, I need it, besides I do not want you to break it.

Everyone laughed at my little joke, except Lok who took it seriously and got a little angry with me.

-That boy looks just as excited as you were when you discovered the Holotomo, Dante.

On the screen of my TV a Guggenheim appeared on a video call. Lok laughed at my friend's comment. I got up from the table and sat on the sofa, the others followed me, Sophie and Zhalia sat next to me, Sophie to the left and Zhalia to the right, Lok stood behind me.

-I see new faces with you! Do you mind introducing us?

\- Guggenheim! She's Shophie Casterwill- Present Sophie as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders - and he's Lok Lambert.

Point to Lok behind me. I watched him for a moment, he seemed uncomfortable and it was the same as when I met him, very cautious. I looked back at the screen and continued with the presentations.

-Guys, he is Guggenheim, a member of the Huntik Foundation- Before my words Lok relaxed a bit, but he could still notice the distrust.

-Casterwill, you say? Nice to meet you. And Lambert? - Guggenheim looked at Lok- Of course, you look identical to your father, more or less, I do not remember that Eathon had wings, nor those blue stripes.

At Guggenheim's words, Lok's whiskers emitted sparks, but it seems that only I noticed.

-Let's say that Lok is an improved and unique version of Eathon

Lok smiled and Sophie laughed softly. Guggenheim seemed a bit bewildered like Zhalia. Guggenheim returned to what he was.

-Zhalia, I have not seen you since your last mission, you look good! -Zhalia smiled a little- Now that the presentations are done, Dante, I have to ask you a favour.

Tilt your head a little thoughtfully.

-Well, I'm investigating a case or two, but if you have an interesting mission I could fit it.

Guggenheim smiled, next to him appeared images of a young man on a bridge, throwing a rope, and putting people out of a boat. In all the images there were swirls absorbing empty boats.

-There has been an unusual eruption of swirls in the Seine River. He sent you the details in a file.

-The Seine River? Is it near Rouen?

Ask to see where my friend was going. Sophie was excited, it seemed that she had also realized where Guggenheim was going.

-Of course, the Gargoyle myth!

Guggenheim seemed satisfied with Sophie's emotion and knowledge. An image of a Gargoyle appeared on the television, then back with the boy on the bridge.

-Folklore attributes to these stone creatures the power over water. These myths inspired the use of gargoyles for a fountain.

-And the legend comes from Rouen, France!

Sophie finished the explanation really satisfied. Look at Sophie.

-We know that the legend is really a titan, Gar-goul. His powers must have awakened and are causing those disasters in the river, has anyone been hurt?

Guggenheim shook his head.

-No, but two almost die.

-How I can help?

-We are in a new age of seekers. More discover their powers every day.

-And although Gar-goul has been asleep since ancient times, you believe that this new era is bringing him back to life.

-Exactly. Here is the plan. You will go to Rouen and meet with an agent of the Foundation. His name is Peter. He is the one who has taught us this anomaly and will guide you. You must try to recover Gar-goul before it falls into the hands of the Organization. Now you will receive the details in your Holotomo. Mission: Legend of the Gargoyle.

I picked up the card that appeared in the Holotomo and I kept it in one of the pockets of the raincoat.

-I'll be on the next flight to France.

-Good luck friend.

With that the screen went out. Zhalia sighed deeply and then complained with a roguish tone.

-You have all the good missions, Dante. What if you share the wealth? By chance I moved around Rouen.

-Do you want to come in? Good.

At my proposal, Sophie was very angry.

-Hello, excuse me, but what about us ?.

Lok did not say anything, but his look of inconsolable puppy nailed me was more than enough to know that he was dying to go and leave the house.

-You can go, but Lok is still punished.

Lok moaned in defeat when he saw that he left him alone.

-Dear, are you going to leave a puppy alone in your house, unguarded? - Zhalia asked- Even I think it's a bad idea, and more if the Organization persecutes him.

-Which side are you on?. Okay, come on everyone.

I sighed in defeat, no matter how hard it was to admit it Zhalia was right, I did not want to return from the mission and find my house in ruins, or without Lok. Lok was very happy; Zhalia was winning points with Lok.

-But! - The emotion of my student's vanished- they must obey me. Do not follow us if I say they stay and do not throw themselves into battle if they prepare and much less get hurt.

I turned my gaze to Lok who smiled shyly and blushed a little. I got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

-Go to prepare.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I was in my room keeping things in my suitcase, sitting on the bed when someone knocked on the door, sniffing the air a bit to know who was coming.

-Pass.

Dante entered and closed the door behind him, approached and sat on the bed with me.

-You're good?

-Yes, why do you ask?

-When I call Guggenheim, you tensed a bit and behaved just like when we met. Lok, you do not have to distrust everyone.

\- I know Dante. Normally I'm not like that, it's true that I've met with bad people and they've wanted to do all sorts of things to me, but I'm not so suspicious. But since the Organization persecutes me, it distrusted the whole world, I no longer know who wants to hurt me and who does not.

-Lok, you can think of me as much as you want, but I would never take you with people who wanted to hurt you. Also, members of the Huntik Foundation will not hurt you. When we get to France we will meet a boy about your age, belongs to the Huntik Foundation, do you think you could not distrust him?

-Yes. Thanks Dante.

Dante got up and was about to leave when I remembered a doubt that came to me about the Holotomo.

-Dante, one thing, is a question about the Holotomo. Can you analyse magical creatures too?

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

-Dante, one thing, is a question about the Holotomo. Can you analyse magical creatures too?

Lok asked with all the emotion he had when I spoke to him about the Holotomo. At that moment I saw my opportunity to confirm the last of my theories.

\- What do you need?

Lok looked at me a little surprised, we stayed silent, I looked into his eyes looking for any sign. After a few seconds I smiled and looked away.

-It was a joke-Lok relaxed-No, he cannot.

With that I left his room, closed the door and stayed in the hall thinking. My suspicions had been confirmed; definitely Lok is one of a kind.

Dante POV end


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

POV of Lok

I was very happy to leave Dante's house, to feel the sun and the breeze, and we were in France, a new place for me. Dante and Sophie had to call me several times because it distracted me with everything and they did not want me to get lost in another city, or in another country.

-This is what I would call a summer vacation! - Fit my backpack on my shoulder - A trip to France.

-Lok, this is not a vacation, we're on a secret mission.

I pouted at Sophie's comment, what a party pooper. Sophie dragged her huge suitcase without any difficulty, was larger than mine and that in mine had, apart from normal, a couple of toys, my brush for my ears and tails and my hair dryer. And Sophie's suitcase was nothing compared to Zhalia's, why are the girls' suitcases always huge? What can they carry inside that occupies so much space? Surprisingly, Dante was not wearing anything, not even a backpack, where did he carry his things? In short, Dante remains a mystery to me.

-Sophie is right, Lok.

Dante intervened watering the party even more than Sophie, and that is difficult, since Sophie is an expert in that. We walked to the reception and I did not move to avoid commenting on what I thought.

-Killjoy.

Sophie looked at me badly, Dante did not look at me, but I think he smiled and Zhalia, surprisingly, laughed a little, making me laugh too. Lately I feel comfortable with Zhalia, I do not know why, but my instincts had relaxed a bit, I still felt that I had to be on my guard, but I think that is my neuros.

We moved until we were standing right behind Dante, I was reading a paper with some strange symbols on it, I had a worried expression on his face that I did not like. Dante looked at me and I think I noticed my curiosity and my concern, as he began to explain what that role was.

-This is one of the Foundation's most basic codes-Dante gave me the paper so I could see it. -It is our guide. -It seemed that Dante talked with me only.- He is detained.

Immediately I translated the rest.

-It is in the sixth police station of the Old City!

-I cannot believe it! How have you decoded the rest of the message so quickly?-Sophie exclaimed, very surprised.

-Dante translated the first line and the rest of the message is encoded in the same way. - Look at the paper with disappointment- It was a bit easy, to be honest.

-Quiet- Dante said- I'll get you some more difficult when we return home.

I smiled and wagged my tails with great joy. Dante was starting to fall better, I guess all the time we spent together had something to do with it.

-Then, how are we going to get the guide out?

Sophie's question bothered me a little, I was already thinking about the riddles and puzzles that Dante was going to give me, and his question brought me back to the present. Zhalia came forward to stand beside Dante, put a hand on his arm.

-I think this would be easier if you let me handle this alone.

-Wait! We cannot...

Of course, Sophie had to protest, luckily Dante interrupted her before she could say anything foolish.

-If you insist. Call if there are problems.

Zhalia smiled and left saying goodbye with a wave of her hand. Sophie looked askance at Zhalia as she left. Then he ran to catch up with me and Dante, rather Dante.

-Dear, how much do we really know about the little witch?

-I have verified your experience in the Foundation, and it is impeccable, if that's what you mean.

Dante did not seem very comfortable with this conversation, his tone of voice was a little threatening, but Sophie did not notice. Not wanting problems between them I intervened.

-Sophie, give it a try, it's not very nice, but it's not bad.

Sophie glared at me.

\- Since when do you like it ?! I did not like you so much!

-Well, but I'm liking more.

-That's what you say because he was nice to you.

-Sophie, please, listen to me, it's good, my instinct tells me.

-But at the beginning I told you the opposite, which of the two do I pay attention to?

The tone was Sophie I did not like, so I wanted to end this stupid debate.

-You do what you want, I plan to follow my instinct.

-Sophie, do you know something that we do not? Trust must be earned.

With that Dante finished the conversation. Accelerate the pace to reach Dante, leaving Sophie to go alone to her room. Dante and I shared one and Sophie and Zhalia had singles, to prevent them from killing each other, that, according to me.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

Ten minutes after having separated from Dante and his "team", I was heading towards the police station where they were holding the guide. I had disguised myself, wearing a reddish wig, a formal dress, jacket, glasses and a briefcase. When I arrived at the police station an officer accompanied me through the corridors until I reached his boss's office. The sergeant was behind a desk, the boy, who must have been the guide we needed, was sitting in a chair by the wall. He had brown hair and his glasses and an expression that told me he did not like being there.

Enter with your head high to show confidence and the amulet of my dear Gareon hanging on your neck in plain sight.

-Hello, my name is Careen La Rosh, I'm a lawyer. He is holding my client without accusing him, so I demand his release.

I managed to imitate the French accent perfectly, it was impossible that anyone could guess that it was not French.

-Look, we're under orders to keep him here.

\- Ordered by whom?

-Well, by a special investigator.

\- Name? Plate number?

-Well, they told us ... you see ...

I started fiddling with Gareon's amulet, making it emit a small white light.

-It's making this very difficult. I recommend that you release my client immediately! Do not have a " simple-mind"

The sergeant did not notice my conspiracy, my eyes shone red like the sergeant's.

-Yes, you are right.

The sergeant got up and approached the boy, I help him get up and I accompany him to the door, I followed him. My plan had gone perfectly, cannot help but gloat a little of my excitement, while we left winking at the officer who guarded the door and I said goodbye.

-Ciao

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

Third person

The officer was amazed to see that his prisoner was leaving. He approached his superior, who was still a bit stunned by Zhalia's spell.

-Sir, I know you're in charge, but it's strange that you let them go.

The officer pointed to the couple who were leaving the corridors of the police station. The sergeant turned around and went back to his desk.

-Well, she was right. This was so strange!

\- Did you receive any document from her?

-No, I guess not.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

The boy and I were leaving the police station, the sergeant came out of his office with a walkie-talkie while he warned all the units that a prisoner had escaped. Two officers who were on the street looked at the boy and me. They ordered us to stop, so I told the boy it was time to run.

I no longer bothered to fake the French accent. The officers chased us, we reached an alley blocked by a wooden plank high enough.

-Jump over!

The boy obeyed without protest, but he was not very athletic and he got stuck, so I had to help him. Jump gracefully and land without problems. The boy was still on the floor, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up by force.

-What's wrong with you?! Move!

I push it in front of me. How could he be so pathetic? Even Lok was better and that he was younger than him and also a puppy. The guide was ahead of me as we ran down the alley, I had to stop him by force when I saw two officers in the street. With a lot of boredom and a bit of fatigue touch the amulet of Gareon and invoke my titan. The boy looked at Gareon with great fear. Gareon crawled through the wall with his yellow eyes fixed on me, the stupid boy gave a gasp of fear, that although I leaned over him to hold him, I escape and came to the ears of the agents, guiding them to us. I rolled my eyes.

-Great, you've done it already. Gareon, be gentle.

My titan jumped across the alley causing some containers to move. Officers approached Gareon's hiding place. Gareon used his invisibility so they would not find him and shot them with the green rays of his eyes. The officers fell to the ground while we fled.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Dante had taken us to the banks of the river, right next to the bridge where the last manifestations of the Titan had taken place. Lok and I had played the fribee for a while in what we expected from Zhalia. Lok was very happy when I proposed to play, the truth is that I have a bit left since Zhalia we coupled, and I feel very bad. Lok loves to listen to him and it's true that I have a lot of fun playing with him. We played for an hour, then we met with Dante, who had been content to see us play. Zhalia and the guide appeared half an hour later.

-Good job, Zhalia. You made it.

Dante congratulated Zhalia when he saw her close up. He and Lok were very happy about Zhalia's victory. Zhalia nodded at Dante's congratulations.

-Of course.

The arrogant manner in which Zhalia responded to me enervated my blood. Dante addressed the newcomer.

-I'm afraid we're running out of time. We count on you to tell us what happened.

The boy looked at Dante and then at Zhalia, again and again, it seemed that he did not see Lok or me, and he sees that not seeing Lok is difficult. I felt sorry, I must be confused and Zhalia's company is not very pleasant.

-I ... I need a minute.

We watched him walk away and sit on a nearby rock.

-I suppose it must not be easy for a normal human this whole crazy world.

Lok's comment confirmed that the boy was not well.

-Let me talk to him.

After saying that I approached the boy, while, Lok approached the backpacks, they were under a tree separated from where Dante and Zhalia were.

-Hello.

I sat on the floor next to the boy.

-By the way, I'm Sophie Casterwill.- I made a gesture pointing to Lok- That guy is Lok Lambert, he's a little worried about you. Is there a problem?

The boy fiddled with a stick on the floor.

-I'm Peter. I work for the Foundation. Of course I've heard of titans, but I've never seen them.

-That is normal. Lok until a couple of weeks ago I had seen so little.

Peter turned to look at Lok, his eyes widened and his mouth fell out of place. My look varied between Lok and Peter, it was strange that I had not noticed him before, however I should have shown him more delicately. Try to joke to bring it back to reality.

-Yes, I know, it looks like a stuffed animal. You should see it when it gets wet, it's very funny. He is a genius with puzzles and a mystery for everyone, but he is a very good boy. Lok has gone through many things and many more since becoming a seeker, has overcome all obstacles. I'm sure you will too.

Peter recovered from Lok's impact and turned to the other side to look at Dante and Zhalia.

-Miss, attitude scares me.

-I know. So little trust in her. Do not worry, I'm here to help you and keep you safe. Look Peter, we need you to take us to the Gargoyle cave.

POV by Sophie end


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

POV of Dante

Zhalia and I watched Sophie talk to Peter. Zhalia, had told me the name of the guide and his meeting with Gareon and how unhappy he had been, I felt sorry, but it seemed that his conversation with Sophie was going well. He was very proud of Sophie, it seems that not only was he able to memorize texts, but he also knows how to treat people, except for Zhalia.

-You see?

-What? -Zhalia said withering.

-A little compassion helps.

Zhalia rolled her eyes making me smile.

-It's incredible that we must take care of a human.

-What have you said?

I looked curiously at Zhalia.

-Lok said it before, that he was human.

I looked at Peter and then I looked at Lok, I was convinced that he was right with my theory, now I had to confirm it.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I stood next to where we had our things. Cherit poked her head out of my bag and looked at me confused.

-What happens?

I raised my head and looked at the sky, sniffed the air and moved my ears to pick up all the sounds I could.

-Something feels bad. It seems that something is going to happen, something bad.

Look across the river looking for something out of the ordinary. I could see in the air the same smell I had felt in the hotel, in addition to the little noises that disturbed me a lot.

Sophie and Peter finished talking. I had completely forgotten about the boy. Dante had mentioned it to me before to others so that he would be calm at his side and not perceive it as a threat. The truth is that he does not look dangerous and seems likeable.

Sophie looked at Dante, who had the worry written on his face.

-Guys, I think we're running out of time.

-You are very right.

That phrase came from behind a group of trees, a group of agents of the Organization came out from behind them threatening. I scanned them all quickly and then I went to meet with the team.

When I joined everyone I could feel a smell that came from the boy, it was fear.

-Don't use your titans! Lok, protect Peter.

Without hesitation I obeyed Dante's order and stood in front of Peter in a protective manner.

-Don't get away, okay?

I said as kindly as I could and with a smile, I wanted to reassure Peter as much as possible, and I think I got it as he returned the smile.

The leader of the agents smiled and pointed to Dante and then to me in a threatening way to try to scare us, as if a few sorcerers were a threat to us.

-We're here to take you to Defoe and the rest is for our free fun. If they are delivered nobody will be hurt

-Lok, have fun for a while- I whisper Dante with a mocking tone- But do not get hurt.

That last part hid a threat that I was afraid to find out.

-Augesrfrost!

The agents of the Organization shouted in unison, which was worrisome, sending their attacks against us. We dodged it without problems and we divided, the agents did the same. One of the agents focused on me in me and the others on the rest.

The agent cracked his knuckles to try to intimidate me, which did not work, not much.

\- You do not have a chance, boy. Do yourself a favour and surrender.

Cherit suddenly appeared to scan the agent.

-You are only my son.

Then it disappeared in my bag. Cherit's words scared me a bit, I do not know why, but Cherit always says very, very inopportune things. Peter, who was behind me, backed away scared, I kept as calm as I could so he would not be scared even more. I thought it would not help to see that the person who has to protect you is also scared and does not have much idea of what he does.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Zhalia and I were not in charge of a few agents. I threw a "Rayfire" to refer one of the agents, then used "Feetfire" to turn around and kick the other two agents in the jaw.

Zhalia jumped in the air and landed with the corn on the back of an agent, sending him away while using him to push back with a defensive pose. The agent he had sent flying hit two others during his flight. When Zhalia saw that she was about to get up again, she ran to him and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards her, sticking him to her body with one hand resting on her chest.

-Raypulse

He said with a mocking smile and full of fun. The man took off from the ground and hit a tree, becoming unconscious.

From my position I could not see Sophie, but if Lok, I had to slow down a bit so I would not run to his rescue, I had assigned him the mission to protect Peter, and I had to fulfil it. Also, Lok mentioned that he knows how to defend himself and I want to see if it's true.

Dante POV end

POV of Lok

I was backing up, keeping Peter behind me. I looked everywhere trying to devise a plan; the agent kept coming up, cornering Peter and me against a tree. At that time I had my plan.

-Peter, when I warn you, go around the tree and stay behind, okay?

Peter nodded, not quite convinced of what he was doing.

-A to three. One... Two... now!

We both turned around and ran towards the tree followed by the agent, Peter did as I said and ran behind the tree to hide. I continued running straight to the tree, when I reached the roots I supported one foot in one that jutted up to push me up, the other foot I leaned on the trunk of the tree to push me back, curving the back pass over the agent who was a Unimpressed by what he was doing, I stretched out my hands and grabbed his jacket, and with the help of a little electricity, I threw him against the tree, stamping his face against the trunk. I landed on the ground doing a cartwheel. I sat on the floor looking at the agent I had knocked out, then I looked for Peter, when I located it I felt a great relief, that it lasted very little. Sophie had thrown one of the agents using a judo key, and unfortunately, she had landed on Peter.

I got up a little awkward with Dante's help, while Sophie helped Peter.

-Good done Lok, you have defeated your first agent of the Organization in a hand-to-hand combat.

-And with style- Zhalia intervened with a smile on her face- I admit, I am surprised, I did not think you could achieve it, but I was wrong and I admit that you have impressed me a little bit.

I began to get very excited with the congratulations of Dante and Zhalia, especially with Zhalia's. I had impressed her!

I said a little, so do not get excited.

Of course, Zhalia had noticed my excitement and had to water down the party.

-Dante!- Sophie caught everyone's attention. I was helping Peter walk by supporting him with his arm-Peter is hurt.

Shit, I had forgotten about him, I immediately approached them.

-Peter, I'm so sorry, I had to protect you.

We took Peter to the rock where he had been and Sophie talking before, I went to him to help him, but he walked away from me with a slight shy smile on his face.

-Don't worry, I'm fine, and to be fair, you protected me from the Organization.

-Yes, but I could not protect you from Sophie.

Peter laughed and Sophie glared at me

-Hey, how do you know my name?!

Hey?, Oh, as Zhalia said to Dante, these ears capture almost everything -I said pointing to my fox ears- but calm, I did not gossip your conversation, that would have been very inappropriate.

Peter looked at my ears with a funny expression on his face. Dante and Zhalia approached, Zhalia had her hands on her hips.

-We have to keep moving.

-Peter, tell Dante what you told me before

Said Sophie placing a hand on her shoulder. Peter nodded.

-The chief investigator in the case forced me against everything I knew about the Gargoyle's cave. His name is Defoe.

At the mention of that name I could not help but put on a disgusted face and make a matching noise, which made Dante and Peter smile.

-Then it's too late

Dante said with much disappointment. Peter took off his glasses and began to clean them with the edge of his shirt.

-I would not be so sure -I smirked- I just gave him a general idea. Most likely we can beat him there.

\- That has been very smart! - Exclaimed - I'm sure Defoe does not suspect you cheated him.

\- What is the fastest way to get there?

Dante asked. Peter explained it to us and we got going.

-Peter, let me help you.

I offered to help him, since I felt responsible for his injury. He was going to grab his arm to help him get up.

-Do not!

I stopped; Peter jumped up and walked away from me as much as his injury allowed him.

-Don't worry, I'm fine, and Sophie can help me.

Sophie helped Peter. Bend your ears and head and drop your shoulders and tails at the same time you emit a little moan of sadness. That had been very unpleasant on his part, the way he had left me made me understand the strange expression he had before. He does not like me, rather my appearance and what I am, and surely Sophie told him. I felt a hand on my shoulder that tightened its grip in a comforting and welcoming way. Look up a little surprised. My eyes met Dante's, he was smiling tenderly, and he must have noticed how offended he was.

-Quiet, it only takes time. Today was your first encounter with titans, and your first meeting with you. I'm sure you only need to process the information. Besides, he's just a human, as you said.

Dante winked at me. I assumed he had noticed. I smiled a little, and then we both started walking to reach each other and complete the mission.

POV of Lok end

* * *

 **Note: I'VE RETURNED! I am ready to continue writing and I have many new ideas. I hope to be able to publish more chapters this weekend to reward them for the wait.**

 **GREETINGS TO ALL!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

POV of Dante

A while later we were on board a boat; I was driving and the rest was behind. I felt a little bad for Lok and for Peter. Peter had had to endure being arrested, meeting Gareon, being surprised by Lok and getting hurt. And Lok had to endure being rejected again, he told me that he supposed that Sophie had told him, but I'm surprised, I do not think Sophie would tell her; I had to talk to them when we finished the mission. Another thing I had in mind were Zhalia's few questions, I had barely asked about Lok, I suppose he would have continued to investigate, but even so... , another thing I do not understand is why he went to my house without being invited, or as I got my address, it is assumed that the addresses of the agents are secret so as not to put their lives in danger, I do not want to think that Sophie is right, that would hurt me a lot.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I was in the back of the boat looking at Peter talking to Sophie, I did not like to listen to other people's conversations, but I wanted to know if Sophie had told Peter anything.

\- Now you have seen the evil we are facing.

-Yes, I had never seen him in person, I had only heard things.

Apart from the look, I lean on the railing of the boat and look at the water. I still listened to their conversation, but no more than usual, I did not want to be impolite, besides, I was not paying too much attention so I only picked up loose pieces.

-Day Peter, how did you join the Foundation?

-Studying archaeology. When the Foundation approached me I realized that their ideals were exactly what I was looking for. Protect history...

And blah bla bla bla, nothing I wanted to hear. Zhalia approached me unexpectedly. He stood beside me looking at what was around us.

\- You care too much what other think of you. You should care less what the people you just met know, if they do not like you it's their problem, not yours. With people like that, it's not worth wasting your time.

\- Is that what you do with Sophie?

-That's what I do with everyone. I just waste my timewith the people they're worth.

-If they are people you want to spend time with, it would not be a waste of time, do not you think?

-You're right.

Zhalia smiled a little, making me smile too. Zhalia was right, I should not waste my time with people that are not worth it. We stayed silent for a while, Zhalia continued looking at the landscape and I entertained watching the fish until they disappeared.

-Zhalia, is not there something weird in the water?

Zhalia looked at me strangely but did not have time to answer; Dante's voice caught our attention.

-We are arriving at the cave area!

At that moment, three huge swirls appeared in front of the boat. We all gasped in panic that we had not anticipated and if we fell into one of them it meant our end. As we approached the wash, cyclones of water appeared around the boat.

Dante turned abruptly causing Zhalia and I to lose balance, luckily for me I remained inside the boat, but Zhalia, being lighter than me, shot out into the water, luckily for her to grab her arm before it fell inside. And with much effort pull her towards the boat, both fell to the ground, Peter and Sophie looked at us in amazement.

The boat was diverted to the rocks; Dante avoided cyclones but did not slow down or change direction, so we began to panic.

-We have to get out of the water! - Scream Dante over the wind.

-Dante, what are you doing?!

The worry and fear were evident in Sophie's voice, which I do not understand; she can fly and be saved.

-Jut when I tell you, and not a moment before!

Dante said nothing more. No matter what, help Sophie to put Peter on his feet; if he wanted to live, he would need help. The boat was getting closer and closer to the stones and every time we were more afraid.

-Now!

Dante jumped out of the boat and we all followed him. Sophie and Peter landed first, Peter feel due to the little support of his feet. Zhalia landed elegantly, as always and I fell flat on the water, swim to the shore to join the others. Dante landed on a rock elegantly as if he had not just jumped out of a boat to avoid dying.

\- Are all-good?

Dante asked, scanning us all from the rock. We all reached the shore just as Dante finished his question. Without thinking much I shook to remove the water from my tails and my ears, and I happened the same as when I fell into the channel, burst into a pile of hair. Zhalia started laughing, Sophie laughed softly and Peter was surprised, and then laughed. Dante just smiled really funny.

-I do not-I said really annoyed.

-How do you see this place?

Sophie asked as she wriggled her hair and slightly weaved her aces to wring her feathers. Peter sat on the floor and began to clean his glasses, Zhalia walked away a little; I know something caught his attention. Dante approached us and I created two spheres of fire, one handed it to me and the other to Sophie who shared it with Peter.

-It is the origin of the water jets.

\- Then the cave of the Gargoyle is near?

Ask me wanting to get away from the water as much as possible. Peter nodded, pointing to the rocks around us.

-I think Dante is right. These rocks have been eroded by high-pressure water.

-And here is a cave

Zhalia said from a small cliff a few meters from us.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

We started climbing the rocks to where Zhalia was. Sophie helped Peter by pushing him a little from the air, I went up without any problems. When I reached the top I saw that Lok had not yet started to climb, but was looking at the rocks from one side to the other.

\- It seems that the baby needs help.

Zhalia said really funny. He was going to offer help when he got on all fours and started jumping from one rock to another quickly and agilely, and in some sections climbed the vertical rock, he did it so fast that he overtook Peter and Sophie in such a way that they froze When I step by his side and in the blink of an eye, Lok was next to me sitting on the floor, even on four legs, he reminded me of even a dog that asked for his reward for doing something right. I looked at Zhalia out of the corner of my eye, he had a very funny expression on his face, it was a mixture of disbelief at what Lok had done and embarrassment at the comment he had made before. Obviously, Lok tilted his head to the side without understanding what was happening.

-What happens?

-Nothing, quiet-I said still laughing- only that sometimes we forget that you are an animal after all.

Lok still understood nothing. When Peter and Sophie arrived they looked at Lok with great astonishment.

-But how did you do it?! - Sophie yelled, astonished

\- I know climb- Lok said, shrugging as if it were obvious.

-We can continue?

Zhalia said in her usually rude tone. We all contemplated the entrance to the cave, it was covered with ivy and there were places worn by the water.

-Come on

I started to move forward and the others followed me, Lok was just behind me thoughtful.

-Dante?- Lok caught my attention, as always. -Once we get in, can we use the Holotomo to make a map of the cave?

I smiled at Lok's question and pulled out the Holotomo from one of my pockets.

-You're right. Take- I handed him the Holotomo- you will do it.

Lok's face lit up with happiness when I handed him the Holotomo. The ground shook due to an explosion. Turn your head to see where it came from.

\- Come on, we'd better hurry.

Dante POV end


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

POV of Dante

We entered the cave, it was dark and there was water everywhere, it dripped from the ceiling, it flowed by streams and the water that covered the ground reached us by the ankles.

-Oh come on, seriously? More water!

Lok's complaints echoed throughout the cave. Cherit was flying from one side to the other, browsing everything. The long tunnels led us to a large cavern. I raised my hand and created a sphere of fire that I launched into the centre of the roof to illuminate the path. The three younger ones were amazed by how huge it was. Zhalia did nothing; she did not seem impressed by the cave at all. I kept an eye on everyone.

\- This is the biggest cavern I've seen!

Peter cry full of amazement, as he went to a huge statue of a gargoyle in the middle of the cave. Suddenly an awful roar sounded making us stay still where we were, that sound could not be any good. Sadly he was right, another roar sounded even louder and from the mouth of the great gargoyle came a stream of water. We all scatter. Zhalia, Peter, Lok and I went to the same side and Sophie to the opposite side. The gargoyle's head turned in Sophie's direction and shot water again.

-Light-shield!

Sophie shouted making a pink shield appear on her, the water hit the shield and not her.

-Be careful! With that speed even the water can hit like a bullet-I warned my team.

-I'm always one step ahead, Dante Vale.

That familiar voice could only be Defoe, who appeared next to the statue of the gargoyle laughing at us.

\- Passing in front of the gargoyle was not an easy task, to see if you can achieve it and face my men at the same time.

The agents and titans of the Organization surrounded us.

-Close with them. But leave the fox alive. We need it.

Lok cringed a little, earning a look of confusion from Peter. The gargoyle returned to pour water making us separate again.

-Slowing! Calibam!

-Freelancer!

-Sabriel!

-Gareon! Kilthane!

We all call our titans. Defoe turned around and disappeared from my field of vision. Grier took charge of the situation, ordering his agents to attack. The battle we wanted to avoid began. Order Sophie to protect Peter. Zhalia and Sophie set about creating shields to protect us, while Lok and I used attacks. I was proud that Lok had improved a lot with his powers, but I got the feeling that he was holding back. The titans began to face each other, Sabriel was winning when the gargoyle spit more water towards her and disappeared in a beam of light that returned to her amulet, just at the moment when Sophie was surrounded, luckily Lok also realized and I order Freelancer to protect them. Zhalia had already managed to eliminate a large number of agents and their titans alike.

He was back to back with Lok, Peter was hiding behind rocks and it seemed that the Organization had not noticed.

-We have to beat the agents before Defoe gets the titan. Firerace!

I sent a gigantic wave driven by fire towards a group of agents who were heading towards us, knocking them all down and separating the water in two.

-Niblefire!

I ran down the road that had opened twice as fast as usual. I reached the end where two agents were waiting for me, I grabbed them by the shirt and as I jumped I beat them both together. It was still in the air when Lok warned me.

-Be careful!

At that moment a water jet hit me and sank me under the water, I left in time to calm Lok's nerves. Lok looked at the gargoyle with anger.

-If I could only fly, I could distract her.

Frustration and anger were evident in Lok's tone. At that moment Lok's face lit up.

-Sophie, you have to distract the gargoyle. I'll cover you.

Sophie nodded and started flying around the gargoyle. Once Sophie distracted the gargoyle, we were able to fight more calmly, although Lok and I were worried about Sophie.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Defoe approached the Gargoyle's chamber.

-Teach me where the power is.

His eyes shone behind his glasses, from one of the many statues of gargoyles, in the neck there was a small brightness. Defoe came forward with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He extended a hand towards the amulet.

-Come to my Gar-Ghoul.

With a sigh of satisfaction, she shone in violet, joining the titan.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie had been hovering around the Gargoyle for a while and beginning to tire, she needed a new plan.

-Sophie, come back! - Sophie seemed happy to get away from the gargoyle- Sophie I have a plan, but if you do not want to not do it, you can refuse, okay?

Sophie looked at me strangely.

-Whatever it is I'll do if it gets us out of here.

-Well, get the gargoyle's attention again, and once you have it go down and try to get the jets of water to hit the agents of the Organization.

-Lok, how can I refuse? It's a great plan!

Sophie carried out the plan, caught the attention of the gargoyle and descended towards the agents of the Organization. The jets of water eliminated several agents facilitating us even more work. At all times I kept an eye on Sophie and another on Peter, as I had sent Sophie into the air I could no longer protect Peter, for what Zhalia and I did, and I was worried about Sophie, if a stream of water hit him and He was going to suffer a very hard and painful fall.

After a few agents eliminated, the worst thing that could happen, step, a choro water hit one of the wings of Sophie making it fall. I ran as fast as I could, I jumped and caught her in the air, I protected her from the fall in such a way that the blow took me away.

Once recovered from the blow Sophie got up and looked at me worried, now it was my leg and hands and me who was injured hurt. If this kept up, it would end badly.

-I have to know more about this titan. I will consult the Holotomo.

I took Dante's Holotomo out of my bag. At that moment Grier and two agents approached Dante.

-Accept it Dante. You are outnumbered. Our victory is assured and the brat's capture will take place, and you will not be able to do anything.

-You may be more, but you are not stronger than Metagolem!

The Organization retreated before the appearance of Metagolen, and even ran trying to flee, but without result, Metagolem knocked down two agents with one movement. I was amazed at the size of Metagolem, I had been told it was huge, but I could not imagine that it was huge. When a jet of water fell back I came back to reality. Sophie approached me

-Holotomo, identify that titan.

Point to the statue. In the Holotomo appeared a holographic image of the head of the gargoyle. "Unidentified Titan" The mechanical voice of the Holotomo surprised me, I looked confused at the statue that was still shooting water everywhere.

Metagolem eliminated Breaker in one fell swoop, freeing Calibam of his attack.

-Sophie- Sophie looked at me absentmindedly, had been looking at Metagolem work- The Holotomo can identify any titan, right?

-Yes, that's what I told you.

Look at the Holotomo and then at the pensive statue.

-That is not a titan. The Holotomo does not register it!

-Are you sure you know how to use that thing?

-Trust me. It's just a magic trap

While Sophie denied my knowledge to use the Holotomo, the gargoyle spit out a stream of water. Sophie was between the trap and me.

-Breakspell!

Scream. The water turned around and collided with the statue making it explode.

-Sophie! How did you do that?

-The spells of the Casterwill family can get rid of traps without problems.

Metagolem had the last agents standing cornered. Sophie and I met with each other. Dante joined us.

-Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, keep Grier busy.

After saying that Dante called Calibam and disappeared jumping from rock to rock with his feet on fire.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

-It asked me if those idiots have already defeated Dante Vale.

\- My guess is that no.

Defoe turned sharply when he heard me. He is resting quietly on one of the statues in the room, smiling with satisfaction.

-This time, it's you who arrive too late. I have already united with Gar-Ghoul! His power is mine!

Defoe was right, but I could not let him know, so I just nodded.

\- I see, but before you can claim victory, you have to go through me.

Defoe's smile disappeared and fear appeared on his face.

-Forget that I'm not alone. Manifest yourself Gar-Ghoul!

The titan appeared, it looked like a stone gargoyle, with a long snout and shackles in the ankles and wrists, in addition, it had gigantic wings and red eyes.

\- Attack with all your power!

The gargoyle sat on the ground, tilted her head back and absorbed the water from every nook and cranny she could and then spat it in my direction, in the same way as the trap. Use "feetfire" to dodge their attacks, once it emptied I launched against it. The gargoyle was so focused on me that she did not notice Calibam, who had been hiding all the time. I rolled between the feet of the gargoyle while Calibam with a quick movement of his sword knocked Gar-Ghoul out of combat. I placed myself face to face with Defoe.

-You're not a Defoe fighter, I can beat you easily.

Defoe called Gra-Ghoul back to his amulet. Defoe ran out of one of the corridors. I tried to go after him, but the corridor was filled with water and I had to flee to the main room, but not before getting soaked.

My team quietly entered the room.

-What happened? - Sophie asked as she helped me up.

-He escaped. With Gar-Ghoul.

-How are you saying that all the work was in vain?-Sophie was outraged.

-This is not a fairy tale. Sometimes we lose.

Zhalia's explanation was a bit silly, but she was right, sometimes she gets lost. Peter looked away and Lok was not there. When I realized that Lok was not panicking me and upset me.

-Where's Lok?!

\- We had a little problem - Zhalia began to explain. - Several of the agents recovered, and he thought that they appeared more, invoked more titans and surrounded us.

-Lok told us he had a plan, but we had to go and get away as much as we could. Cherit stayed- Concluded Peter.

-And you did?!, Have you forgotten that the Organization wants to capture him?!

After saying that I ran out where the others had entered, the rest followed me. I feared the worst, and if they had captured him? What if he was injured? Or everything together. When I arrived my heart sank, Lok was kneeling in the water, leaning on one hand and with the other clinging to his chest, he was pale and he was panting a lot. Without stopping, I prepared to enter the water.

-Stop!

Lok's scream made me stop at the water's edge, the others stopped behind me. Cherit flew over Lok, but at a great distance. Lok looked at us over his shoulder, he was smiling. Look around the cave; the agents of the Organization were lying in the water or on the rocks.

-How did you defeat them by yourself? - Sophie asked incredulously.

-Do you know what happens when you put a toaster plugged into the water? Well, let's say I'm the toaster. I was holding back because if a single spark touched the water I would electrocute everyone, including you. The water is still electrified, if you touch it you will finish like them.

\- Are they dead? - Asked Peter looking scared to Lok

-Negative!-Cherit shouted from the air. -They still breathe.

I looked at Lok full of amazement. I was right, he was holding back, but he was doing it to protect us. I looked at the water, the sparks were minimal, almost invisible, Lok was exhausted. Seeing that it was not dangerous to get in the water and get close to Lok. It was a bit painful; I felt cramps in my legs that spread all over my body. I managed to catch up with Lok, help him get up and get to the shore. I recognize that being Lok has its merit, I do not know how he could carry those tails full of wet hair, they weighed a lot. Once on the shore I looked at Lok from top to bottom, he did not look hurt, but tired. I noticed his hands, he had them full of cuts and some of them were bleeding. I got serious but with the humour present in my tone of voice.

-What happened to your hands?

-Nothing! - Lok knew where he was going, he had told him not to hurt himself, it was not much or serious, but he wanted to bother him a little- They are only superficial costs.

We all laughed, Lok signalled to me that I could stand, I listened and placed myself in front of the girls.

-How could you leave him alone with the Organization?

-Dante, quiet- Look at Lok very seriously- Nothing happened and it was my idea.

-Even so. It was dangerous, and they are aware of the danger you run.

After saying that, I went back to the main chamber. I heard Lok apologize to the girls and saying he was going to reward them, the girls refused, apparently saving their lives was enough.

Dante POV end


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

POV of Lok

We were in the main room, with Cherit admiring the gargoyle statues in the room while the others mourned the loss of the titan.

-This is great!, it's just as I imagined it when I became a seeker! If we remove the excess water, of course.

Cherit nodded in agreement with me.

-Being surrounded by so many winged creatures makes me feel at home.

I laughed at Cherit's comment. Now that I had stopped giving electric shocks, Cherit had claimed my shoulder as her transport. I started to walk around all the gargoyles, until one caught my attention. The gargoyle held a plate and a jug.

-Boys? All the statues hold something in both hands.

-Forget it Lok, you do not see that we lost- Sophie said exasperated.

-There's a hole here... a hole in the jar.

-Please!- Sophie was on nerves.

-Give him an opportunity.

Dante and Zhalia approached me.

-Probably broke during the fight- Zhalia said indifferently.

-Of course! - I started to take a canteen out of my bag- We need water

The others also approached while pouring water through the hole in the rockrose that ended up falling on the plate that held the statue in the other hand. When the water finished falling the gargoyle began to move revealing a secret passageway.

-A secret passage! - Sophie exclaimed.

-Well-done boy! - Cherit cried with joy - That was amazing!

-Good job. I thought there must be something more in this cave than Gar-Ghoul. Dante's congratulations made me feel really proud of myself.

-What do you mean?- Sophie asked Dante. -Titans were not the most important things for a seeker? After his willpower, of course.

-Some ancient secrets are more powerful than any titan. And that is exactly what Lok has found.

I waved my seven tails happily while smiling with satisfaction.

-I think he was just lucky- Zhalia said in a bad mood.

-I'm sorry I did not believe in you, Lok- Sophie apologized.

-I do not know why you apologize. Let's explore! I want to see what there is!

-And you're not the only one. Come on.

With the words of Dante we all enter the passageway.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

We were walking through the passage that Lok had found. After a while walking the tunnel began to descend until it ends in some stairs, at the end of these the floor was made of wood, at the other end there was a door, it was a little dark so I created a sphere of fire to guide my team through the tunnel.

Lok looked everywhere and stayed in last place, although he was not the only one, Peter was also very impressed. I knelt on the floor and inspected it, it did not seem safe.

-Did you say there was something else in the tunnel, Dante- Sophie asked a little annoyed by the time we had been walking without finding anything.

-Silence- I got up and looked at the boys over my shoulder- This hallway looks like a kind of trap.

My team shared a look, I started to walk down the hall. I heard Peter move forward and get excited with some writings on the wall.

-This is old French, I'll decipher it.

I turned quickly to try to warn him not to do it, but it was too late, he lit a flashlight that he had taken out of his bag and lit the wall, where he hit a multi-coloured glass that had embedded a crack, the light bounced on others crystals in a chain effect. At that moment the room rumbled.

-Run!

I grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him as he opened the door and pushed in behind me. The ground so began to tilt, creating a slope that led nowhere. Sophie flew to the door and Zhalia crossed without problem, but Lok was still tired of the previous discharge and could not fly. Lok screamed as he started to slide down.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I began to fall into the void, luckily, being wild, my instincts are more developed than those of a normal demon, so I could get my claws and hold on to the edge of the wood, where I could see the bottom, full of spikes where I did not want to fall. My grip was weak and when the wood began to rise again I began to lose it. I tried to do everything I could to not fall to my death, but it was not enough, the wood was recovering its ground position and if it reached the end I would fall. Without thinking I let out a small growl, I noticed how my fur bristled and my eyes became sharper, with a great impulse I began to climb fiercely the wood in movement, with a big jump I went out through the small opening that was and landed in the wood that already He had recovered his soil condition.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Lok was on the ground breathing in relief for being alive.

-Thank God.

Cherit sighed with great relief flying towards him. I observed Lok a little bit that he was still scared, he had the hair of his ears and tails dishevelled and bristling, his blond hair was a mess, his eyes had changed, they looked like a panther and showed his claws sharp and slightly his fangs, if we add the grunt from before, Lok seemed a wild animal in every rule. It impressed me, but I did not know how Peter was going to react, he was quiet, his mouth slightly open and he looked at Lok almost without blinking.

-By the hair, Lok- I managed to say.

Peter approached Lok quietly with his mouth slightly open. He looked him up and down.

-You... are... Awesome! -I was surprised by Peter's comment, I expected everything but that. Peter regained his composure-I... I'm sorry...

I turned to Peter a little angrily, I know it was not entirely his fault, but still, I should have been more careful…

-Just relax. I know you are not a seeker. You have no idea what you're getting into.

-I think the same could be said about Lok- Sophie mocked under her breath.

-I heard you! - Lok got up- I'm still alive, right?

-I suppose...- Sophie turned to me- Why did Peter's light activate the trap when your light did not?

I could not help but smile at Sophie's question.

-Fireball is a magic light. Only search engines can pass.

-Why is that? - Asked Lok recovered from shock.

-Well, I suppose this is a secret base for the seekers of past centuries.

I opened a door revealing a room with a medieval appearance; there were several paintings of battles and of God, besides statues of the Virgin Mary.

-Is that Joan of Arc? Sophie asked, full of emotion when she saw one of the paintings.

-Probably the last to use this base.

-Joan of Arc was a seeker?- Lok asked, not understanding much.

-If she were a seeker, she would have a special titan, which would explain the visions she had that showed her the future- Peter explained.

-It was one of the most powerful women in France. He died a few kilometres from here.

While the boys were looking at the whole room I had approached an old table and was looking through a pretty old and interesting notebook, when something caught my attention.

-It seems to be that it descended of the French realizes.

Sophie continued. Zhalia snorted and rolled her eyes at that comment.

-It must have been real blood. A great power comes from a noble name. Although they are like yours.

Zhalia had got what she wanted, to bother Sophie. Lok was asking something to Cherit, I supposed it had to do with the discussion. I do not know what Cherit would say, but Lok just laughed. Desperate to avoid what was coming, I intervened, changing the focus of the conversation.

-I think these are your notes.- I won the look of the girls- Here will be the key.

With that we went to the hotel.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

At the headquarters of the Organization, in Prague, deep in the sewers, Defoe was facing the Professed, who turned his back on him. The Professor's dog was paying more attention to Defoe than its owner.

-Mr. I have fabulous news. I, I have assured Titan Gar-Ghoul and his power.

-Did you find something else?- The Professor asked without turning around.

I do not understand what you mean, Lord.

-I told you to secure the Cave of the Gargoyle and bring EVERYTHING that could be of value! - the Professor shouted full of anger.

\- Sir, Dante Vale and his team were there, we had to retire...

-Fool! The key to finding the legendary Titan of Arco was there! But you, you fled like a coward, and that information will be in the hands of the Foundation now!

-Lord- Defoe again tried to excuse himself- We sent more men, they are all in the infirmary, even Grier, I was the only one who was saved...

-Save yourself from that?!

-From the boy, whom he wants to capture, he only took care of all the agents, electrocute- The Professor began to calm down at that, although he did not like that information-Lord, I'll fix it. I will do anything.

-Find Dante Vale. He and his team will take you to the ring. Get the ring and the child.

-If Lord, I will not fail this time.

Defoe was about to leave when the Professor stopped him with one last sentence.

-If you fail, the consequences will be terrible.

With that Defoe left with a lot of fear. The Professor sat down in his leather chair, his dog approached his feet, he picked it up and began to caress it.

-Dante Vale is developing his power, that's not good; I need him as soon as possible.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

We were in the hotel, Dante, Peter and the girls were in the hotel restaurant eating something, I was with Cherit in my room, I had showered and now I was drying and combing my tails. Cherit was drying my tails with a towel that were still a little wet despite having dried them with the dryer, I was combing them. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was 10 p.m., the restaurant no longer had to serve more food, so I could not help sighing with sadness to realize that I was not going to eat that night.

-Are you okay, Lok?

-Yeah, it's nothing Cherit, only sometimes I hate having so much hair.

-Why? I love it!

Cherit said as she rolled the end of one of my tails around my body and paraded foolishly over the bed, making me laugh. Cherit stopped when someone knocked on the door. At first I thought it could be Dante, but it did not make sense, he has a key, so it had to be one of the girls or Peter.

I got out of bed and opened the door; Zhalia was standing with her back to me and looking at her with her arms folded.

-Zhalia?- She turned to look at me. -Everything okay?

-Yes, can I pass?

-Hey? Clear.

I pulled away and let her in, closed the door when she entered. He went to my bed and stared at Cherit, the dryer and the brush.

-Cherit, Dante needs you. Go without being seen.

Cherit looked at Zhalia and then at me. I nodded, he smiled and flew away, I opened the dead and saw him walking down the hall.

-Did Dante really ask that Cherit go alone?

-No, but I wanted him to leave.

-Why?

-It's my business Lok, do not get involved- at his words I tilted my head to one side, Zhalia was mysterious- I see you've been busy.

He sat on my bed and picked up my brush. I went over and sat with her.

-Yes..., it is what there is.

I shrugged and lay on the bed. Zhalia stared at me for a while in silence.

-What happens?

-Nothing.- Zhalia shook her head. -Don't worry. I brought you something.

Zhalia put her hands together and then separated them, a sandwich appeared between them. For a few moments he floated, then took it with one of his hands and handed it to me. I jumped back, sat cross-legged, waved my tails energetically.

-Can I? - Exclaimed happily

-I brought it for you, fool. The kitchen closed and you still had not come down- Zhalia pointed to the clock on the bedside table- I thought you would be hungry after this day.

I bit the sandwich with a lot of appetite, it was meat with cheese, it was GOOD!

-Thank you for the food, but you did not have to bother.

-I thought it would be a good way to thank you for saving me from falling into the water this morning. If it had fallen, I would have swallowed one of those swirls.

-I did not need you to thank me.-I lowered my head. -Thanks for not asking questions.- Zhalia was a little surprised. -People keep asking until they get an answer, it's annoying. Even Dante did it. But you do not, you respected that I did not want to tell you.

-I suppose you'll have your reasons.

-I'm a hybrid between a demon and an angel.

After that there was silence, I did not dare to look at Zhalia.

-That's interesting- I looked at her surprised- Thank you for telling me.

Zhalia got up and went to the door.

-Do not listen to Sophie.- Zhalia stopped and turned to look at me. -I know I can trust you.

Without saying anything, he left my room; I stayed in bed eating the sandwich with great satisfaction.

LOK POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia.

I left Lok's room, closed the door and I dropped on it, Lok was very sweet, and I never liked the sweet, it fills you with cavities. I took a breath and went to the hotel bar. Once there I sat at the bar and ordered a loaded Martini. After a while Dante sat next to me and ordered a whiskey with ice.

-It has been a nice detail on your part.

-What?

-Take some food to Lok.- Dante sipped his drink.

-It was nothing.

-He is very happy.

-That guy exaggerates everything!- I drank from my Martini with indignation.

-What do you think?" I looked at him without understanding. -About Lok, I know he told you.

-It's interesting. I did not know it could exist.

And he cannot. It's unique.

-He is already one of a kind without being a hybrid.-Dante laughed at my comment- I'm not going to sell him, if that's what worries you.

-Thank you

I turned on my stool and faced him with a playful air.

-The cards on the table, Mr. Vale. He has not come alone to ask me about the puppy, right?

Dante became serious.

-You did not ask questions about him, why?

-I do not like that they get into my affairs, so I do not get involved in the affairs of others.

-How did you get the address of my house?

-You are not the only one with friends in the Foundation.

-And what were you doing there?

-You do not remember? You lost a bet, I was going to claim it.

Dante laughed at himself.

-I am sorry. I have passed.

-Nothing happens. You try to protect Lok, it's normal for you to worry. And you have to admit that Sophie does not help- I drank a little more of my drink.

-Yes ... what problem do you have with her?

-The problem is with her. Do you know what Cherit told Lok while Sophie and I were arguing? It seemed very funny.

Dante laughed and drank more of his whiskey.

-I recognize that I was also very curious. Do not bother too much about the comment, okay? -I nodded.- Very well, Cherit said to Lok: -I've been here since before human history, but women are still a mystery to me-Dante laughed while giving another sip- I have to admit that he's right. Some women are very mysterious, for example you. I am able to read Sophie as an open book, but on the other hand, not you. I do not know what your intentions, your plans, or your motivations are. And I want to discover them.

I finished my drink, got off the stool and started walking towards the exit.

-There are mysteries that are better not to solve.

-Do not you pay?

-We made a bet. You pay Ciao

I said goodbye to Dante with a wave of my hand and went to my room to rest a little, today was very long.

POV of Zhalia end


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

POV of Dante

The next day we met in my room, which I shared with Lok, Lok and Cherit played chess, and Lok was winning! Zhalia was leaning against a column on the wall with her arms crossed and Sophie was flipping through a book. I was sitting at a desk with the holotomo and the papers I had taken yesterday, Peter was by my side watching.

-Good team. It seems that Joan of Arc left us a map that would hopefully lead us to an artefact that she buried somewhere in Paris. It is a mystical ring that is related to its legendary attitudes -The Holotomo created an image of the catacombs of Paris- Our mission: The mystery of the catacombs of Paris. We have to find out where the secret entrance is located, explore the underground catacombs and return with the arc ring.

In the Holotmo a card appeared, I took it and I kept it in my raincoat, I got up and looked at my team. Team, I keep getting that word weird

-It seems easy- Lok commented. I looked at him questioningly.

-Why?

-Because the map will take us to him.

-Unfortunately the map only points to an underground route- I supported both hands on the table.

-Any clues?- Sophie asked, leaving the book.

-Yes, "you can see through the eyes of the most beloved woman".

-And who is the most beloved woman in France?- Lok asked, processing the answer in his head.

-It's no, it was- Sophie corrected, approaching me.

-Well..., but how is love measured? - Zhalia asked in a bad mood.

-For the number of people who wanted it. It's a riddle. -Sophie started pacing back and forth." Who in the most beloved woman in France? Our lady ... -

-And in French that's...

-Notre Dame means our lady!- Sophie chanted after my little clue. -It's the Notre Dame Cathedral.-Sophie pointed to the building that had just been shown on the Holotomo.

-Good Sophie!- Lok congratulated. -It would never have occurred to me. I'm not good at the story.

-I know- Sophie said, full of fun

-And Chess so little Cherit sang- Checkmate.

-What? Oohh!

-Preparations We left immediately for Paris.

We had just arrived at the cathedral, I decided that Peter stayed at the hotel, Lok was already getting into enough problems without his help, besides, he did not know what we were going to find in the catacombs, and without powers Peter would be in danger. I took out my Holotomo and called Guggenheim to ask for information.

\- Have you found out more about the cathedral?

-Notre Damen has been a base of operations for the Foundation for decades, but they have no information about the Arco ring.

-Which gives me a bad spine - I looked at the Cathedral wondering how many secrets I was hiding.

-Be careful, Dante. The Organization is active in Paris.

-Thanks for the look.

With that I finished the call and closed the Holotomo, I put it in my raincoat. Sophie approached me.

-If we are right and the riddle refers to the cathedral, where are the eyes?

-In the statues-Lok said- In the statues there are eyes! - Lok ran to approach the cathedral.

-Oh? - Cherit looked at the cathedral from the base to the top with his mouth open- You're a genius!

-We found the track in the gargoyle cave, right?

Lok turned to look at me, I was really excited. I approached him.

-One of them look at the place we want to go-I looked at the gargoyles on the facade.

-But what? - Sophie approached my disappointed. I looked at Lok, his eyes moving quickly across the facade, almost as fast as the billowing of his tails - There are so many.

-That one!- Lok pointed to one of the tallest gargoyles with much emotion and with the conviction engraved in his tone.

-Let's see what that gargoyle looks at.

I decided to take Lok with me to practice his new power. The girls questioned my decision. Sophie did not tolerate that she took Lok and not her because of her lack of experience and Zhalia because of how dumpy Lok was, and if she fell she did not have wings to survive, besides, she did not want to stay with Sophie.

Lok and I started climbing the cathedral under an invisibility spell, by Zhalia. I climbed nimbly from one place to another, when I got to one of the gargoyles; I grabbed the hands of his neck and did a somersault, landed right on top. I thought it was the best time to see how Lok was doing, he had fallen a little behind and it seemed he was having trouble grabbing onto the ledges. There was a moment where he was about to fall down once he recovered he stuck all he could to the wall.

-I cannot take it anymore, Dante.

-Don't tell me you're afraid of heights? -I said with a mocking tone when Lok looked at the ground in terror

-Do not! What do you think I am, a child? "Lok was upset by my comment. Seeing that I was having a hard time, I decided to give him a break.

-Cheer up. You have almost arrived. Lok, your goal is in front of you, do not turn back, you can, follow me.

With that, I used "feetfire" to propel me to the opposite tower, propel myself and land on the correct gargoyle. I looked at Lok with determination.

-Your turn

Dante POV end

POV of Lok

Dante wanted him to die? It was impossible for me to do that. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and metalized that I had to jump.

-Very well, there I go. Electric-jump

My legs were surrounded by electric currents I managed to move towards the gargoyle where Dante was. I was very excited; I was going to do it! I could not believe it. And indeed I did not believe it, a few centimetres from the gargoyle the power disappeared and I began to fall. Luckily Dante had more reflexes than me and grabbed my hand, pulled me up and climbed the gargoyle.

-It's not bad for your first attempt. You could have achieved it in two jumps.

-I did not think of it.

I said a little discouraged. Dante laughed a little and handed me a device I had never seen before, it reminded me of a telescope, only smaller and more complex. I was dying to ask Dante if after the mission I could play with that, but Dante would not let me play with his "Detective" badge, so I doubt he would let me play with that. Anyway, I guess I had to settle for using it once.

I placed the object in my right eye and contemplated the views that were offered.

-You see something?

-A spectacular view of Paris. But nothing special- I kept looking - Wait a moment, Joan of Arc was very religious, that is up to me. There, the church! -He pointed with his finger as he looked at Dante.

-Well done! That will be our next goal- Dante approached me and put a hand on my shoulder- By the way, with respect to your question from before- Dante approached my ear and whispered- if you are a child. - I glared at Dante, as he turned around- Come on, now we have to go down.

I cried with sadness at the idea of going down, with what it had cost me to climb, going down was going to be worse.

POV of Lok end

POV of Zhalia

While Dante and Lok were climbing the cathedral, Sophie and I were waiting on the floor. We had not talked for half an hour between us, Sophie had been complaining about Dante taking Lok and not her, his complaints were a mixture of concern for Lok and outrage. Anyway, I had to be with the spoiled child, she can not stand me and I can not stand her, and without Lok or Dante to mediate between us a war could break out, I could go to jail for murder. In any case I had to be careful, I did not want to fail my mission, or Claus. My cell phone rang and I answered quickly, Sophie was ready to talk and I did not want to endure it, I needed any excuse to ignore it. I answered without looking.

-Yes?

-Hello dear

Claus's voice rang merrily. I turned away from Sophie and Cherit, I did not want any of them to listen to the conversation.

-Is everything all right?

-Perfectly. I was surprised that you called me, it's not normal for you to call me during a mission.

-I just wanted news. Have you had a problem?

\- Everything is fine, but I do not like the brat very well.

Claus laughed.

-It is normal, she is a rich girl, sure that she is always the centre of attention, and she does not like that someone arrives and takes it away, she will be dead of envy.

I caught sight of Dante and Lok coming running towards us. I noticed Lok, his tails, his fox ears, his cute, childlike character, and wit and ... his impressive wing. I smiled a little.

-I would not say that I am the centre of attention. I'm glad I talked to you. But I have to go.

-Good luck.

With that I hung up and met with the others.

POV of Zhalia end

POV of Lok

Once we locate the correct church we go to it. During the way we stopped to eat in a cafeteria. Once there I observed the church, the facade was very beautiful, had bright, large and colourful windows. The door was locked with a padlock that prevented us from entering, in addition, it seemed that the church was abandoned.

-It seems that it has been closed for a long time

Dante said looking for something in his raincoat. From one of the pockets I take out a pair of picks. Sophie was surprised, opened her eyes wide and let out a little gasp.

\- Are you breaking the lock?

-Of course not, I'm just going to open it, I will not break it.

-That is something that any seeker has to know how to do- Said Zhalia a little smug

-Enter churches?-Sophie answered.

-Follow a mission, despite the problems.

-I'm a true seeker, Zhalia. I'm the heiress of the Casterwill family, and you can not talk to me like that!

This time it was my turn to intervene. I got between them and separated them.

-Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Dante is forcing the padlock in broad daylight. You want not to attract attention

\- Easy, Lok, this is it. Also, do you really think they attract attention more than you?

Fulminate Dante with my eyes. I was beginning to tire of his little jokes. We entered the cathedral, walked the aisle formed by the banks in silence looking at everything that surrounded us. Cherit was flying from one place to another; she went to one of the windows and dusted it off.

\- These windows are very beautiful! - Exclaimed.

-Are you sure this is the right church? I do not see any clue- Sophie said from the altar of the Church

-My instinct tells me we'll know as soon as we see- Dante said approaching a painting by Joan of Arc

-How cool- I said as I approached his side.

-Hey friends, where the gargoyle of Notre Dame looked.

Zhalia said from the belfry while shielding her eyes from the light. Dante and I got close at once, Sophie approached reluctantly.

-A cross, to the highest part- I answered

-Well ... look at that- Zhalia looked up, I also approached looking up- The cross is on top of the bell tower

-The sunlight comes down directly from there- Sophie said- How is that possible? - He asked Dante

-By reflection, there are mirrors that reflect the light downwards.

-And the gaze of the gargoyle! - Sing happy.

-That makes sense- We all look at the ground- The trap of before also worked with a reflex- Said Sophie.

Suddenly a rumble filled the church scaring us all.

POV of Lok end

POV of Dante

-Keep here

After giving the order I ran out of the antechamber where we were, when I got to the door I peeked cautiously. The Organization had arrived and searched the place.

-Learn how it opens, I am going to entertain you.

Saying that I left the "hiding place".

Dante POV end


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

POV of Dante

I walked calmly to the altar.

-Are you looking for me?

The agents and Defoe were a little surprised by my appearance. The agents ran down the sides of the banks to surround me, Defoe and Grier remained at the door, which was open.

-Dante Vale, as presumptuous as ever, but you know you cannot beat us alone- I looked to the sides watching the agents who had finished placing- Surrender. And I'll take you in chains before the Professor.

Defoe said arrogantly. I had to stay calm and distract them; I could not let them discover my team. I started walking down the bank corridor as sure of myself as ever, although I was actually quite worried.

-I start to think you've gone crazy Defoe, do you really think you can capture me without a fight?

-What does that matter if you cannot beat us?

Grier went ahead of Defoe when he saw me approaching him in his direction, I did not understand why Grier took so much trouble to protect Defoe seeing the way he treated him and the other agents.

-Agent, attack when ordered. This time you will not escape Dante Vale.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I had listened to Defoe's stupid speech and it made me sick, how could someone like him be so arrogant and stupid? Sophie, Cherit and I were trying to open the trapdoor while Zhalia was watching so no one would find us.

-How can we open this? It's a giant block of marble, -Sophie said, full of concern.

-There must be some mechanism somewhere- I said stressed; I knew that Dante could not keep the Organization busy for long.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

I was prepared to face the agents of the Organization, but I knew that Defoe was right, I just could not fight and beat so many people, and less with a great variety of demons like there was, each one different and with different abilities, that without counting Grier's vampire. I needed to think about something and soon.

-If you are so sure, why do not you fight with me?

-Your ability is useless against my power.

-That's why you fled like a coward in the gargoyle's cave, and you left your men there.-The agents and Grier looked at Defoe with contempt and doubt; Defoe was surprised at my comment. -Besides, what power are you supposed to have?, You are a simple human!

-You're wrong, I'm a seeker, one of the best! And I did not run!

-Let's go Defoe, you and I alone, show your men the kind of boss you are.

Grier stepped out of the way and left room for Defoe and me to fight, I put myself in combat position and signalled Defoe to attack. Defoe's face when he saw that Grier was not going to protect him I liked him a lot, he was full of panic, he knew that Defoe was not a fighter and if what Lok said in Lore's tomb was true, he would not have a very powerful repertoire of powers.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and I were still lost, we could not think of a way to open the passage, and we found little way to open it.

-What are we going to do?, they are a lot! - Sophie exclaimed

-Dante needs me- Zhalia said looking at us while still watching.

-No Zhalia, she told us to keep looking for the Arco ring.

Sophie protested, Zhalia turned completely in a bad mood, with her arms folded and frowning.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

After a few seconds Defoe finally reacted, took Gar-goul's amulet out of a pocket and lifted it into the air.

-Well, with my new friend I will take revenge. Gar-goul!

Defoe shone in violet as he invoked his new titan. Gar-goul appeared with a roar, he did not look very happy. I prepared myself too; I took out Calibam's amulet.

-You want the revenge? You will have it! Calibam!

As soon as he summoned Calibam, Gra-goul, he spit a jet of water, Calibam stopped him with his sword and ran into the enemy, kicked him in the face and sent him flying with Defoe, who could not believe it. Defoe seeing that his titan was going to fall on top, ran to his right, hiding behind the columns that surrounded the church. I followed him. Defoe put both hands on his back while avoiding confronting me.

-Redcap!

Defoe made his second move invoking two Redcap, who so little seemed happy to see me. One of the Redcaps threw himself at me, making me back up while dodging his claws, grabbed a long candelabrum and used it to hit Redcap. Nothing else hit him I had to flee from the second Redcap. I jumped on a wooden bench, nothing else to support me began to creak, luckily and misfortune I did not stay long in that bank, I had to jump to the back, and then to the other and the other..., while dodging the attacks of the second Redcap, Who crashed and broke all the banks, in a stupid attempt jumped against me to capture me, I dodged jumping backwards and landing on the ground squatting. I was glad that no member of my team had seen how pathetic I was jumping on the banks; they would never have allowed me to forget it.

Defoe had placed himself again in front of the door, which was still open, I do not know who was more stupid, if passers-by who did not hear the noise, or saw anything, or Defoe's henchmen for not closing the door.

-I see that despite your words you are afraid, Dante Vale.

The agents of the Organization threatened me by creating rays of power in their hands.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and Zhalia had continued arguing, leaving me alone to solve this riddle, since Cherit preferred to use my shoulder to see the girls' argument.

-Do I bring you popcorn? Cherit.

Cherit smiled shyly and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, sighed and looked up; when I saw the light I remembered the trap in which Peter made me fall, and the way he had activated.

-Boys! Do you remember the first trap of Joan of Arc? - I pointed up, where the mirrors that Dante had spoken to us must have been. - Only the light of a seeker allowed us to pass. Let's try to illuminate the mirrors up there!

-But they will discover us! - Sophie said worried.

-Hey, we have to do something and hurry. How long can Dante resist?

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

A Redcap had cornered me against a column; I avoided the blow by causing the sharp claws to be buried in the column, giving me time to escape. I ran to the opposite wall, while the Redcap was following me, I ran along the wall, jumped on the titan and used Touchhot to smash it against the wall. I did not have time to recover, Gar-goul flew at me, Calibam interposed between them and struggled with Gar-goul, during the struggle, the tail of Gar-goul hit me making me fly a few meters and fall back.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

-Only we have an opportunity, as soon as we use the power they will discover the agents and us will come for us.

-I know, but time is running out. Try it Sophie!

-Okay, but remember that this is your idea. Lightpulse!

With that, a beam of light came out of Sophie's hand, hit the glass and turned towards us, hit one of the tiles causing a circle to bend revealing a secret tunnel.

-It has worked!

Sophie exclaimed, Zhalia joined us.

-Agent, come with me!

Grier's voice echoed through the church, they had discovered us and were approaching.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

A huge flash, which came from the hiding place of my team, caught my attention and that of Grier.

-Agent, come with me!

Seeing that they had discovered us, I used Feetfire to arrive before the Organization. When I arrived at the hiding place, I saw the tunnel open and that my equipment had disappeared, so they must have already gone down. With one last look at the Organization, where I could not hide my smile of satisfaction, I jumped into the tunnel.

I ran a few meters and saw the team waiting.

-Are we going to face them here?-Zhalia asked.

-No, the Arc ring comes first. If he has as much power as I believe, we will use it against the Organization.

I heard the Organization approach so I used a Touchhot to derive the tunnel part and block the passage to the enemies.

-Why is the Arc ring so important?-Sophie asked, genuinely interested. -What is it?

-I'm not sure, but the most powerful titans are always in the rings.

I took out the Holotomo and started looking for the map I had scanned in the hotel room.

-Do you think that the Arc ring contains a legendary Titan?

I just made a noise so Sophie knew I was right. I started to walk in the direction indicated by the Holotomo, the others followed me, Sophie was very close to my back, she looked like my shadow, then I went with Cherit Lok and watching the rear-guard was Zhalia.

-We are already in the catacombs of Paris.

-Yes, the researchers of the Foundation believe that here there are secret parts still undiscovered.

-Not discovered until now. And can you know what these catacombs are? -Lok asked, looking around, it was normal that he did not know and luckily, Sophie explained it to him while I was watching the map

-They were originally stone quarries, but in the 18th century they buried their dead here.

-Halt!- I ordered the team while still following the map. -There is something strange about this place.-I observed the four tunnels that opened before us.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

The agents of the Organization were lined up outside the Church, in front of the door, which was finally closed. Defoe paced from side to side with his hands in the pockets of his green jacket and a look of anger on his face.

-That they do not escape this time, they must not escape! Call all the members of the Organization in France! To each and every one, we will register the catacombs from end to end until we find them!

Defoe was startled when he saw that a black Sedan was arriving, from which an agent was loaded with a folder full of papers.

-Take it, sir.-The agent handed Defoe the folder, who took it badly.

-And what is this?

-A detailed map of the catacombs.

-The catacombs?!, Perfect, I want an army there. Hurry up!

At the scream of his superior all the agents ran away, Grier was the only one who remained in his place.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

Once I made sure it was safe, we continued on our way. We were walking along a path full of crystals of different colors on the walls. Zhalia stopped a few feet away from us.

-Hey! Look at these stones; they are great- Lok said as he approached some blue stones.

-They are called crystals- Corrected Sophie

-These notes say: "Touch the stone of light and the pure of heart will pass"

I placed my hand on one of the windows and the tunnel was illuminated thanks to some crystals that were in the ceiling. We continued walking, the boys also touched the same glass as me and the ceiling lit up in the same way. When Sophie touched him, a door opened too.

-Joan of Arc knew a lot about crystals and light- Lok commented.

-Don't forget that he had visions, for something they are called seeing the light.

Zhalia ran to join us, but before she could pass a pile of stones fell from the ceiling.

-Zhalia!

Sophie screamed and went to help Zhalia, Lok and I followed her. We started to remove the stones; luckily Zhalia was fine, and just as good as ever.

-I can occupy alone. Leave it. Enough

Obviously none of them listened to him, Lok and I continued to remove stones and Sophie helped him up.

-We are all in this together, like it or not- Sophie said.

Lok and I took Zhalia's last stone, which crushed her leg.

-Are you okay? - I asked.

-Yes-Zhalia started to dust off her pants- Let's go now.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

The Organization had managed to find an entrance to the catacombs thanks to the maps Defoe had and they were on their way to the Huntik team

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

We continue advancing between the tombs and the chilling skeletons. I did not like this place, it made me want to change shape and transform into a fox to flee from there to a safe place, but that would be a very humiliating one, and two unprofessional ones.

-The ring chamber should be right in front

Dante said pointing a direction. I looked to where Dante had pointed, but something different from the right path caught my attention. In a side room there was a small wooden box that looked like a puzzle on a stone pedestal.

-Hey look at that! - I pointed to the box and walked in his direction -I've seen that before.

-Lok wait, we have to follow the directions on the map- Sophie said pedantically, again.

-I know, I just want to observe it.

\- Hurry to take it, time is running.

With the blessing of Dante I approached the puzzle very happy. Once I took the puzzle, a fence fell on the entrance to the room, the pedestal where the puzzle was found on the floor and spikes appeared on the walls, which began to close.

-Oh oh.

I said full of fear, I did not like being locked up, or small spaces, or needles, or die, and this place had everything. Dante fired a Touchhot against the grate, but when the dust that had released the impact dissipated, the grating remained intact.

-Lok get out of there!-Sophie yelled.

-Of course, give me a moment to come out the back door.

For a few seconds Sophie looked at me very seriously and I looked at her.

-It's not time for sarcasm!

-Let me think! -I looked around and finally at the box in my hands- The active puzzle trap ... must also deactivate it.

I started playing with the puzzle to try to solve it. Zhalia had turned away from the door and looked away.

-I cannot look- Sophie said moving away too.

-Hold! - Dante yelled searching his pockets. -Let us your Metagolem strength!

Once Metagolem manifested, Dante gave him the order to free me. The rumble of Metagolem's body crashing into the grate deconsecrated me, and seeing out of the corner of my eye the spikes coming closer and closer only made me feel that I would transform or that I would go crazy. After the third attempt Metagolem returned to his amulet.

-Come on, come on,- I was mumbling to myself.

-We'll be crushed," Cherit said suddenly, I did not remember him despite being on my shoulder all the time.

-Cherit go.

There was no response from Cherit. The walls were getting closer and my hands were moving as fast as I could. The walls were too close however I did not stop placing the pieces in their correct places. When the walls were so close that I had to shrink my body, roll the tails forming one, and stick my wings to each other in a very uncomfortable way so they would not reach me, the puzzle came out a "click" making all the pieces were embedded in the box, shone with a white light causing the walls to recede and return to their corresponding places. I heard Dante sigh in relief.

-Lok- I raised my eyes still scared.

-Yes, he has solved the puzzle!

Cherit shouted, full of joy for not having died. The puzzle shone again in my hands and flew, once in the air the box disappeared in the form of light, which fell into my hand forming an amulet with a violet gem. As soon as I touched my hand, there appeared a very cute squirrel with two foxtails. He winked at me and returned to his amulet.

I ran out of the room, now that the grate had returned to its place too, Sophie was very happy, Zhalia indifferent and Dante smiled broadly.

-The puzzle contained a titan. He has formed a bond with me- I gave the amulet to Dante.

-Well done. We will look for your new friend in the Holotomo-Dante placed the amulet in the Holotomo, once scanned appeared a card with an image of the squirrel that I had seen- You have found Springer. It is a titan expert in putting together puzzles and complicated traps. It seems that you both have a lot in common.

Dante gave me back the amulet. An explosion shook the catacombs, we all turned around in awe.

-We run, the Organization is following our steps.

At Dante's command we all ran in the direction he had pointed out before the incident. We reached the end of the hall and Dante opened a wooden door.

-The Arc Ring- Dante said

-All right. We already have it

-We are not finished yet, Lok.

POV of Lok end


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

POV of Lok

We walked through the hall through a corridor of armour. Each of the armours held a dangerous weapon. The armour was quite scary and smelled of rust and decay. I kept looking at the armour full of insecurity when the deadly weapons gleamed with a pale green light, flew through the air and surrounded us.

-Is it the Organization? - Sophie cried- How could they have arrived before us?

Dante shook his head, reached into one of the pockets of the raincoat.

-I think these are more dangerous. It is the inner circle of the Knights of Arc!-Dante raised his hand holding Calibam's amulet.-Use the titans, do not confront them directly.

We all nod and we get our titans to play; I invoke Freelancer, Sophie Sabriel and Zhalia Kilthane. Our titans went into battle. The fight was good at first, Freelancer was the first to return, returning in a stream of light.

\- There has to be an easier way!

Sophie screamed, looking at all the weapons. Unexpectedly Sophie launched a "Breakerspell" towards two swords. Both stopped for a moment, then attacked us.

-I think you've made it worse!

I exclaimed as I fled from a short sword.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Lok was right, it seemed that Sophie's attack had upset all the weapons and they were paying with us. A spear was cornered me, when I could not go back any more I grabbed the spear by the handle and tried to make it back, however the spear made to fly and threw me a few meters, I rolled on the ground and landed on my haunches.

Lok was not having better luck than me; the weapon that had been chasing them before had cornered him and Cherit. Lok's whiskers began to emit small sparks as he moved away from his enemy. Lok managed to escape using "Electric-jump", he threw himself to one side just as the gun lurched forward. Lok made a forced landing crashing into armour, disarming her. The sword he was fighting against fell to the ground.

The noise distracts us all; due to our distraction Kilthane was removed and returned to his amulet, just as Sabriel was stabbed in the back by a sword. I ran to the centre of the room.

-Regroup!

-Nothing works! Any ideas? - Sophie asked.

I used the handle of a sword to swing and kick the helmet of an armour causing the single mallet to fall to the ground.

-Only one- I answered with a lot of conviction- points to the armours, not to the arms.

-The source of the spell is the armour, so... "Breakspell."

An orange beam sprang from Sophie's hand hitting armour, deriving it. A sword fell to the ground.

-Very well, Sophie. Keep going!

Sophie nodded and sent more bursts of the same power to more armour. I helped a little with some Touchhot. Lok was a little lost and did not notice two swords attacking him from behind. Luckily for him, Zhalia did. He pushed him out of the way, making the swords dig into the ground.

-Sophie is the magic expert, let her take care!

Zhalia ordered him. Lok nodded and pulled away. It did not take long to destroy all the armour and their respective weapons were on the ground motionless.

-Yes, we did it- sang Sophie- Yes, in ... team...

I ran to catch Sophie when she collapsed before she fell to the ground.

-Sophie! - Lok approached very worried.

-He has used the powers very quickly and the poor one is exhausted- Cherit explained to Lok while I was reviewing Sophie.

-The Organization! - Zhalia shouted- we have to escape with the ring.

Zhalia grabbed one of the spears from the ground and ran with Lok towards the ring. He broke the glass that protected the ring with the handle of the spear and Lok took the ring.

-Wait!

Try to stop them, but it was too late, the ring was already in Lok's possession and with that his curse.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

As soon as I took the ring I felt a horrible pain all over my body. I saw a fat man, dressed in white, and with a scar on one eye, I saw Dante and a group of Redcaps. I saw my father, stretched out his hands handing me something, I tried to reach him but something dragged me away from him causing him to fall into a hole. I saw the fat man again, this time I was not alone, I was surrounded by a group of agents of the Organization. He raised a hand that began to glow with a strange power. I fell back down a hole with a scream, this time I was in the armour room, in the real world, I was on the floor and the ring a few inches away from me.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

The agents of the Organization heard the cry of Lok.

-What was that? - Asked a witch

-It's our prey. Move!

He ordered Defoe and ran towards the team, followed by his agents.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

-We must find a way to contain the ring. It has a curse - I heard the agents approaching - And we have to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Organization.

-How are we going to escape carrying her? - Zhalia said.

-And how do you want us to avoid being caught? What are we going to do?! - Lok asked, already recovered from the curse of the ring.

-Lok, there's no time! We have to do something. And quickly!

Cherit shouted as she looked at the ring, which floated in the air with a green light.

Zhalia and I started talking about the different ways of dealing with the situation. Sophie was still unconscious and despite Lok's insistence that he was okay, he knew he was not, or not at all at least. Nobody recovers so quickly from a curse. Lok and Cherit went to investigate a little more the room where we were. After a while Zhalia and I heard how they dragged a tile and we looked in the direction of Lok.

-I think I've found another way out!

Zhalia approached Lok and confirmed that what he said was true. He approached the door through which we had entered.

-Then we do not need this one.

-What are you going to do?

Lok asked innocently. The response was quick and very clear. Zhalia used it unlawfully against the roof and knocked it down, blocking the door with a pile of stones.

Carefully I picked Sophie up and carried her to the team. Zhalia enjoyed having blocked the door, however, Lok and Chetir covered their ears not very happy with noise.

-Zhalia, take the ring.- Without thinking, Zhalia took the ring.

-Careful, that ring could shatter your brains,- Lok warned.

A light similar to the one that had enveloped Lok enveloped her, Zhalia cried out in pain like Lok, but unlike him, he did not fall. While the ring tried to seize his mind Zhalia managed to use a spell.

-Cage mental!

Just use it the light that enveloped it disappeared and Zhalia showed the ring on her finger with a big smile.

-Impressive, that spell is not seen every day. Come on, we'll go behind!

We ran to the exit that Lok had discovered.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

The Organization came to the door of the room, and took an unpleasant surprise when he discovered that a pile of stones blocked it. Defoe clenched his jaw very hard.

-This is not going to stop me.

-Sir, do you want us to dig?-An agent asked innocently.

-Get out of the way!- He parted the lapels of his jacket a little, revealing perfectly his amulet hanging from his neck. -Kreutalk!- The manta-ray titan appeared next to his search engine waiting for orders-acid attack!

Kreutallk obeyed his master, clenched his fists and spat out a stream of nuclear green liquid that destroyed the rocks.

-Move!

He ordered Defoe to his agents. His men ran into the room and searched it, but all they found were a pile of shattered armour and weapons on the ground. There was no trace of the ring or the Huntik team.

-Sir, the ring has disappeared.- Defoe quietly entered the room. -And there's no sign of the Foundation either.

-How could it be that Dante Vale has escaped us?

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

We had managed to outwit the Organization and reach a safe place. Dante had left Sophie on the floor and had commissioned Cherit and me to watch her and make sure she was okay at all times, while he and Zhalia talked about the ring, the Organization and the way out of here.

Sophie started waking up babbling things.

-If... we got it, Dante...- Sophie opened her eyes.

-Sophie, you're fine!

I sang excited, I was happy that Sophie was fine, but she was not happy to see me. As soon as her eyes opened completely she looked at me a little disappointed and pushed me away from her. I lowered my ears to his contempt, I'm sure he wanted to see Dante, since it was his name that he mentioned.

-What's going on?- Sophie asked, standing up.

-We were waiting for you "Sleeping Beauty" - Zhalia commented from the back of the room where we were, with her arms crossed.

-Sounds that you've woken up- said Cherit removing the bad mood.

-That's the Arc ring? - Sophie asked ignoring everyone and approaching the ring that was on a stone table. He put a hand to the ring without touching it. "Something is not right, I can feel it. He is cursed!

-We cannot do anything with the ring like that. Do you know of any spells Sophie can help us? "Dante asked.

-Yeah- Sophie nodded- Well ... maybe. I've read a lot about curses, but it's the first time I've seen a real one.

-And it will not be the last- Dante said enthusiastically.

-Vega Sophie, calm, you'll get it- I said to Sophie with a big smile, I put my arm around her shoulders- you're the best at this.

-Well, I'll try.

Sophie took my arm off with a little discomfort, rolled my eyes and ignored it. Sophie closed her eyes and took the ring in her hands.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Sophie

When I took the ring I saw some images in my mind. As a child calling my parents, Zhalia attacking me with a lot of hate, Dante fighting, Sabriel, his sword broke, and then his amulet making it disappears forever. Suddenly I heard Lok's voice over the images "Sophie, come back with us". I opened my eyes and managed to overlap the images and shout the name of power.

-Undertaker!

The ring shone brightly making us cover our eyes, the light was orange and no longer transmitted evil. The ring fell on the table making the light disappear. I collapsed on the table where the ring was.

-It works! - Lok exclaimed

-Yes- I said exhausted- But only for 30 minutes. Then the curse will be stronger than my magic.

-At least we have 30 minutes more- Dante put a hand on my shoulder- Well done- I smiled at Dante's congratulations.

POV of Sophie end

* * *

Third person

The Organization had been looking for the Huntik team for a while. Defoe had been waiting in the gentlemen's room while his team searched. Several agents and Grier came running. Grier approached his superior, straightened his back and placed himself in a military position, including the salute.

-Sir, we have not been able to find them- Grier informed.

-It does not matter; we have each and every one of the departures of the catacombs guarded. We will find them as soon as they leave.

Grier nodded.

-You've heard it, separate and cover all exits.

-Yes sir- the agents answered at the same time.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

I took out the Holotomo and placed it on the table, I ran a finger along one of the engraved lines making it glow with the characteristic green colour of the Holotomo light.

-Seekers, we have a mission called: Ring Joan of Arc-the Holotomo opened and showed a card with the image of the armour room- Our goal is to move the arc ring away from the Organization and hide it in a safe place in the foundation Huntik.

Take the Holotmo card, and a 3-D hologram of our location appeared, along with the roads to be taken, our representations and those of the Organization.

-Notre Dame is a safe place of the Huntik Foundation- Sophie said thoughtfully- We could take him there, right?

-But look- Lok said discouraged leaning on the table, dropping his head in his hands while looking at the map-had not seen so many agents since the day of the parade of the armed forces. We cannot dodge them- Lok sat up.

-Right- Confirm me making Lok more depressed- But if we separate it will be easier and with the Holotomo we will have more opportunities to avoid them.

-I see,-Lok seemed to cheer up. -We'll go where there are fewer agents. Who will wear the ring?

-Fortunately my costume game has several rings- Zhalia intervened calmly giving me four rings identical to Joan of Arc -I've modified them with a spell and now we have three false ones.

I rubbed their rings on the boys.

-Great, now we have one each. The Organization will not know who to follow.

-But if they captured one of us, their magic can extract information from our brain- Sophie explained worriedly.

-Exact. So nobody will know who has the real ring, except me.

With that we observe the Holotmo and choose the paths that each one would follow. Once divided, I took my path, wishing that my team, especially my students, would do well. I summoned Slowing, who rested on my shoulder, to help me. I heard the voices of some French agents.

-None member of the Foundation would be stupid enough to go out here.

-I would not be so sure.

The second agent pointed at me with his finger.

-Dante Vale! - Both agents gasped at the same time.

I walked towards them with my hands in my pockets.

-You are French members of the Organization. It seems that Defoe has recruited you here.

-And what else does it matter?

-I give you the opportunity to surrender; you do not know what awaits you-I walked towards my next corridor ignoring the agents.

-Ridicule, Jokoul!

The titan was humanoid in shape, had horns and long blue night hair that came out of his chest, feet and back, wore loincloths, wore a necklace and a golden belt. It reminded me of a troll. Another agent invoked a Redcap. I stretched out my arm and Slowing flew towards the suits, took out Calibam's amulet and summoned it.

-Let's get this over with.

Calibam dealt with the titans and I with the agents. I caught an agent by surprise and I carried him on my shoulder. Calibam split Redcap in half. An agent with silver hair counterattacked with a Raypulse, I dodged jumping backwards, and causing the beam to hit the ground, when the dust dissipated I ran to the agent who had just found me and knocked him down with a punch in the jaw. The Jokoul had hidden in one of the tombs, removed the arm and caught Calibam's foot throwing him to the ground. The Jokoul jumped on Calibam's back.

-Slowing!

Before my call, Slowing flew at the enemy, knocking him down and plunging his claws into his chest, causing him to return to his amulet. The last agent did not really want to fight, so I gave him a stupid kick in the stomach pushing him against a wall. With a big smile, I took out the ring and showed it to her.

-Do you still want this?

-No, the truth is that no- the agent answered quickly with a trembling voice.

-Then go and tell your friends that I have it.

With that, I left the agents behind and left on my way.

Dante POV end


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

POV of Lok

After separating from the team, I began to browse the various roads, deviating from the main route. I found a small tunnel that forced me to crawl on the ground a bit, but since I'm not Sophie, it does not bother me to get dirty. Stones that I removed with a bit of difficulty blocked the end of the tunnel.

-Cherit, around here- I left the tunnel and Cherit flew over me lecturing me.

-I would say that this is not the way Dante told us.

-There is only one way to find out.

I sat on the edge of a ledge and slid down the stone slope to the ground.

-Well, look at this place; nobody has been here in a long time- I walked in any direction while removing the cobwebs.

-I'm supposed to make sure you do not get into trouble, Lok.-Cherit followed.

-Quiet, you will not believe that Dante expected us to follow that route, right?

-Yes..., you're probably right.

Once I convinced Cherit that she was not doing anything wrong, we continued walking until we reached a completely dark place. I used "Electricbolt" to illuminate the place, the electric sphere stayed in the air and followed me as I moved. The light showed me a wooden sign that was on a group of skeletons with armour, where it was written: "Freedom, Equality and Fraternity". When I read it aloud I started to meditate where I had heard that before.

-That sounds to me, is it from the French Revolution? - I asked Cherit without being completely sure.

-Exact boy. Even that I know, and that I'm not very good at history.

-Not that I was a genius- I kept walking until I entered another room and sat next to a uniformed and armed skeleton- I suppose these people came to hide here during the revolution.

-What are you thinking, Lok?- Cherit sat on the floor in front of me. -Are you okay?

-It's hard to explain- I raised my hand and reached for my "Electricbolt" by pulling it towards me, I wrapped it with my hands and I hit it to my chest-When I was little, my father brought me incredible things from his adventures, and I tried to imagine the places where I had found them.

-Well, now you're here.

-Yes... here I am- we stayed silent for a while- Cherit, could you do me a favour?

-Of course, what is it about?

-I do not understand much about the magical world, or the world of search engines, their history, the types of creatures, how to deal with certain people ... I would like someone to explain things to me a little, but Sophie is very busy trained or trying Impress Dante, Dante has better things to do and Zhalia would laugh in my face if I ask him. So, could you explain or try to solve the doubts I have?

My question remained in the air, Cherit was thoughtful. Shuffling things in his little head.

Ask Dante or Sophie, and if they do not answer you or they are not helpful, I will gladly answer them as many as I can. You have to keep in mind that my memory is not what it used to be.

-Grandfather.

-Don't go on- Cherit said in a mocking tone. Cherit and I laughed- Now we are on a mission, so when we finish we resume the conversation.

-Thanks, Cherit.

I let the sphere fly away; turned to a column where it illuminated a new part where there was a skeleton of a civilian in the middle of several boxes and books.

-Hey! Look at that- I got up and went to that area. I started to browse everything around us.

-This was not a soldier,-said Cherit, pointing to the skeleton.

-They are archaeological tools,- I said as I picked up a pick and a kind of axe from a box that was full of them.-Do you think the soldiers knew these catacombs well?

-I do not remember many things from those times. All revolutions are very similar.

I left the tools and knelt before a box, it was locked.

-It's time to try something- I said while taking the amulet from my new friend from the belt- Springer!

With a violet flash Springer appeared a little absent-minded. He is turning his back on me and looking at the ground. I touched his tails to get his attention. Once caught, without saying anything, he jumped in front of the padlock, touched it with one of his sentry boxes, pulled the padlock and tried to open the box, then scratched his head in bewilderment. I started to consider Springer's abilities. Finally, Springer put one of his booths in the keyhole and moved it a little. It began to shine in a bluish violet until it clicked and opened. Springer returned to his amulet in a ball of violet light. I opened the box, I was disappointed to see that it was full of old, mouldy and dusty books, just the ones that Sophie likes.

-These soldiers were normal people- I looked at Cherit- they needed a guide to hide here.

-So this guy is, bony, he was an archaeologist.

I picked up one of the books in my hands and as soon as I lifted it into the air of disintegrating dust, I coughed and shook the air in front of my face to get rid of the cloud. I looked again inside the box and saw a parchment covered with dust, after taking it off I took it. It does not evaporate.

-It seems that this one is in a better state- I deployed it. In it was a drawing of a kind of compass- Hey! I think I've seen it before.

-Tell me Lok, can you have seen it in your father's diary?

-Yes, you can- I took the diary out of my bag. I opened it and found a page with the same drawing-they are the same. My father had a copy of this drawing in his diary. It must be important.

-Here! There is light-notice an unknown voice.

After an "oh oh" I took the parchment and put it in my bag along with the diary. I ran to the next room. Cherit took a bucket and hid my "Electricbolt", then followed me.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

The agents of the Organization, accompanied by two Redcap, entered the room where Lok and Cherit had found the parchment. The agents spotted a figure moving in the dark with his night vision goggles.

-Raypulse

When the beam struck the subject, it exploded into pieces.

-It's just a skeleton- Said an agent picking up the skull from the ground.

-There!- Another agent yelled, pointing to another figure moving rapidly.

One of the Redcaps jumped on the figure knocking down another skeleton.

-It's trying to distract us so we can escape.

Unexpectedly the Redcap that had just knocked down the skeleton was removed and returned to his amulet by Freelancer's spear.

-Attacks us!

With that behind the agents appeared three black feathers that electrocuted the agents leaving them stunned.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

After using "electric pen" and knocking out the agents I ran between them.

-If you excuse me -I took out the ring, I threw it into the air and I took it- I have something to protect.

With that I left the room while dodging attacks. The agents chased me; they were so busy launching attacks that they did not see a table full of things. The three fell to the ground wrapped in dust.

-Lok, Freelancer is in danger!

When I looked at Freelancer I was being attacked by another Redcap and was about to return to his amulet.

-We cannot beat Redcap without him. What can we do?

-I can try to give you an energy bath. I can use it to recharge it. Look.

With that, Cherit spat her multi-coloured lightning bolt at Redcap, which flew into a wall. Freelancer remained on the ground. Cherit approached him, lifted his helmet and skipped the beam again. Freelancer activated and got up while I was taking Cherit, I was really exhausted. I called Freelancer to her amulet and ran out with Cherit in her arms.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

A quartet of suits, three men and a red-haired woman were looking for the Huntik team through the corridors of the catacombs. The woman, a new agent in the field, separated from her colleagues to investigate a noise she had heard in one of the side corridors. When he was distracted, a hand covered her mouth and pushed her back, hiding her in the shadows.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

I took advantage of the fact that an agent had left her group and was coming in my direction to catch her. I covered her mouth with my hand and dragged her to my hiding place.

-Shhh...

I left her unconscious and I dressed like her.

-Where is the new agent?

-There is no one here.

I came out of my hiding place and caught the attention of the remaining agents imitating the French accent. I turned around and prepared to continue through the tunnel.

-Hey, wait- an agent came up to me- is that the ring?

I turned around and raised my hand.

-The one that is trinket -I said with him settled. Then I took my hand to the wig and took it off.

-It's from the Foundation. To her!

-Good seen guys- I said without it settled. I held up a thumb - But too late.

With that, I ran down the hall. The agents chased me, forgetting their partner back.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Sophie

A group of agents came running down the hall where I was; I quickly hid behind a column. I sighed relieved when they passed by. It was the fifth group of agents that I had met since I had separated from the group. I hoped that others would be better. Dante had decided that Cherit went with Lok to babysit and kept him safe, while I was exhausted and helpless and all I wanted was to get out of the catacombs as soon as possible. Now I know how Lok felt after his first meeting with the Organization and the following days. I would have to apologize for being so hard on him in training despite telling me he was tired.

-They are everywhere-I shook my hair - Lightbolt

A pink sphere of light appeared in my hand and I let it guide me through the corridors.

-I'm very tired.

My sphere guided me to vertical stone stairs from which natural light came. I looked at her full of hope. I went up the stairs and out through a square hole that led to another underground chamber. When I left full of disappointment, I felt that the fatigue was stronger. I kept walking until I came to a large room full of more graves. I started down stairs when something creaked under my feet and I fell into a huge hole followed by my Lightbolt.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

Third person

Defoe had gathered all his agents in one room. I was furious. His face had turned red and a vein in his neck had swollen.

-I cannot believe it! You must think I'm a very gullible fool. It is not like this?

-No sir- all the agents had lowered their heads. Defoe started pacing back and forth.

\- Do you expect me to believe that you have seen all the members of Dante Vale's team separately?

-Yes sir.

-I see. And they all wore the Arco ring? - Defoe stood before an agent and grabbed his tie- Stupid, they have cheated you, and have escaped again! I ordered you to capture all the team members!

-Yes sir- All the agents responded at the same time I made a military salute.

-Traffickers. Although thinking about it, Vale must wear the ring. It would not endanger the other members. Tell Grier.

-Yes sir.

-Trap the brat, get the diary and get the ring.

-Yes sir.

With that the agents of the Organization left running to fulfil the orders of their superior.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Sophie

I had managed to grab a ledge while it fell. He was close to the edge of the surface, but he did not have the strength to fly. The ledge began to break.

-It's useless. I'm exhausted- Try to reach the edge with the other hand to have better grip- I can not take it anymore- Just when I managed to reach with the other hand, the ledge broke. I managed to keep both my hands on the ledge- Dante! Lok! Someone help me!

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Lok

-Dante! Lok! Someone help me!

I heard Sophie's cry for help. Immediately I turned around and ran to its source.

-Cherit, it's Sophie.

-It's coming down there.

I came to a huge room; in the centre there was a gigantic hole. From it came a pink light that could only be Sophie's.

-Who's there?

-Sophie? - I peeked through the hole and saw Sophie hanging from a ledge- Oh wow.

-I cannot use my spells, or fly. Hurry up and get me out of here!

-Oh no! Use the rope to hang those skeletons. "I wailed out loud.

-Lok hurry please!- As soon as the sentence was finished, Sophie's hands broke loose.

-Sophie!

Without thinking much I jumped into the hole grabbing a hand on the edge and with the other reached Sophie's wrist, pulled her up and grabbed her by the waist, Sophie grabbed me.

-Do you want us to kill ourselves?

-Yes, that is, no, I mean... what is this?

-A common grave. All those who could not pay for a funeral were thrown here.

-Well, I do not want to end up like this- I leaned my harvest on the wall- Electric-jump!

I managed to push both of us to the surface. Sophie fell on her back and I faced her.

I rolled on my side and turned around, I was face to face with a group of agents of the Organization.

-You have no escape. An if you surrender.

-I suppose I was not the only one who heard you?- I sighed.

-You should not have come, Lok. It could have been a trap of the Organization.

-I knew it was you.

-How were you so sure?

-Easy. You have asked Dante for help, then me, and then no one else. You have not mentioned Zhalia.

-Stop talking and give us the Arc ring!

I was calm that they did not love me. It seemed that not all the Organization knew that they had to capture me. Sophie and I gave him our rings.

-And that's it? Sure, here you have them.

Sophie and I got up.

-These are false, if they were the real ones you would not give them to us.

-Oh, you're too smart- Sophie said with a mocking tone.

-We already knew it, brat. Take them and then we'll go for the others.

Goodbye to my relief. Luckily Sophie thought of a plan.

-Don't come closer. Or you will taste the fury of my anger.

-It's a Casterwill, I advise you to join us- Sophie and I were having a lot of fun.

-Look children- He began to explain an agent as if we were children of six years- You cannot beat us, we are many.

-Who said we want to beat us? - Sophie asked.

-Yeah, all we want is to entertain you so that Dante and Zhalia can escape.

-What? - Said the agents at the same time.

-I have to assume that your superiors are going to punish you very hard for letting that happen- Sophie said with a warning tone.

-It's the worst thing we could do to you, right? We have also heard that Defoe has a very bad character- I said with a lot of fun.

-It is evident that they are a decoy- Commented the smartest of the agents.

-Not worth it. Let's get out of here.

With that the agents left where he had come in search of Dante and Zhalia. I sighed relieved. I had thought they were catching me. I felt a little pity for those agents, the moment Defoe or the Professor found out that they let me escape, very bad things would happen to them. Help Sophie to stand

-Let's rest a while.

-No, we cannot.

POV of Lok end


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

POV of Dante

I had been walking the corridors for a while without meeting any of the Organization's agents. I was worried that it was because the rest of my team had run into too many. I came to other of the innumerable rooms full of tombs, Grier, was standing in the middle of it, seemed a bit lost.

-Grier- I approached him calmly- I wanted to face you- Grier looked at me angrily. I threw Calibam's amulet as if it were a coin, when it fell on my hand I called it- Calibam!

Calibam appeared with his characteristic blue light and stood in front of Grier with the sword ready to charge against him at my command. Grier invoked Breaker. The titan bear threw himself against Calibam, who punched him in the muzzle causing him to back off and hit him with the sword's handle on his chin causing the bear to fall to the ground out of combat. Calibam placed himself in front of Grier.

-Too slow. Redcap!

The Redcap attacked Calibam jumping on him causing the two to roll on the ground.

-Let's match the bets- I said with the Freelancer amulet prepared- Freelancer!

Freelancer faced Breaker while I faced Grier. I caught Grier with a punch in the face, Grier tried to hit me back but I jumped on him landing a few meters away.

-Grier, I have a feeling there's something else in you. Something you're hiding from me- despite my mocking tone and my big smile I felt it was true.

-And says the Man who always hides things from others. Dragon fist!

I grinned when Grier attacked me with his fist glowing yellow, it looked like he had gotten a little angry over my joke. I jumped again, dodging the attack. Now Grier was angrier. Breaker stood in front of me blocking my way.

-Rayfire- The roof above Breaker was broken by crushing the bear- Today you are concentrated. Is it because we do not have an audience?

Grier punched me on the left side of my face, knocking me against one of the tombs. The Arco ring fell on the flight and it rang with a tinkle when I touch the ground Grier came over and took the ring.

-I only carried orders. And it's already

-You have bested me.

Grier looked at me doubtfully, took the ring to his mouth and bit him. The ring broke.

-Other fake ring. There is only one-person left who can have the authentic one.

Grier left, leaving me behind. What did he say, did it mean that two members of my team had been caught?

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

I ran down other stone stairs.

-There is an exit above.

-Not so fast junk from the foundation- Three agents blocked my way- We know who you are.

-That I doubt it.

-Raypulse! - They shouted at the same time

-Dark speed

Shine in a violet colour, I ran at a high speed and disappeared from the sight of my enemies. I placed myself behind an agent, knocked him unconscious and collapsed on the floor. I jumped and kicked an agent in the face just as I was invoking a Redcap. The last agent confronted me directly, although I did not know I would lose. After trying to hit him a couple of times, jump backwards.

-Give yourself!

-Mental vision.

That power allowed me to know the movements I would make before I made them. I dodged without difficulty his pathetic attempts to hit me.

-I know where you're going to hit before you do it.

The agent tried to punch me, dodge, raise his leg and kicked him in the chest.

-Those powers. You must be...

-That matters. You will not remember Simple mind!

My eyes shone in red and those of the agent too. I ran out wanting to get out of this damn place once. Unfortunately, while I was leaving, a yellow beam passed over my face. I turned around.

-What a pity Zhalia Moon-Defoe, several agents, Kreutalk and two Mindones had trapped me- you were so close. Pity.

-Come on, come for me. But while you're wasting time with me, Dante escapes with the ring.

-Oh! How intelligent, but I know you have the authentic Arco ring. You see we already have the other three false rings.

-But they cannot do anything right.

-Destroy it!

The agents reacted to Defoe's order by attacking me at the same time. I jumped to dodge the attacks but still end up on the ground.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie, Cherit and I were walking in another of the many corridors. Sophie was already better and the first thing she did when I recovered her strength was to scold me for messing me up and for giving the Organization rings.

-The decision to deliver the rings has been very hasty, and very brave for someone who doubts so much in the test type tests.

-Look Sophie, despite what Dante said, he would never give us the real ring.

-If that would be too dangerous- I confirm Cherit.

-Well, and now we're useless decoys.

-We must try to get to the street. Do not forget Lok, that the Organization still wants to capture you.

-Yeah...- Look at the wristwatch he wore- Wait, there are only five minutes left. Listen maybe Dante and Zhalia are still fighting against those evil ones.

-If there are only five minutes left they will not be able to leave before the ring breaks my spell.

-We have to find them.

-Yes, they may need help.

Sophie and I went running in search of our companions, Cherit grabbed one of my tails and let me drag it.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

He had been dodging attacks for a while, but they kept coming. I fell to the ground with the attack of a Mindrone and Kreutalk prepared to attack me with his acid pushing me backwards.

-Fight for your lady Kilthane!

Kilthane appeared to my rescue. The agents of the Organization invoked their titans as well. One Jokuol and two Redcap. Kilthane took care of the Jokoul. The Redcap were preparing to attack me.

-I know how you are Defoe. You've had an easy life, have not you?

-Surround it.

-That's why you think you're better than anyone and you think you have the right to lead them.

-To her.

The agents and Defoe attacked with powers that crashed into Kilthane's shield. I turned around to face the two Mindrones who had climbed the wall.

-Arrive them Strix!

My Strix pierced the eyes of the Mindorians causing them to return to their amulets. One of the wasps was against Defoe who asked for help, how weird. A Jokoul stood in his way being traversed by my titan. The Redcaps surrounded me and prepared to attack me, but Kilthane protected me with his shield and cut them with his sword. Kretualk spat a stream of green acid against Kilthane, leaving him very weak.

-Is that all, Miss Moon?

Suddenly a Redcap was destroyed by Calibam. Dante appeared very calmly.

-That's a great word for a guy as ignorant as you.

-Dante. I have tried to distract them.

-What does that mean?

-Zhalia, go ahead, give her the ring- I obeyed Dante and I threw the ring to Defoe, it fell on his feet and he started to catch it.

-Cannot be! Another fake. Which one of you has the real ring?

I dropped with my arms crossed on the wall behind me with a smile of satisfaction on my face. Dante also smiled satisfied that everything was as he had to go.

-None of us, of course.

-What?!

Lok, Sophie and Cherit came running and full of worry.

-Dante! The thirty minutes are over, we have to leave! - Lok shouted scared.

-The real ring is somewhere in the Foundation for about ten minutes.

Lok and Sophie were puzzled, but the best was Defoe's face.

-That's impossible!

-In reality it has been very easy. When we separated the Gareon de Zhalia took the authentic ring and mocked your defences. Gareon has the power to become invisible for short periods of time, that, combined with our distractions, allowed him to surface and reach the Huntik Foundation's hiding place with plenty of time. "Dante explained to everyone present.

-That means.

-What have you lost, one more time?

-That's our Dante Vale- Cherit congratulated. The guys celebrated too.

-If I cannot take the ring, I'll settle for capturing the child.

-Great- Lok cringed a little at his words and seeing the power that Defoe was accumulating in his hand.

-Defoe,- Dante continued. -There's another very interesting factor in my strategy that I planned just for you,-Dante warned with a menacing tone.

-Tell me what it is.

-Your forces are scattered throughout the catacombs- We started to approach Defoe all together- While mine are here.

The Organization agents ran away scared.

-Bad cowards. See you soon, Dante Vale.

With that Defoe ran after his agents. I raised my hand ready to knock him down, but Dante stopped me.

-Let him go, we have to deal with something else.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

Finally we left the catacombs and went to the cathedral, it was already dark and there was no one in the streets. I explained to the boys that Zhalia and I had devised the plan while Sophie was unconscious and Lok took care of her. When we arrived, I led the children through an area of the cathedral that is always closed to the public, where we arrived at a large room full of books. The Gareon of Zhalia was very happy to see her and immediately jumped into his arms. Zhalia and I went to a table where a Huntik operative was waiting for us. Sophie picked up a book and sat on a red sofa, Lok and Cherit looked at the place and later the books.

-I know you got my message.

-Yes, I was not sure what was happening, but prepare the reliquary just in case, and it seems to hold it.

The agent explained. He opened a chest that was on the table and showed us the ring of Joan of Arc resting on a purple cushion inside it.

-Good- Zhalia said while caressing Gareon -But can you tell us what it is? An amulet perhaps?

-I do not think he's one of the legendary titans, if you mean that. I think it's just a normal ring with a curse.

-With a curse so strong not even the best search engine could appreciate a titan inside.

-Well, I will consult with the Huntik council and we will find out.

-Until then do not let the ring get out of here.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I had taken one of the books and tried to read it, I swear, I swear I tried, but I did not understand anything. I approached Sophie with the doubt written on my face.

\- Are you sure that seekers learn new powers studying all these books?

-Of course, how do you think I learned mine?

-Aaj, it's very hard- I turned around and left the book in its place.

-Lok- I turned around-did the ring show you visions or something?

-Yes, some were good and others bad.

-The mine were all bad- Sophie cringed on the couch- Very bad

-ehh, those visions mean nothing- I placed my hands on his shoulders -Looking at the future is a legend.

-Yeah right. It was just a cursed ring.

-You know- Cherit intervened- you both have done very well today.

-If Sophie, the spell you used you only read it and it was your first time. You've been great!

-And what about you? You cheated the agents and jumped from the pit. You are a true Seeker!

-Thank you, but do not say it so surprised. I'm sure that one day I'll be better than you, maybe even Dante's

\- Yes of course that will be when Cherit will win a pulse to Calibam.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

In Prague, Defoe was being scolded by Rassimof, the second in command after the Professor, who had his back to both men in his office looking at one of his many bookshelves.

-Rassimof, let me explain.

Rassimof, a pale man like a dead man with black hair as well as his moustache and beard, stared coldly at the man who was kneeling in front of him. He wore a kind of green tunic, brown gloves, beige pants and brown shoes.

-I'll be very clear Defoe. I speak on behalf of the Professor, since he is too angry to see you.

-But sir...

-Listen to me! Seeing your failure to capture the child and losing the Arc ring, you have been replaced. Be glad that I did not ask you to end up with you, for now.

Rassimof left, leaving Defoe still on the ground. Defoe left for his home in Prague. He sat on a stool thinking about everything that had happened.

-Damn Dante Vale. You have beaten me again!

Defoe unleashed his anger on a table full of glass jars, hitting it with his power-filled hand, causing an explosion. He went to the window and looked out to see Prague.

-With or without the Organization, I swear I'll finish you off.

Third person end


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

POV of Lok

We had returned to Venice after a vacation in France. It had cost me to convince them to spend a day there, but after our mission of the Arco ring and its curse, Dante accepted that we did not stay another week. Peter guided us on our tour, he took us to the Eiffel Tower, to the Louvre, at Sophie's request, to the Arc de Triomphe and a lot of other places, we tried varied meals, my favourite was the Ratatouille, which despite being A lot of vegetables, it tasted great, I miss it. As soon as she got back, Sophie gave me an intense training session, the only good thing was that she was tired, after all, I am a puppy and I need to sleep a little longer than her. Zhalia stayed with us during our vacation in France, but disappeared as soon as we landed.

We were in the living room of Dante's house, I looked out the window through the patio, it has not changed, it has not changed since we went. Sophie, Cherit and I were practicing; we had a parchment in our hands and many, many times.

-Well, one more time-He read the spell again-I thinks I'm already here getting the hang of it. List?

-Do the best you can, superstar.

I joke Sophie. He wore a different outfit than usual, he wore a short white top, with a short pink jacket, a fake ragged dark pink and brown, a pink legin and brown boots.

-All right. Electricray! -I pointed at Sophie with my power, my hand came out a blue ray.

-Light shield

My lightning struck Sophie's shield vanishing.

-Your aim is improved, but your spell is still weak.

\- Weak, why do you say he is weak? Did you also find yourself weak, Cherit?

-Don't worry, Lok, you're doing fine. Keep trying.

-That does not answer my question- I sighed- I've already tried. Wow, what am I doing wrong? -I put my hands to my head and lowered them desperately- I still do not know how to use Electricray.

As soon as I spoke the power came out of my hand in the direction of Dante's head, which was now in front of a bookshelf, luckily he moved in time to avoid it. The beam went down the hall and disappeared. A sound of crystals and things broken and thrown away I conclude with my power. Dante looked at me very serious and a little angry letting out a small sound between anger and thought. I shrugged and smiled nervously; I did not want him to punish me again.

-Well...

-Well done Lok, we are ready for a deadly titan to decide to hide in Dante's hair

-Ok, very funny. I'll go practice up.

I signalled Sophie to follow me. We walked a few steps towards the corridor through which my beam had disappeared when Dante's television sounded indicating a call. Sophie and I stood up and turned around. Dante approached him with us following.

-Probably sea Guggenheim.

He played a button on the TV and on the Guggenheim card screen in a very good mood. He was taking a rate of something really hot and behind him he had images of snowy landscapes, at some point it was even snowing right now.

-Hello everyone! I guess you're fine. What seems a trip to Scandinavia, or rather, to Iceland?

-I think it's cold. What is there?

Suddenly Guggenheim disappeared and in its place there was a card in which a hammer appeared.

-Mission: The hammer of Thor. Arrive at the temple of Thor and get the hammer of Odin.

-I'll see what i can do.

The image of the card disappeared and Guggenheim reappeared.

-Well, that's all. Good luck. Good trip and take warm clothes.

With that Guggenheim cut the call. Dante turned around and went to a small cabinet with drawers and a bonsai on top.

-Seekers, we have a mission-Dante opened one of the drawers.

-He has not given us much information. Where do we start?

I asked Dante. Dante pressed a red button that was under one of the drawers and opened a secret compartment where we kept several amulets.

-We will start at the beginning -Dante took out a circular amulet of gray colour- We will investigate a little. Tomorrow we will go to London to see an old friend. I have a hunch that this mission is going to be complicated. "Dante looked at us seriously, his lips were drawn in an amused smile." Sophie and I looked at him confused. "I doubt you have warm clothes, Lok.

Dante went for his coat, Sophie laughed a little and I sighed, since he was right, I do not have warm clothes. In the mall I protested a while since I did not want to go shopping, it's something so boring and heavy, especially when we go with Sophie. Dante explained that the place where we go my fur would not be enough, and then I threatened to do some kind of horrible thing that I do not specify if I complained again. I sat in one of the store seats while letting Dante and Sophie take care of everything. Cherit had stayed at home starting to store some things we would need for the trip. After two and a half hours, 15 stores, more than 100 pieces of clothing, we finally returned home. In the end they bought me a hat, underwear and several thermal garments, a navy blue shirt with a high collar, a big gray long jacket and matching snow boots. Dante took advantage of the fact that we were shopping and bought Cherit a scarf.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

We had finally returned home after some insufferable shopping. Lok did not stop complaining like a child until I threatened him, but after a while I understood why he was complaining, Sophie was a little controlling of purchases, until I got scared. After packing my things and making sure that Lok did it, he put us to bed.

The next night, after a 4-hour trip with a stopover in Belgium, we finally arrived at our destination, one of the museums in London.

-Oh oh... we seem to have arrived late- Lok commented pointing to the museum's schedule sign.

-Don't worry, Tesly is waiting for us.

-One moment, Tesly?, is the one that works with Mothehue, the elite seeker of the Huntik Foundation? - Sophie asked.

-I do not know if it's elite, officially it's number two-I said with a lot of fun- Even though I do not plan to meet him tonight.

I rang the bell that was just below the schedule. After a second Tesly answered.

-Who?

-Tesly, I'm Dante Vale.

-Yes, very well, a moment-Tesly opened the door a little shaky.

-Hello, Tesly.

-Hello, Dante. Pa ... Pass.

Tesly closed the door behind us and led us through the museum to a room full of Egyptian sculptures. Tesly was a hybrid between elf and elf, he was skinny, tall and greenish-skinned, had red hair, brown eyes and pointed ears wore his usual glasses, a light blue shirt and some jeans subject with suspenders.

-This are my companions Tesly- The boys looked at the museum with amazement- This is Lok Lambert- Point to Lok. Lok smiled- And Sophie Casterwill.

-Nice to meet you.

-He... hello-Tesly said scanning my students. Tesly tensed enough when she saw Lok.

-Mothehue is here?

-Right now he's playing racketball at the club.

-Crushing your opponent mercilessly, sure. I'd appreciate it if you did not tell him I'm here; you know how it can be.

-Not a word. Let's talk inside.

-Why are not you going to take a look, but be very attentive.

Sophie and I crossed a glance and she felt. Tesly and I went to a room full of benches and sculptures. We sit on a bench at the end of the room, as close as possible to the boys.

-Well? What do you need?

-How do you carry Nordic mythology?

-Well, pretty good. Something in particular?

-What can you tell me about the legend of Thor and the hammer Mijollnir?

-So, Thor. According to the Nordic legend, his goal was to protect the kingdom of the Gods, and for that he used a hammer made of lightning bolts.

-And what has to do with the Huntik Foundation?

-A lot. I have a lot of information, that I will give you enchanted for a price-Tesly smiled.

-Your goblin side is greedy. How much is it going to cost me?

-Let's see..., information, about Lok, I know it's not... normal-I got serious- And I give you my silence with Mothehue.

-You ask me a lot.

-Then I'm afraid I cannot help you.

-Let's say it's a one-of-a-kind hybrid, and it's over.

-I do not like. It upsets me

-Well, give me the information and we'll leave here.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie led me through all the rooms she wanted.

-I do not understand much of art.

-There's something you can understand.- Sophie teased.

-Very funny.

-Don't worry, it's the same as watching TV only that the images do not move.-Sophie giggled- Le Blanche told me that my mother was a great art collector. I do not remember her well, but... when I'm surrounded by works of art I feel closer to her- Sophie looked at the portrait of a very ugly man with satisfaction.

-As I do with my father.

-What do you mean?

-I always had the feeling that I did not know him -I said quite decayed-When I was a child I felt that I was hiding a great secret and now I am discovering it.

-I'm sorry, Lok.

-Quiet, I would have liked to discover it before.

Sophie and I keep looking at some more works. A shadow in the window caught our attention, when we looked there was a man with a beard and hood looking at us, he left immediately.

-You've seen it too, right?

I nodded, with that the two of us went running to the next window, cautiously we moved among the sculptures, we got closer to another window and watched in hiding. The man wore a brown cloak, raised a hand and lit a blue power.

-Who is that? Are you spying on Dante, right?

-There is only one way to know. Come on.

We both ran to the exit.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

-A search engine!

-And not only that, I believe that his hammer was actually an artefact of the old war that was against the annullers. That explains why he was so powerful and people thought he was a God.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and I left the museum in search of the spy.

-It is there!

-Hey! I waited!

Sophie ordered. While the man disappeared in a corner. We returned to the race behind the man, but when we got to the place where he had turned, there was no one, just an empty street.

-Have you escaped?

At Sophie's question, a bright blue light in an alley parallel to the main street.

-It's not there. Electric-jum!

I jumped to the other side of the street until I reached the alley; in the alley there were only trash cans and a stray cat, but no sign of the man. Sophie caught up with me right away.

-But he was right here

-I'm sorry Lok, sure it was an illusion to mislead us. Let's tell Dante.

-Tell me what?

Dante's voice surprised us both, he sounded angry. Sophie and I turned to see Dante landing in front of us, and Tesly following him running.

-You have followed us?- Sophie asked indignantly.

-We've heard screams. Also, you should not leave without warning. What happened?

There was someone spying from the window, but we could not see his face.

Tesly finally arrived, panting and taking big puffs of air.

-And escaped? -Dante asked

-I could be anywhere- Continuous Sophie.

-What do you think is happening Dante? -I asked curious.

-I do not know, but it's just started. Let's go back inside, we'll be safe.

The others set off for the museum; I stood on the street where we had lost the stranger, raise your head a little and sniff the air.

-Do you know what creature he was? Lok.

Dante asked. I looked at him a little confused; the others had also stopped and looked at me curiously. I nodded, Dante already knew, so I did not mind helping a little with my ability.

-Yeah, a sorcerer.

-How can you be so sure?-Sophie asked incredulously.

-Lok has the ability to identify magical creatures with smell, right? - Dante looked at me, I nodded and smiled- That way you knew that I was a vampire, Zhalia a witch, and Peter and Defoe human.

-How can you be able to do that?- Sophie asked, freaking a lot.

-I learned, survival, I think. That way you know how dangerous your opponent is.

-That's fascinating! -Exclaimed Tesly

-And very useful- Conclude Dante- comes on. We have a mission to fulfil.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

We stayed in the museum a while longer, Sophie and Tesly were engaged to ask Lok questions about his ability to detect and identify magical creatures, Tesly asked if he was able to identify which creature was, obviously Lok hit the first, while, I was still investigating about Thor and his hammer. After a while Lok fell asleep and we went to the hotel to rest and prepare for our trip to Iceland. At the hotel it occurred to me that maybe we would need help, plus a couple of more eyes never come badly. I picked up my cell phone and started sending messages so as not to wake Lok up.

Dante: Hello?

Zhalia: Hello.

Dante: Are you awake at this time?

Zhalia: You too. What happen?

Dante: Do you like snow?

Zhalia: I do not dislike it. Why?

Dante: I have a mission in a cold place. It may interest you.

Zhalia: And that?

Dante: It's about Thor and his hammer.

Zhalia: Interesting. You know he's guarded, right?

Dante: That's why I invite you to the mission.

Zhalia: Nice way to say you needs my help, again.

Dante: Are you coming?

Zhalia: Okay, but you and your team will have to help me on another mission.

Dante: ...

Zhalia: Dante?

Dante: ...

Zhalia: Hello?

Dante: ...

Zhalia: Have you fallen asleep?

Dante: Excuse me, an ambulance passed by making a lot of noise and waking up everyone. But they are already asleep again. What is the mission about?

Zhalia: It's a secret. Like our conversation, apparently

Dante: It's okay, we'll help you.

Zhalia: Great.

Dante: Tomorrow I will contact you again and I will give you the coordinates.

Zhalia: It seems good to me. Goodnight.

Dante: Good evening.

The next morning we took the first flight to Iceland, there we stayed in a really cosy wooden cabin, it was on one floor, it had a central living room with a fireplace, a kitchen and four bedrooms with a bathroom each, plus a small studio and a common bathroom. The boys and I settled down and prepared things for our trip. Each one carried a backpack full of supplies and a sleeping bag, and I have a tent.

At dawn we set off. We had walked a couple of hours between trees and snow, the boys started to protest a little, although it was normal the fatigue began to be noticed, even I had trouble moving forward and that my tolerance to the cold is greater, I only wore one more sweaters thick. Sophie wore the same clothes as when she trained with Lok a few days ago, only with a warmer shirt, pink jacket, snow boots, gloves and a hat, and Lok the clothes we had bought her.

-I like adventures, but this is ridiculous! I do not feel the face since we left the cabin.-Lok complained.

-Let's go, come on, Lok do not get discouraged-I encourage Cherit to enjoy her new scarf, although in my opinion it was too long.

-Okay, whatever you say.

-Dante, do you know if we'll have to walk much more? -asked Sophie

-Let's see- I stopped and took out the Holotomo- Well, I've introduced Tesly's information in the Holotomo and the only thing I can tell you is that we're on the right track.

-Because that will not make me feel better -Lok said.

-Well, you better get used to it -Keep the Holotomo and look at it seriously- we'll be here a few days.

We walked a couple of hours more and when nightfall we camped among the trees. The tent was big enough for us to fit all three and there was plenty of space. The next morning, after a quick breakfast, we continued walking, it started to snow and we froze more. Lok slowed down a bit due to his desire to transform and change shape, something that he did not like much and others did not. We reached a hill where we slid down, well, Sophie and I slipped, Lok just fell down. The snow began to rise and with that we delayed more. When the snowstorm was too much we had to stop.

-We cannot continue advancing! Let's camp down there!

I got to scream about the wind and the snow. Point out a small space between several trees, that would have to keep us protected from the storm.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

After a great effort we managed to place the store and secure it. Dante got into his jacket and fell asleep. Sophie pulled a couple of books out of her backpack and began to read them, I wrapped my body with my few and made a small cave with my wings to keep the cold away. With the storm my desire to change had increased and it was costing me enough to keep it at bay.

-Well, that's very interesting- Sophie said while lighting one of her books with the lantern- According to the Book that Tesly gave me, in Norse mythology there are nine different kingdoms joined by a rainbow bridge. The tallest of them, named Asgar, was the one who guarded Thor with his hammer.

Sophie had made me sleepy; I almost fell asleep during her explanation. I undid the cave and put my wings to their normal position.

-Fascinating- I said really boring.

-Oh, and he also says that many Scandinavians worshiped him as the god of justice. Sure, that's why Tesly thinks he was a seeker.

-You read too much

-And you too little. Go take- Sophie gave me another of her books- Tomorrow I'll do an exam.

-Great...

I picked up the book while rolling my eyes. Suddenly a blue light flashed on one side of the store and something was trying to open the zipper of the entrance.

-It's me- Cherit said as she kept trying to enter-open fast

Sophie opened the store and Cherit shot out at me, but her scarf got stuck in the zipper and she fell backwards.

-Cherit are you okay?- I asked as he rubbed his neck.

-Of course not. There's someone out there. -Cherit pointed to the outside.

-Someone or something?- Sophie asked, scared.

-Lo-Lok has something

Said Cherit. I ordered them to keep quiet to both of you. At the door of the store we could see a white light, blinked and disappeared. I told them not to move and I approached the door of the store, I opened the zipper completely and I ran after the light, which started to get between the trees and disappeared. I stopped and looked for the person who was spying on us. Among the trees I managed to distinguish a figure and without thinking I threw myself against it, we rolled through the snow and finally ended up ... Zhalia. He looked at me with hatred and disgust.

-Do you have no friends to play with?

-Zhalia? What are you doing here?

-Apart from supporting snotty seekers like you. Dante has invited me!

I got up from Zhalia and helped her up.

-I'm sorry, I thought there was someone spying, it would not be the first time.

-Yes I know.

Zhalia shook the snow off her. He wore his normal clothes and over a green coat with a belt at the waist and a green hat.

-Where is Dante? Tell him I'm here.

-Zhalia! - Dante's voice caught our attention. It sounded cheerful. He, Sophie and Cherit approached us- I'm glad to see you've arrived safely.

-Sounds I'm good with location spells, otherwise I would have turned around.

-It's never too late-Sophie commented.

-Thank you. Well, let's see if I guess - Zhalia started walking towards the bonfire - You still have not found the temple.

-So it is- I affirm Dante returning to the camp.

-We were on the right track- I kept wanting to go to the warmth- Well, before the blizzard.

-Believe me, it could have been much worse.- Zhalia commented. -Better a blizzard than the guardians.

Zhalia knelt in front of the fire and Sophie and I imitated her, Dante preferred to stand.

-The guardians, who are they?- I asked nervously.

-Well, you also know the story -Dante said ignoring my question.

-Eh... What are you talking about? - Sophie asked realizing they were ignoring us.

-They do not know it - There is a legend that talks about an ancient sect called the guardians of Thor - Explant Zhalia - It has thousands of years and preserves the customs of the Nordic Gods.

-Something tells me, that they protect temples and artefacts-I commented.

-That's not the best little thing. The Organization has infiltrated the sect, that is, that by now they must know that we are here and they will not leave without fighting.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

Inside the Temple of Thor, the guardians met in a circular room with multiple entrances. They were placed in a circle, all wearing hooded cloaks, the back of the cape was a hammer drawn, in addition, all had long white beards. In the centre of the circle was placed the leader of the guardians, his beard was the longest and his cloak was black, he shit with a sword.

-Guardians of the Temple of Thor, protectors of Mijollnir. The titan of Ymir must be awakened. But first we must recite the ancient charm of Asgar.

The leader of the guardians held an ice amulet with a violet stone in its centre. The stone glowed while all the guardians pronounced the spell.

-Ymir, listen to us, answer our supplication and protect us. We invoke you, we beg you to appear.

The light of the amulet shone brighter and the earth shook.

Third person end


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

POV of Dante

The next morning we continued our way to the temple, we walked from dawn for hours, we only found snow and more snow, no sign of the temple or the guardians. Yesterday's blizzard had passed, today it was only snowing but I had the feeling that I could go further. We were walking near a cliff and the snow did not help. We walked in a row, with me in the lead guiding them with the Holotomo, Sophie and Zhalia in the middle and Lok in the end with Cherit.

-Be careful, a bad step and you can fall down the cliff- I warned my team.

-How much have we advanced Dante? - Lok asked shaking his tails to remove the excess snow.

-Five kilometres, or maybe more.

-The snow has ruined my new boots- Zhalia grumbled.-Is there any reason we're not using our powers?

-Dante said to keep them.

Sophie replied quite kindly. The clouds covered the sky and the snowstorm worsened in a matter of seconds.

-What spell are you using now exactly?

Sophie asked angrily. Some rays illuminated the sky and thunder echoed in the wind.

-This is not one of my spells.

Zhalia answered a little alarmed. I turned around to look at my team, the ground trembled every few seconds.

-So what's going on?- Sophie asked, now equally alarmed.

-Someone is coming -I screamed on the wind-Be on your guard. Prepare for whatever.

In the distance, in front of us appeared a gigantic figure, the snow made it difficult to distinguish if it was friend or enemy. The figure advanced until it became visible, we all let out a small choked cry. In front of us appeared a giant of ice, with a jagged beard and his fingers were sharp icicles of ice.

-That counts?

Lok asked, scared to death. My team began to retreat, I kept my position and scanned the newcomer with the Holotomo.

"Ymir, attack: 6, defence: 5, type: Warrior titan, size: colossal, special abilities: summon allies."

-A giant of ice-Sophie commented.-I read about him last night. The guardians must have invoked it.

-I already feared it, it's titan Ymir. You can create an ice army to fight with him.

-What's the plan?- Lok asked determinedly.

-I'll face him in a frontal attack-in the Holotomo a map of our situation appeared- you put yourself here, here and here-mark with your finger the positions of each one in the map, in the places appeared blue dots- and try to distract him. Lok, follow his tracks to find out where it comes from.

Before we knew it, Ymir was in front of us.

-Oh wow,- Lok groaned. -He does not seem very nice.

-It is not that it does not look like it, it is that it is not

Zhalia shouted. Ymir roared, letting his icy breath freeze for a moment.

-Move! - My team went to the positions I had assigned them - Touchhot! - My attack hits the eyes of the colossal creature. Ymir stirred a little but recovered almost immediately.

-It has not worked. It's very strong- Cried Lok

-Plan B -The girls took off their backpacks and left them on the floor- Run!

Lok and I did the same. The cold made us all slower, but Lok in particular, must have been struggling with his desire to change and that delayed him.

-Lok in a hurry! Come on!

-Electric-jum!

-Anger!

From my hand came a red beam that fell right where Ymir was resting his foot, from the snow sprouted vines full of thorns that caught the leg of the giant, Ymir roared as he fell to the ground. When he fell he sent Lok flying a few meters away, falling in front of me.

-Fast, over here!

I passed by Lok and ran to Ymir, rather to where he came from. The girls followed me and immediately Lok got up and followed us too.

-What are you doing, and if there's more like him?-Zhalia asked quite angry.

-We'll run the risk; we have to follow his tracks to the temple before the snow covers them.

-Faster!

Sophie screamed when she saw that the vines were breaking. Ymir got up and spat out a current of frozen air that knocked us down. We got up with difficulty; the snow that still surrounded us disappeared showing some creatures of ice around us.

-Oh oh. This does not look good- Lok commented somewhat nervously.

-Calm down - We all kept calm and watched our enemies carefully- Okay. Prepare-After a second I put my hand to my neck and took out Calibam's amulet -Go out Calibam!

-Emerge Sabriel!

-Now Freelancer!

-Gareon! Kilthane! Quick.

Once all our titans were summoned, the battle began. Sabriel and Calibam were the first to hit and destroy Ymir's allies. Freelancer slipped and fell to the ground on his back, one of the creatures of ice jumped on him, luckily Kilthane saved him, but was attacked from behind and fell to the ground.

-We need to hit them harder- Zhalia exclaimed worried about her titan.

-I've brought a special titan for this occasion. And the time has come to use it. -I spread my coat, revealing the amulet that I had taken at home tied to my belt.- Destroy them Ignatius!

Shining with violet I glide my hand across the ground raised enough snow. At the end of the snow wave appeared a huge stone ball on fire, his legs were more muffled and his arms were so bright that they glowed brightly. Ignatius spat a stream of lava at the icy creatures, melting them. Ymir did not like it so much that he defeated his allies and started approaching us in a threatening way.

-Lok, Sophie, follow your prints back to the temple, we will stay here.

-Very good.

Sophie did not protest after Lok's nod. They both left running.

-Gareon, slow it down.

Obeying his seeker, Gareon shot Ymir in the eyes with his laser gaze, but it had no effect, like my initial attack. I attacked him with Rayfire, but it did not work either and Ymir continued his way ignoring Zhalia and me.

-We do not care. Try to keep the secret of the temple safe.

At Zhalia's comment, I ran out to catch up with Ymir and prevent him from hurting the boys. When you get to Ymir's foot, jump and use a special power, "Spider Touch", some viscous blue threads came out of my hand and helped me to grab his leg and not fall.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and I were running in the footsteps of Ymir, I was glad that Dante had sent me to run and that I was getting hot and my desire to transform disappeared. I looked back and saw Ymir following us.

-He still follows us!

-Quick!

Sophie and I continue running, now with more strength. Cherit flew in front of us when she stopped and looked at us alarmed.

-Watch out!

Sophie and I stopped in time to avoid falling over the cliff. In front of us, in the middle of the precipice, there was a huge column of ice.

-Let's see if you've studied something.

Said Sophie really funny. We both ran to opposite sides leaving a long distance between us. When Ymir reached us, he looked at us both without knowing exactly who to go to. Sophie and I attacked him together with Electricray and Lightpulse, we both aimed him in the eyes. Ymir swerved and wobbled while doing odd movements with his hands. When I noticed I saw Dante on Ymir's back.

-Dante?-Cherit muttered. -What are you doing there?

-This is not as easy as it seems.

Dante said while dodging Ymir's claws. Finally the tug fell down the cliff. Sophie and I approached the place where Ymir had fallen alarmed.

-Wait, what about Dante?- I asked, hoping that Sophie had the answer.

-It was trying to save us. It must have fallen to the precipice.

-I've told you guys- Dante's voice sounded fun. Dante finished climbing and stood in front of Sophie and me.

-Dante you're fine! - I exclaimed surprised.

-Did you have any doubt?

A rumble sounded behind us, Zhalia joined us and we all watched in amazement as the huge column of ice broke up raising a large curtain of snow.

-The ice is breaking! - Cherit exclaimed

-The giant's fall must have caused it.

When the ice finished breaking on the other end we could see the temple of Thor.

-I cannot believe it, it's there, the temple of Thor- I said full of amazement.

-It's beautiful- Sophie commented.

-Well, now that we already agree that it's wonderful. Does anyone have any idea how we can get there? - Zhalia said in her usual tone.

-Wait,- Sophie interjected thoughtfully. -I read something, something about a bridge.

-What about a bridge? - Dante asked very interested.

-I read that it united the world of the mortals with the world of the Gods.

-It's a rainbow, right? It goes out when it rains and it is sunny- Finish me.

-Yes, it is formed when the sun's rays pass through small drops of water contained in the atmosphere. I'm surprised you know that.

-Observation- I said while shrugging my shoulders

-If we could create the right conditions...

We all kept thinking about how to make a rainbow come out.

-I'm kids, I have an idea.- The four of them looked at me curiously- Dante, can you summon Ignatius?

-This can be interesting. Let's see what you have in mind- Dante redrew the amulet of Ignatius -Ignatius!

-Girls, I know that some of you must have some power that allows them to levitate or stay in the air.

I looked at the girls with big smiles, Sophie nodded.

-Okay, what do you want me to do?

I looked at Ignatius.

-Can you make it go up?

-Gravity!

Ignatius shone with a white light and began to ascend until reaching the clouds, Ignatius spat lava, the snow melted and it started to rain.

-Zhalia, if you're so kind-Dante asked with amusement

-There's nothing my Strix cannot get through. Strix!

With that the wasps crossed the clouds allowing the sunrays to illuminate the cliff and us. The rainbow bridge was created before our eyes.

-It worked! - Cherit shouted

-Did you doubt my idea ?, Cherit-I said with a mocking tone. Cherit did not answer, she just smiled and shrugged.

-Well! -Exclaimed Sophie

-Not bad- Zhalia said hiding her astonishment at the spectacular bridge.

-Well, now we only have one thing left to do-Dante approached the bridge-Come on.

With that we started walking on the bridge, which turned out to be very long. On the way I was asking Cherit how it was possible that Dante had gone up to Ymir and used a plant spell, he explained to me about Dante's "Arachnid Touch" power, I did not understand anything despite Cherit's explanation so that I had to go to Dante.

-Dear, how could you possibly use those powers? He believed that we could only use natural powers for each one.

-Well, there are exceptions, there are powers that can be learned, but because they are not natural for creatures like you and me, they are more complicated to learn and even impossible.

-Could you show me? - I asked excited

-First, focus on learning the essentials.

Dante smiled amused and Sophie laughed, I glared at them. We continue walking in silence for a while longer. When we were arriving something attacked Zhalia.

-What is that? - He asked as he put on his hat.- Dante!

Thank God Zhalia noticed Dante, giving him time to duck before a giant ice bird tore his head off. We all looked up at the sky, a couple of birds were flying over us when a double-bladed axe went flying and destroyed them, then it was nailed to the ice.

-That's what I call it getting rid of by the hair.

Said a hoarse and deep voice, when we turned around we saw a tall man, stocky, and a little potbellied, had grey hair and beard, like his ears and his wolf tail. He wore a red coat, big boots, a light brown sweater, gloves and wide pants. On his right shoulder he carried another axe identical to the one he had thrown.

-Montehue. What a surprise- Dante said with reluctance.

-I am also glad to see you. I've been looking for you and your friends all over the fjord. Good thing I'm wearing good boots- Montehue raised one of his boots.

-How did you find out about our mission?

-My assistant told me.

Montehue pulled away, revealing Tesly, wearing gloves, a green scarf, and a green coat.

-I... I force myself to tell you.

-I'm sure of it- Dante laughed a little.

-Well, it seems that you and your friends have found the magical temple. It must not have been easy. Of course I would have taken less.

-I'm sorry to interrupt- Dante seemed annoyed- But we are surrounded by birds.

Before he said it, before they attacked us.

-Disperse- Dante ordered

-I'll take care- said Montehue very confident.

The birds threw themselves at us. Tesly had crouched but the birds saw it the same, one of them darted for him, grabbing him by the sleeve of his coat, started pulling, then another came and grabbed him by the scarf. Tesly was scared to death, but managed to summon a titan.

-Venadek! Help!

The titan was huge, it looked like a dinosaur, it had a long tail that ended in a scorpion sting, in its long feet it had two sharp claws and its hands were blades, its yellow eyes were like those of a crocodile and in its mouth I had snake fangs. Venadek got rid of the birds without any difficulty.

Cherit and I were running away from a bird, seeing that we could not escape, I crouched down, taking Cherit's scarf, throwing it to the ground in the process, luckily the bird only took my hat. Cherit smiled at me in gratitude.

-Ignatius attacks!

Ignatius appeared spitting lava at the birds and in a few secondsin he melted the majority. Montehue destroyed a few with his axe. The rest of the birds fled. Dante returned Ignatius to his amulet.

-Well, thank God I came.

-I do not know what we would have done without you Monty

Dante said reluctantly. Sophie helped Zhalia to get up and Tesly was recovering from what had happened.

-Let's go, I was just kidding.

-I'm sorry to interrupt- I approached the two- But the temple is there.

-True. And since we are all here we should take the hammer you do not believe-Montehue kept his axes.

-Your first Monty-Dante waved his arm.

-What kind- Montehue stepped next to us and Tesly followed him.

We all walk towards the temple. The doors opened and a man came out wearing a black cloak with a hood and a long white beard. We stopped at the end of the bridge and he approached.

-I see that you got it- His deep voice had a slight threat tone-We were waiting for you in our humble temple.

-We already see it.- Dante commented.

-We have been informed that you would arrive soon with the intention of taking a certain ... artefact.

-And if it is,-Dante answered with a menacing tone.

-For friends here.

The guard began to guide us inland.

-Do you think we should trust ourselves?- I asked.

-Of course not.-Zhalia answered sharply.

-We could not cross that door. If he lets us in, we'll follow him. "Dante whispered.

-But one you see inside ...- I whispered too.

-Anything can happen- Montehue finished.

-Good to the temple of Thor.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

The guardian moved aside leaving us to pass once we were all inside the door closed. The man led us through the corridors until we came to a circular room with multiple exits.

-If you are so kind to wait here, my lord will receive you in a moment. -The guardian left by the exit that we had before us.

-Forming a defensive perimeter- I ordered. Everyone dispersed in a circle around me. I took out the Holotomo- Holotomo you have a map of the temple based on what you see.

-Dear, this person gives off the same smell that spied on us in London- I notice Lok.

-Although you're very happy to get out of the cold- Sophie teased.

-I lost my hat less than two minutes ago and I do not feel my ears, none of the four.

-It seems the moment of jokes- Zhalia protested.

Finally the Holotomo finished scanning the temple.

-The situation is this-I pointed to the map of the Holotomo- There are two exits, if they attack us we will leave here- I started to walk towards the exit -and Lok and Sophie will cover our backs.

-I prefer to improvise- Montehue said with a big smile as he took out his axes.

-I see that we have overvalued your intelligence, Dante Vale-The leader of the guardians appeared by the exit that our guide had used.

-This temple is under the command of the Organization- A bald man with glasses and a violet coat came out from behind the guardian- And you yourself have entered your grave.

-If this grave is only for Dante, you will have to build several more for the rest- Lok protested

-I like your puppy, Vale- Murmured Monty.

Many guards entered the room shining bright blue.

-Surrender now and we will be merciful, if you do not do it, you will not live to regret it.

-What do you say? -I asked Montehue-do we give up?

-Yeah right. Oh! Wait, on Thursday I give a lecture at the museum. I can not- Montehue said mockingly.

-Oh, it hurts. Then we will fight.

With a battle cry, Montehue and I launched into battle. Our enemies did not expect that answer. Once the bald man gave the order the guardians attacked.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Dante and Montehue went into battle.

-To be a seeker, you explore strange cultures and they always attack you. - After the little joke I got serious- Let's go there, Freelancer!

-Defend us Sabriel!

Our titans appeared wanting to fight.

LOK POV end

* * *

POV of Dante

Montehue and I take care of the leader guardian and the agent of the Organization. When we approached, the guard tried to hit me in the face with a power that I call "Thunderous cut", it did not sound very good, I bent down and kicked him, fell on my back and the guard almost fell on top of me, but I put my feet on the belly and I sent it flying above me. Montehue went to attack the Organization's agent when he summoned a Jokoul. Montehue did not retreat, but attacked with more force.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sabriel was dodging magical attacks from the guardians and when she could knock them out, Freelancer was not as skilled and was struck by the magical fist of a guardian.

POV of Dante

Montehue was still trying to cut the Jokoul with his axes, but to no avail, the Titan was very fast and dodged all his attacks. Use "Feetfire" to jump on the titan and throw it to the ground.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Tesly remained quiet until a guardian took it with him, Zhalia had to come to his rescue very reluctantly.

-I thought all the Foundation's agents were brave.

Zhalia got rid of two guards using "Unbreakable".

-We've struggled enough, let's go! - I suggested / ordered the others.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Montehue and I were on the ground being attacked by several guards, but with two moves we got rid of them.

-It's nice to fight by your side, Dante. But we are competitors. I will take the hammer, and you do not forget it.

-I will not forget. But our friends come first

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

Zhalia was still fighting the guardians to defend Tesly. A guard escaped from her and managed to reach Tesly. He hit him in the belly with "Thunderous cut". Tesly writhed as the power spread through her body. Montehue did not like the fact that they put their hands on him.

-Tesly, iron fist!

Montehue threw himself at the guardian who now held Tesly in the air by the neck and was about to hit him again. Montehue hit the guardian so hard that he hit the central column, causing it to crack and break. The roof rumbled and the fight froze. The roof was falling on us!

-All the world, out!

We went running towards the exit that Dante had indicated us at first. Montehue stayed to help Tesly who was unconscious. A few meters away from the exit I fell to the ground after feeling a horrible pain and much desire to mourn, a huge stone had crushed one of my tails, and it hurt, a lot.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

-Dante!- Montehue's scream spun me around, holding Tesly unconscious in his arms. -Get it!-

With that Montehue threw Tesly as if it were a ball for me to catch. Luckily I calculate well and Tesly fell into my arms, I turned around and put Tesly safe.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

I tried to take the stone off, but it was very heavy and the pain was driving me crazy, and if I did not release the rocks, they would bury me. Montehue approached me. And he began to push the rock to get rid of it. Between the two of us, we managed to free my precious tail.

-Come on; let's get out of here

Montehue helped me get up and half carried me to the exit with the others. But rocks buried it and we could not get through. Without thinking Montehue lifted me off the ground, in the same way that Dante had done when we met, and ran to the other exit, jumped and threw us through the door.

POV of Lok end


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

POV of Lok

Rocks blocked the door. Montehue jumped up, I sat on the floor.

-You see, it has not been so bad- Montehue said with amusement.

-I love collapses, do not you?- I teased.

\- Dangerous situations are good for the heart.

-Cherit! And Cherit ?!

-I'm here.

Cherit's head came out of my hood with a smile. I sighed with relief. I caught my tail hurt and put it in my lap with pain, I still wanted to cry.

-Then you are Lok- I nodded- Tesly told me about you when I took the information from your mission. He was right, impacted a little on the first impression- Montehue laughed and knelt in front of me- Let's look at your tail.-Montehue began to examine my tail carefully, he treated it very delicately, which I thought someone as he could not do.

-How did you know that Tesly was hiding our presence?

-I smelled the smell of Dante- Montehue let out a laugh- It's very characteristic, you already understand me. Once I asked Tesly about that I got the rest. Do you want to hear something funny?

-Clear.

-Don't imagine Dante with a puppy- Montehue laughed again.

-Yeah ... Au! - I moaned when Montehue moved my tail a little.

-Good news, it is not broken, it seems that only pain, do not move much- Montehue helped me get up- Come on, we ran out of time.

-We must reach the others.

-We will look for you later, when you have the Mijollnir hammer.

We started walking without knowing where we were going.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Sophie and I were next to Tesly trying to calm him down, Zhalia was not too happy to have to put up with him.

-Oh no, it's horrible, I'm claustrophobic.

-The collapse is over. So behave like a man and calm down.

Zhalia said without much help. I helped Tesly to get up and I leaned on her.

-Dante, do not you think that ... Lok and Motehue ... have been there ... crushed? - Sophie asked scared.

-I'm sure they're fine-I said very sure of my answer, although in reality I had the same fear as Sophie.

-With all due respect, how do you know?- Tesly asked.

-Because my destiny is that Montehue follows me everywhere, until he is old and gray.

-Those are the things with which a girl is identified - Zhalia joked in a better mood.

-And now we must keep moving. Come on.

We walked to a golden door and began to inspect it.

-I think I hear voices around here sir! - A guardian shouted. Tesly lamented.

-Is this part of your plan? - Zhalia asked me

-In reality- I looked at her and smiled satisfactorily- Yes.

-There are!- A group of guardians was walking in our direction. "Infidels can not escape.

-Rayfire!- With that I destroyed the door.

-They have broken the seal!

The altered guardians shouted. We went through the door and started down some stairs.

-I do not understand- Zhalia reflected- Why do not they follow us?

We arrived at a cave full of magical ice crystals.

-Because they are faithful, and this area of the temple is forbidden to them.

-But why? Is there something that scares them?

-So is. And it's stored down here.

-Oh holy heaven! We left the pan to fall into the fire-Tesly cried.

-This cave... I cannot believe it, but it seems that... - Sophie touched one of the walls and they all shone.

-The walls are streaked with magic- Tesly finished impressed.

-What for?- Zhalia asked.

-It is a source of power for a titan to remain active when his search engine is not.

-A wild titan? - Exclaimed Sophie scandalized.

-With so much energy that you can roam free for thousands of years.

-What kind of titan? - Tesly asked terrified.

-A very dangerous one.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

Montehue and I continued to wander the corridors of the temple, Montehue was looking for the hammer and I was looking for our friends. Despite my animal skills, I was unable to track them or even detect threats; the cold must have made me dumb, though luckily, when I lost my hat, my ears were free to hear if someone approached us. Occasionally we stopped for a moment for Montehue to examine my tail, despite having said that it was not broken, he did not seem very sure of that. After half an hour walking, Montehue thought he had found his way to the hammer.

-By here, I see a light.

Following Montehue, we came to a huge room, with golden walls and full of symbols, on the floor were stairs that led to large but shallow holes and on the walls there were identical stairs.

-I hear voices in the great hall!

A guard shouted alerting us. A group of guardians directed towards us, and by their steps I deduce that not very happy. Montehue grabbed my arm and dragged me into one of the holes.

-Quick, low. -We sat in the back hidden by shadows.

-No exit.

-We'll find her, boy.

Montehue winks at me in a very good mood. It was very different from Dante. Dante would remain calm and would already have a plan, in addition, would look for others, instead, Montehue seemed that this whole situation amused him, he was not worried about others, not even Tesly, and just thought about the hammer.

-Okey. Montehue, why is there a rivalry between you and Dante? It will not be because of that nonsense of vampires and werewolves, right?

-Of course not, the rivalry exists since we met.

-How did you meet?

-I am a devotee of the art of war, spend my youth collecting artefacts, and when I was exploring a ruin hidden in the Valley of Death, I met your mentor, Dante Vale. Since I saw him, I had two clear things: that he was a great man, and that I had to be better. We were both looking for the same artefact, and when we ran down the mountain, I did not know that Dante had given me an amulet. I guess he thought that the race would be fair. Soon I was in a precarious position, and when I thought I was lost, Dante came to my rescue, and although I had snatched the victory, gave me something much more precious. When my hand touched that amulet, my life changed. That scoundrel opened my eyes to the world of the titans. And since then I have been a seeker. I owe my life in more ways than one, the one I was about to lose, and the one I'm carrying now.

-If you appreciate it, work with it.

-Never! We are friends through the competition.

-Sure- Cherit added very convinced.

-Now we are at peace. This time I will be the one to take the prize.

The guards entered the room and investigated. Montehue leaned out a little to see the danger, a guardian turned to the direction of Montehue, but hid in time to not be seen, although they almost discovered us, when Montehue hid I accidentally stepped on a queue, and not just any, but the one that was already hurt. I covered my mouth with my hands and two of my tails to cover the scream, besides the tears accumulated in my eyes, Montehue also covered my mouth and Cherit stroked my head to calm me down. The guards went to our hiding place when a noise sounded in the temple and the guardians ran out to see what it was. Once alone Montehue took my hand and I my tails. I looked at Montehue with all the hatred I could muster at that moment, but I think it was not much, I'm sure it just showed a lot of pain. Montehue apologized a couple of times while I went back to examining my tail; Cherit was still trying to calm me by stroking my head. I was about to protest when Montehue handed me a pill and his canteen.

-What is it? - I asked, the face of Montehue changed to sadness, until I could notice the desire to cry that I had in my voice. I took the pill and drank water.

-It is an anti-inflammatory. I always carry it, Tesly is a little clumsy and I usually step on or thresh the tail with the doors a couple of times a day. I know what hurts. This will relieve you for a while.

-That's why you know how she treats?

-Exactly, they are things of the life that one finishes learning - We waited until the medicine took effect - the danger has passed. Let's move on!

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

We walked through that tunnel to the end, on the way we had to endure the groans, tears and complaints of Tesly. I hate goblins, they're cowards and complain, and Tesly's pixie part was proving it. At the end of the tunnel, there were several entries; again, these guardians liked the labyrinth more than Lok. In one of the walls there were no doors, but a kind of seal made with a stone serpent. We go to her without hesitation.

-This sculpture also has magical properties.

Sophie approached the snake and ran her hand over it, the snake glowing blue and twisted around in circles until it returned to its initial position. Dante took out his Holotomo and held it as if it were a book.

-It's part of a puzzle, the key to finding Thor's hammer. But I think we're not alone. -Dante looked at the tunnel through which we had arrived.

-Your bad luck stays.

I affirmed him. In the Holotomo a map of all the tunnels of this section of the temple appeared, and running through one of them there was a red figure in the shape of an animal.

"Fenris: attack: 4, defence: 4, type: lithotitan, size: large, special abilities: attack fury"

In the Holotmo Fenris appeared in a 3D figure, then turned into a card showing Fenris as a rabid wolf in armour.

-Great.

Dante clenched his jaw. A noise behind us made us all jump.

-It's the strongest nordic monster. What are we going to do?

Tesly cried, scared to death, along with his hands and began to tremble, although this time I cannot blame him, when Fenris entered the room I also wanted to shake, but I could not afford it, I am a seeker with a reputation to maintain.

-Keep calm- Dante ordered keeping his fear at bay.

Fenris was a huge wolf, his fur was gray, he wore a Nordic armour, his front legs looked like huge hands with sharp claws and to complete his menacing appearance, he possessed a huge denture full of sharp teeth inside his drooling mouth, and a look of crazy. Fenris stood on his hind legs and moved his front legs in fists to threaten us as he roared. We all backed up, Sophie clung to the wall behind her, Fenris fixed her gaze on her with rage and roared, opening her jaw completely. Tesly kept shaking and screamed.

-Don't eat me please!

-Calm Tesly- I ordered him.

-Dante, we have to do something!

Tesly pleaded. Fenris ran towards us.

-Disperse!

At the command of Dante I used "Hiperstride" to jump to my right side, Sophie flew out, Dante used "Feetfire" and Tesly, froze in place being the goal of Fenris.

-Help!

-I got you

Dante pushed himself into a wall and flew over Tesly grabbing him from the hood and dragging him with him, preventing Fenris from putting his claws on him. Dante rolled on his back and threw Tesly in my direction.

-Zhalia, take care of him

-No problem. Bubblelift!

From my hands came a blue bubble that trapped Tesly, causing her to float aimlessly. Dante was placed in a combat position. Dante threw a "Rayfire" at Fenris leaving him dazed, Dante jumped on him by stepping on his head and landing on the other side. Fenris roared back in anger, waving his fists in the air.

-Why does not Dante use his titans? Fight Kilthane!

Kilthane appeared and thrust his sword into Fenris's belly, who seemed not to notice it much. Fenris struck Kilthane with his arm causing him to return to his amulet. I could not believe it, Kilthane was a very strong titan and it was difficult to return it to his amulet.

-You're spending your power- Dante said while dodging a blow from Fenris.

-He's right,- Sophie said. -Fenris draws his strength from the magic of this temple; you can not defeat him by attacking like this.

-March, I'll reach you.

Sophie and I hesitated a moment, but decided to follow her after sharing a look. The bubble that contained Tesly approached Sophie and she punctured it with a finger, Tesly fell to the ground and Sophie helped her up.

-You are very nice coming here.

-Eh... Thanks.

Sophie pulled Tesly toward the exit and I followed, the last I saw was Fenris hurling himself at Dante.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

After leaving the main hall we walked to a room with a statue of a man, wearing Nordic clothes and a Viking helmet, on the pedestal of the statue was a rope tied.

-Over here I have not seen any trace of Thor's followers. They are afraid to follow us, so this must be a restricted area. - Montehue explained to me.

-We must be near the Mijollnir hammer.

-Dante! - Sophie's scream echoed through the corridors- You have to get out of there!

-Do not!

Without hesitation, we ran to our friends.

POV of Lok

* * *

POV of Dante

I was running from Fenris. Use "Fettfire" to propel me and bounce on a wall to gain distance with the titan. Fenris ran after me with much desire, after turning another corner I saw the girls waiting for me behind a door prepared to close it.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

\- Come on, Dante! Hurry up!

Sophie shouted, we were both very worried.

-It is getting tired. I think he cannot use more powers anymore- lamented Sophie.

-I should help you, but I can not- I was very frustrated, I could not do anything but sit still watching.

-Zhalia is not your fault.

Dante was a few feet from the door, but Fenris was catching up to him, he stuck out his tongue and hit her in the back with it, Dante fell to the ground and rolled until he ended up on his back. Sophie screamed. Dante used "Niblefire," kicked Fenris' face and pushed himself through the door. Fenris roared angrily and ran quickly to the door. Sophie and I were already closing it, Tesly made the closing. Dante was recovering behind us. I was glad to see that he had survived.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

Montehue and I arrived to our friends guided by the commotion.

-Don't hold much time. -Dante said as he gasped for air.

-Keep the one?- Montehue asked. We got to them.

-You were not in trouble? - I asked worried.

-Yes, it's there.-Tesly pointed to the door behind them.

-What is that?

-In the old Nordic legends there is a story about Thor and a powerful dog ... -Explained Tesly, forgetting about the danger

-The dog is Fenris, did not Thor tie him with a magic rope?-Sophie continued.

-Gleinir, the rope that cannot be broken-Tesly finished.

-Our survival depends on that rope- Dante said with determination.

-There is nothing to be afraid- Montehue said, in a good mood-we will find it, Tesly and I-Montehue hit the back of Tesly, Tesly glared at him while repositioning- And we will be faster than you.

-That we'll see.

Dante looked angry. Montehue dragged Tesly to the place where we had come.

-I suspect that Gleimnir is in some hidden room. -Decided Sophie. Dante was thoughtful.

-Well, if Fenris is locked in here and he's afraid of him, the rope can not walk away- Reason-Hey! I know where it is!

-Show the way- Cherit asked.

The others did not hesitate for a second of me and followed me through the corridors until I reached the room of the statue.

-There it is.

-I pointed to the rope tied to the pedestal of the statue. Zhalia knelt in front of the knot and tried to untie it.

-I feel a strong magic aura.-Sophie extended her hand a little toward the rope. -It's really the Gleinir rope!"

Zhalia was still trying to untie the rope with great effort when a noise caught our attention.

-He has already entered- Dante declared.

-This knot could not be untied just like that- Zhalia said without stopping trying.

-Wait, we need a teacher in tricks and traps. Springer! - Springer threw herself into the knot of the rope-You have to untie her, and fast!

Fenris roars every time they were louder and closer, he addressed us quickly and was very angry.

-We have to stand here.

Dante said with conviction. Sophie did not like the idea very much, but I knew we had no escape. Fenris was already in front of us drooling with his gaping jaws and his crazy look. Springer had finally managed to untie the rope and returned to his amulet.

-With rope or without it we have it on top.

After Dante's warning, Fenris's roars sounded very angry down the hall. Zhalia and I finished untying the rope; we had one end while the other was still attached to the pedestal.

-I got it!

I sang happy until I turned around and found myself face to face with Fenris, who threw himself at me without thinking.

-Lok, the rope!

Thanks to Dante's scream I was able to react and I jumped to the side throwing the rope to Dante on the way.

-I'll send you to the kennel, with leash included.

Now Fenris had focused on Dante. Dante took advantage of Fenris's jump to pass the rope over and let it fall on his neck, still holding the end. Cherit flew over Fenris 'head distracting him as Zhalia ran to Fenris' back to catch the other end.

-Catch Me If You Can…

Fenris's movements for catching Cherit made her get entangled in the rope even more. Dante smiled satisfied and pulled the rope catching Fenris in it. Once on the floor he threw a jaw made with the rope to the nose to close its jaws. The girls tied the rope in Fenris's legs. I ran to help Dante hold Fenris. Dante and I were pulling the same side and the other girls.

-Try the rope. Throw as much as you can, "ordered Dante.

-I'm a seeker, not a dogcatcher.

Zhalia protest. I watched Fenris for a moment. Trapped, scared, trying to escape... while still pulling I felt my breathing cut off and I lost strength in my arms and legs.

Finally Fenris shone in a purple tone and disappeared with a small explosion that threw us all to the ground. An amulet fell to the ground from the explosion.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante.

The girls and I get up exhausted.

-Yes, we got it!

Sophie sang very happy. I went to pick up Fenris's amulet. It was stone, two peaks on the sides and at the base had small gold spikes, in the middle there was a purple drop.

-Fenris kept the stone serpent's camera- I declared- That will be the next challenge.

Lok got up and approached us. He was a little pale and distracted. We headed to the place where we found the stone snake and where Fenris made his appearance. On the way I asked Lok if he was okay, he told me yes and let him be. You could tell he was not well but he did not know why. Once before the snake Sophie and Lok came up to her and watched her.

-If the stone serpent is a lock, perhaps it adopts determines form.

Suggested Lok. Behind us were the footsteps of several people running. Zhalia and I turned around to see who was approaching, to our surprise Montehue and Tesly entered the room.

-Dante! I see you have not been caught. Montehue placed his hands on his hips, I imitated him.

-Not yet. And to you so little.

-Well..., it may not be long.

Montehue pointed to the hallway he had come through and I could see an army of guardians coming towards us.

-And do you think bringing them here has been a good idea?

Montehue did not answer Zhalia's question. I did not like the idea so much, we just got rid of Fenris and we were in danger again. When we finished the mission, I would talk seriously with Montehue about the priority of the safety of the children.

-Lok, Sophie, open that door. Everyone else, we have to keep them there, in the hallway. Touch! "With that I knocked down several of the guards who were in the front line.

-Gareon! -When Gareon appeared he attacked with his laser eye and Zhalia with "Raypulse"

-That will not stop them long - Montehue said while pushing a sculpture similar to a column - Although they are more lazy than a litter of kittens - He threw the sculpture.

-Give him a hand, Calibam!- Calibam appeared at my side. -Quick, help him!

Calibam and Montehue pushed the sculpture to block the door.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

We watched the snake while the others faced the guardians; Tesly joined Sophie and me and pulled out a book. When I touched the snake it twisted.

-Hey...! Something wrong.

-Entrant at any time- Dante said very annoyed.

-We're trying- I answered a little annoyed. I turned my gaze towards the snake- Hey! Look at this- look at the tail and head of this snake. Did you do the same as me? - The snake's mouth was open and its tail was a few inches away from her.

-It looks like a lock- Cherit sang very happy- Now you think like a seeker.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

The boys were making progress, but they were not the only ones, some guardians had started to climb the sculpture.

-Slowing, fight!

Slowing picked up the guards' hoods and threw them back into the hall. Montehue and Caliban were still holding the sculpture against the entrance, which was not easy since the attacks of the guards began to break the sculpture.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

Cherit stuck the snake's tail into her mouth, but nothing happened.

-There must be something else- I said worried.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

The guards used "thunderous attack" to knock down the sculpture that was breaking more and more.

-When they pass will be too many. We will have to leave this room.

That would mean abandoning the mission.

I frowned at Zhalia's comment, I knew he was right but I did not like the idea.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

-I cannot decipher it- I said depressed.

-Wait,- Sophie jumped. -In Nordic mythology there is something similar.

-That's. It's the serpent Uroboros- Tesly affirmed looking up from her book.

-The infinite serpent- Sophie continued. I did not find out about anything-it is a snake in the form of eight, the symbol of infinity.

Cherit placed the snake in the correct position and the door opened. The guardians broke the sculpture by throwing Montehue into the air and causing Calibam to return to his amulet. Montehue got up very happy, drawing his two axes.

-Let them come close.

-The door is open! - I shouted to others

-It is our opportunity. Come on! - Sophie shouted

-Monty

Dante told Montehue very happy to continue our mission. We all enter the camera. Cherit parted the tail of the mouth and changed the shape of the snake causing the door to close giving him just enough time not to be crushed.

We were in a dark stone corridor. Dante used "Firebolt" to enlighten us and Sophie "Lightbolt." We took a moment to relax a bit, Montehue took the opportunity to ask about my tail, which I did not want him to do, I did not want Dante to know that he had hurt me, again But it was too late, everyone found out.

-What happened to you in the queue? - Dante asked me with half-open eyes.

-Nothing, quiet...

-A rock was crushed,- Montehue said to my regret. -But it's nothing.

-Yeah... -Dante said- Sure. I smiled nervously.

-Quiet, it's not that bad, I'll take care of that.

-Yes, and step on it too- Cherit commented.

-Did you really step on his tail? - Sophie asked without believing much.

-Aha. And it hurt a lot- I said in a bad mood.

-Well, it is not so much- Before the comment of Dante Montehue, before me.

-What is not for so much? It hurts like a demon; it's horrible, frightening, painful.

-Like Lok's exams." Sophie teased softly.

-In the end, if you do not have a queue, you cannot comment-Montehue finished.

-I'm sorry to interrupt- Zhalia intervened angrily-But we have a hammer to catch. And the most important. Where is the hammer?!

-This here- I affirmed

-And how do you know? Eh... Do you have a radar for magical items? -Zhalia continued

-Do not. But if for electricity, and I can tell you that at the end of this corridor there is a large amount. Come on.

I passed through the whole world in a bad mood, between the cold, my tail, Fenris and the damned guardians was fed up with Thor and his hammer.

POV of Lok end


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

POV of Lok

With each step I took, I felt how the electric energy of the hammer invaded my body, my whiskers, my ears and my tails were electrified and they did not stop emitting sparks. My wings were also affected by the energy making me feel a little uncomfortable tingling. The others kept a safe distance from each other to avoid being electrocuted.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Lok was very funny with all that energy in his body, although his serious face spoiled him a bit. The others and I had commented how impressive it looked. At last we left the corridor to enter a room of golden stone, in its centre there was a huge pillar of grey stone and at its top rested the hammer of Thor, around the pillar there were small stone bases floating, in all of them circulated rays that they bounced from one to another and all had the same origin, the hammer.

-There is the hammer- Montehue declared- May the best win.

Montehue and I looked at each other with a smile and ran towards the platforms, we started jumping from one to the other avoiding the rays. I managed to overtake Montehue quickly.

-A proof of worth of Thor himself.

I said happy. The boys watched our little competition fascinated. I had almost reached the top, I just needed one more base, I jumped towards it, but Montehue grabbed my foot and pulled me down, I managed to hold on to one of the bases with my hands.

-He cheated- Sophie said annoyed.

-It only does what it must do to obtain the prize.

Zhalia explained. I went down to the ground and assumed my defeat, leaving Montehue to claim his reward. Montehue raised it in the air with great satisfaction. The top floated in the air and then under the shape of an elevator with Montehue and the hammer on top. Lok came running up to us in a better mood and very excited, wagging his tails in no order.

-We did it! We have Thor's hammer.

-Now-I calmed him down a bit. So much movement I do not think it's good for his injured tail-Let's get out of here with him.

The bolts stopped, as did the brightness of Lok's hammer and electricity. Montehue dropped the hammer until it was grasped with both hands. He looked bewildered.

-What's wrong?- Lok asked worriedly.

-It suddenly weighs ten times more than it weighed.

-We have to go.

I did not want to rush Montehue, but the guards could find us at any moment. During the way back, Lok was all the time with Montehue and Tesly, rather with Montehue, who carried the huge and heavy hammer on his shoulder with much effort. I hoped that Lok was just so calm and confident with Montehue because he was wearing the hammer, which was very shiny gold, and how much Lok liked bright things, and not because he liked Montehue more than me.

-It's more than my western civilization textbook. Do you want us to help you? - Lok asked kindly.

-I was the first to arrive at the hammer and I will take it personally- Monty answered as stubborn as ever.

-Surely there will be a way out there in front.- I indicated. We went a few steps further and we met some guardians and the agent of the Organization- What do we have here? My luck has changed for the better.

-There is no escape. The door is blocked with a stone of three meters and you can not escape with the hammer Mijollnir.- The earth rumbled and Ymir appeared to our back- And I think that Ymir is angry after having fought against you.

-We'll face them- Montehue left the hammer on the ground -I will not give my prize to the Organization.

-You won in the competition, but friends always work together- Lok tried to reason.

-It's okay. What are you thinking? "I asked intrigued.

-I'll distract Ymir and then, maybe you can use the two together the hammer.

-I think it's a good plan, let's do it- Montehue agreed, to Tesly's surprise.

-Ahead!

Lok used "Electric-jum" to pass between Ymir's legs, who tried to hit him.

-Lok, do not stop!- Cherit screamed, scared to death.

-We need titans very fast to cover it- Sophie said.

-Come on, Strix!

-Get out of there Toliban!

Once the titans of Zhalia and Montehue were summoned, the guards launched for us. The Montehue titan was the one I had given him a few years ago. Fat and short, with a long face. He wore green clothes that were big.

The girls cut off the guardians. Sophie had one of Zhalia's Strix in her hands.

-For them.

The Strix flew to the guardians who looked at her surprised and then got scared trying to shoo him away like a fly. Montehue and I lifted the hammer with much effort, while, Lok ran like an animal between the legs of Ymir, had even gotten up to him. Lok managed to dodge an Ymir attack by the hair, rolled on the ground and got up dazed.

-Lok!- Sophie yelled worriedly.

-Sophie, fly to distract him.

At the request of Lok, Sophie flew through the air to the head of Ymir and began to fly over him while dodging his attacks; Lok recovered and kept running from side to side. The Organization's agent attacked Montehue and me, but Toliban protected us by receiving the impact. We started to turn the hammer in circles causing it to pick up speed. Sophie was almost crushed by Ymir and fell to the ground, Tesly ran to help her up, Ymir raised his foot and was preparing to crush them. Montehue and I turned the hammer as fast as we could to throw it at him and keep him from crushing them, but it was not enough. Lok was faster; he placed himself in front of them, still in animal form, raised a hand and moved it in front of him as if sweeping the air.

-Electric-Jump!

The black feathers flew with the movement that Lok had made strategically placed on the ground, this time they did not create a barrier, they simply threw rays, similar to those of the hammer, to Ymir stunning him and causing him to withdraw his foot to maintain balance and not to fall. Lok's reflexes gave us time to finish with the hammer; we turned it so fast that the rays returned to bloom in it. We count to three at the same time and release the hammer using "Dragonfist" and "Ironfist". Lok helped Tesly to put Sophie safe. Once in the air, the hammer hit Ymir's abdomen, traversing it and returning it to his amulet with a bang. The guards were swept through the air until they hit a wall by the expansive sling. My team, Montehue and Tesly had thrown us to the ground. The hammer went flying and crossed the roof opening us an exit.

We left the temple to look for the hammer, we did not know where it had fallen, the only clue we had was a curtain of smoke in the distance. After walking four kilometres, we finally found the hammer in a small crater. We all watch the hammer.

-You were the first Montehue. Take the hammer to the Foundation.

-No- Montehue's refusal surprised me. I thought I would take advantage of this opportunity to scrub my victory. This prize has been won by all of us, and we have escaped thanks to Lok's quick thinking. Montehue pointed to Lok. -I think you should hand it over to the foundation, Lok.

-I… But... but I was thinking... - Lok looked at me for help.

-I hope you do not start stuttering in the presentation.-Cherit teased.

-He Montehue, we had not gotten it without you-I threw to Montehue the amulet of Fenris- I want you to have this. A titan is better linked to a seeker similar in spirit to the one who used it first. And the spirit closest to Thor, is you. Besides, you're a wolf just like Fenris.

Montehue burst into laughter.

-One thing I do not want you to forget, Dante. We worked together, but next time the prize will be mine.- Montehue looked at Tesly, he was serious and looked at the hammer.-Tesly, are you okay?

Tesly remained thoughtful without looking away from the floor, making us all worry. Then he looked at Lok, who had him in front of him.

-You are incredible Lok. - The tone of Tesly was not of astonishment like the one of Peter, was of disgust.

-What have I done?

-You almost make them kill Sophie! Your idea was good, but...! You preferred to stay on the floor for comfort and sent Sophie to fly and because of that almost the blanket! You have wings, use them!

-Tesly! Enough!

Tesly was startled at my scream. Sophie was shocked like Cherit and Zhalia was angry, more than usual. Lok looked at the ground with an expression of sadness that split the heart to anyone. Lok's whiskers emitted sparks causing Thor's hammer to react as well. The girls moved a little away from Lok so he would not electrocute them. The energy of the hammer reacted with Lok's and returned to look like it had in the tunnel. Lok spread his tails as if they were a fan or the feathers of a peacock; the electricity that ran through them jumped from one tail to another or connected them as if they were a bridge. Lok raised his head, had a serious expression and penetrating eyes, full of pain and sadness, looked directly at Tesly.

-Since I was little many people try to capture me, they have even gotten it, but I have always escaped thanks to my wings.

Lok began to spread his wings completely; electricity began to run through his pattern of spirals illuminating his black wings. When he extended them completely, the break of his wing became visible, showing it to Tesly and Montehue. Snow and electricity gave Lok a dreamy angelic aspect.

-When I was 7 years old, there was a hunter who did not want me to escape, he chained me in a cage and with a hammer broke my wing so I could not fly or escape. I am a hybrid between angel and demon, my wings are not like that of the other angels, my feathers are crystal and they do not grow back. Although I escaped, that man got what he wanted, I have not flown again, and I can never do it again. -Lok folded his wings and his tails returned to their usual chaotic form, the electricity vanished from him as much as from the hammer and began to get away- And I'd give anything to do it again.

We were all shocked at the discovery, the sadness and grief was written in all of us. Montehue and I carried the hammer back to the cabin, we travelled for two days, in all that time, the words we shared were minimal and Lok did not say anything, he always kept his distance and barely ate anything. Tesly could not look at anyone; shame and guilt must invade and eat him inside. The only good thing was that we managed to recover the backpacks. When we got to the cabin we had, Lok locked himself in his room, Montehue and Tesly left, but not before Tesly apologized multiple times with all including Lok, but got no response from him. I also asked Montehue to take the hammer and hand it over, since we had to stay to do Zhalia a favour, and Lok was not in a position to make any presentation, and I asked the two to keep the secret of Lok.

The following days were a little tense, we were not very comfortable after finding out why Lok's wing was broken, we had imagined many things, each one more crazy than the previous one, but we would not have imagined that it would have been something like that. Sophie and I tried everything we could think of to get Lok out of his bedroom, various games, talking points and food, Sophie had cooked the things she knew Lok liked, but nothing worked. Zhalia opted to break the door and drag him out, but it was a radical option, and besides, considering that Lok is wild, he could even be dangerous. Cherit kept saying that she would leave when she was ready, but I doubted that. After two days, Lok left his bedroom; it was a surprise to see him at the kitchen table talking to Cherit quietly when we went to breakfast. It seemed that Lok was the same as always, he was even eating a sandwich. We were a bit afraid to enter, Zhalia was the first one, she came in and gave them both good morning and she started preparing breakfast, everything very normal. When I realized what was going on between and imitated her, Sophie took a little longer to realize that we were pretending that the two-day event had not happened, once we all had our breakfast, we sat down for a quiet breakfast, Zhalia took a map out of her pocket and studied it, the rest of us got talking.

-Lok, -Sophie looked at Lok with great sadness- The next time you shut up he responds when we ask you, -now Sophie was upset- or at least send a note under the door, something that tells us you're still alive.

Sophie sipped her juice with a smile. Lok took the comment very well, smiled shyly.

-I'm sorry, but I could not do it- His smile changed, now he was ashamed.

-Why?- Cherit asked as she stole Lok's breakfast.

-Because I'm transformed- Lok scratched his head timidly.

-What?! - Sophie exclaimed.

-How cold?- I asked as I drank from my coffee to hide the smile I had.

-Not exactly- Lok bowed his head, he still had a small smile- I told you that the demons transformed us to flee from situations, those situations can be because of discomfort, escape, fear, cold..., but also by emotions, it is a way of protect us. As my demon part takes control, and as we are separated at the moment, it is not aware of the suffering, while "my other self" is in a kind of limbo until it recovers. Well that's the explanation- Lok smiled and looked at Sophie- And since the foxes do not have thumbs, he could not write.

Lok and Sophie shared a small laugh.

-Very interesting, but when are we going to start?

-Start that, Zhalia?

At the question of Lok I remembered, I had forgotten to tell the guys about helping Zhalia. Zhalia looked at me with a frown.

-You see, I asked Zhalia to help us with this mission and she in return asked me to help her in an issue.

-And why did you put Lok and me in your dealings with her?-Sophie complained.

-Well, to be fair she has helped us a lot since we met and she has not asked for anything in return.- Sophie fulminated Lok

-Well, if you do not want to go, Dante and I go and you stay at home.

-What did you believe? We are going with you

-If you insist- Zhalia smiled satisfactorily at his victory.

-Well, what's the matter? -Zhalia handed me the map.

-Not far from here is the den of a giant ice snake. We have to go in and extract some poison.

-That does not seem easy... -Lok said

-Is easier than it looks like. The snake usually does not attack, is very docile and only tries to kill us if it perceives us as a threat. If you pay attention to what I say, nothing will happen.

-If it's so easy, why do you need us? -Refused Sophie

-I need you to open your mouth.

\- That does not sound good... - Lok did not seem to like the mission very much.

-In addition, the road is dangerous and being realistic, I do not believe that I alone can happen.

-Well, when do we start?

I asked anxiously. As soon as we finish breakfast we prepare things and get warm, this time we would only carry two backpacks, Lok's and mine, since the snake's den was only an hour's walk away. We took water and some supplies, I put the map data in the Holotomo before I started I took the opportunity to check the condition of Lok's tail, it seemed that it was fine and it did not hurt anymore. Once ready we started our new mission, luckily for us it was sunny and there were no clouds in the sky, so it would not snow, for now. We began to walk following the map of the Holotomo, Zhalia and I went in the lead guiding the boys and Cherit who were behind. I do not know what they were talking about, but they looked very animated, I would have liked to be able to meet them, so I could see how Lok really was, it seemed that he was better and if he disengaged, as he explained, it meant that I was fine, but I still had my doubts, besides, I wanted to know what had bothered him so much in Thor's temple.

We had been fifteen minutes walking when the road began to become more inclined to end up on a precipice, Zhalia did not warn that you had to go down to the precipice.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Sophie

I had been pissed that Zhalia was threatening to leave Lok and me out of the way, but my anger was gone when Cherit asked Lok what he had done while he was being transformed. We were talking about how funny it would be to see Lok transformed and to see the things he was doing, the demon part of Lok was very small so it should be adorable. Observe how Dante looked at us from time to time over his shoulder, this time it did not bother me that Zhalia stuck to him like a limpet, because he saw that he preferred to be talking with us than with her, besides, this mission brings me No care to finish it or not.

When we reached the precipice, Dante asked me to inspect it, to know how dangerous it would be. While flying over the cliff I could see a kind of path inside this that led to a cave. I went back with the others to notify them. Dante had tied a rope to the trunk of a tree so that he could descend to the bottom without risk. They went down one by one so that the rope was not broken by the weight, while, I watched that the rope was well tied. When everyone came down I joined them. We started to follow the stone path, we had to be careful as it was thin and the snow made it slippery. The road went deeper into the ravine and the closer we got to the cave, the more slippery it became. We had almost arrived when the road was cut, it was broken and a large stone of ice that left the wall hindered the passage.

-Great, and now what? - I asked.

-We'll have to look for another way- Dante suggested.

We all tried to find another way, but we found nothing, we could only turn around.

-Dear, why do not you try to melt the stone? After all, it's just ice, right?

-Good idea, without the stone we could try to jump to the other side. But I do not think I can do it alone, Ignatius!

Once Ignatius was summoned he appeared behind Dante, the rest of us had to retreat since he alone occupied all the way. Both began to melt the ice, Ignatius spit washed through his mouth and Dante kept a "Rayfire" continuous with his hands. It did not take long to melt the rock completely and open the way. On the other side the ground was no longer stone, but ice. Zhalia bent down and removed some snow.

-Now I understand why it's slippery, the stone is frozen.

-And the rest of the way is ice. Well, it seems we have to skate a bit.

Lok said in a very good mood, we all smiled as we were happy to see Lok as always. Dante was the first to jump using Feetfire !, I flew behind him with Cherit and Lok continued to use "Electric-jum" and glided a little with his wings to land well and not slip and fall to the precipice. Zhalia was the last to jump using "Hiperstride", before jumping, Zhalia hesitated a bit, and when she landed, she slipped on the ice and would have fallen backwards off the cliff if Dante had not caught her in time and pulled her away towards him, Dante pushed her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

-Are you okay? - Asked worried.

-Yes, only that the ice and some seeker do not get along very well.

Dante gave him a warm smile that made me jump, both seemed very comfortable in that situation.

-We should continue, do not you think?

In my tone of voice you could tell I was upset, I did not like what I was seeing, Zhalia was not clean wheat and she was manipulating Dante as she wanted, she was a witch in every sense. Dante and Zhalia separated a little embarrassed. I turned around and prepared to continue when we noticed Lok's absence. We all went into a little panic, but Lok appeared at once walking towards us, well, rather skating.

-The rest of the way is clear and the entrance of the cave is not hindered.

-How do you think of leaving without warning?" Dante scolded him.

-I'm sorry, but Zhalia and you looked very comfortable and did not want to interrupt.

Zhalia looked away a little embarrassed. Dante glared at him, Cherit and I laughed at the bass and Lok continued to look at Dante with a very funny smile, I was sure that Dante would reprimand him later. We continued our journey and as Lok had said, there were no more obstacles, except Zhalia, she was an obstacle in itself, Dante and Lok had to help him more than once so that he would not fall. Once in the entrance we stopped a few moments so that Zhalia could recover, the floor of the cave was stone covered with snow and the walls and roof were made of ice.

-Arriving here has been easy. Zhalia, did not you say that the road was dangerous? -Lok asked.

-The dangerous comes now. In this cave we can find multiple dangers and traps.

-Great...-Lok sighed a little downhearted.

-Guys, is it me, or is it colder inside?

-You're not your Sophie- Dante went to one of the walls- Here the temperature is much lower than outside. We better not sit still for long or freeze.

Lok and I shared a look of concern, we began to go deeper into the cave, at first the tunnel was not very spacious, we could only walk two by two and we were a bit tight, also went straight, however as we got deeper, the tunnel was widening and began to descend, the only thing that did not change was how bright it was, I think it was by the light from the outside that bounced off the ice walls and thus illuminated the whole cave. The cold began to become more intense the more we descended. Before we knew it, we found ourselves in a room with two roads, in all the entrances, including where we had come, there were two sculptures of ice snakes with their mouths open showing their sharp fangs and taking out their forked tongues.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

I took out the Holotomo and tried to find out which road was the right one, the others looked at the sculptures, Sophie and Zhalia with admiration, it was clear that those sculptures must have been made by somebody, an impressive artist I would say, by the numerous details that they possessed. Lok was another story, he had not come close to any of them and he looked at them with fear.

-Guys, do not you smell a little weird?

-You forget that we do not have your super-smell- Zhalia said- Also, were not you stunted by the cold?

-Yes, but the smell is very strong, so I ask.

-And what do you smell? -I asked with curiosity

-Snakes

-Ha ha very funny!

Sophie said annoyed. Lok did not seem comfortable, his ears moved in the direction of the statues of the entrance we had used to enter.

-What was that ?!

-There's nothing Lok, calm down.-I tried to calm him down a bit, he was really starting to get scared, he did not seem to be kidding us.

-What you say, but hurry to find the way. I do not want to continue here. -Lok looked at me with supplicating and terrified eyes.

-It is not so easy, in the map I can not find the room with the two exit, according to this we should continue in a straight line by only one way.

-I do not like it- Lok cried more scared

-Lok please, there's nothing, it's your imagination!

Zhalia was starting to get nervous. Suddenly a sound echoed throughout the room, from the mouths of the sculptures began to emerge white snakes with red eyes, we all moved away from the statues, but the room began to fill up and the snakes blocked us, when the sculptures left from spitting snakes the situation was as follows: Lok and Sophie were on one side of the room, near one of the exits, Zhalia, Cherit and I on the other side near the other exit.

-Do not move-I warned everyone.

-We are in serious problems ... -Lok said without taking his eyes off the ground.

-We already know that you are afraid- Zhalia said scared.

-I do not mean that. They are not normal snakes, they are snow snakes, a kind of magical snake to say it somehow. They are very dangerous and their poison kills you instantly.

-Well, Dante can burn them, cannot he?- Sophie asked.

-I do not think so, if they were less can, but they are too many, and I do not think Dante is faster than snakes.

\- And then what do you suggest smartass?

Zhalia was scared, but no more than Sophie, hid behind Lok and clung to his coat.

-We'll move slowly to the exit we have near -I suggested

\- Separate us? Are you crazy? - Sophie shouted

-Is the only way. But move very slowly.

We all began to retreat very slowly, the snakes began to rise while they watched us with their eyes, it seemed that everything was fine, the snakes moved away so that we could pass, but one of them opened its mouth like the sculptures with a small hoarse roar, inciting others to launch against us.

-Run!

Before my warning we ran to our respective exits, the snakes could not follow us, it seemed that there was a force field that kept them in that room.

Zhalia and I examined each other for some bite, luckily none of us had anything and as we were still alive we intuited that they had not bitten us, however there was no way of knowing anything about Lok or Sophie, we could only hope that they were all right.

Dante POV end


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone, I regret not having published last week, but I went on a trip to live XD life. I'm back and I'll continue publishing as usual, although if I take a little longer it's because I'm enjoying summer. I hope you do the same.**

 **By the way, I was asked if Cathy, Lok's sister, would appear. Warning, I do not plan to put it in my story, but if I change my mind I would not put her as Lok's sister, but I would invent her existence.**

 **Kisses for everyone.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29_**

POV of Lok

Sophie and I were walking through our tunnel hoping the others were fine, we got lucky and got away unharmed, but we did not know anything about Dante and Zhalia.

We descended through the tunnel, it was dark and narrow, the temperature kept decreasing and that slowed us down, Sophie and I did not stop shaking, we hugged ourselves to try to keep warm.

-Co... come on, do not... you... stop Lok.

-It's eas... easier to say than... than to do it.

-Only a li... little more. There is a... a ... a light.

Sophie pointed forward, sunlight illuminating the exit of the tunnel. At the idea of light we hurry. Sophie went ahead of me when she slipped and fell to the floor.

-That hurts- Sophie said as she rubbed her back.

-Jajaja-You cannot help laughing- Come on, let me help you.

Sophie accepted my hands delighted, but when I pulled her up I lost my balance and we both fell to the ground, to make the situation worse we slid down like a slide. The impulse of the descent slid us to the centre of a room. The room was circular, with two entrances, one in front of the other, the ceiling was a dome of ice, which let in the light, and the walls the same, and the floor was again snow, except a few tiles in front of the doors semi-circular.

-It's not possible!- Sophie shouted.

-Oh, wow. We are still trapped.

Sophie and I got up discouraged, we both wanted to get out of the cave once or find the others.

-How have we fallen?

-The ground had to turn to ice in the final stretch of the tunnel and we did not realize.-Sophie explained looking at the sky.

-Well, we only have one exit, let's continue, I do not think it's good to stay still, we could freeze. -I approached the exit

-Hey, Lok, does not this room look a bit like the snakes?- Sophie started to walk around the room.

-I do not think so, why do you ask?

-Well, the other room was reached by a tunnel similar to the one we were in, besides, we have not found more rooms.

-And that? Here there are no statues of snakes.

-Not Lok...- Sophie's concern was very evident.

-Well, in the other we stayed a while, we did not make the same mistake. So, let's continue!

My mood infected Sophie and we both walked to the exit with me in the head.

I was about to cross when the entrance collapsed; Sophie pulled my hood back and saved me from being crushed.

-You're good?

-I think. What happened? -I answered a little stunned.

-Probably only collapsed over the years. We'd better go back where we came from.

I nodded at the thought of Sophie. When we had reached the center of the room the tunnel where we had come collapsed in the same way that the other had.

-It's not possible!- Sophie shouted.

-We're trapped!

Everything rumbled and the ice dome became opaque allowing the light to be minimal and from it snow began to fall quite quickly.

-Is it snowing in here?

-It's a trap!- Exclaimed Sophie. -We're trapped and that snow buried us alive.

-Before we will die frozen- I said as I hugged myself while a current of cold air ran through the room.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Zhalia, Cherit and I walked through a bright tunnel and very wide, in addition, the temperature had remained stable, the tunnel descended but everything was fine, except for the fact of having lost Lok and Sophie. Cherit kept asking if they were okay, but how did she want him to know? The Holotomo stopped working so we no longer had the map and we could only follow the tunnel, which seemed infinite.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and I had been on the move all the time not to die frozen, but the forces failed us and I kept wavering because of the desire to transform me. We had not found any way out, and the snow was beginning to bury us.

-Th... there's no way out. What... what do we do? - I cried exhausted.

-Oh, w... we can give up.

We kept looking for each one on one side, but we did not get a solution, I had tried to dig but the snow had come to burn my hands a little and I stopped.

-Have you... found something?- Sophie did not answer. -Sophie?- I turned around and looked at her. "Sophie!

Sophie was lying on the ground, the snow had almost buried her, I ran towards her as fast as I could and wrapped her in my arms.

-Sophie?, Sophie responds!

The only thing I got was a little moan. Sophie was very cold and her lips were violet. I knew that I would not get her to wake up and I would not stand much longer. I lifted Sophie in my arms, I went to one of the side walls and sat on the floor, I sat Sophie on my lap and rested her head on my chest, hugging her, I wrapped my body, especially hers, with my queues to keep warm and I created a dome with my wings, as I had done in the tent, so that the snow would not bury us.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

The tunnel never ended, and it seemed that it was not taking us anywhere, Zhalia was beginning to despair.

-For the love of God! We will never leave this tunnel.

-That we do not know, besides, we cannot go back, the snakes must be waiting.

-I know, but if I do not complain, I'm going to go crazy.

-With that's why you complain so much- I could not help but smile a little.

-Very funny. You are very calm to have lost your children.

-They are not my children. And I'm not calm.

-Okey..., I'm more worried than you.

-Are you worried?

-Of course. This was my mission, not yours, I am responsible if something happens to them.

Zhalia kept walking a little annoyed by my question and very, but very annoyed by not finding the exit, I was also impatient me, it seemed that we had been walking forever but the tunnel did not end. It had been two hours and we decided to stop to rest, Zhalia sat on the floor, I agree to lean against the wall, I did not know how much we had walked, nor what we had left to walk, the only thing we knew was that we had to find Lok and Sophie soon, this place was very treacherous and if they had not been damaged by snakes could be damaged by any other trap.

-Fuck! It seems we've been walking in circles! "Zhalia shouted, startling me.

-Come, do not be like that. Surely we have almost left.

-I would not be so sure-Zhalia and I look at Cherit interrogative.

-Why do you say it? -I asked.

-By this- Cherit gave me the wrapper of a chocolate bar- I threw it around when I finished it.

-Where did you get it from? -I asked

-From your backpack.

\- And you throw the wrapper on the floor? What did you think? You cannot do that!

-I am sorry.

-By God Cherit...

-Wait, how long ago did you throw the paper?- Zhalia asked, getting up quickly.

-An hour and a half ago, more or less.

-And you tell us now? - Cherit I was sorry, Zhalia scared me even, it was red and it seemed that the snow and ice melted around her, I did not want to be in Cherit's skin.- We've walked for two hours, and now you're telling me we've been walking in circles for fun ?! I swear I'll kill you flying rat!

Cherit flew to hide in my coat looking for protection. Zhalia started pacing back and forth, I swear I saw smoke coming from her head.

-I'm sorry; I had not seen the wrapping until we stopped.

-What have you not seen? Here everything is white, and the paper is red! How, how have you not seen it ?!

-Dante, help.-Cherit whispered to me.

-Let him relieve himself.

I was right, once Zhalia cursed everything and everyone, cursed a few curses, and said a few curses, he calmed down. At that moment I was glad that the boys were not here and would not have had to listen to all the things that Zhalia had said. I was also angry with Cherit, but I knew I had not done it on purpose.

-Now that you are calmer, why do not we look for a way to get out of here?

-How, the Holotomo does not work?

-We do not need it.-I smiled widely- Have you forgotten that you are in a place made of ice?

-Do you intend to melt the wall?

-Exact.

-And if everything collapses? - Cherit asked looking at the ceiling with terror.

-It is an irrigation that will have to be run. But I think there has to be a way out somewhere.

I went to one of the walls and walked with my hand stuck in it, Zhalia was quiet, sooner or later I would end up going back, and Cherit went with me for fear of staying with Zhalia. I already saw Zhalia when I noticed a variation of the temperature in the ice.

-Zhalia! -Zhalia looked at me -It seems that here is the exit.

-Sure?- He asked as he approached.

-Tap, it's hotter than the rest of the ice.

Zhalia placed her hand next to it.

-If you say it.

-Do not you notice?

-It's just as cold.

I looked at her strangely and then looked at the ice.

-Maybe Zhalia cannot perceive it and you can for your power.- Cherit suggested earning a murderous look from Zhalia.

-It may be...- I moved away from the wall-move away.

Once Zhalia and Cherit turned away from the ice and me, I unloaded with all my strength a "Rayfire" against the wall of ice, it did not take long to give in to my power and melt opening a large hole, although it did not reach all the height of the tunnel. We stood looking at the ceiling waiting for it to come down, but it did not even crack. Through the hole you could see a spacious room of ice, in its centre there was a very nice ice fountain, although it did not expel water, in the upper part there was a serpent with its mouth open looking towards the ceiling. When we decided it was safe we entered the room. I watched the room for a moment, it was circular, the floor was made of ice tiles, in some of them there was a snake drawn, there were two doors, one next to the other, closed with a grid of ice, the bars were the body of some snakes and the mouth was stuck in the ground, between the two doors there was a kind of ice plank. The room was illuminated by standing candelabra, also of ice, arranged in rows attached to the wall, however they did not have a normal fire, in them there were blue flames, except in one. In the place where the entrance was open there were no chandeliers, and the nearest one had no blue fire, only a snowball.

-It smells like a trap.

I nodded at Zhalia's comment.

-I do not know what it is, but it seems we have to get to the source. Look at the snake. -I pointed at his mouth.- It seems you have to put something in.

-Like that snowball so well placed next to us?

-It seems. But I do not see the trap?

-The ground is the trap.

Zhalia said pointing at the tiles. Cherit, flying above them and hearing that they were the traps quickly returned with us and settled on my shoulder.

-If we step on the wrong tiles the trap will be activated and many arrows will shoot from the ceiling.

Zhalia continued, pointed to the ceiling lining, I did not know how it had happened to me, it was full of tiny holes through which you could see the tips of the arrows, if we were wrong we would die in seconds.

-And what are the correct tiles? - Asked Cherit

-The one with the snakes.

-Great, we have to jump from tile to tile. Dante, do it.

-I?

-I'm clumsy on the ice, and if I slip and fall on the wrong tiles I'll activate the trap.

-Why do not I fly and I do it?

Zhalia and I looked at each other, truthfully, it sounded good, so we did not run the risk of dying, but the trap had other intentions, the plank between the two doors shone and a phrase appeared in it.

 _"No cheating, no flying"_

-Great, it is a smart trap.-Zhalia protested.

-They are the rules, and you have to respect them.

-Whatever. Your turn.

-It's okay.

We already had our idea in motion, but again, the trap did not like it.

 _"The grumpy and unfriendly woman will do it"_

-Who are you calling grumpy ?! Forget it, I will not, we will look for another way.

 _"I am the only way to your friends"_

Zhalia and I hold our breath.

 _"Their lives are in danger, if you do the test correctly I will open the door you want and the ground will stabilize, but it has to be by my standards"_

-Zhalia, do it-The worry was obvious in my voice.

-I already know it. There is no other option and we cannot take risks, right?

-If it tells the truth, it is the only solution.

Zhalia took a big breath and then released it slowly. He approached the snowball, took it in his hands and approached the first tile with a snake; he stood on top with fear, when he saw that the tile was not sinking, and that the arrows did not shoot out. He sighed relieved; I recognize that also, I did not want to die. Zhalia hurried to the next one carefully, did not want to slip. The tiles were smart, when I stepped on a tile, the snake that was drawn disappeared and the next tile shone with a blue tone. Everything was fine, Zhalia was getting it, and kept the ball in his hands, and despite having slipped a bit seemed to have everything under control. Each tile was a tile less and one closer to the boys, the panic was evident in Zhalia, she hesitated to tread and trembled a little. The tiles had brought Zhalia all over the room, but at last she was approaching the fountain, she was just missing one, the tile was in front of the fountain and Zhalia was a few meters away, however, there were no more tiles with snakes between them, Zhalia looked at me in panic.

-You have to jump.

-Please tell me what a joke it is.

I shook my head.

-I cannot do it, I'll slip, like on the precipice.

-There is no other option, the boys need us.

Zhalia looked at me with a lot of hatred, I knew she had just put a heavy weight on her shoulders, but it was the reality, we did not know the danger they were in, we only knew that they were in danger and the time was running out, if they were not I had finished already. Zhalia gathered all the courage she could and with "Hiperstride" flew through the air to the last tile, landed and for a few seconds everything was fine, but she slipped and fell backwards. I closed my eyes expecting to be pierced by a hundred arrows, but none touched me, I opened one eye a little with fear, Zhalia had managed to hold on to the fountain and avoid falling, I sighed really ally and felt like my legs were weakening, but luckily I kept myself from stand firmly Zhalia sat up carefully.

-Well done.

I thought he would be glad to congratulate her, but instead, he turned his head slowly with a piercing gaze that made me stunned, unable to move or make a word. Zhalia returned to focus on what he was doing, without letting go the fountain stood on tiptoe and dropped the snowball inside the mouth of the reptile. As the plank had said, on all tiles serpents were drawn making it stable, however nothing happened.

-What's wrong?- Zhalia asked, bewildered. -This should have worked.

I met Zhalia next to the fountain; we were both equally bewildered, had we done something wrong? The plank shone again.

 _"It has not been so difficult, right?"_

-But will be...?! Hey, stupid sign, have you lied to us?!

 _"What do you want?"_

-I do not understand, what do you mean? -I asked a little angrily.

 _"One of the doors leads to what you have come to look for, the other to your friends, what do you want?"_

Zhalia and I looked at each other, the answer was clear, even if it meant not fulfilling the mission.

-Get us with our friends.

At my request the fountain made a noise and began to release snowflakes instead of water, snowflakes began to fill the fountain, a few flakes flew out as if moved by the wind, flew to the door on the right of the plank and crossed the bars again and again causing it to rise and let us pass. Zhalia and I went running as fast as we could through the tunnel to save the boys.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I was very cold, the last thing I remembered was seeing the snow through my wings and being very tired, I must have been unconscious from the cold, now I was beginning to recover consciousness, I heard voices speaking among them, but I was not able to decipher What they said. It took a while but I managed to open my eyes enough to see Cherit's face, she was smiling from ear to ear.

-Good morning- He sang happy.

I closed my eyes again and put a hand to my head.

-Cherit, leave him alone.

I recognized the voice as that of Zhalia. I opened my eyes again, this time I saw Zhalia looking at me with concern.

-At last wake up. Let's go up.

Zhalia helped me to sit up, once I sat down I saw Sophie sitting in front of me wrapped a little by Dante, I was awake and she was smiling pleasantly at me. I looked around, the snow had disappeared as the collapse of one of the entrances, Ignatius was invoked and in the middle of us there was a small bonfire. Zhalia helped me stay upright.

-What happened? -I asked a little sleepy.

-That's what we were going to ask you. Dante and I found you covered in snow.

-It was a trap- Sophie began to explain- The exits were blocked and snow began to fall from the roof. I do not remember much more.

-We also fell into a trap, the infinite corridor; we walked in circles for a long time, although I do not know how the entrance disappeared. -Dante reflected a few moments- At the end we left there and ended up in a kind of trap, to which, Zhalia did not like him- Dante smiled in a funny way.

-The disgust is mutual.- Zhalia grumbled without letting go.

-Although he wanted to help us, after overcoming it he led us to you, with the help of Ignatius we melted all the snow and found you in a small den that Lok had made.

-And luckily you did. -Zhalia looked at Sophie and my very serious.-If not, you would have died.

-I suppose I owe you my life- Sophie said smiling again, although you could tell she was a little embarrassed.

-There is one thing I do not understand- Everyone looked at me curiously- Why does my back hurt?

I put a hand to my lower back and winced. Dante and Sophie looked at me worriedly, Zhalia, who was still by my side, looked away.

-What happens?

-Lok, -Dante took a breath- I think it hurts, for your wings.

-My wings?

I looked at my wings, they were frozen, most of their black colour had turned an almost white grey.

-Great! This is going to bother my back a lot.

-Are not you worried?- Sophie asked in surprise.

-By?

-Well..., your wings do not look good -said Cherit as she watched them carefully- But that nothing good.

-Guys, think a little, will I really worry about useless wings? Ok, they are frozen, but they will thaw, the only thing I have to do is avoid hitting them, now they are very fragile. But if they broke me, it would not be a great tragedy, in your state no.

I smiled a little to calm the situation, the others seemed calmer.

-How about your wings, Sophie?

-Only covered with snow - Sophie, Cherit and I laughed, Dante and Zhalia, did not understand what was funny, although it was normal, they had no wings.

-Can I ask you a question? -Zhalia asked, surprised -Sophie, why did not you use your powers? It is not fire, but the light would have sufficed.

-It was frozen and without strength.

Sophie replied in a bad mood. Dante ordered us to rest everything we needed. Once almost completely recovered, we set off to the room that had helped Dante and Zhalia to meet us. It took a while, but we convinced the trap that he would leave Sophie and me to perform the test, since Dante and Zhalia had already done it, the trap agreed but if Sophie did, none had any problem in their condition, once that Sophie put the snowball inside the mouth of the snake just lacking to choose the path. The snowflakes opened the grate of our objective and we all passed, we did not know what was waiting for us, but we knew that we were close and luckily we were all together now. The tunnel that had been opened was the same as the previous ones, walls and roof of ice and snow floor, but it was brighter than the previous one by which Sophie and I had walked, but darker than the one at the beginning. We walked for a while, at the end of the tunnel opened a huge room, the same size as the first room of the temple of Thor, although it was higher than that. The tunnel ran through the upper part of the room, about sixty meters high, on one of the sides there were some stairs attached to the wall that ran all the way to the floor. Down below, the great ice snake rested. His scaly body was white, the entire upper part of his body had a thin layer of ice flakes. Despite being curled, it occupied almost the entire lower part and almost half the height. You must when his forked tongue protruded through his mouth.

-It seems that we have reached our destination.-Dante commented in a good mood.

-Yeah Sophie was not as happy as he was- now it's all left to get out of here.

POV of Lok end


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

POV of Dante

We went down the stairs with care, none of us wanted a fall like that, Sophie was the only one who was calm. When we got down we were impressed with the huge snake, although Zhalia had said it was docile, we did not want her to wake up.

-Do not move,- Zhalia ordered. -I'll go over and get the poison.

No one argued, we did not want to get close to that thing and be her food, and as Zhalia was interested, it was obvious that she would have to approach her.

Zhalia approached slowly to the head of the reptile and placed a hand on the nose; the snake opened its eyes a little and observed Zhalia. I thought that his eyes would be full of evil and menace, but to my surprise they were full of kindness and tenderness, and looked at Zhalia with some fear.

-Shhh, quiet friend, we will not hurt you.-Zhalia whispered calming the snake. The snake seemed to calm down and went back to sleep. -I need someone to help me open my mouth.

Nobody volunteered, obviously. Zhalia looked at us very seriously and with a frown.

-Where are the brave?

-Do not look at me, I'm just a puppy, and it would be very irresponsible to let me get close to that thing- Lok raised his hands showing that he was unprotected.

-Since when do you consider yourself a puppy?" Sophie asked angrily.

-You always remind me and use it as an excuse all the time, for once it serves me, I plan to take advantage of it.-Lok crossed his arms indignantly.

-Leave it now- I scolded them as I approached the snake- I will do it.

I knelt next to Zhalia, placed my hand next to his and began to caress the creature.

-And that?- Zhalia whispered.

-Lok is right, I made the promise to take Sophie home safely, and, even if it's not legally, I'm responsible for Lok morally.

-You can not let anything happen to your children, can you?- Zhalia said in a mocking tone. The glared with the look

-Let's get this over with.

Very carefully I opened my mouth to the snake, it was easy, but it weighed a lot. I heard Lok moan in fear when he saw his huge and sharp fangs. I was also very impressed and scared, if the snake got angry and closed its mouth it could grab an arm and pull it out, and then the poison would kill me, all very sure. Zhalia took an injection to remove the poison, inserted the needle into the gland where he stored the poison, just behind his fangs, the snake woke up and stirred a little when noticing the puncture, he had not liked it and was getting angry.

-Hurry up, get angry.

-It's almost there.

Zhalia extracted the poison and then the needle, and with that let the snake shut its mouth, it was quite angry. Zhalia poured the green liquid from the needle into two vials that she kept inside her boot.

-We can go now.

-I do not think so.

Lok pointed to the snake, had raised its head and lifted it about two meters above us, his eyes had changed, he was angry and his eyes had changed, now it was fierce and scary.

-Great,- Zhalia sighed, -he's angry.

-What does that mean?- Sophie asked backing from the snake.

-That you have to run!

At that we ran to the stairs and began to climb, the ice scales of the snake rose in a ridge, opened his mouth letting out a hoarse roar and launched against us, his mouth hit the ground making the whole cave tremble, Sophie lost her balance and fell, but flew up to join us, sometimes it seems that Sophie forgets she has wings. We resumed the climb but the snake attacked again, this time towards the stairs, a few meters from where we were, the stairs broke and this time we all fell, Lok fell on his face, luckily for his wings, Sophie flew and landed Standing, Zhalia fell on her side and I on her back. I got up quickly.

-Zhalia, what do we do?

-Attack, once you get angry there is no way that you stop seeing us as a threat.

At the warning of Zhalia attacking the snake using "Rayfire" in his eyes to blind it and give Zhalia and Lok time to get up and react, the giant reptile stirred all over the cave hitting the walls, the others had to move away to not being crushed, Sophie flew almost to the top, Zhalia jumped from side to side using "Hiperstride" and Lok moved nimbly on all fours. At all times I kept the beam in her eyes, but she was smarter than me, so focused on keeping her sharp teeth away from me, that I forgot her tail, hit me with her back throwing me against a wall, I fell So, the last thing I saw was the team trying to reach me while shouting my name.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

We tried to get to Dante, he had remained motionless on the ground, the snake did not make it easy for us and we were afraid that he would attack him while he was in that state. Besides, Dante was our best chance to escape, without his fire we depended on Sophie's light, but it was not very effective against the snake, although at least it distracted her while attacking her from above, giving us some opportunity to reach Dante.

-Lok, do you think you could climb on top of her to distract her?

-I'll try.

Despite being scared Lok waited his chance and climbed the snake avoiding the ridge of ice, the snake stopped to chase Sophie, turned slowly and fixed his gaze on Lok, who swallowed, after a few seconds scanning him he threw himself against He opened his open jaws with the intention of swallowing it in one bite, Lok used "Electric-jum" and climbed on his head, where he grabbed with his claws to keep from falling while the snake shook his head to throw it away. With Lok and Sophie keeping her busy I had time to get to Dante and check his condition, it seemed that he was only unconscious and had no visible injuries apart from a bump on his head. I tried to wake him up but it was impossible, and in desperation I ended up slapping his face a few times, but to no avail.

-Dante fuck. Let's go awake you're a very bad nanny and now it's my turn to take care of your children.

I heard Lok scream and I turned to look; Lok landed half a meter away from me.

-Are you okay?- I asked a little worried when I saw Lok stick his right arm to his chest.

\- Yes, quiet, it's just a small cut.

I nodded, I knew that later it would be my turn to check his arm and make sure what he said was true, although Dante would also insist on checking him while scolding him.

Sophie landed next to Lok exhausted.

-We cannot distract her forever!

-You're right, now you have to attack. -I said very determined-He has us cornered

The snake had spread its huge body throughout the room and was rising above us.

-What do we do? -Asked Sophie scared.

-Invoke the titans.-Without hesitation a second Sophie and Lok summoned Sabriel and Freelancer, I summoned Kilthane.

-Lok, use an electric pen and create a shield to protect us.

-Yeah..., I do not think it's possible.

-What?

-I could not create a shield from the first time I used it.

-Lok! Now!

The snake opened its mouth. Lok tried to relax, swept the air with his arm and used "electric pen." The feathers dug into the ground and threw an electric current to the snake, which was preparing to attack us with a beam of ice shot from its mouth, electricity and ice collided in the air and the ice won, although it was fired at around us, I protected Dante from the pieces of ice with "protective shield", Sophie protected herself with "Light-shield" and Lok hid behind the shield of Freelancer

-Lok, what are you doing?! - I cried desperately.

-I told you it does not work out.

-Keep trying; I will continue to distract her.

Sophie went back into the air as she attacked the snake with bursts of "Lightpulse" and "Lightbolt", her attacks focused on her eyes and on her ice ridge, the titans also did their job attacking the snake and stabbing their weapons into their Scales, although they could not get through, the snake did not like it very much, I also attacked from my position as Dante's bodyguard, Lok meanwhile, was still trying to create a shield with an electric feather. We did not hold much like that, the snake spat a gust of snow at Sophie and Freelancer, threw Sophie to the ground and ended up half-buried and Freelancer disappeared in a flurry of light, hit Kilthane with his tail flattened against a wall and returning to his amulet, we were back in the same, my attacks did not seem to affect the snake, but the cold if it affected us.

-I do not get it! - Lok said desperately.

Sophie leaned on her hands with difficulty and Sabriel ran to help her, I looked at Dante and clenched my teeth, if he did not wake up we would have no escape. The giant serpent soon attacked us with all his might, he threw himself against us with his jaws open and with almost his whole body, I closed my eyes and pressed my grip on Dante, I heard Sophie, Cherit and Lok shout dead of fear, the The attack did not come so I opened my eyes, I was surprised when I saw Lok holding an electric wall almost as big as the snake, which separated us from her.

-How did you do that?! - Sophie asked just as surprised as I was.

-I do not know! -Lok answered with effort as he made the wall withstand the onslaught and attacks of our attacker.

-That does not matter, keep it as much as you can!

I ordered. I kept trying to wake up Dante, but the very stubborn one did not wake up. Sophie and Cherit joined me to try to awaken him, Lok was making a great effort to keep the wall, but sooner or later he or the wall would give in to the snake, with the last thrusts Lok backed away and the wall trembled, the wound of his arm began to bleed a little and dripped onto the snow, it must have hurt him to have his arm so tense. Sabriel had gone to Lok's side to protect us when the wall gave way. Sophie decided to try another spell different from all the ones already used for the sleeper to get up.

-If this works Dante will not sleep in three days.-Sophie warned.

-Great, I'll give him a book to entertain.

Sophie looked away from me and focused on Dante, but I think he laughed at my little joke. He placed a hand on Dante's chest.

-Eternal sun!

Sophie's hand shone in a precious golden hue, the glow shifting from her hand to Dante's chest where it disappeared. The three of us waited anxiously to see if it worked, it did not take a second, Dante opened his eyes and smiled when he saw us both and Cherit.

-Dante! - I sang happy.

-It worked!- Sophie said excitedly.

-I'm glad! - Lok screamed exhausted -You could ...!

The wall broke under another attack of the snake and Lok went flying through the air before finishing his sentence, Dante caught him before he hit the wall, he did not know how he had done it, because he still held it when Lok took off and Suddenly it was gone, I blinked a little to locate myself, then summoned Gareon to help Sabriel keep her at bay. Dante left Lok on the floor carefully.

-Are you okay?- Dante asked Lok

-Yeah, just tired.

-Rest, I'll take care of it.

With that Dante moved away from Lok, invoked Ignatius and launched into the attack.

-Sophie, stay with Lok, you're both very tired. I will help Dante

Sophie nodded and ran to Lok, verified that he was okay and stayed by her side as a spectator. Dante had woken up with a lot of strength and desire to fight, he was hitting the snake everywhere, he and the titans took care of everything, I helped with a couple of attacks, but I was also a spectator. Dante soon got on the snake's head, used "arachnid touch" to avoid falling with the reptile movements to throw it, Dante raised a fist over his head, began to shine with a bright red.

-Dragonfist!

With that he dropped his fist on the head of the beast, the serpent fell to the ground unconscious and with its tongue on the outside. Dante came down from the head and joined us, I returned Gareon to his amulet and Sophie and Dante followed my example giving deserved rest to their titans. Lok stood up with some difficulty, but once upright it seemed to be fine.

-What was that? -Asked Sophie, we looked at her strangely- The wall of Lok.

-Aaaah!, no idea- Lok stated.

-A magical shield- Dante explained.

-As far as I know, Lok does not know how to use that power-I intervened.

-It does not need to know the power, many seekers, I for example, learn it out of necessity, in a situation where a shield is required and sometimes you want your powers to create it from thought. If Lok was thinking of a shield and placed his hands in the right way, it is not unusual for him to appear, "Dante continued explaining.

-Are you saying it was a stroke of luck? - Sophie asked a little shocked

-One could say, yes.

-Amazing.- I sighed. -I do not know if it's awkwardness or ability, but it's the second time you use a power without knowing of its existence.

-Let's say it's skill, okay?- Lok said and then laughed, making us laugh a little at each other. "Well, now how do we get out?" Most of the stairs are broken, if not all.

-I brought something in case we were in this situation.

I said as I approached Dante's backpack, I opened it and pulled out a rope and a hook.

-Great! Good idea Zhalia- I congratulated Lok

-A girl always has to be prepared.

-Can I ask when you put that in without me noticing?

-That's classified information, Dante.-I said with a mocking tone.

-Very good, but, am I the only one who has realized that this rope will measure ten meters as much and we are about sixty meters from the exit? - Sophie said annoyed.

-I have a trick that can help us in that. Ropetrick!

With that the rope grew as much as I wanted it to grow, once it was long enough I gave it to Sophie, flew up and hooked it somewhere, she stayed up to make sure it did not come loose, the others started to climb by the rope using the wall to support the feet and make it easier to climb. Once we were all up we recovered the rope and we started making the way back, unfortunately we had to make the puzzle of the stupid plank since we did not know how to get out of the infinite corridor and we knew that the way that Sophie and Lok had to go It led to the exit. This time Dante convinced the board for the test to be done by him or Lok, the board agreed and Dante made it, once the door was open we left.

 _"Goodbye grumpy woman"_

Before the last message of the board I almost took it, but Dante forced me to ignore it since we had to get home. Dante melted the snow from the other entrance and we started up the tunnel. When we arrived at the snake room, it was empty, we decided to move in case they appeared again, when we arrived at the exit we all celebrated it with much, but much joy, I would say that we loved seeing the sun again, but it was night and there was no sun. We rested a bit and then we started to climb the cliff illuminated by the fire of Dante and the light of Sophie, while we cursed the slope, and the rise, and the snow, and the cold and everything in general, well, rather I cursed them, Dante seemed not to notice the cold and the slope did not matter and the boys were only shaking with cold, Cherit was the happiest was inside the coat of Lok. When we got to the cabin we were exhausted, we rested a bit in the living room, Sophie and Lok went to their bedrooms to shower and to get something more comfortable, while Dante and I prepared dinner. After dinner the boys stayed in the living room and Dante and I went to shower. When I got out of the shower I searched through my things, when I found what I was looking for, I left my bedroom and went to Dante's, I knocked on the door.

-Pass.

I looked at the boys and then in between.

-How are you?

-Well, just a little bump.

-You should rest, a blow to the head is never good.

-Quiet. You need something?

-I came to make sure you were okay.

-I told you yes.

-Yes, sure.

With that Dante and I started to argue, in the end I won and I let myself be checked.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Lok and I were sitting on the floor in front of the burning fireplace, we were turning our backs so that our wings were warm, Cherit was asleep on one of the sofa cushions. I was checking the wound on Lok's arm, it was just a cut, as he had said a thousand times while protesting, but I did not want to agree with him.

-Hey Sophie, why did you get angry when Zhalia asked you why you did not use your powers when we were trapped?

I turned red at Lok's question, I stopped bandaging his arm.

-Just tell me you will not tell anyone.

-I swear.

-No... it occurred to me.

-Really?! - Lok exploded in a laugh.

-It has no thanks

-You're wrong, if you have it.

-It is humiliating.

-I know- Lok did not stop laughing- That's why it's so funny. But quiet, I will not tell anyone.

-Thanks- I said satisfied and kept bandaging the wound. -How do you have your back?

-Uuummm, hurt, but I will survive- Lok massaged a little shoulder- As soon as the wings are defrosted stop bothering me.

I finished bandaging the wound to Lok and we stayed a while longer talking, I congratulated him on his new power. I noticed that Lok was falling asleep so I suggested going to sleep, Lok thought it was a good idea and went to his room. I was going to mine when I remembered something I wanted to tell him, and I went to his bedroom, I called, but there was no answer, I opened the door a bit and saw Lok lying on the bed, he was already asleep and had not even bothered in putting on pyjamas. I went in and approached him, took off his slippers and left them by the side of the bed, and then I took a blanket over it and covered him, crouched down to his ear and whispered.

-Thank you for saving me from dying frozen piece of idiot.

I kissed him on the cheek and left his bedroom to go to mine, put on my pajamas and went to bed.

POV of Sophie end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

When I was satisfied after checking her head and making sure it was just a hit I stopped.

-Happy?

-And a lot. By the way-I took what I had brought from my room- This is for you.

-What is it?

-A book, do not you see?

\- "The mysteries of hell" (invented name, you do not exist, or I have not found it)

\- It was written shortly after the world of humans and magic came together. It goes from the magical world from the perspective of a human; I thought it would entertain you.

-Y that?

-I had forgotten to tell you- I got up from Dante's bed and went to the exit- The spell that Sophie used to wake you up, did not let you sleep in three days.

-Genial- Dante sighed.

-Look at the positive side, if Lok wakes up and wants to play, he will keep you company.

-Very funny. Zhalia, one more thing - Dante stopped me just as I was about to leave - Why did your friend want the poison of the snake?

-It is believed that it has the power to remove magic from magical beings and turn them into humans, as well as healing powers, which could cure almost any disease, cancer, AIDS ..., it can even make a paralytic walk, that a blind see, or a deaf hear. If you can replicate it, you could get the cure for almost anything.

-I hope you get it.

-As well. Goodnight.

I left Dante's room and went to mine. Dante had caught me by surprise, I did not expect that question, luckily I came up with a lie.

* * *

 **Two days later**

The others had returned to Venice, however I had gone to Prague and I was meeting with my friend in a cafeteria, before going I went to the post office and sent a package, then I went to the cafeteria.

-Sorry for the delay.

-Do not worry darling. I've ordered a single coffee, just the way you like it.

-Thank you. How is everything?

-Well, I've come a long way with the experiment, but I'm missing an ingredient. You got it?

-Of course. -I give you a vial- Will it be enough?, is the only thing I could get out.

-Yes it is. As I already told you, it has the ability to wrest magical powers from any creature by turning them into humans or destroying them in the case of a dragon, it will be very useful for the Organization.

Klaus and I were talking in the cafeteria.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

 **A couple of days later (New York)**

Third person

In a research laboratory, a secretary picked up a package without a return address. When she opened it, there was a vial and a note. After reading the note, the secretary ran to the office of the scientist in charge of everything, handed him the vial and the note. The man read the note with amazement.

"It is poison of the giant ice snake, I know that they are carrying out research to find a cure for various diseases, I hope it helps them. Do not waste it "

Third person end


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

POV of Zhalia

After my talk with Klaus, Dante sent me a message with an interesting proposal, during my return home I was thinking about it and I would answer, it was very tempting for my mission, although it had one drawback, plus two. On the flight to Venice I finally got to decide, and as soon as I arrived I took a taxi to his house, I called him during the trip.

-Hello Zhalia, to what do I owe this honour?

\- Are you serious about your proposal?

-Yes. What do you say?

-I have a couple of questions before answering.

-You would stay at my house, with Lok, Cherit and me, of course, Sophie usually spends most of her time there, but she is trained with Lok, or playing with him, and they tend to go out for a walk very often. You would have to help with house chores like rent and from time to time it coincides that I have to leave for work and that Sophie can not go, so you would have to take care of and entertain Lok, usually with you taking him to the park and / or throwing something at him to search for it is enough. Is all your questions answered?

-I hate you- I heard Dante laughing on the other side of the phone.

-Then you accept?

-Yes, I agree to join your team.

-Great, you can come whenever you want, I already have a room ready for you.

-Perfect, because I just got to your house.

With that I hung up and got out of the taxi, took my luggage and approached the entrance. Dante opened the door before he could call. He let me in and welcomed me, we went up to the second floor and he showed me the room where I would stay, I installed while he prepared something to drink in the kitchen. Once installed I went down and sat on one of the sofas, Dante came with a tray with two cups of tea and some snacks, sat in the armchair next to him.

-The house is very quiet, where are the brats?

-Sophie has dragged Lok to the library, and do not call them brats.

-Whatever you say. How about your three days without sleep?

-Let's say I'm glad to go back to sleep.

-I suppose your first nap must have been very long.

-No more than usual, despite not having slept, I was not tired. The book you gave me helped. I know that the magical world was and is a mystery for humans, but from there to call it hell, the author exceeded a little.

-He may have called it hell, but he does not speak ill of any creature.

-I suppose...

Dante and I continued talking about the book and others during the afternoon. After half past nine, Dante began to become paranoid because Lok had not returned home and the cell phone I had given him was off, seeing that he did not calm down I made dinner and set the table. At ten o'clock at night Lok came home, was surprised to see me there, and was very happy thinking that he had a new playmate, an idea that I took away right away, the emotion of Lok was annihilated by Dante.

-Where were you?, you're late.

-Quiet, I only delayed a few minutes.

-Half an hour.

-Uuppss. I am sorry.

-Can we sit down to dinner?

I asked something desperate. Lok followed me to the kitchen and sat on one side of the table, Cherit sat on the table and Dante and I in front of him, and continued to scold Lok.

\- Why did not you answer your phone?

-I did not have a battery.

-I told you to carry it.

-I forgot.

-How could you forget?

-I'm not used to it, it's the first time I have a cell phone.

-Did you come alone?

-Santiago accompanied me, but left immediately when we arrived at the patio of your house. I think he still cannot stand you.

-Well, there is someone who can not stand the great Dante Vale.- Lok and Cherit laughed at my little joke.

-Charge the phone tonight.

-Okey ...

Seeing Dante scolding Lok made me laugh, as far as I knew Dante, I was not the person to take care of children, let alone reprimand them in the way Dante had done it, he looked like Lok's older brother, just lacked to give a slap on the back of the neck. I asked Lok how he had gone in the library, and he wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust, he did not understand what fun she was seeing Sophie, she had read many books while he had been content to draw and break papers. Finally Lok asked what I was doing there, and Dante explained that he was now an official member of the team and that he would live with them. The next day Dante went on a trip at noon, although he said it was for work I think he took advantage of having a free nanny to go on vacation, Lok whined, but Dante gave him the puzzles that he had promised in France and He left me with him.

POV of Zhalia end

POV of Dante

Lok did not stop whining for my game, luckily it was Zhalia's problem and not mine, deep down I felt sorry, I did not want to be in Zhalia's skin when Lok finished the puzzles.

In the house of my mentor and father, Metz, he watched with anger and frustration as he rested in his bed, connected to various machines that helped him to stay alive. I went to his side and sat on a chair, I grabbed his hand to give him strength and that he knew he had not left.

-I'm going to see a black market contact, he has new medicines for you. You resist.

-I'll be fine, you do not worry about me.

-Mets, you still have many things to do in Germany for the Foundation, I'll find a cure, whatever.

Dante POV end

POV of Zhalia.

It had only been a day since Dante was gone and could not more, Lok was completed almost all puzzles in mid-afternoon, then got bored and wanted to go out with Sophie, but she was busy with his rolls and could not, I did not want to leave so he started playing himself with the ball in his room, although I think it was biting or scratching furniture, when he wanted him throw the ball bored, but was in no mood, Cherit played with him for a while, he calmed down, relaxed, and made a nap but when he woke up again to annoy me to play with him, a the end I agreed and took him to the park, I thought it would come to both of us good to take the air, I threw a frisbee until dark , luckily, yesterday Sophie was free and came to hang out with Lok, they were trained and playing at home and in the yard, unfortunately he left early, that is, when he entered the house and when he left we had a small discussion, he was not amused that he will be part of the equipment permanently. I had to put up with Lok, was quiet and entertained playing with Cherit, but every time I moved trying to play with him, I eventually get tired of him and sent him away, he was playing with Cherit all afternoon in the courtyard, but Lok is a puppy that only wants attention. Last night I took pity on him and offered to help brushing their tails, initially was fine, but Lok gave a fit of God knows that and he said he already finished it, that thank you very much and all that It was weird This morning Sophie returned and we argued again, both were entertained with a pair of identical puzzles but different colours. I never thought I would be glad to see Sophie, I was finally able to rest and focus on my affairs.

POV of Zhalia end

POV of Lok

I got bored enough with Zhalia alone, I preferred that Dante was at home, he pays more attention to me than her, and on top of that Sophie could not stay with me, after playing for a while in my room I scratched the legs of the bed a bit, then I regretted it and I went down to play with Cherit and to bother Zhalia to play with me, in the end it worked, she took me to the park !, we played for a while with a frisbee. Sophie came home yesterday morning and discussed with Zhalia when she found out that she would be part of the team permanently, I had to intervene so they would not kill each other. Sophie and I were trained and played many things, but she had to leave soon, although not before arguing with Zhalia again, I played with Cherit, but it is not as fun as playing with someone else, I tried to make Zhalia do something to me. case, since Cherit only wanted to play chess, but she kicked me out to play with Cherit, at night she came to my room while she fixed my tails after showering and offered to brush me, it was good, it was nice, I liked it Much, I kept quiet when my father did it, the truth is that the feeling was very similar, it had been a long time since anyone brushed me, Zhalia asked me if I was okay, I felt very strange and I did not know how to react, I do not know why , but I pushed her away from me thanking her. This morning Sophie came home, and she and Zhalia argued again, it seems that if they do not argue when they see each other they are not happy, the first discussion was because of Sophie the second of Zhalia, and the third of the two. Sophie wanted to make a very difficult puzzle, at least for me, she was solving it without problems, We were both sitting on the floor, while Zhalia rested on one of the sofas drawn on paper.

-I have no idea. This is like examining you when you return from vacation. It's crazy. * -Declare surrendering to this challenge.

-Don't despair Lok, look at Sophie- Cherit said pointing to the puzzle of Sophie.

-Hey! How can you do that?

-It's a tessellation, like the painter Escher does, although this is very complex.- Sophie said while placing the last piece.

\- What? - I asked with wide eyes.

-A tiling is a mosaic with repeating series. Do not you remember art history classes?

-I try to forget them-I sighed.

Dante came home very serious, took off his coat and left it on the back of the sofa.

-Dante you have returned.

Sophie said happily as she turned to look at him, Dante sat down in a chair like a chair ignoring Sophie.

-You've been gone two days- I recriminated him.

-It is true, we were worried- Sophie continued, although I was not very worried, it is not the first time that Dante leaves several days.

-You were worried- Zhalia intervened from her chair-maybe Dante does not want to tell us in detail everything she does.

Sophie glared at Zhalia, it seemed that another fight was coming. Cherit brought peace, leaving the brown to Dante.

\- Come on, I would have a mission, what do you say, Dante?

-In reality, I was preparing for my trip to Vienna this week.

That answer surprised us all, it went away to march without us, and nevertheless I took advantage of the opportunity.

-In his diary, my father talks a lot about Vienna. Cool! I'll pack my bags.

Dante rose from his seat tiredly, and just as seriously as when he arrived.

-I'm sorry, but I'll go alone.

Dante disheartened us all, today I was inspired.

-But ...- I started to protest, Dante walked to the window and crossed his arms.

-There are things that I should do alone- He said just as decayed.

"Pity," said Zhalia, "I have unfinished business in Vienna.

-I thought we were a team ...

I kept whining. I turned my head and something caught my attention, making me cheer up.

POV of Lok end

POV of Dante

Lok started to whimper and it was making me feel worse than I already felt. I took a picture of my pocket, I was with Mets in one of our missions, I was little older than Lok. I began to think about how he had taught me that you can always triumph on your own, but that true victories only happen as a team. That memory encouraged me a lot, I turned around with a smile.

-Okay, you win, pack your bags.

Lok had returned to get away with it, and this time he did not even have to put his face in supplication, this could not go on like this, otherwise he would give him everything he wanted.

-Oh yes!- Sophie shouted excitedly, then controlled herself a little more when she saw Zhalia chuckle at her emotion -We can keep looking for your father, right Lok?- Agg! -Sophie made a half-hoarse noise when he looked at Lok, who had finished his puzzle and watched him with admiration waving his tails with joy- How did you...? When did you...?

-The reflection has caught my attention- Lok pointed to the mirror next to him.

-A mirror?

-It is very easy to follow the inverted pattern.

Sophie crossed her arms and grumbled a little, realizing that she had lost again against Lok, Lok increased his movement of tails before the satisfaction of winning Sophie, again.

-Good job.- Cherit congratulated him.

-Sometimes, looking at a problem from the opposite angle helps you solve it.-I concluded.

POV of Dante end

Third person

One of the lairs of the Organization, Defoe was venting his anger in the training room against a machine, it was a circular dome, it was full of weapons and it seemed to imitate the various powers of the seekers and titans. The training started with lasers being fired from all sides, blades and rotating axes were arranged to cut Defoe into pieces. Defoe defended himself from the machine with anger and hatred and various magical attacks.

-I swear to you Dante Vale ...- Defoe threw a green and orange beam at one of the axes causing it to stop and break it, then threw a light green beam against one of the lasers, breaking it too.- I'll finish with you.

Defoe was about to attack again, but Rassimof's hand stopped him.

\- Be careful, this machine is very expensive Defoe.

-Rassimof, I apologize, it will not happen again.

-The Professor is pleased, you still approve for your past failures- Rassimof turned his back on Defoe- But, you are active.

-I'm glad, that means a lot to me.

-In reward for your services you have a mission of recovery.

-Recovery?

-You will go to Vienna and you will bring the Titan King Basilisk. This will help you. -Rassimof handed Defoe a kind of key in the shape of a rectangular prism.- This key has been acquired by the Professor, he has taken a personal interest.

-All right.

-You know what the consequences will be if you fail.

With that Rassimof left the training room leaving Defoe alone.

Third person end.

POV of Lok

We were on the plane to Vienna, Dante and Sophie were sitting together looking out the window, Zhalia and I were on the other side, Zhalia was sleeping and in the seat between them was my bag with Cherit inside, who stuck her head out to chat a bit.

-My father says things about Vienna, in his diary- I took my father's diary and opened it showing Cherit some drawings- You see.

-Maybe he left us a clue.

-Ohh ... it's just an address.-I said, downcast.

-We already have a destination.

When we arrived in Vienna we went to a safe house of the foundation, we left the suitcases on the beds and left.

-I'll be out on personal matters, so do not wait for me.

-I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for without your help. With that Zhalia got into a taxi and left.

-I know you can take care of yourself, but Sophie, do not lose sight of Lok, and Lok, if you get into a mess or put Sophie in one, I'll punish you again.- Sophie laughed at Dante's threat.

-Okay, but I remind you that that is more punishment for you than for me.-Dante smiled at my little obviousness.

-Call me if there are problems.-Dante left with a black briefcase.

-I do not like this, why does Dante give us a slip? - I asked a little indignantly.

-Yes, it's very strange, it seems worried- Cherit said

-In that case, maybe we can help you-Sophie suggested.

-But how?

-We'll follow to see what happens.- Sophie ran after Dante, but I stopped her.

-Wait Sophie, I am also worried, but if you have not wanted to tell us what happens to you, we must respect it, everyone has the right to have secrets, and even if he did not want to tell us now, it does not mean he does not tell us more. not late?

-I guess you're right. Besides, I'm sure that Dante would give us a very easy way to escape. The best thing we can do is not bother you, we will not call you whatever happens, so you will not have to worry about us and you will surely solve your affairs.

-Yes.

-Well, what do we do?

-Why do not we go to that address of my father's diary. Dante said- I crossed my arms and made a bad imitation of Dante- Do not wait for me.

-Jaja, yes ... and we must comply with your orders, right?

-Siiii

We headed to the right building with laughter, although it took a while. The building had three floors with a balcony each, was forming a corner, it was a nice building.

-It is farther than I thought, but it is here.

-Look, on the roof!- Sophie pointed to a statue of a lizard with wings and fangs forming an eight and biting its tail. "That statue is King Basilisk.

-Is it a Titan ?, and more importantly, what is King Basilisk?

-One, if it's a titan, and two, is there anything you know?- I cast Sophie a glance. -The legend of King Basilisk tells of a guardian lizard stuck in stone.- Before Sophie finished her explanation I had already I ran out to the building and started climbing. - Wait!

-Easy, if I fall, Dante has taught me a power to fall on his feet.- I quickly reached for the statue.

-Could not you do that without drawing so much attention?

Sophie started looking around worriedly. Once face to face with the lizard I put one of my hands on its nose, I waited to feel the magic of the titan, but nothing happened.

-This is a normal statue.

-Quick, get out of there, someone is coming!

Sophie flew across the street and hid behind a building, I jumped to the side of the building and hid myself with the shadows and my wings.

POV of Lok end

Third person

Defoe, Grier and a group of agents dressed in orange jumpsuits and yellow workmen's helmets, yes, they were wearing their sunglasses and headphones, they approached the building where Lok and Sophie were, all looked at the facade of the building.

-It's here. Come on- Defoe passed Grier's side and entered the building under the watchful eye of two teenagers hidden from view. Once most of the agents entered, two of them took out a strip of yellow and black stripes and cordoned off the area as a sign of works, placed a sign forbidden passage in the door, and entered closing them behind their backs.

Third person end

POV of Sophie

We waited for all the agents to enter to get out of our hiding places, Lok jumped from the roof using "Fall of a feather", it must be the power that Dante had been teaching him, since he fell on his feet and without any complications, I joined him at the door of the building.

-It seems that the Organization is looking for that titan. We have a new mission.

We passed the tape and Lok took Springer's amulet, asked him to make us pass and the adorable squirrel appeared in Lok's hand, touched the latches a little and returned to his amulet leaving us free access when both doors opened for us.

-You first.

I invited Lok, we both entered cautiously and stealthily.

POV by Sophie end

Third person

The group of the Organization had managed to access the secret and underground passages of the building, where they found a giant bronze door, in the middle of the door there was a large circle with a smaller one in its centre with a hollow resembling a lock.

-For you sir.

The devil snake agent (the same one who attacked Lok in the first chapters) handed him the key that Rassimof had given to Defoe before. Defoe picked it up and watched it for a moment.

-I will have to thank the Professor.

Defoe inserted the key into the lock and turned it until the door rumbled, moved forward and then stepped aside leaving the path open.

-The Basilisk King is here, it will be a great weapon against Dante Vale.

Defoe took a map of one of the inner pockets of his green jacket and advanced after ordering an agent to watch the exit and threatened him if he did not fulfil his mission of protecting the key. He, Grier and the other agents entered following his map. The agent in charge of guarding the door was placed in the middle of it to prevent the passage to the intruders, but was knocked out by an invisible force.

Third person end

* I agree, in my high school they did that to us and it did not give an XD, the worst thing is that it counted as an exam note.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

POV of Sophie

We entered through the secret passages of the building and found an open bronze door and an agent of the Organization lying on the ground unconscious.

-Someone knocked out this guy.

Lok and Cherit, who could finally fly freely, watched the agent while I inspected the entrance.

-But who? Maybe we are not the only ones who follow them.

-We'll have to be careful.

Lok and I went through the tunnel, Cherit stayed behind with the agent, when he began to regain consciousness, he hit him with a statuette on his head, leaving it to fall again, he died enjoying doing it. All together we went through the stone tunnels illuminated by well-placed lights, they were a labyrinth, we walked paying attention to everything that could be a threat. Cherit and I saw a threat and after glancing at us Cherit warned Lok.

-We have a visit, ready to fight? - He whispered in her ear.

\- It will not be necessary, calm, it is not an enemy. Right, Zhalia?

With that Lok turned and crouched, reached out and stroked the air at ground level, Gareon appeared enjoying the caresses of Lok.

-You have to improve the sense of direction.

Zhalia appeared at our back, Gareon ran out to join her, Zhalia returned him to his amulet. We turned a little surprised, or at least Cherit and me.

-How did you know it was me and not an agent of the Organization?- At Zhalia's question, Lok, he touched his nose with one finger, Zhalia rolled his eyes. -I should have guessed.

-What are you doing here? - He asked surprised of his presence right in the place where the Organization was, or at least that was my surprise.

-That we would like to know.

I asked crossing my arms, we always had to find her, why could not she simply disappear?

-I came to Vienna for this house and its treasures,- Zhalia answered a little defensively, -and I think the Organization too.

-What a strange coincidence.- At last I said what I thought was making Zhalia angry.

\- Hey girl, just because...

-I know you like to argue- Lok interrupted -but we have to get to the titan before the bad guys.

-Yes, you have to hurry.

Cherit second, both advanced leaving us to Zhalia and me behind, I immediately went behind them making a small sound of annoyance as I passed by Zhalia. The four of us advanced in that order and with Lok and Cherit a few centimetres more distance. Suddenly Lok stood up, stuck to the wall and crouched hiding from Defoe and his subordinates. Defoe looked at a somewhat indecisive paper.

-They are following a map- Lok warned.

-So they know where they're going in the labyrinth. -I said.

-In that case they will guide us to the end- Cherit said innocently, while hiding behind Lok's head.

-Yes, and they will also arrive before the titan.- Zhalia said, when nobody had asked her, in her unbearable tone of always bitter Cherit and me.

-But if we get that map we will arrive first- Lok suggested as he got up when the Organization's agents found their way. Zhalia and I also get up- We cannot go behind, but what if we go over them?

-Above?- Zhalia asked incredulously.

-If you can distract them, Cherit and I will do the rest.

Lok asked me to carry out his plan, but it seemed very risky and in the end he found another solution. The Organization's agents continued to move forward with Defoe at the head. Zhalia and I attacked two agents who had left behind, their cries to receive our attacks alerted the others, we both appeared with Sabriel and Kilthane to our backs, Defoe ordered the other agents to catch us, three of them they launched themselves against us, an agent summoned a Redcap, Sabriel ran out with the sword ready to cut the Redcap, and she did so, returning it to her amulet. Another agent summoned his Mindrone who attacked Sabriel with the orange beam of his eye knocking her down, the agent was glad of his small achievement, but Kilthane was preparing to attack his titan and his joy vanished, Grier reacted by invoking Breaker, the bear caught Zhalia's titan as he prepared to cut the frightened Mindrone, Sabriel recovered from his attack and stabbed Breaker.

For my part, I was fighting the agent that invoked the first titan, a most elven elf, but it was not a rival for me, I punched her in the face causing her to turn and bend, I finished her with a kick in the back. I ran to meet Zhalia.

-We have to go back

Saying this Zhalia and I fled, Defoe did not want to lose his prey so he sent almost all his team to follow us.

POV of Sophie end

* * *

POV of Lok

Defoe was about to invoke his manta-ray titan when Freelancer appeared behind him surprising him and the agent who accompanied him, with his big fist, Freelancer hit the agent, Defoe looked up and saw me on the roof, which was very difficult and that would not hold much.

-Do not move.

Surprised by my appearance, Defoe put a hand to his chest while he turned his back on me and fell to his knees, and in two seconds he had Freelancer return to his amulet with his "Venomous Fang" beam and attacked me with a greenish orange beam making me fall. While I was falling I tried to use "Fall of a feather", but it was a failure and I crashed to the ground in front of my face, giving me a tremendous blow to the chest and stomach.

-I have not caught the nerve to this power.

I mumbled as I turned around, before I could react Defoe grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up into the air, thankfully I did not squeeze too much his grip and it did not cut my breath too much.

-Your friends will not be able to save you.

He said with a terrifying reddish glow in his eyes. I looked around looking for a way out of this and found her, I saw Cherit beckoning to me from her hiding place.

-It's just that you have not guessed, all this is part of Dante's plan.

Defoe's face was a poem, as soon as he heard Dante's name his face filled with fear, his eyes lost that reddish glow and he ducked his head pensively, then raised her up again angrily.

-You lie!

-If he lies, why am I behind you?

Dante's voice terrified Defoe causing him to loosen his grip, he turned surprised and terrified, but was more surprised to see Cherit. I took advantage of his distraction to kick him in the belly with a smile that made me let go and that he doubled over in pain on the floor, I removed the map and ran along with Cherit along the corridors leaving Defoe on the ground catching his breath. I knew that this would make me pay the next time we met, but for the moment I enjoyed my victory.

Once away from the Organization I sat on the floor to interpret the map, which I could not, it was very difficult and I did not even know where I was, so little did I know where the girls were.

-We've escaped, but what about Sophie and Zhalia?

-Quiet, they are very good, they will find us at any time- Cherit said very calm and animated.

-And the Organization also if you do not have more care- Zhalia entered the room where we were going down some stairs, Sophie went down behind her and stood beside her- As for the henchmen and Grier, we have finger them corners.

-Tell me Lok, how could you, Cherit and you, escape Defoe?"-Sophie asked in surprise.

-I have done what I thought Dante would do. I wish Dante were here.

-I understand.

-And I- Zhalia's answer surprised us all and we looked at her without hiding it, first for empathy and second, I wanted Dante to be with us.- That is, he is a good seeker and could be useful.

-And if Dante were here, we could scan this map in his Holotomo.

-That's no problem Lok- Sophie stood next to me- Summon Saiperdex! - A blue Holotomo appeared in Sophie's hands.

-I did not know you had a Holotomo.-Sophie sat next to me.

-The Holotomes are just copies that have the foundation of this, the Saiperdex, my family has used it for generations. -Sophie took the map from my hands taking advantage of my distraction with the Saiperdex. He placed the map on both screens to scan it. - And forget about it, it's not a toy.

I moaned when I knew I could not play with him, Dante so little left me his Holotomo, I do not know why they teach me such cool toys if I was not going to be able to play with them.

-The groups of seekers have something like that, the Organization so well- Zhalia explained.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

Unknown to the three seekers and his titan friend, a Mindrone observed them hidden in the shadows of the roof, the image of what he saw through his eyes was projected on the black Holotomo of Defoe, who watched his prey with great enthusiasm.

-I already have them where I wanted to have them. -Defoe's eyes focused on the figure of Lok-Soon I will chase you, and I will avenge myself.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

I had just arrived at my destination, the gardens in front of a very elegant palace. In one of the banks was my contact, an older man, dressed in black, with a black hat and a white scarf, was a human who had made his way into the magical world with his black market products, now also trafficking in objects magical On his feet was a palette identical to mine, he was feeding the pigeons. I approached the man, I left the briefcase next to his and I sat down next to him.

-I think you have a friend in bed that is not very well.

-The chicken broth works miracles. What have you brought me?

The man took my briefcase, placed it in his lap and opened it, checking that the money was the right one.

\- Here you have what you have asked me.

I took the briefcase and did the same as him, inside there were many jars with different contents.

-We'll see-I got up- If there's a problem, you'll answer to me.

With that, I went to the safe house leaving the man behind. I made sure no one followed me.

-I swear I'll heal you anyway.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Sophie

-Saiperdex show us the labyrinth.

"Sorry, my lady, you cannot do the scanner, it's impossible"

\- What now? - Asked Lok

-Well, go with the Saiperdex of the Casterwill.-Zhalia protested with a very annoying tone.

-No wait! There is a mystical blade that blocks the scanner - I put my hand on the map-Breakspell!

-That explains why it was not scanned Defoe.-Said Zhalia now according to me, I should go to be looked at bipolarity.

-Vale Saiperdex!, try again.

He immediately scanned it and showed the 3D shape of the tunnels indicating where we were and our goal. I gave the directions to the others and we set off towards the titan. We were relieved that the Organization could not find us without the map. We had not made much progress when two Redcap downed Zhalia and me, Cherit was shot down by a Mindrone beam. Lok tried to invoke Freelancer, but as soon as he got his amulet, Defoe hit with "Raypulse" Lok's wrist causing the amulet to fly out and fall into a bag that Grier was holding, Lok turned to know it had been his titan's, when he looked back he found himself face to face with Kretualk, and he fell to the ground in fright. Defoe approached him.

-I hope the map has been as useful as I have been. Idiots, I was the one who covered the map with an anti-scanner sheet, after having scanned it, of course. A bright trap.

Defoe positioned himself on top of Lok and placed one foot on his chest pushing him against the ground, causing his wings to jingle against it, in the same way that the glass does when struck lightly with a spoon. Lok was not happy to see him, fear was in his eyes, and his whiskers began to emit electric sparks, however Defoe was not electrocuted, as had happened on another occasion. Lok's eyes widened at being helpless.

-Searched?, I learned the lesson after you electrocuted me, rubber soles, this way you cannot electrocute me.-Defoe smiled maliciously- I have been told that you give off electricity when you are scared, you praise me, they have also told me that you are playful I love playing, but I think we like very different games. I finally caught you- Defoe took Lok's Springer's amulet and put it in Grier's bag - You'll be separated from your dangerous toys for a while. Stop them all!

Two agents took each of us and tied all three together, while a Redcap had Cherit trapped in its clutches.

POV of Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

I arrived at the safe house wanting to rest and relax, but when it was empty inside the house, I turned on the light in the main room, which was the dining room; I left the briefcase on the table and looked around.

\- I have not been invited to the party.

I went into Sophie and Zhalia's room, and then I went to Lok's and mine, their suitcases were on their beds.

-It is neither the Saiperdex, nor the newspaper.- I went back to the dining room and approached a plan that was on the table.- This is the map that Zhalia was looking at.- I went to the exit, I turned off the light and left, waiting that Slowing, who was outside looking through a window, would accompany me- If it's a party, I'll have to sneak in.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

So that we could walk they handcuffed us all together, they even handcuffed my right hand to Cherit, the poor guy was hanging him like a dead weight. We reached the room where the titan was, the lighting was different from the rest of the labyrinth, like the colour of the stone, went from gray to reddish brown, two agents guarded the door, three of us with Grier and Defoe, in addition, a Redcap and a Mindrone came and went through the room. At the end of the room there was a mural of a lizard, it was partially covered by a very thick violet curtain.

-You two!- Defoe pointed at the agents guarding the door. -It's time for the final act, raise the curtain.

-Yes sir!

Both officers ran out obeying the orders of their superiors, one of the agents, the snake to be exact, showed me his fangs when he passed by my side causing a discharge to travel all over my back. Both agents approached the curtain and began to move revealing what hid. They had not finished moving it when one of them stopped and looked at the mural, a violet light came out of it towards the agent, causing it to turn into stone showing terror on his face, the other agent ran away from his hissing partner. Everyone in the room was horrified by what we had just seen, all but Defoe, who seemed to have fun.

-Oh, pity, what a tragedy, we need more guinea pigs. -All the agents of the Organization retreated one step terrified- Luckily the Huntik Foundation has donated a few.- Defoe looked at us, it seemed that he was going to eat us. - The sly fox and the brat Casterwil will be the first!

The agents removed the handcuffs, handcuffed Zhalia's hands behind her and let Cherit fall to the ground, then pushed Sophie and me forward.

-You like puzzles, do not you?-Defoe asked funny.

-The mortal not, I'm fine right now.-Two agents threatened us with their powers.

-Come on, it'll be fun, like your old shit.-Defoe's gaze went from amused to angry.

-We have no choice Lok.

Sophie and I made our way to the wall, past the stone man.

-I recognize that I'm not going to miss him- I pointed to the stone demon.- But I do not want to end up like a statue.

-If we remain calm and think well, we can free ourselves.-Sophie tried to reassure me.-Besides, think about how stupid Defoe has been.

-What do you mean, you brat?- Defoe interjected.

-Oh come now, have not you noticed? - Sophie giggled and I smiled.

-Sophie is right, I wonder what the Professor will do to you if your loved one becomes a stone, besides, for once you manage to catch me, you waste it for your ego, since you cannot stand being deceived.

\- Enough already!

The order came from Grier not from Defoe, it seemed that he was processing the information, or thinking about what the Professor would do to him, he had a very funny face.

-Only the one who looked up turned into stone- Sophie warned me.

-I bet the head is there- We both look at the mural.

-In the legend of the Basilisk, the creature turned them into stone with their eyes.

-Hey, maybe we can look at the problem reversed, like when I solved the puzzle with the mirror.

-A mirror- Sophie's eyes widened at an idea- that's it. That thick curtain absorbs light and blocks the trap.

-But a mirror is the opposite, it reflects the light.

-And the trap against itself will return.

-And where will there be a mirror in this underground labyrinth?

-Maybe it's small- Sophie pulled a compact out of a pocket of her skirt- But it reflects.

-Do you want to prevent us from being turned into stone with that little mirror?

-Do you want to try your with your brilliant personality? I bet on the mirror- Sophie seemed upset at my doubt in her mirror. We both stand right in front of the curtain-For what you like most; do not open your eyes.

I nodded, I went to the curtain and I grabbed her with doubts and fear, if it does not work we could end the snake that. Sophie opened the compact and lifted it over her head, when she closed her eyes, I closed them too and pulled the curtain to expose the head of the mural, I crouched down and covered myself with my arm so that the violet light did not affect me. The idea of Sophie worked, the floor rumbled and I opened my eyes a little, the mural had filled with cracks and shone with a very intense red, then collapsed covering Sophie and me in a cloud of dust. When it dissipated we could see another camera. We did not have time to react, an agent grabbed Sophie and took her away and Defoe grabbed me by the neck as I had done before, although this time I squeezed more. Defoe began to glow with a terrifying green light.

\- Since you have done the dirty work to me, we will continue where we had left it.

-You do not understand, this is part of Dante's plan.

-I'll grind you for trying to deceive me with such a simple lie twice- Defoe's brightness increased with his anger, passed from him to me, I felt my strength and breathing go away. Defoe was enjoying it very much.

-If he lies, why am I behind you?

Defoe turned to Dante's voice, this time it was him and they looked at Defoe with amusement. Defoe released me but grabbed my neck again with my arm placed in front of him as a shield, when Dante stepped forward, Defoe pulled out one of those blue pistols and pointed it at my head with that. I tried to escape, but I was stronger and taller than me. Slowing flew by causing Defoe to drop the gun and let me go, letting me fall to the ground. When he saw Slowing he got even more angry, and summoned Kreutlak, who launched himself at Slowing. Dante summoned Calibam and went to face Defoe while his titan faced Kreutlak. Grier invoked Breaker making Dante's plans change, Caliban faced the titan of Grier and Dante to him.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

I took advantage of the distraction of the agent who was guarding me to kick him in the stomach and throw handcuffs, which I had already freed a while ago thanks to a fork.

\- Now this gets interesting.

Sophie and Lok were fighting against several agents, it goes without saying that Sophie was doing better than Lok, kicked in the face of one of them and with "Lightpulse" got rid of a Redcap attacking her from behind. Two agents and their titans and then Sophie cornered Lok and Cherit as well. I sent Gareon to help them in what I was dealing with something else.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Lok, Cherit and I had been cornered against a wall.

-I do not like it, we cannot fight without our titans- Lok said nervous and scared.

-A Grier has dropped the bag there- Cherit pointed us to the place.

\- It's not here!

Lok screamed panicking. The agents attacked us with "Raypulse", my reflexes are fast and I protected Lok and Cherti with "Light-shield", but the rays were very strong and I could not take much. Gareon appeared on Lok's shoulder and in his tail brought the bag, I will never recognize him before Zhalia, but I was very grateful. We quickly take our titans and invoke them. Nothing else to appear Sabriel cut a Redcap in half returning it to his amulet and Freelancer to a Mindrone.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

Calibam did what he could against Breaker, dodging his four arms and trying to stab him. I managed to catch the arm of his seeker when he tried to punch me, I bent his arm and put it on his back, but he managed to get loose quickly and we went back to the fight.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

I had entered the secret chamber leaving the team to take care of everything to gain time, I could still hear the ruckus of the fight behind me. I reached the end of the chamber where there was only one statue identical to the creature in the mural, its mouth was open showing its sharp teeth and forked tongue, its eyes were so intense red that it seemed that the look penetrated you. I approached the creature and placed my hand on its nose, the creature shone with a violet light. I squeezed my eyes in effort.

-It does not seem friendly, can I form a bond with him?

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie had managed to get rid of another agent, we hit five and ran out with our titans, which Kreutlak had sprayed with a torrent of acid and had knocked them down, Sabriel and Freelancer were trying to get up while their armour was fuming, to make matters worse, Gargoul appeared flying and pierced them with his claws returning them to his amulets. Breaker managed to hit Calibam by throwing him against a wall, Dante shouted worried about his loyal friend, but he could not stop fighting against Grier or he would be knocked down too. Icarus, the titan angel of Sophie, set out to attack Gragoul with a ray of light, but Kreutlak eliminated him with his acid. Breaker caught Caliban and returned his amulet by crushing him. Grier and Breaker cornered Dante and Defoe and their titans cornered Sophie and me.

-Now I have you all- He sang Defoe very satisfied.

-Wait!- Zhalia caught everyone's attention as she left the secret chamber. -You'll have to fight with me.

-It's a bluff, look at it, it has not been able to bond with the titan. Grier!

Grier ordered Breaker to attack Zhalia and leave Dante alone.

-I would not be so sure. Make King Basilisk tremble!

Zhalia raised her hands with the amulet between the two and shining in violet King Basilisk made his appearance. It was a kind of dragon with thin legs and a broad chest with golden armour, wearing a kind of crown, its tail was long like its wings, had red eyes and sharp teeth and snake tongue, also had three horns, two on the sides of the head and the third on the forehead.

Breaker could not advance anymore since the look of King Basilisk turned him into stone, broke and returned to his amulet leaving the Organization stunned.

-Cray, have you seen that?! - I exclaimed full of astonishment and emotion.

-Impossible!-Defoe was not as happy as I was.

-You do not want to end up like a statue, right? -Zhalia approached the statue of the agent and rested a hand on it- You have two options, or you turn around and get out of here right away, or in the other room there is a pedestal waiting for a new statue.

The red eyes of the Basilisk glowed brightly. Defoe accepted the suggestion to leave and ordered his henchmen to retreat while threatening to capture me and kill Dante the next time we met. Zhalia returned the Basilisk King to his amulet in a flurry of violet light, Dante joined Sophie and me and Zhalia alike.

-Why have you let them escape? - He demanded to know Sophie

-I had no choice.-Dante looked at Zhalia, as soon as she reached us she dropped down being trapped by Dante. "Summoning a titan as powerful as King Basilisk is exhausting.

-It was bluffing?, how cool! - I was impressed by the performance of Zhalia.

We made our way back to the safe house, Dante helped Zhalia to stand up, Cherit and Sophie were talking animatedly and I, I stayed behind when something caught my attention, lying on the floor, next to the door of the house. labyrinth, there was a key with a rectangular shape, I immediately remembered seeing it in my father's diary and did not hesitate to stop and pick it up.

-What is this doing here?

-Come on, Lok!-Sophie called me from the second floor, in a hurry.

-I'm going!

Once in the safe house, Sophie and Zhalia went to sleep, Dante Cherit and I stayed in the dining room, Dante was reading a book leaning against the wall, because he is that cool, instead of sitting in a chair or In one of the armchairs, like normal people, he remains standing against the wall. I was examining the key and talking to Cherit.

-This was in my father's diary, why did the Organization have it?

-I do not know, maybe the two of you were looking for the same treasure- Cherit suggested to me, not sure about anything.

-My father would not work for the teacher, right?

-Do not even think about it!- Cherit was quite shocked by my doubt. -Your father was a member of the Huntik Foundation, Lok do not ever forget that.

-He's right.-Dante joined our conversation. -Your father was a good man.

-Yes, but I had so many secrets, I do not know what to believe, or who to believe.

I was very discouraged and downcast, that night I did not sleep much and I kept thinking about everything. The little I managed to sleep I dreamed about my father and I remembered several things, my father teaching me to ride a bike, fishing, playing with me and brushing my tails on the sofa at home, especially I remembered how safe I felt in his arms and with him I felt that nothing bad could happen to me. I kept thinking about all the lies and secrets, even I was a secret that hid everyone, even his friends, a secret that took a lot of trouble to keep hidden, until he left.

POV of Lok end


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

POV of Lok

When we returned from Vienna, Sophie subjected me to several intense training sessions, where I always lost. We were in Dante's training room, Sophie was wearing her Karate outfit tied with a black belt and I was wearing a sports shirt and slacks. I threw myself at her to knock her down, she put herself in a defensive pose, I tried to kick her in the head, she dodged it jumping backwards doing the handstand, she pushed herself with her hands and fell on her feet, where she pushed herself back to a low beam where she He grabbed like a spider helped from the wall.

-Remember what Dante told us: Always start attacking even if you expect a counterattack- Sophie's tone was very annoying, almost as much as when talking about or with Zhalia.

-Are you implying that I do not practice enough? Electric-jum!

I did not bother to hide my anger. I took a run and jumped against Sophie, I pushed myself on the wall to reach it. Sophie jumped to the ground and when I tried to go after her I hit my head with the beam and fell to the ground on my back.

-Very well, do you want to train, or are you going to continue fighting against yourself? - That comment made me angry even more. I sat up a little while rubbing my aching head.

-Now you will see, Miss, I have been trained to be a seeker.-Despite my tone, Sophie, it seemed that she did not realize my anger with her.

-Dante said that talent for spells should be an innate technique in oneself. You, you are too obvious, and very clumsy.

-I always understand Dante's theories- I got up and pointed to Sophie with my hand- Electricray! Sophie pulled my hand away and sweeping the floor with her leg she threw me and I returned to the floor- But when I put them into practice I always end up on the floor.

-Lok, we train every day, but you have not improved anything since the last mission.

I was thinking about going to the library, but since you were yesterday, like a good bookworm, I thought the books would still be exhausted.

-Sure Lok, what you say. You know I've come to the conclusion that this is all your potential and you do not get to more, in short, you're pretty harmless.

My anger only increased, Sophie approached me feeling superior, when she got close enough I kicked her and threw her to the ground, I placed myself on top of her and immobilized her.

-But what are you doing?! Get rid of hairball!

-Why do you always behave as if you were superior to me?

-Because I am in many ways- Sophie's tone was increasingly insulting, I crouched down and put my face close to hers, showing her fangs.

-Don't forget what position you are in and who you are dealing with. I advise you to start treating me with more respect because I am already getting tired, and I assure you that I have much more potential, but pay attention to me, you do not want me to show it to you.

Sophie was surprised, and somewhat scared, I know she will do everything she can to take revenge on this, but I did not care, she did not know anything about me, or anyone, only about herself, I was fed up with her, whenever we trained she behaved in an insufferable way and she downgraded me so much that she made me hate her, normally I did not get so angry, but the last times her behaviour worsened, she was more smug and conceited in the workouts and on the street so she treated me badly, even in front of Dante and Zhalia, so little had fulfilled his promise to play with me, is more I barely did something about it and when I did it was not for good, and for a long time I stopped tolerating being mistreated.

Cherit flew into the training room.

-Lok, Sophie, Dante is talking to Guggenheim about a new mission- Cherit fell down suddenly, neither of us had looked at her and there was a lot of attention between us, although Cherit misinterpreted everything- This..., interrupt something, if you are busy I can go back later.

-We're going Cherit.-I got up releasing Sophie and went to change my clothes.

-Are you crazy or what?- I turned a little to look at Sophie, I had my arms crossed and frowning. -I advise you to think better about the things you do foolish fox.

I could not stand it any longer, I took a step forward brusquely and growled at him, showing him my sharp teeth. Sophie let out a small scream and fell backwards, I tried to regain my composure and left leaving her and Cherit perplexed and a little frightened. I stayed a few minutes in my room reassuring myself, I did not want to go down to the room in a bad mood and pay it with Dante or with Guggenheim.

Once calm down the stairs and I met Dante, who was reclining in the armchair in front of the TV, and Guggenheim, who was on the screen very happy, as always, Sophie joined immediately even raising a sock, I looked at her from the corner of the eye and I focused all my attention on adults. Dante was explaining something that I assumed was related to the mission.

-According to Greek mythology, the Argo ship was built around the divine tree, and...

-What means he probably was charmed by a search engine. You're talking about Jason and the Argonauts, right?

Dante nodded at Sophie's comment, Guggenheim greeted us with a nod, Dante continued to talk about the mission and the Argonauts, which he or Cherit would have to explain to me later.

-It is right. It is likely that the hull of the ship is intact.

-Mission: Jason and the Argonauts. Arrives at the port of Velos, finds the ship of Argo, retrieves the diary of Jason and the hoplites.

On the television appeared images of very picturesque villages and then a picture of the ship and finally the mission card. When hearing Guggenheim give us the details of the mission I knew we had to pack and leave, Dante seemed excited about this mission, and accepted without hesitation for a second, once confirmed Guggenheim said goodbye and disconnected. Dante picked up his cell phone.

-Before I let Zhalia know, can I know what happened in the training room?

I did not say anything, just look away, Sophie turned her head releasing a sound of annoyance, I rolled my eyes and went to my room leaving Dante and Cherit missed. I stayed in my room all day, I did not want to see Sophie because I knew it would piss me off again and things could get out of hand. I heard Sophie argue with Zhalia when she got home after running errands, that's what she said, I think she was just running away from Sophie. The rest of the day was quiet, or at least I did not hear any more discussion, Cherti came to my room and played with the ball for a while, until he asked me about my bad mood, I took this opportunity to vent and tell everything, Cherit gave me the reason for Sophie's behaviour and how strange it had been, she advised me to talk to her and apologize for my outburst during training. Dante came to look for us to go down to dinner, from the depths of my being, I wanted to tell him that I was not hungry so I would not have to see Sophie, but I was starving and there was meat for dinner. Surrendered to my biological instincts, I went down reluctantly and ate in silence while the others talked about what we would do tomorrow, when I finished dinner I got up and went back to my room leaving the conversation at the table.

The next day we travelled to Velos, Greece, and we started asking the fishermen, we split into two teams, and luckily for me, I played with Dante, although I think it was to watch over me, since he kept looking at me from the corner of his eye and He scolded me if I stayed behind, and Cherit and he would not stop talking, so I think Cherit told her about my rage yesterday. We stopped for lunch in a cafeteria and as Zhalia did not want to continue holding Sophie, it was my partner's turn, it was very uncomfortable, and although we did not talk to each other the tension was there. Finally Sophie broke the silence.

-Lok, with respect to what happened yesterday..., I..., I'm sorry.

-I also regret it, I'm too impulsive and there are times when I do not control myself. Let's keep going.

-What? Hey, things cannot stay that way, we have to talk.

-Why?

-We have a mission, and we will have to work as a team, if we are wrong, we will not be very effective.

-Do you really want to talk? - Sophie nodded- Can I know why you have been treating me so badly? You ignore me all the time and when you remember my existence you treat me very badly and in training you are insufferable, it's no wonder do not improve with you as a companion.

-Lok, me, I had not noticed.

-Really? Because even the waiters in the cafeterias have noticed, even the neighbours.

-The... neighbours?- I nodded at his question. -Lok, I'm sorry, I do not know what's happening to me.- Sophie dropped onto a bench, rested her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands. -I do not think I liked it.- the idea of being helpless, like in Vienna, that idea scares me, I think that's why I mistreat you so much in training, and I may have taken that discomfort to other situations. I promise I'll try to behave better. But as you go back to doing yesterday, I'll kill you while you sleep.

-It seems fair to me.

Once things were fixed we continued with what we were doing, looking for information. It did not take us long to find a group of fishermen who spoke to us, rather to Sophie, from a place where the ship was possibly, we said goodbye and went to meet the others.

When we arrived Zhalia was smiling and she and Dante had a very lively conversation. Zhalia was sitting on a bench and Dante was standing, she had leant one leg on the bench she was leaning an arm on her knee

-I would love to solve the mystery of the Argonauts.

-I should work hand in hand with Dante, and we would solve it in a jiffy.

-Jealous me?, and why would I be jealous of someone who puts on makeup with a paint roller.

-Okay, whatever you say. You should trust her, she has saved you many times.

Sophie's bad mood before Zhalia made me suspect that her behaviour had nothing to do with what happened in Vienna, but with the permanent presence of Zhalia, in any case, I had to pay it to me. The two looked at us curious waiting for answers.

-There is a river several miles north of the coast- Sophie answered.

-Yes, the fishermen call him Stavro... I do not know what. A very strange name- I said something down because I was unable to pronounce it.

-The fishermen call it Stravropolous.-Sophie corrected me.

-What I said, a very strange name.

-We already knew- Zhalia said amused.

-It may be a local legend, but there is a possibility that the Argonauts would sink the ships there so that no one could use it. So, let's find out.

I could not help but get very happy and wave my tails happily when Dante told us that we had to find out, that meant we would have a great time.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

In a black car parked near the Huntik team, an agent of the Organization watched them as he made a call to his superior.

Defoe was in an excavation, supervising the agents unearthing various contraptions, he was not very happy with his new job as a distributor of the Organization. He kept walking along one side of the excavation, while a group of archaeologists opened a coffin they had just found, the head excavator took out a sword, it was thin and silver and his wizard was made of bronze, you could tell the years passed in that coffin. His excitement disappeared before the hard look of Grier, who was supervising the excavation,

\- Mr. Defoe! It's the sword of St. George.

Defoe stood up, and snatched the sword from his hands, lifted it and watched it in the light meticulously.

-On agreement with our information, there is a titan inside the dragon Lindorm!

Defoe shared a look with his subordinate, now thoughtful.

-That does not matter, because the Organization believes that I am not worthy of forming a bond with a titan like that. Now get out of my sight! I have only been authorized to take the titan to Prague, I am a messenger, that is what I am. I'm in the middle of nowhere when I should be chasing Dante Vale and his puppy. -Defoe's phone started ringing, finally, after his speech Defoe answered the call after releasing a small grunt.-Defoe speaking. What?! Aj, it's about time, do not lose sight of them.- Defoe hung up and looked at Grier very happy -One of my spies have seen Dante Vale and his team in Greece.- Defoe prepared to leave the grave.

-Sir,- Grier interrupted him, a little annoyed.-Do not you think we should finish the mission they have commissioned us?-

-I will tell you that we delayed looking for the sword of San Jorge.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

We hired a boat and sailed along the coast of Stavropolous, it did not take long to find a huge cave.

-We'll go in there to have a look.

Once inside we dropped the anchor and took out the Holotomo, the team gathered around me to observe the details of the mission.

-I downloaded the topography in the Holotomo.- A 3D image of the cave's bottom appeared in the Holotomo.

-It's the best we can do,- Zhalia explained to the boys. -Anywhere else they would have spotted her. Holotomo, add a ship right there.-The Holotomo obeyed and an image of the ship appeared.

-Fit perfectly! - Lok exclaimed.

\- We will swim up there and enter this side- Three red figures appeared in the Holotomo heading to the boat.- Although the magic there preserved the helmet, we must be alert.

-Can we summon titans under water? - Lok asked somewhat worried.

-Of course! - Cherit exclaimed flying around her head - but only heavy titans like Freelancer or Kilthane, they will be able to walk in the background.

-Cherit, stay here and warn if someone is coming. The rest prepare.

Lok and I let the girls change first, Lok was leaning on the metal railing dropping his body on the seats, he did not stop looking at the water with reluctance, he knew he was not a fan of water, but a mission is a mission and I would have to help like everyone.

-Are you still in a bad mood for what happened with Sophie?- Cherit asked. Lok looked at him and then at me. -I already told you, there's nothing to hide.

-It's not that, besides, I'll fix it with her.

-And what was it that made you so bad?- I asked.

-She is jealous of Zhalia and hates her a lot.

-Did he really tell you that?

-Lok it down- Lok shrugged his shoulders with a mocking smile.- Dante, do we all have to go? - I nodded- I do not feel like immersing myself, I know it did not end well.

-You know how to swim, right?

-Clear.

-Well, there will be no problems.

-I have never dived so much, nor have I swum with a bottle.

-Lok, everything will be fine, we'll help you, stop worrying.

-And if I choke?

\- You're not going to drown.

-But if I do, I want a bowl of chocolate ice cream for myself.

-Okay, but you're not going to drown.

Finally I convinced Lok, once ready we submerged, Zhalia and I wore long wetsuits, mine was black and Zhalia black and green, Sophie a short neoprene pink and black and Lok a semi-long yellow and black, all We wore glasses, fins and gloves. Sophie and Lok were not comfortable having the bottle between their wings, but they seemed to adapt. We started swimming towards the boat, I was in the head followed by the girls, Lok seemed to have more difficulty, although it is a demon of earth and not water, I guess that has something to do.

When I was quite close to the ship a kind of shockwave pushed me backwards, the ship must be protected by a shield, I told Sophie to take care of the shield, she nodded and destroyed the shield using "Breakspell", the shield disappeared immediately , nothing else to do it, the main mast broke and fell to the bottom. We cautiously approached the ship so that nothing would crush us, on one of the sides there was a perfect hole for us to enter, wait until we were closer together to tell them to follow me, since Lok was falling far behind.

Once inside we all lit our lanterns and illuminated our surroundings, we were in the main room of the ship, there were multiple stairs and many columns, all were wood worn by water. I led the team through the corridors of the ship until I reached the main cabin, the door was closed, I tried to open it using my powers, but all I got was that the whole ship rumbled, and creaked, making pieces of wood fall from the ceiling. There were several schools of colourful fish swimming from one place to another, they must have been frightened by the small collapse, for a few seconds I envied them, unconcerned about everything and everyone, while I had three responsibilities. I turned to look at the team and realized that two of my responsibilities were gone, Lok was not there.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

I was not really enjoying this underwater adventure, the bottle weighed, it was difficult for me to move in the water, my coat was dense and I was left behind. The only good thing was the fish, but I could not eat any, I could only settle for looking at them. Once inside the darkness was absolute, I only saw what our flashlights illuminated, I even found it difficult to differentiate the figures of my friends. A figure passed by me and I could not help but turn scared, I felt very foolish when I saw a school of fish swimming from one side to another and disappear through a hole in the wall, when I looked back, I was surprised to see me Alone, I lit everything around me, but my friends were not there. I could not help but be frightened, but I had to restrain myself, if I emitted electricity I could kill the fish, destroy the boat and damage my friends, I do not think the shock would kill them, although if the ship came down they would be crushed, in any case to hold back and endure, because I wanted to emit sparks. While looking for my friends the whole boat trembled and the roof began to collapse, I dodged several of the pieces that fell, but due to my difficulties to swim underwater, it was quite slow. A piece of pointed wood hit my bottle and the air began to come out, I tried to reach whatever was causing the leak, but I was unable, I was drowning and in a few seconds I lost consciousness.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

I swam through the ship as fast as I could looking for Lok everywhere desperately, I finally found him when I thought he would give me a heart attack, although things did not improve, Lok was floating to the ground, I swam up to him and held him, I was Unconscious, the tube that connected his air mask to the cylinder was cut off. I took a breath of air and put my mask on, took off his bottle and dropped it. Use "Touchhot" on one of the walls of the boat to make a hole and I went swimming as fast as I could with "Firerace", when I reached the surface I took a big breath of air leaving my lungs to rest, now Lok was my concern. I dragged him to the shore and carefully placed him on the floor, took off his glasses and checked that he was alive resting an ear on his chest, luckily his heart was still beating and breathing, I got up and took off my glasses to examine it better, he had no apparent injuries. Lok did not take long to gasp and start coughing, sat up a little to the side to continue coughing water. Cherit approached worried.

-Oh, wow!

He exclaimed. Sophie and Zhalia came out of the water and approached both worried.

-What happened?- Sophie asked. Lok was still coughing.

-I dont know. Everything began to collapse, I was trapped.

-Lok nothing, you were out of your element, nothing more- I tried to reassure him.

-I do not think he has an element.-Zhalia rolled her eyes. -You should know your limits, for your own good." His tone was a bit poisonous.

-Speaking of limits, your bad manners do not have them, right?-Sophie snapped, leaving her speechless.

-It's dangerous to get back in there, the ship is very unstable. Tomorrow we will try something different.

-What is the plan? -Zhalia asked.

-If we cannot go down there, we'll get the ship out.

We went back to the boat, we changed and took things out to camp, I forced Lok to rest because I did not trust him to recover quickly, he also had to dry his tails and fix them a bit so we would not die of laughter with his The only thing I let him do was to help me plan how to get the boat out of water. I informed Zhalia that Lok had already warned me that he did not want to go down since there would be problems, so it was not all his fault, besides, the collapse that caught Lok must have been the one I provoked when I used my powers to open the door. With a quick dinner of sandwiches, we went to sleep.

Dante POV end


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Third person

Defoe spied on the Huntik team from the top of the cave entrance, was leaning on a rock with his leg to avoid falling, an agent of the Organization, dressed in a military camouflage uniform, watched with him, Grier preferred to stay at a distance…

-Perfect, now I have this group of agents who are loyal to me and finally I will finish with Dante Vale.

-And capture the puppy.- Grier said as a group of agents dressed in camouflage approached.

-Yes…, that too.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

After my little accident nobody let me do much, much less get close to the water. By order of Dante we invoke some of our titans: Calibam, Metagolem, Slowing, Freelancer, Springer, Icarus and Sabriel.

Calibam fiddled a bit with a knife, spinning it in the air before throwing it and pinning it to a wall. Icarus created a rope at Sophie's command, the rope passed through a hole that had the handle of Calibam's knife and became entangled in the blade of Sabriel's sword that had prepared it by raising it in the air. Slowing came out of the water with the end of another rope trapped in its legs and put it on a hook that Dante had stuck in a stone.

-Well, prepared for the counterweight. Freelancer, Springer, tie it up.

Freelancer had a rope tied to his spear, nailed it to a nearby rock. Springer ran with the end that Slowing had given him around a huge rock and tied it with one of his magical knots. Calibam and Freelancer pushed the two rocks into the water, the one that Springer had tied and where Freelancer had pinned his weapon.

\- How are the rings?- Dante asked me

-At the moment good.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

While the boys had stayed upstairs supervising the operation, Sophie and I were submerged next to the boat with Metagolem. When the two rocks entered the water, it was the signal for Metagolem to lift the ship, or rather, to try it.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

* * *

Metagolem was already trying to lift the boat, but it was very heavy and he told me through our link, that he could not lift it.

-Is not sufficient. Lok, stay here and watch the ropes hold, and get away from the water.

After leaving Lok I plunged into the water after giving a great breath of air. I swam to the bottom and told the girls to follow me, the three of us got to the side of Metagolem and tried to lift the boat with the help of our powers.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person.

In a crack in the roof of the cave, away from the rest of the Organization's agents, Grier observed how Dante trusted and left Lok alone and without protection, although there were some titans, they would not be a rival for the new agents and their titans, they could easily capture him. Grier sighed and looked over his shoulder towards Defoe.

-You're lucky it's me who saw this, okay.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

While we were still trying to lift the boat, Lok appeared unexpectedly, stood by our side to help. I counted the three of them with my fingers to tell them to start doing it all at the same time. I used "Dragonfist", Lok "Electric-jum", Zhalia "Hiperstride", and Sophie "Lifting Light", a power that I had not used until now, Sophie kept many tricks for her. It was a miracle, Lok did not electrocute us, I assumed that when his electricity focuses on something does not harm others, of course that was, until a clueless fish step by the side of his bare feet, the poor guy floated up to the surface. Seeing that "Dragonfist" did not work also use "Feetfire", but being in the water, it was weaker. With much effort on the part of all the ship began to move and the counterbalancing rocks began to sink more, it was enough for Metagolem to be able to lift it on its own, carry it on its right shoulder and bring it to the surface. While Metagolem was taking care of that, we were in a hurry to come to the surface, or at least Lok and I, who did not have a bottle. While we were swimming we understood why Lok hated the bottle, to swim quickly Lok flapped his wings as if flying, allowing him to swim long distances in a short time. Lok was the first to come to the surface followed by me, and then the girls, we left just in time to see how the ship came out afloat.

-We got it! - Sophie exclaimed after taking off her air mask.

-What do you do in the water? - Lok put a face of circumstance before my question- Did not I tell you to get away from the water?

-Dear, since when am I good at obeying orders?

He and the girls began to laugh at a very obvious truth. I forced Lok out of the water and take off his wetsuit, we all changed into our usual clothes.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Defoe had seen how they managed to get the boat out of the water, he and his new team had come down from the top to a large ledge closer to the Huntik team. Defoe held St. George's sword firmly in his hands as he stared with hatred at the small victory of his enemies.

-Sir, we are violating orders and endangering the titan we have to deliver.- Grier protested.

-I am not the messenger, and you are not here to think, you are here to obey me.

-Mr!

-I'm ready to take revenge.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

We started to inspect the whole boat in search of the Hoplites, however we did not find anything, Dante pulled some metal bars he found on the deck and knelt on the ground to inspect them.

-We can say that this ship is from the period we are looking for, because the metal they used was bronze, like these bars.- Dante explained. Sophie came over reading a book.

-Why bronze?

-It was the only thing he had. It took centuries to get iron and steel to work.

-Then everything was made of bronze, it was like the plastic of the old era.

-Look!- Sophie showed us some sketches of ships in the book she was reading. -It's like the illustrations the Greeks left of their ships.

\- However, there are things in this shipwreck that make me believe that it is not the Argo.

POV of Lok end

* * *

Third person

Defoe and several members of the Organization team were preparing to descend through the same crack in which Grier observed Lok. They had pulled ropes off the wall so they could jump.

-Like what?-Lok's question echoed throughout the cave.

-It's much narrower than the description of the Argo in the legend, right?- Sophie said, hoping to win her mentor's approval.

-Yes, and the cabin is very simple, I expected more from him. It seems that it is a ship of the Argonauts, but it is not the Argo.

While Dante and his team were discussing the Argo, Defoe counted up to three with his fingers to indicate when they should jump.

-Now!

Defoe was the first to fall while invoking his titan, Grier was the second to invoke Breaker and followed by two agents invoking his Redcap and Mindrone. The titans appeared surprising the three members of the team.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

Defoe and some agents fell into the water catching us off guard.

-You're already mine Dante Vale! Poisonous fang!

Kreutlak spit a torrent of acid in our direction, Sophie backed away from the attack, pushed Lok to the ground, out of the way and I jumped with a flip forward. Defoe had not wasted his time invoking titans, because I would lose so little.

-Let us your power Metagolem- The amulet emitted a violet light, a flicker and went out. -Oh no! I have spent my power with the ship.

-I always keep something in case of emergency- Zhalia was very confident -Kilthane!

Kilthane appeared in front of us giving us time to escape. I felt sorry, he was only facing four titans.

-Refugiate you on the ship.

My team obeyed me, I took a little longer because I wanted to help Kiltahne, but Defoe and his agents attacked me with powers and I had to run after my team.

Once inside the boat we took refuge in the main room of the ship.

-Follow my orders. I know it seems dangerous, but I have a plan.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person.

Outside the ship Defoe was pleased to have corralled his prey within a confined space.

-Kreutlak, you have a hole in that side of the ship for Breaker.

-You ordered them to enter, sir?- Grier asked with some doubt about Defoe.

-I'm not going to let that coward escape. Keep the ship surrounded at all times. That is Dante Vale, you are completely surrounded, but this time I will not allow you to give up.

Third person end

* * *

POV Zhalia.

-Maybe this guy is crazy, but he has us surrounded.

Lok commented with disgust as he watched them through a crack in the boat. The rest of us were listening to Dante's plan.

-Zhalia, Lok, Sophie, go to the main entrance of the deck and lock the door.

I cannot help but be annoyed to see that again, Dante was leaving me as a nanny.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

Third person

Defoe and Grier watched Dante through a hole in the ship. Defoe frowned at the presence of his worst enemy and squeezed his grip on his sword.

-We were told that under no circumstances we should use that.-Grier reminded him, beginning to get fed up with his superior's lack of discipline.

-Shut up!-Defoe ordered. -I'm going to end this and I'm going to do it the old-fashioned way.

Defoe slid back with his back to a rock without taking his eyes off Dante approaching without being noticed.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

Lok and I had no objection to Dante's order, but Sophie, as always, was another story.

-And you, what are you going to do?

-I'll be fine, trust me.

Sophie seemed calmer, but not quite.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

-Use small titans like Gareon and Icarus to save the forces, and now, take your positions.

I could not help but smile when I noticed Defoe coming up my back, not realizing that it was all part of the plan, no one in his right mind stands with his back to a hole, allowing his enemy to be unprotected. My smile increased when I saw him out of the corner of his eye preparing to carry a sword. I pulled away without losing my smile, causing Defoe to fall through the hole in a somersault. The others obeyed and as soon as Defoe entered they ran away to their positions. I used "Rayfire" to block the hole where Defoe had entered with wooden planks from the ceiling so he could not escape, nor allow anyone to come by surprise.

-It's your time Dante Vale.- Defoe really enjoyed this time alone, he was already enjoying his victory before we started to fight. -Mindrone!, Gar-goul!

The Mindrone appeared in front of Defoe, but Gar-goul right in front of me. Defoe launched his torrent of acid, I leaned back to dodge it, I had to jump from side to side to dodge Defoe's sword, Mindrone's rays and Gar-goul's claws.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Outside the boat the agents and Grier talked about their next step, rebutting their superior's orders to stay out.

-Kreutlak's acid is not fast enough, besides, they have reinforced the helmet with an enchantment.

-Go up to the deck and find the entrance, on the move!

The agents obeyed Grier's order.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Through the door through which we had left I could see Dante dodging the attacks with difficulty, although he had said it was fine and had seen Defoe from behind, it was not quiet, but we had another mission, block the entrance.

We were trying with planks on the floor, but the Organization was making a lot of pressure to open the door.

-How long will it take? - Lok asked altered.

-Not much, I hope you're ready to fight.- Zhalia answered with a smile.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

The only titan that my magic allowed me to invoke was Slowing. Unfortunately the attacks of Defoe and his titans had not allowed me to do anything but jump from one side to another like a frog dodging them. I had my chance when Defoe attacked me with his acid and Gar-goul's claws were blocked by Slowing and he had no choice but to spit water out of his mouth, dodge the two attacks and combining "Feetfare" and "Spidertouch" I climbed the wall like a spider to the ceiling where I pushed myself and jumped against Defoe kicking him in the chest. Defoe sat up and brandished his sword to keep me away.

-Idiot, what use your fists against a sword?

I dodged another Gar-goul attack, rolled on the ground, and got back on my feet, away from the titan.

-You know ... after all your defeats I thought the Organization would have already made a decision with you.- I took a run and jumped on Gar-goul trying to corner me, leaning on his back, he did not like it, like Defoe.- You must be that they are short of staff.

I never lost my smile, I have to admit that I was having a great time with Defoe, he got into a rage, and it's very funny to make him angry.

Lost the stirrups and attacked me with "Poison Fang", because apparently has no more repertoire, and I defended with "Touchhot", our powers collided creating a small explosion, the powers hit the sword and Defoe was fired back.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

We had managed to block the door with more planks, boxes and barrels that we had found. Lok and I kept things at the door.

-I'm going to help Dante.- Sophie declared.

-It's better that you stay here.

-Do not give me orders, nobody gives orders to the heiress of the Casterwill family.

-We have to stay here Sophie, and Dante ordered it to us, okay? - Lok seemed upset and the thing got worse when there was another attempt to enter.

-We all make mistakes and Dante could be in danger!

With that Sophie ran away to help Dante, leaving us Lok and me wanting to kill her.

-How do you handle it?

-Neither do I know- Lok shook his head.

-It would be better if you go with her- I said as calmly as I could.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

Defoe had me surrounded, he and his Mindrone, who had not done much, opposite and Gar-goul on his back. Everyone was preparing to attack, Slowing tried to get to Gar-goul, but the Mindrone attacked him with his orange beam.

-Dragonfist!

I hit Garl-goul in the stomach causing him to emit a small roar and leaving him bewildered, Slowing recovered and launched himself against him scratching his face, I finished off the titan with "Firebolt" throwing him through a hole in the ground.

Defoe and his Mindrone began to back away with the panic written all over their bodies. I extended my hand in his direction.

-You cannot do anything to defend me from my attack, it's over Defoe.

Defoe started to bend down and it looked like he was going to leave the sword on the ground, but while he was holding his other hand behind his back.

-You will have to finish with me Dante, I will not give up.

When I had already prepared to attack Sophie came running suddenly leaving us a little misplaced Defoe and me. I tried to warn her but she ignored me, ran across the room and kicked Defoe's hand causing her to drop a metal tube, immediately Defoe pointed the sword at her and cornered her against the Mindrone.

-It seems that the tables have changed Mr. Vale- Defoe grabbed Sophie- Now it is you who must surrender.

I showed him the arms with open hands in surrender, I pressed my jaw and glared at him.

-I'm sorry Dante- Sophie lamented.

-I do not have weakness like you, I'm not a friend of my colleagues, so, they are expendable.

I saw Lok sneak up on Defoe's back, if he did it right, we would have a chance.

-You do not have friends Defoe.

Lok threw an "Electricray" against Defoe's back causing it to bend, with "Spidertouch" snatched the sword from Defoe, Sophie bent down and Lok threw himself against Defoe pushing him, tripped over Sophie and fell on my feet where I pinned him down hand in the back.

-Dante I'm so sorry, I did not want...

The sound of breaking wood alerted us all.

-There's no time for that, help Zhalia.

Lok and Sophie ran out of the room.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

When the door was broken, a large group of agents of the Organization entered the room with Grier in charge, Gareon was my only support and we both agreed, that if we left Sophie's asphyxiating while sleeping. Luckily for Sophie, she and Lok arrived just before the fight began, so I would not have to kill her, for now.

-I do not want to scare Dante's puppy and a couple of girls. Do not make it harder and give up.

Grier was kind enough to approach us while offering us the surrender, in other conditions I would have accepted them, but I was very indignant that he had called me a girl, and I was not the only one, so little Lok was very happy to be called a puppy. Gareon did not stop making noises in disapproval to Grier.

-Girls, you must refer to Sophie, I am a woman, a woman who is going to be that you eat your words.

Grier leaned back in amazement at my sudden outburst.

-Under those three Sophie, I take care of those four.-Lok ordered Sophie. Lok crossed the room using "Electric-jum" - I'm not anyone's puppy!

Lok kicked two officers in the chest, rolled on the ground and stood awkwardly. I was dealing with Grier, I dodged with a graceful punch making Grier lose balance a little, I took advantage to jump in the air and kick him in the chest, Gareon tried to hit him with his laser look. Meanwhile, Sophie invoked Icarus who was dedicated to throw arrows to the agents.

Lok was caught in the back by an agent, but he kicked the person in front of him, pushing himself enough to make the agent that held him release him. Lok was distracted a second, but it was enough time for one of the agents to attack him from the back with " Unbreakable" throwing him to the ground, then hit him again with another attack and Lok was on the ground.

-Lok!

I tried to reach him, but Grier stopped me, hit Gareon with "Dragonfist" returning him to his amulet, hit Grier in the chest, but caught me at once, lifted me by the arms and left me suspended in the air. Icarus was defeated by the combined attack of two agents.

-Take the puppy!

At Grier's command, an agent loaded Lok onto his shoulder and pulled him out of the room. I placed my legs on Grier's chest and picked up momentum.

-Enough!

Dante entered the room dragging Defoe by the collar of his shirt and with the sword in the other hand. Grier released me, I pushed on his chest and doing a somersault in the air I pulled away from him.

-Drop it!- Grier ordered Dante.

-Leave the boat guys, or I'll kill him.

I made an oath, I will not leave my superior.

Sophie and I met Dante.

-That will not be necessary, Grier, promise me that you will go and hand you over to Defoe.

-Dante does not!- Sophie shouted. Dante opened his eyes at the surprise.

-They have Lok.

Dante's face changed, from surprise to anger to worry. Grier ordered his agents to retire, staying alone with us.

-I promise Dante, that if you give me Defoe we will leave, I will make sure that your puppy does not suffer any damage and you will have an opportunity to recover it.

-No way. Give me Lok and I'll give Defoe.

-I remind you, Dante, that you are not in a position to demand anything, I can make my agents come back and you are not in the condition of a fight. If you do not give me to Defoe I cannot guarantee the safety of the boy, and I will also give you information that can help you recover it.

Dante kept clenching his teeth, we all knew he was right, we did not have enough power for a fight and Grier, despite what he said, could leave Defoe, but we could not leave Lok. Dante closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders in surrender, released Defoe and let him crawl to Grier's feet.

-Destroy them, I order them!" Grier rolled his eyes, took Defoe and carried him on one shoulder,

-The boy will be in a marine base, in three days they will come to pick him up at four in the afternoon, in point, you have until that moment, not a minute more, then it will belong to the Professor.

Saying that, Grier turned his back on us and left with Defoe, who kept protesting and kicking like a child.

Our mission had just changed, now we had to find and rescue Lok in three days.

POV of Zhalia end


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, Hello, I was finally able to post something. I regret so much delay but I am quite involved with my day to day and I barely have free time and when I have it I usually dedicate it to my beloved dog. Anyway, I hope not to take so long to publish the next chapter, the only thing is that I'm preparing a new drawing, but it is for a chapter that will come later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35**_

POV of Dante

After leaving Grier to go with Defoe, we met in the boat with Cherit and we had to explain what had happened, and we put the sword of St. George safely. Cherit did not take a second to recriminate me for letting them go, as did Zhalia. Sophie, she stayed out of it, I suppose today she has learned not to question me.

-But what were you thinking about? He is an agent of the Organization!

-I know, Cherit. But what other option did he have? If the Organization ordered him to abandon Defoe, he would have left. Also, in this way at least Lok will not be hurt and he has given us two clues to find him.

-And how do you know the clues are true and what will protect Lok?- Zhalia asked as she dropped into one of the seats.

-Because he trusted that he will fulfil it.

-What are the Dante clues?- Sophie asked uncertainly.

-That we have three days to rescue him, and that he is on a ship.

Dante POV end

* * *

 **Two days ago, excavation of the Organization**.

Third person

-I will tell you that we delayed looking for the sword of San Jorge.

Grier frowned as he watched his superior leave to go against Dante Vale, forgetting his mission. He knew it was not new for Defoe to forget about the main mission of the Organization to capture the demon cub, Lok Lambert, for his enmity with Dante Vale, but he did not like to disobey a direct order from Professor to stay away from both Dante and his protege.

Grier contacted Rasimof behind Defoe's back to report the change of plans and the delay with the sword. Rassimof did not seem to bother him much.

-Ummm, Defoe has decided to disobey the Professor, interesting. Luckily, you are a loyal man and know how to follow orders. Grier, I give you an opportunity to show what you're worth. Take this opportunity to capture the Professor's prized puppy and make sure Defoe returns to the base. I assure you that if you succeed, you will be rewarded. In five days we will go to see your progress and with a bit of luck to pick up the gift.

 **Present. Marine Base of the Organization**

Grier was standing in an empty office. He was in front of the desk looking at an unlit television set on the wall, behind the leather desk chair. The screen went on and the image of Rassimof sat in a similar office.

-Grier at your command, Lord.

-The Professor is very satisfied with your work. You brought him the puppy. The quality of your work has always been exceptional.

-Simply I carry out orders.

-That's what the professor expects. Your new orders are to make sure the child does not escape and... wax Defoe, the Professor will take care of him too.

Grier said goodbye to Rassimof and complied with his orders, locked Defoe, activated the security system and went to fulfil the promise he had made to Dante.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Lok

I woke up sore and dizzy, I was lying on a dusty and dusty mattress, I looked around, there was nothing else, just the metal on the walls, in front of me was a door, hanging from the ceiling was a light bulb with stripped wires, barely emitted light and did not stop blinking. I sat on the mattress and I froze, it could not be true, the sound I had just heard could not be real, I looked at my hands trembling with fear, my worst nightmare had come true. I was chained, my wrists, my ankles, my tails and even in the neck had a shackle, I put my hands to my neck full of fear. I could not be in a cage, I could not be chained, I knew that if I stayed that long, I would go crazy and everything would be wrong.

The metallic sound of the door opening forced me to look up from the floor. Grier entered and closed the door behind him. He stood still with his hands behind his back, watching me for a few seconds. My moustaches began to emit sparks, I was scared, by Grier, by me.

Grier approached quietly, and knelt in front of me, reached into his pocket and took out a golden key, silently began to remove the shackles, when he took them all he moved away and turned his back on me, I took that moment to try I attacked him, but in a second he had me on the ground immobilizing my arms.

-Do not do that again. If you behave well, nothing will happen to you. Your friends are trying to find you, so I suggest you stay here waiting for them, and do nothing.

Grier released me and turned his back to me as I walked towards the exit. I sat in the form of "w" on the floor bending my legs to the sides, I dropped my hands on my knees and I fixed my eyes on the floor.

-I cannot stand being in a cage.

That whisper was for me, but I felt that Grier heard it, because before leaving I doubt a few seconds, but finally it left me almost in the dark. I crawled to the mattress where I sat next to the wall, I crushed my knees to the chest and arms over them, I hid my face in my arms and obeyed Grier, I waited a while, but I knew I would not hold much and that late or early I would go crazy, so I had to escape, and soon.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

Thanks to the Holotomo we were able to find all the boats that were two miles away. We navigate from boat to boat to find the right one, we cross with motor boats, sailboats, cruises, etc. However when we scanned its contents, there was no sign of Lok. We could not continue like this, the first day was already ending and we could not find any clue, and we could not investigate all the boats of the sea, disappointed we dropped anchor and went to sleep, hoping to have more luck the next day, although I think nobody slept A lot, we could not stop thinking that Lok was in the hands of the Organization, we could only hope that Grier kept his word.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Grier kept walking from side to side in the command room as he watched the cameras again and again waiting to see Dante's team enter to rescue Lok.

In one of the cameras I saw Lok move through his entire restless cell, he had been moderately calm all day, but now he was on nerves. Grier had not stopped circling Lok's words: "I cannot stand being caged." What had he meant by that? Grier continued to watch the camera, Lok had scratched the walls and floor, ripped the chains from the wall, and was now electrocuting everything. The fear of harming himself invaded Grier, since he knew that if the Professor's pet suffered any damage it would be he who would pay for it, so he thought it would be good for him to eat something.

Grier entered Lok's cell with a tray on which was a sandwich on a plate covered with another plate and a glass of water. As soon as he saw it, Lok became defensive, his entire body tensed, his jaw clenched as he showed his teeth and kept his hands full of electricity. Grier seemed indifferent, looked at him seriously and undeterred by the apparent threat of Lok. The vampire just looked like a scared baby with a little tantrum.

-I brought you something to eat. -Lok looked at the tray and then at Grier without changing his expression- It's meat.

Grier uncovered the sandwich, showing Lok the pork, letting his nose do the rest. Lok had a hard time resisting that succulent smell, it had been a long time since he ate and smelled very good, little by little he approached Grier cautiously, he knew he should not move, he was facing a caged and frightened animal, if he moved abruptly I would attack him and I would not eat anything he gave him.

Finally Lok took his food and left the vampire with the same caution with which he had approached, slowly sniffed his food to make sure it was not poisoned, once he took a bite and tasted it with pleasure. Grier remained still holding the tray with the glass of water and the plate, watching as the boy enjoyed a good portion of meat.

Once the snack was finished, he handed it to him, Lok looked at it with fear but he was thirsty and seeing that Grier was not so bad he accepted and drank it with pleasure without realizing the vampire's plan, which had gone perfectly. Slowly Grier left the tray on the floor and approached the puppy, in a matter of seconds Lok fell unconscious in the arms of Grier dropping the glass to the ground. Carefully he took it to the mattress and left it sleeping. After one last look he picked up the glass and the tray and left satisfied with the effectiveness of his plan.

Grier knew that Lok would check the food yes or yes, but seeing that he had nothing would accept the enchanted water and not check it, so he had put a very powerful sedative inside, although he did not know if being such a special hybrid would alter his effects or cause some side effect.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

I got up a few minutes before dawn, took a shower to clear myself and prepared coffee for everyone, I leaned on the back rail as I watched the sunrise and enjoyed my coffee.

-That looks good, is there for everyone?

I turned and saw Zhalia brown behind me.

-Good Morning. In the kitchen there is a fresh coffee machine.

Zhalia left and came back immediately with a cup of black coffee and stood by me to watch the sunrise with me.

-I have been told that there is a new invention against fatigue, they say it is very relaxing and that clears the mess.

-Interesting as it is called, I need to get a little.

-It's called sleeping.- Zhalia smiled mischievously and I could not help but laugh a little.

-I should have known.

-You have not gotten much sleep, right?

-No, I cannot stop thinking about the clues Grier gave us. The first is obvious, we had three days to rescue him.

-And we only have two left.

-The second clue said I was on a ship.

-Well, he said he was in a marine base, it does not necessarily have to be a ship. It could be something else like an oilrig.

-An oil platform? That's! You are a genius Zhalia!

-I know.

I ran to the controls where I sat in front of the steering wheel.

-I got it wrong, it was not a ship, but an oil rig.

I put the data in the Holotomo starting from our initial location, the cave where we found the boat. On the screen of the Holotomo marine radar appeared, it scaled the entire area and finally appeared, luckily for us there was only one platform and it was not far from our current location. We woke Sophie and Cherit and we set off to rescue the mischievous fox.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

While we were approaching, look for information in Dante's Holotomo on the platform, according to the database it was an abandoned platform, but when we got closer we could see that it was not so abandoned, because the decks saw several demons standing guard, it was animals like Lok, tigers, wolves, lions, ... all predators and all wore the characteristic attire of the Organization. We approach one of the "legs" of the platform low an invisibility spell and hide the boat.

We took out a rope tied with a hook, Dante spun it around and then threw it by hooking it onto one of the metal bars at the bottom of the platform. Dante and I climbed through it while Sophie watched and helped us (rather Dante) from the air. Dante helped me get on the metal beam and keep balance, we managed to disappear from the field of vision of the agents just in time before my spell lost its effect. With stealth we moved between the metal beams until we found an entrance to the interior of the platform. Once inside we began to walk in one direction with the same stealth as before and with great caution, we chose the roads where there was nobody watching, we could not discover or we would lose our chance.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

Third person

Grier sighed with relief when a camera recorded Dante and his team, through a closed system gave orders to the agents through the headphones to be moved leaving the route to the cell of Lok free of mishaps.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

It was easy to move through the corridors but unfortunately we reached a dead end.

-Look what we have here.

Grier's voice came from behind us, we turned to see that we had no escape, we could not continue, or back off. We were surrounded by a group of agents and Grier.

-Where is Lok? - He demanded to know Dante.

-It's none of your business, Vale. Catch them!

At the order of Grier the agents attacked us, Dante took care of Grier while Sophie and I took care of the agents with the help of Kilthane and Sabriel. The Organization was putting up a lot of resistance so we had to change the plan, we could not defeat them, but we could go over and run. I knocked down two agents and jumped on the chest of another to push me and pass over his head to the other side of the hall, Dante kicked Grier's face and joined me, and Sophie cut the agents and came flying. We ran through the corridors with the agents stuck to our heels, when we turned a corner we saw an open door and we got inside closing it behind us. We were in a room full of machines and luckily there was no one. We heard the agents run down the hall, we waited a bit to make sure they left. I opened the door a little and verified that there was no one, then we left.

-What are we going to do?- Cherit asked from Sophie's shoulder. -They already know we're here.

-We'll keep looking. -Dante said as he re-joined, he had picked up a golden key from the ground.- We cannot go back.

Dante led us down another path, taking care of the agents and knocking out those who were bothering us. We were walking down a corridor and were going around a corner when suddenly Dante pushed me against the wall with a hand on my stomach.

-The road has no exit and there are two agents in front of a door.

-Let's walk, if it does not have an exit, do not waste time.- Sophie whispered

-You do not understand it? We have seen many agents running and circling everywhere, but those are still.

-Custodian something- I finished. -Let me take care of them.

Dante did not protest, he removed his hand from my stomach and let me pass, I let the agents sleep with "eternal sleep", then I went to look for the others. We stood in front of the door while Cherit played with the sleeping agents. The door had a very special locking system, I had never seen it before, it had four locks and padlocks, three metal cylinders that went from side to side of the door and a central lock, everything seemed connected to each other and the central lock seemed to be the key, another factor at a disadvantage was his anti-magic shield. While Sophie and I tried to figure out how to open the door, Dante took out the key he had collected and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, stepped forward and put the key in the main lock, turned it to the left and immediately the locks were opened and the cylinders turned on themselves until they were hidden inside the wall.

Dante opened the door a little nervous, we all were, none knew what was behind. Our bodies relaxed when we saw that the room was half empty, there were chains on the floor, a light bulb that kept flashing and Lok was lying on a mattress. Sophie ran to him and knelt beside him, Cherit and I looked at the entire room, there were scratches everywhere, even on the roof, and very strong electric shocks had burned part of the metal walls.

-What the hell happened here?

-No idea, but help me with these.- I turned to look at Dante, dragged the sleeping agents by the collar of his jackets. -Let's tie them with the chains.

-I cannot wake up Lok!

-Cherit, go help her.

Once we tied the agents with the chains we went to help Sophie and Cherit, they had seated to Lok and supporting his back in the wall, had the fallen head and the eyes closed and its breathing was deep, definitively was slept.

-Let me prove one thing.

I pushed Sophie aside and stood in front of Lok, took a breath and let go slowly, and with all the strength I could slap him in the face. Cherit fell to the floor, Sophie put her hands to her face hallucinating, Dante said nothing and Lok, continued as he was.

-Yes, he definitely does not wake up. -I got up and separated from him

-You had to do that!

Sophie screamed, still hallucinating, as she got up and faced me. Dante approached Lok and examined him while Sophie and I argued.

-The most likely thing is that they sedated Sophie, Cherit, stay here and take care of him. Zhalia, you and I will go to find a more practical way out and to your titans, with Lok in that state we will not get far if they find us.

Dante approached one of the corners; looking at the ceiling he raised his hand and threw a "Touchhot" causing a surveillance camera to fall. He nodded to me to follow him and I went with him. We walk with the same caution and stealth as before.

-How did you know that the key would open the door?

-I saw that Grier had it tied around his neck while we fought, he should have fallen while he was chasing us.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

 **A few minutes before**

Third person

Grier knew that even if they got to Lok's cell, they would not be able to open the door without the key, so he betrayed the Huntik team's position to have a chance to hand it over to him. He hung the key around his neck and confronted Dante knowing he would not let anyone face him, took that opportunity to let him see the key and then let them escape by leading them into the hallway where he had previously left an open door. When she saw that they were not in the corridor after turning the corner Grier smiled satisfied, and without stopping running she dropped the key to the floor waiting to be picked up.

When he returned to the control room and saw that the camera in Lok's cell was not working, he sighed relieved that everything had gone as he wanted.

Third person end


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

POV of Sophie

Dante and Zhalia left leaving me and Cherit taking care of Lok, we knocked him down again so he could rest better. I kept looking at the door waiting for them to come back with a solution, but I could not stop being nervous, if any enemy came in I could not get Lok out, and despite all the talent I have, if they are a large number I would have nothing to do. Cherit kept trying to wake up Lok, but I think she had so much sedative to sleep an elephant.

Time continued to pass, in the end I also did the same as Cherit and tried to wake the sleeper to distract me a little, every time I heard a noise I was very upset, but it was only my imagination, less once, Cherit stumbled upon one of the chains that tied the agents, was lucky to be able to dodge my attack, in short, it was driving me crazy and Dante and Zhalia did not return.

Another concern was that the agents woke up, could not know how long the spell of Zhalia, or if the agents had a kind of device to warn others, which is unlikely, but... never it's known.

After a long wait, Zhalia and Dante opened the door and ran inside.

-Finally, you have taken a long time.

-Yes, Sophie was already paranoid.-I glared at Cherit with a look that made her smile shyly.

-It has not been easy to move around here, it's a labyrinth.-Zhalia explained in her usual insufferable tone.

-The good thing is that we found a way out and the Lok titans.- Dante finished- Come on, let's get Lok out of here already.

Dante loaded Lok on his back and we left there guided by Zhalia.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

We ran through the corridors avoiding all the agents and following the path that Dante and I had planned to flee. Speaking of Dante, despite carrying Lok was very good, had even advanced to Sophie a couple of times, it seemed that it was not difficult to carry with him.

Our exit was a trapdoor that led to the outside of the platform and then jump into the sea, the only thing was that we would have to go through a small laboratory or improvised clinic of the Organization. Dante and I managed to get in before and we will do it again, the only thing that could catch us there, and right now, Lok, was a burden.

We arrived at the laboratory without any problem, I manipulated the retinas reader to open the door, once inside we started to cross the laboratory, but several agents entered with a desire to fight. As soon as they entered, they fired at us, and we hid as best we could to avoid their attacks. Sophie hid under a table, Dante threw a stretcher and used it as a shield for him and Lok, and I hid with Cherit behind a closet.

-If you want war we will give it to you. Gareon, Kilthane!

-Sabriel!

-Calibam!

Agents did not expect our quick reaction, but this situation was a possibility and we were prepared for everything.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

I left Lok on the ground protected from attacks by the stretcher. I grabbed Sophie's hand when she came out of hiding and I dragged her to mine.

-Sophie, take care to protect Lok, Zhalia and I will clear the way.

Sophie nodded and with that I went to help Zhalia with a Mindrone that was giving her problems. I jumped on his back and threw him to the ground, I crouched allowing Zhalia kick in the chest to an agent who attacked me from behind, while I launched a "Firebolt" to heat even a couple of agents.

Our titans were also doing good teamwork in caring for each other, and, like Zhalia and I, they were well blended. Kilthane used his shield to help Calibam to propel himself through the air, so he could stab a Redcap that was on the roof with bad intentions.

We had managed to get rid of several agents and titans, but reinforcements did not stop arriving, which was not surprising considering that we were in a base of the Organization.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Sophie

My job this time was easy, I just had to keep the agents away from Lok, but Zhalia and Dante were doing all the work, there was hardly anyone who managed to get close, the only useful thing I could do was cover them from my hiding place. I did not understand why Dante had asked me to take care of Lok and not Zhalia, I am equal or better able to fight at his side.

I had no more time to complain, as soon as I protested, Lok let out a small moan.

-Lok? Can you hear me?

-Aha...

Lok answered without opening his eyes, I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and I shook him a little.

-Come on, wake up! Nap is over we're on a mission. -Lok opened his eyes a little.

-That mission?

-Rescue you.

-Okay, okay- Lok sat with my help as he rested a hand on his forehead. -What happened?

-Let me remember ... We went on a mission to find the boat of the Argonauts, the Organization attacked us, they captured you and we found you asleep.

-Yeah... Stupid Grier!

-And now Dante and Zhalia are fighting against the Organization, the sad thing is that the exit is here next.

-It's okay. Go help them.

-No Lok.

-Quiet, I'm...

-Lok, we must make the agents stop entering.

I peeked a little over the stretcher, I saw Zhalia facing three agents and Dante four, Calibam and Kilthane faced the titans. Beyond the fight was the door where we entered, I pointed to Lok a metal panel that was at his side.

-You see that panel; it's the one that opens the door. You can get rid of him, cause a short circuit or something, in this way the agents will stop coming and we can help others with those who remain and then escape.

-I'll try- Lok kept holding his head. -But I do not promise anything. Keep Dante and Zhalia away from the path, I do not want to hurt them.

I nodded and left the hiding place, Dante did not like that he will leave Lok alone, but as soon as I told him I was awake he calmed down and listened to me. Once we were all cut off from Lok's trajectory, he fired at the panel using "Electric-ray" causing the panel lights to glow out of control, then they went out and the panel made smoke. The door closed and was closed with no possibility of opening it. Lok came out of hiding and helped us get rid of the remaining agents. Meanwhile, we could hear the agents out of the room using their attacks and titans to derive the door, once we finished with the agents, we quickly went out through a roof hatch and got to the outside, where several animal-type demons awaited us, especially werewolves, although there was some phenyl.

-Great, and now what?- Zhalia asked.

Dante ran out jumped on a tiger and kicked him in the chest causing it to fall on the tail of the lion, let loose a roar and turned to the tiger, who returned the roar, both began to argue and fight each other.

The werewolves came up to us, they seemed undecided and hesitant, Zhalia and I put on defensive poses, however, Lok remained still with his hands on his back quietly, when the wolves decided to attack Lok electrocuted them all with "Electric-bolt", now that some wolves were unconscious, Lok jumped on another wolf and stuck his claws on his side, the wolf managed to get Lok off with a lot of effort, but he stayed on the ground moaning, then another cans He attacked Lok, but Lok pummelled him with electricity in the face causing him to fly through the air and hit another wolf. Another tried to approach him but kicked him in the chest.

The road was more or less clear and we ran to the edge that was closer to the hiding place of the boat and jumped from a 30 meters high, halfway through the fall I opened my wings and, together with Cherit, flew to the boat, safe and save, and most importantly, dry.

Lok spread his wings and planned to slow his fall into the water. Dante and Zhalia used feather fall to avoid dying when hitting the surface. I went down the stairs so they could go up, the three of them swam to the boat, none very happy with their bath, I could not help laughing at them a little, Dante ran to the controls while Zhalia raised the anchor, Lok, meanwhile, walked away from and he came up to me, got on all fours and shook himself wetting me up and down and blowing up his hair. And with that we are heading back to our original mission.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

Once away from the Organization and all dry, and Lok combed, we stopped the boat to refuel, I ordered the girls that task while reviewing Lok, luckily I was just a little dizzy from the sedative. Lok told us everything he remembered including Grier's kindness in removing the shackles.

-Grier kept his word to keep you safe. Sometimes honour can be found where you least expect it.

-Yes, also courage! Lok faced a pack of wolves on his own!

Lok smiled and shrugged a little at Cherit's exclamation.

-To be honest, I did not think you had it in you.-Zhalia congratulated him, lately it seemed that they were making friends.

-I should have known.- Sophie lamented. -You work better under pressure, and in a slightly savage way.- It also seemed that the problems that were between the teenagers were solved.

-That you expected me, in addition, sure that you had already had enough fun with the Organization, it was my turn.

I entered the boat and took out the sword of St. George, I looked at the sword and then at Lok, I stood in front of him and I held out my sword.

-The logical thing is that a powerful warrior has a sword.-I could not help bowing while I held out my sword

-Seriously?

-Lok, it's time for you to have defensive power at the height of your strength. This is the titan Lindorm. Be careful, it is difficult to control.

Lok took the sword with hesitation, as soon as his hands grasped the handle, brightness violet and red. He closed his eyes after a small cry of pain, knew that Lindorm was a complicated titan, but he also knew that Lok could handle it.

-Lok!- Sophie yelled worriedly.

-He cannot be linked to that.-Zhalia said worriedly.

-No, no.- Chertit said denying with his finger- Give the boy a chance.

In a matter of seconds, from the sword came a titan that fell into Lok's hand emitting a small green flash, Lok dropped the sword after a small shake.

-That energy is destructive. I do not think I could have formed a bond with him. - Lamented Sophie

-But Lok has it! -Exclaimed Cherit very excited

-That you formed a link does not mean you can control it in a battle.-Zhalia reminded him.

We continue to investigate for our mission, but as soon as we start, Lok told us that he knew what the brass bars we had found on the ship were.

Back in the cave and inside the boat, Lok pointed out some holes in the mast of the ship, we introduced the metal bars and pushed with great effort turning the mast, a secret trapdoor was opened in the metal base of the mast, I bent down and put my hand to take out its contents, a notebook.

-Wow! - Sophie stood next to me and Lok in the other one -what is that?

-A map- I explained to my students.- We were right, this ship is not the Argo. He belonged to Atlanta, one of the bravest Argonauts, and his map tells us where the Argo sank.

With that we began to prepare to leave again and fill the supply boat.

-It is in deep water, near the Aegean islands.

-To complete our mission we must find it, right? -Lok asked

-Yes, but first we must consult Guggenheim. In addition, we must inform you about your abduction.

Lok grimaced in disgust. I approached Zhalia, I was sitting in one of the chairs reading the map quietly, I threw a bag in her lap.

-What do you think this is?

Zhalia opened the bag and was amazed at its contents. I put one hand on the railing and the other on my hip as I leaned a little forward and smiled at his expression.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

-They are... Defoe's amulets! Separating a seeker from his amulets is not easy. You must have used the power of "Sorrowbond".

-Do not start making assumptions. You may have asked nicely.

-This will not contain them for long, it will be better to take them to a safe house near the Huntik Foundation.

-All right, while I talk to Guggenheim, I want you- Dante pointed me to emphasize the decision.- take them.

-But all this power..., it's a waste.

-Unfortunately have long been linked with an evil man and cannot be useful.-Dante turned his back on me to go to take care of their tasks.

-Wait. Are you sure you want me to do this?, I am the least reliable person on your team.

He turned a little and stared at me.

-Despite what Sophie says, I know I can trust you Zhalia.

Dante left, leaving me with a very pleasant sensation.

-Never had anyone told me something like that.

POV of Zhalia end


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

POV of Zhalia

Lok was leaning on the back railing of the boat enjoying the breeze and watching the seagulls, I recognize that I was wondering if he wanted to eat them, like fish, Cherit flew up and landed on his shoulder. Lok sighed and smiled happily. I was surprised to see that Lok was completely recovered from his abduction, it seemed that nothing could take away his joy, his good humour and his positivity.

-I love to feel the breeze in the ears, the tails and the wings is so relaxing. It's like being on vacation in summer.

-That does not count with the sun and speed.-Cherit added

-JaJa you're right. There is nothing better than this.

And since it could not be, it was already in the clouds again.

-Good afternoon, passengers, and welcome aboard SS Seeker. This is a communication to remind them that we are on a mission.

I could not bear so much calm on the part of Lok, due to his capture we had lost a day, almost two of the mission, and he just thought about relaxing and enjoying! If it was thought that we were on vacation I was very wrong. Sophie was lying on one of the sofas, but, as every time she spoke, she had to intervene reluctantly, she sat recovering from her small dizziness, just to argue.

-Excuse me, but I do not remember that Guggenheim prohibited us from having fun during the mission.

I could not help but glare at her, I did not understand why she always had to argue with me, if Lok wanted to protest that she had done it, she would not have any problem, but Sophie was another story, she knew that she was only protesting because she felt guilty about her capture, she would have followed Dante's plan, it is probable that they had not captured him. I was willing to make a face, but Dante had asked me to avoid arguing with her, since the ship was not very big, and I did not want one of the two to end up in the water, partly she was right, that's what Lok was for. Since I could not argue with her about that, I decided to attack her ego.

-Don't see professionals like me and Dante being foolish, right?

Sophie's look made me feel very satisfied, I had hurt her, or I made her feel humiliated, I was not sure. With a satisfied smile I returned to the controls, where Dante drove, to occupy my co-pilot seat, but I was surprised when I saw the cheeky smile and the mischievous look on Dante's face.

A few minutes later I was sorry for Dante's existence, for some reason he thought that leaving me in front of the boys would be fun. Dante let me ride to be able to practice water skiing, I could not help thinking that I had come with the idea of practicing it because it is not very normal to bring a skis and a swimsuit to a mission, because no, I could not use neoprene, I had to Wearing a bermuda orange swimsuit that fit very well, I also think it was a way to show off, since his body was well defined. I wanted to kill him, I could not look at him without blushing.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

After the comment of Zhalia, Dante had changed and had taken a ski, after leaving Zhalia, in a bad mood and grumbling, the controls, Dante showed his skills for the sport. Cherit and I looked at her and cheered from the back, Sophie decided to have fun in her own way, she approached Zhalia with a satisfying smile to rub her victory.

-What were you saying about the professionals, Zhalia?

-I do not talk to you.

Leaving the girls aside, Dante beckoned me with a finger, indicating that it was my turn. I changed quickly and put on my neoprene, and then we changed positions, but not only Dante and I, Zhalia had let Sophie drive, she said she did not want to contribute to my death or something like that that she did not understand. I was having a great time catching the waves, I was very good at never having done it, but I kept doing "S" and I was afraid that my ability was not so good, Cherit was with me and taught me a little lesson how to skier

-Sophie is getting nervous with all those sudden turns! Tell her to calm down!

-Immediately!

Cherit came back upset, panting and her eyes wide with panic.

-Problems! Nobody is piloting the ship! Everyone is unconscious, and I cannot wake them up!

I thought for a moment, looked at the boat and then my feet.

-Well, we'll have to go on foot, Cherit when I count to three loose the skies grabs!

Cherit nodded dubiously, but did not protest, flew to my feet and waited for my signal, waited until the opportune moment and counted to three, Cherit released my feet and I used "Electrtic-jum" to push me to the boat, I did a somersault in the air and landed nimbly on the boat. As soon as I landed, I saw what Cherit was telling me, Dante was lying on the ground, his mouth was low, and Zhalia and Sophie were sitting in the seats of the co-pilot and the pilot, respectively. I went to Sophie and tried to wake her up.

-Sophie, Zhalia- I stopped the engine, in the process I broke a branch. - What is this?

-I do not know.

One of the branches tried to grab Sophie, but I grabbed her and I fought a little with her, that thing was alive and strong. Several more vines grabbed me, were brown and had small orange flowers. Cherit threw me a knife for divers and cut them free. When I broke them, a strange smell stung me a little, but I recovered quickly.

-It seems that the smell of those flowers has knocked out our team.- I confirm Cherit.

-I've never liked flowers and I think it's mutual- I covered my nose and saw how more branches were going up the sides.- Oh no! It is seizing the ship. I have to get to the root of this, but I cannot reach my amulets.

Without thinking and with the knife in hand I jumped over the railing ignoring Cherit. Branch after branch I made my way and eliminated the biggest ones. It was almost over, it was hard for me to stay awake. Cherit also submerged and began to bite and one of the smaller branches, the central branch, was the last, just one more effort, I cut it and tried to climb, but I could not sleep anymore had seized me and left leave all the air falling asleep.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

I felt some small discharges running through my body, they were light but annoying. I opened my eyes a bit confused, I did not understand what I was doing on the floor of the boat, I sat down and looked behind the boat, where I had left Lok.

-Something goes wrong, where is Lok?

I panicked, that Lok disappeared was never good, by one of the sides of the ship I saw a kind of vine, I got up to see what it was, but I did not have time, the screams of Cherit asking for help were my priority, I was just flying on the surface of the water while he was teasing Lok's hair, but his weight was too much for him and he was sinking it.

-Quiet, Cherit, I got it.

I took Lok out of the water in time to keep him from drowning, I climbed up and knocked him down on the deck, he gave thanks to be a vampire and have a higher than normal strength, because otherwise I could not lift Lok with all his hair wet. Immediately Lok was sitting, coughing and panting, Zhalia and Sophie had already woken up and came to see what was happening.

-Thanks Dante, how did you wake up?

I smiled at his question, put his hand on the shoulder near the neck to control the pulse disguised mind and I explained.

-That's easy, my watch is connected to my pulse, if I faint it gives me a jolt that wakes me up.

-Wow, koff koff, I hope you switch him off at night before going to bed.

-Why have we fallen asleep? -Asked Sophie upset -What happened?

-Koff koff. There was a plant in the engine, the smell of the flowers has numbed you faster than a trigonometry lesson, but of yours. "Lok explained in his own way, earning a murderous glare from Sophie.

-That's not the only thing he's done- Zhalia said from the end of the ship.

-We have to dock to make repairs.-I went to the Hotolomo and opened it. -We'll see the map.

-Luckily, this foundation boat has GPS and is connected to your Holotomo - Sophie explained approaching me.

-Holotomo, enter the global network of maps and look for the nearest habitable island.

Immediately the Holotomo obeyed my order and in a matter of seconds did not show an island, we only had one option. I asked Zhalia to drive while Lok and I changed, once you were ready, I ordered Lok to rest and Sophie and Cherit asked them to watch him, it was the second time he was drowned in a matter of days and that is not good for nobody, much less for a puppy like Lok, if he did not rest and take care of himself, he could fall seriously ill, and for the demons it is very dangerous to be sick. During the trip I had to explain all this to Zhalia and Cherit, the demons are a very complex species, each creature is different, especially the animals. An example of this complexity would be medicines, there are human drugs that do not feel good some demons, others do not effect, or do not make them too much effect, the same happens with some foods, in short, they are a bit of a pain, and more when they are puppies

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Far from the Huntik team, at the Organization's headquarters in the Czech Republic, Parga, Grier hit a punching bag full of anger. After Dante and his team rescued Lok had had to call his superiors to notify them of the puppy's loss, the Professor had called him to his office. While he was hitting the sack he was remembering his conversation, as soon as he entered he saw the Professor sitting in his leather chair, an agent was on his knees in front of his desk, the older man had his left hand stretched over the head of the agent, his golden ring was shining in red, and a reddish cloud surrounded the head of the agent, a new recruit, Grier thought.

-Ah Grier! They have spoken very well of you, you are a man who understands the importance of control.

-Yes sir, the Organization brings order, and order brings security.

-That is, I like how you think, it is rare to find a subordinate who has so clear what his attitude should be.

Grier apologized for the loss of the child, however, to Grier's surprise, congratulated him for getting in less than a day what Defoe had been almost a month. Before leaving, the Professor asked him to eliminate his former superior. The more he remembered the stronger he hit the sack making a crack, in the end he broke it.

-A soldier who does not follow orders creates chaos, that cannot be tolerated.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Sophie

The trip to the island was quiet, Lok and I had a lot of fun talking about things to do when we finished the mission, luckily Lok was fine after his second drowning, only once or twice, but by the time we got to the island and it was good. Dante threw a hook as an anchor, once we were the subject, we had to get down from the boat, walking along the rope.

Dante was the first with two quick steps was already on the shore, then I was doing balance with arms outstretched while walking, Zhalia continued, I recognize that was agile as a cat and nothing was already with us, Lok was the last to go down As soon as he stepped on the rope he fell into the water, Zhalia and I laughed, but Dante did not really like it to get wet.

-Lok, I thought you were as agile as cats.-I reproached him.

-I'm a fox, not a cat.

-This morning he practiced with water skiing and now with the incorporeal surf- Zhalia mocked while Lok came out of the water.

-Not everyone can have your grace, girls.

-Don't try to fix it with good words Dante, the boy is a complete dupe. -I corrected him.

-Give the poor little break.- Cherit defended her. -Today has done a good job, Sophie.

-Yes..., give me a break -Lok I face- This clumsy has saved your life ten minutes ago.

-Greetings strangers.-The voice of a woman caught our attention, was soft and melodic- If you needed help you have taken the boat to the indicated shore.

Several very beautiful and attractive women approached us, all were wearing old Greek clothes, the owner of the voice wore gold jewellery and a blue dress, she was blonde, with curly hair and very long, I could not help but look at her, and then look at Lok, they looked a little bit, perfectly could be his mother, the only difference, apart from the obvious, since the woman seemed human, was that his eyes were green. I could not help wondering about Lok's mother, all we knew was that he was an angel.

Dante took the initiative to "introduce us".

-The engine does not work, and we've docked here to fix it- Dante seemed delighted with the woman, although Zhalia did not so much.

-I am Medea, allow us to be your hostesses. This island is a paradise that will provide everything you need.

-We appreciate your hospitality-I intervened -You must apologize- I nudged Dante in the stomach- for not presenting us- I was very pleased with his protest, he corrected himself immediately.

-Of course, my name is Dante Vale, this lady is Sophie Casterwill, the young ball of wet hair is Lok Lambert, and the ray of sun and joy is Zhalia Moon.

I was very pleased to hear Lok protesting under his presentation. A girl about my age approached me, she was also blonde and wore a long, light green dress.

-Excuse me, do you really call yourself Casterwill?

-Yes, it is. Do you know my family?

As much as mine. The girl seemed delighted to meet me, and the truth is that I did too.

-Although I ended up here, my family has a responsibility to protect the Casterwill legacy. My name is Cristine.

Joy filled me, I had been my whole life since I lost my parents wanting to know the secrets of the family, and finally I had my chance. Cristine had some books belonging to my family, she was very kind to offer to show them to me, after asking Dante for permission, she went with her.

POV of Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

After Sophie and the girl left, Medea approached carrying a basket full of plants and flowers.

-We will help you relax, we can prepare some tisanes of the great variety of medicinal plants and flowers that are on the island.

-Medicinal plants?, What kind of diseases can you cure with them?

-Everything you can imagine. The most exotic can even break spells and curses.

I took a twig with leaves from the basket, the image of Mets in bed came to my head, his cough, his pallor, the machines connected to him, his suffering ... he just wanted everything to disappear, the curse was consuming him, consuming my mentor, my father, and I would soon lose him.

-I have a friend who desperately needs a cure, can you show me those herbs?

-Of course, I've been studying them all my life, come with me.-Medea stopped for a moment and looked behind me- but what about your friends?

-They can do whatever they want.

I watched the same as her, Lok had caught his attention, and something had caught Lok's attention, he was sniffing the air, then he was thoughtful.

-You see ..., what happens is that your young friend gives a little fear to the other girls, could he stay on the boat?

I nodded and went to Lok, I did not want to waste my time or argue about anything, I just wanted to save Mets.

-Lok, our hostesses are a little scared, stay on the boat, Cherit stay with you.-Lok was going to protest, but I did not give him time- Lok, this is important.-He accepted reluctantly. I smiled in thanks. "Thanks. Dry and stay away from the water.

Lok went back to the ship and I left with Medea.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

I saw Dante leave with Medea and Lok return to the sad and annoying ship, Cherit went with him, so I was left alone on the shore.

-Great, everyone is pursuing their fantasies.

-The fantasies are useless- An older woman came out of the trees behind me.- But the secrets do.

-Where are there hidden secrets on this island that are worthwhile? Nowhere.

The lady continued with her own completely ignoring my comment.

-There is where the secrets are hidden, deep inside there is an ancient weapon that can control the minds.

-I'm not interested!- At last the lady was doing something about me. -I have a mission, and now I have to go back to her.

I went back to the ship with Lok and Cherit, took the Holotomo and left ignoring Lok's pleas for me to stay, I sat on the shore and began to investigate about Argo and his titans.

POV of Zhalia end


	38. Chapter 38

**I was reviewing the chapters when I realized that the chapter 38 was badly uploaded, I have corrected the problem and I leave it is a complete chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38**_

POV of Sophie

Cristine had taken me to one of its buildings, it was made of white stone, it had many columns to support the upper floors and where we were, all the floors were open, we sat on a kind of terrace.

-Please, like a noble Caterwill, you must read the writings of your ancestors.- Cristine gave me a very fat and heavy book, it was noticeable that it was old, but it was very well taken care of.

-Thank you very much, oh, I have so many questions. First, I have heard of a secret family mission, which only the nobles know...

-The answers to all your questions are in these books.

Before his words I began to read as fast as I could, I wanted to discover the secrets of my family, secrets that my family was supposed to teach me, but they left with them when they died.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Lok

I was lying on my back on the floor of the boat with my knees bent. Cherit was sitting on one of the sofas that were next to me.

\- Let's see if I understood, Cherit, in the magical world there are two types of vampires, the suckers, vampires that I have already had the "pleasure" of knowing, and that are vampires that need to drink blood, either human or magical creatures, and on the other hand, there are vampires like Dante, who do not need to drink blood of any kind, right? - I raised my head and looked at Cherit, who nodded confirming that she had understood- And besides, Dante is a vampire important in the magical world because he has an important position in the realization.

\- You have understood perfectly Lok, but do not forget, that Dante only has a position as second of the king, he is not of the realization.

-Okay. Another question, in high school I heard that Sophie was important. That's true?

\- Yes, the Casterwill has been a family of angels very powerful, rich and influential, they are almost like the royalty, they are more superior to the royalty on certain occasions, formerly the kings had to consult the Casterwill before making important decisions.

\- Do you think Sophie knows all that?

-I do not know

-You do not remind her that she would not be more presumptuous.

Cherit and I laughed, but then Cherit was serious and looked at me with some regret.

-I have to ask you questions. Lok, what happened to you in Thor's temple? After returning Fenris to his amulet, you were weird.

I sat down and supported the weight in my hands by leaning a little.

-When I saw Fenris is that situation..., he reminded me. I found myself bound, scared, trapped..., I did not like being the one who caused that to another creature. And the memories did not help much.

-I am sorry to hear that. -Cherit bowed his head for a moment in pity, but he recovered and continued enthusiastically. -Second question, Sophie told me that you changed school almost finished the course, why?

-They "kindly asked me to leave"

-They expelled you, right?

-Aja, apparently some parents showed their discontent with my presence.

-That is unfair.

-Tell me.

\- Another question Cherit, why they did not use the spell of Sophie to wake me up when they found me in the base of the Organization?

-Easy- Zhalia answered my question- we concluded that it would not be good for others if you were three days without sleep, think about it, you would get bored and you would nag others, and the boat is not big enough to go away from you.

Cherit started to laugh out loud, but he did not thank me, I was upset, annoyed because I knew he was right, how sad. I usually ignore the people with whom I live, and them to me, but with the team, I feel very comfortable, also for someone who listens to me and pays attention to me, I should take advantage of them and give them the can as much as I could.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

When I got all the information I needed, I went back to the boat, Lok and Cherit were on the cockpit, Lok on the ground and Cherit in one of the seats. Lok was asking a question to which I responded by earning his attention.

-Easily, we concluded that it would not be good for others if you were three days without sleep, think about it, you would get bored and you would nag others, and the boat is not big enough to run away from you.

I left the Holotomo at the controls and gave Cherit a relay, Cherit wanted to go exploring, but obeyed Dante's request to keep Lok company.

Cherit left very happy and very excited. For my part, I had to answer questions from Lok, which I did not really like, so I searched for a deck of cards and sat on the seat where Cherit was previously and invited Lok to sit with me to play.

Lok won me almost every game, I think he cheated, I hope for his sake that I'm not doing it, but if so, I pray he will not catch him, because if I do, he'll end up in the water again.

-Tell me Lok, do you have a fondness for getting into cemeteries?

-What are you talking about? - Lok ordered his letters.

-In the Prague cemetery, you said it was not the first time you entered a cemetery.

-Ah! That. It is not a hobby, but if any other bet.

-I get it…

-Zhalia, you know that these are the pistols the Organization has, I had never seen them before.

I downloaded my letters and looked at him very seriously.

-Lok are not good, are magical world guns, their ammunition are not exactly bullets, they have their shape and if they reach you hurt the same, but when they come into contact with the flesh dissolve and enter the organism, they weaken you. They take away your powers and they can make you sick, all in a matter of seconds. - I continued playing - It has possible side effects like for example, it can permanently take away your powers, or leave you in a state of constant illness for the rest of your life, but the most common is death.

Cando I looked back at Lok had a face of absolute terror, gave me some grief, he thought he would have nightmares for weeks.

-This... why do not you go find Cherit, an hour ago she left.

Lok nodded and left in search of his winged friend. Take advantage of his absence to go to the cabins and change, Dante was not the only one who had plans to enjoy the sea and the sun. Once in a bikini I put on sunscreen and my sunglasses, took out a folding lounger and lay down to sunbathe.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Cherit

While exploring the island I saw a woman surrounded by many unruly girls, unexpectedly one of the girls grabbed me by the tail and dragged me to the woman.

-Look what I found, I captured it alone! - The girl sang very happy for my capture.

-I'm very sorry- The woman released my tail.- I cannot control so many girls.

-Don't worry, does not anyone help you to take care of them?

-Unfortunately not, the others are very busy.- The woman approached another girl- They want so much to learn that I would like to find someone with more experience than me to really teach them.

-I'll help you beautiful- I approached her very excited, I had always wanted to teach children everything I know- Go ahead, show me the way!

I left with the woman and the girls so I could teach my first lesson.

POV of Cherit end

* * *

POV of Lok

I went to the island looking for Cherit without result, I kept sniffing the air to find its trace, but there was something in the air that prevented me from finding it, it was the same smell I detected when we disembarked.

I was distracted thinking about what that smell might be like and where Cherit could be when the ground beneath my feet broke and I fell into a very deep hole with a scream. Once down I looked at the hole where it had fallen, it was a trap for some animal and I had fallen by accident. I tried to climb one of the walls, but it was covered by a greasy and slippery substance, I fell a few times and I stained all my clothes and fur, when I was disgusted, I decided to scream for help. A very pretty girl peeked through the hole.

-Hello, you could help me?, I fell into your trap.

The girl giggled and left, I thought she was going to look for something to get me out, but instead of bringing a rope, she brought a wooden lid that fit perfectly with the hole.

-Wait, what are you doing ?!

The girl continued to laugh while putting the lid and left me locked. Despite being waxed, I kept on screaming for help, I was waiting for someone to hear me and take me out of there.

When I gave up I sat on the floor and curled up wanting to be somewhere else.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

When the sun went down I went back to putting on my normal clothes and got on the boat. The next morning I woke up and checked the rest of the beds, they were all empty.

-Nobody has returned since yesterday. This is not normal.

I got off the boat and looked for Dante.

-Is it that I cannot leave them alone or 5 minutes?

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

Medea and I were in a field of flowers, the grass was green and there was a great variety of flowers.

-Medea, I found the jewel orchids!

I raised a bouquet of large flowers and a very intense pink. Medea left what she was doing to pay attention to me.

-Perfect, to prepare well the antidote we need queen sheet too.

-Well, we have to look for it.- I only thought about curing Mets, and thanks to Medea, I was one step closer to achieving it.

-But it grows on the other side of the island.

-It does not matter where I am.- I handed him the bouquet to put in the basket along with the other plants- I will get the medicine to cure my friend as it is.

-You're a good man Dante Vale.

-Dante!

Zhalia arrived suddenly and in a bad mood.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

-Dante!

I finally found Dante, he was very happy and living life with the Medea that.

-Uh? Zhalia?

-What do you do? If I remember correctly, we had a mission, right?

-We'll stay here until I find the herbs I need.-Dante answered ignoring my anger.

-You just need a couple more.

Medea answered quietly, God, as I hate that woman!

-But Dante...

-Not now Zhalia

-I want you to know that your puppy has disappeared!

-What?! - Medea was a little scared at the news- I hope it does not scare the girls.

-Quiet Medea, is harmless.

Dante and Medea turned their backs on me and went their way.

-And quiet Zhalia, let Lok have a little fun

I let Dante leave with the hateful woman, I knew where Sophie was, but I had no idea where Lok or Cherit are, but anyway, if Dante did not worry, I would also be an island, sooner or later to appear.

-In the end, if Dante wants to stay, I have nothing to do.

I got off the mountain and went back to shore.

-Also, it's not my problem, I'm fulfilling my mission.

On the beach I met Cherit with a group of girls, I was talking about the hermit crab, and the way they hid in their shell at the threats, Cherit approached a crab to prove it, but instead of hiding he attacked, leaving Cherit in evidence.

-Master, how did our island get its name?

-I do not know why they decided to call it Medea Island, but what I do know is that Medea was a powerful figure in Greek mythology.

-Yes?

-Yes, she had a reputation as a witch and as a woman she could not play with. In the legend of Jason and the Argonauts, he could control the minds of men.

-It seems that you are enjoying.

-And it's true Zhalia. Girls, you want to excuse me for a moment.

With the approval of the girls Cherit came to talk to me, we got away from the girls and we sat on a rock.

-A titan who speaks and reasons as a person, ridiculous. You know, the first time I saw you I thought you were pretty useless, you failed even taking care of Lok, but then I started thinking.

-Yes ... -Cherit sounded sad.

-You are here since the previous time, when the titans arrived on Earth, so you must know a lot about ancient magic and what the legends hide.

-That was a long time ago.

-And what happened to you between then and now? What makes you special?

-I'm afraid I cannot remember- Now Cherit was nostalgic.

\- You will be thinking that I am very suspicious to ask you all this.

\- For nothing, Dante asked me the same thing when we met.

-Okay, and I guess you do not feel like leaving this island, right?

Cherit's face was very funny, I was surprised and embarrassed, her response did not surprise me, he also wanted to stay.

I returned the ship and went back to investigate with Holotomo, but this time, not about Jason and the Hoplites, but about the island. I asked the Holotomo to scan it and show me the rest of the team, finally I could see Lok, it was still somewhere in the forest

-Holotomo, I've given you the situation of Medea and the other girls, why do not I see her?

"I can not extrapolate movements, I detect magical interference"

-Dante and the others are surrounded by the circle of energy thinking about their things. It's not my business, but still...

POV of Zhalia end


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

POV of Zhalia

My concern for what was happening to my team surpassed me. I went back to the forest and looked for the older woman who had assaulted me the first day. I found her sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest watching some women talking to each other. I scared the old woman when I came down from the tree and fell in front of her.

-I have changed my mind- I rested my hand on his shoulder so as not to give him the opportunity to refuse-Teach me the weapon he said.

The older woman was happy about my change of mind and that she showed interest in what she wanted to teach me.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

-We're almost done

Medea's words gave me strength and hope, I was very tired from all the distance travelled,but at the same time, thinking about curing Mest had given me the strength to continue.

-The only thing missing is the Muscario mushroom that grows in the treetops.

-Let's go... look, the...

Exhaustion overwhelmed me and I lost consciousness

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Medea watched Dante on the floor with satisfaction.

-Finally, I had not eaten or drank or slept for two days.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

The old woman guided me through the forest to the deepest, it seemed that this area of the forest was not frequented by the women of the island, there was a lot of weeds and the path had disappeared a while ago, leaving stones scattered and the grass grown on all sides.

-That's the psychic weapon.

The woman pointed to a huge aquamarine crystal, partially buried in the earth and rising towards the sky, emitting a very intense glow.

-You're right. If it really is authentic, its power is incredible. - I was really fascinated by that stone, but I knew it was not good at all.

-For someone can use it, before you must establish a link with her.- The old woman explained

-Okay, but how?

-Lastly extend your hands and relax.

I did what the old woman told me, I spread my hands and the crystal increased its brightness and my hands began to shine, when the shine of my hands increased my whole body was enveloped by a violet light.

-Now let your power enter your mind, surrender to it. Only then will the connection be complete.

The woman moved away from me, from the crystal a violet ray came to my hands.

-You must think I'm stupid. If I did that, I would become a vegetable forever.

When the beam returned to me I protected myself with "Armorbrand". The old woman did not understand what she was doing, I suppose she did not expect me to reject that power, but I did not want the power, I wanted to find the source of the illusions that kept the others in a daze with the island, when the woman told me about the control weapon I assumed they had a relationship. I cast a spell on the woman, who screamed and fell a few meters back, her entire body began to glow with the same shade of blue as the crystal at first, then disappeared into a small burst of light.

The glass trembled and made some stones that held it detach and fall to my position, the ground trembled so much that I fell.

-Great, she's mad.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

A small electric current travelled through my body, at the same time today a whistle similar to that of an alarm clock, was going to kill Lok for waking me, I sure wanted to play or was hungry. When I opened my eyes, I found Medea's face looking at me bewildered, I jumped back with a somersault, I flew over her and I stood behind her, as soon as I woke up, I remembered everything, I was not in my house in Venice, but I was trapped In an island.

-What's going on?!

-I was worried about you. Look to rest now. Medea walked away from me a bit. -We have to find medicine for your friend." Medea kept going back.

-There's no medicine here, right ?! Rayfire!

The lightning hit the basket that Medea was holding, it did not make much fun since she changed her angel's appearance to one of a demon, from her dress came a giant turtle shell with its four fins to swim in the sea, her skin was He turned blue and his eyes completely coloured a greenish light.

-You want to dance?

-No gentleman would refuse to dance with a lady, even if it's a lady like you.

Medea, or whatever it was, attacked me with a lot of anger, I jumped and fell on top of her shell, something that made her very angry, she used "Fire-bolt" against her nasty shell making a crack, I got off her. When I saw him throw himself against me, I took out Slowing's amulet and summoned him, to distract the turtle, while they struggled, Medea turned her back on me and I threw myself with fists ready to make a big impact on her shell using " Dragonfist ", when her shell broke Medea disappeared.

I kept thinking what had happened and what I had to find the others.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Sophie

I was getting frustrated a lot, I closed the book I was reading, and I threw it into a pile of read and reread books, I took another and read it again, my eyes hurt, I threw the book to the pile with the others showing my frustration.

-Is there something wrong?- Christine approached worriedly.

-It's just... these books, they do not give much information, they do not answer my questions, they also contradict each other.

-I'm sure you're wrong- He shrugged his shoulders.- Maybe you get confused because you read them very fast.

-That's the problem!, I read them too fast, and the faster I read them, the more errors I find.

I got up from the chair, took the last book I had read and looked through its pages without meaning, my eyes widened at the understanding of what was happening.

-It is an illusion!

I threw the book at Cristine, hitting her on the shoulder causing her to lose her balance, I took advantage of my opportunity and hit her with "Breakspell". Critine screamed when my power hit her, her eyes became completely white and her skin turned gray, then burst into light and disappeared.

After what had happened he knew that he must find others, they were probably still trapped in their illusions, and maybe they needed help.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Lok

I opened my eyes a little surprised, I was lying in the forest, the sunlight was streaming through the treetops, I blinked a couple of times to wake up, then I sat down, looked around a bit confused, I did not know what I had fainted. The movement of the bushes behind me scared me into jumping back and I put myself in the defensive pose that Dante had taught me. A very pretty girl appeared from the bushes, she seemed relieved to see me.

-Less bad that you woke up, you had us worried.

-What happened?

-Think a little, try to remember.

I did what the girl asked me to do, and I remembered falling into a trap, seeing the girl who was facing me now and remembering to give up, and then ... My eyes opened suddenly, it could not be.

-No, it is not possible,

-If it is, it has gone to look for water. Luckily, I got there in time, you could have died in that hole. He was very worried about you, although it is not surprising, you are his little one, he had been looking for you for a long time.

Something about what he said did not make sense, really my father had saved me, it was not possible, I had been missing for ten years, and why ... it could not be, my father was not like that.

-You should wait for him here, he'll be back soon.

-You lie.- The girl looked surprised. "This is not real." The reality hurt me so much, I wanted to believe her lie, but I could not, because it hurt me too. "If my father had been looking for me, he would have found me long ago. Besides, if he was so worried about me he would not have left me in the middle of the woods with something like you.

I do not know how the anger took over me, I felt a torrent of enormous electricity running through my body. The girl looked scared.

-No, your willpower!

I closed my eyes and let the electricity come out of me, when I opened them, I was no longer in the woods, but in a meadow.

-What is happening on this site?

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

The crystal had increased its brightness enormously covering much of the island, also, because of its power on the island, manipulated making it look like it was alive and very angry.

-That's the source! I have to destroy that rock or Dante and the others will be trapped forever.

I protected myself from another violet ray that threw the crystal, in when the ray disappeared attack the precious stone with "Raypulse".

-No, stop, please!

That voice ... could not be, in the glass I appeared! It was me when I was eight years old, I immediately remembered when I was pleading with those same words to a gang of thugs to leave me alone, at that time nobody helped me, I was alone before the world.

-I had been abandoned to die, why do I have to help others ... No! It's a trap- I shook my head to ward off those bad memories- I'm not the only one who has been alone, or the one who has turned his back on me. That stupid thing is trying to stop me from attacking! Unblockable!

When my attack hit the glass my other self protested, he did not like the idea of me going through it and invoked three titans, but not three, no, they were my titans.

-You will not attack your titans, right? After all, they are the only ones who have not betrayed you.

With each word I said, a wave came out of the crystal that was throwing me back, I assumed it was because of the truth of each word. My titans were the only ones who had not betrayed me, and they were the only ones who had accompanied me for a long time and had always been there for me.

I covered my ears not to hear the voices that came from the glass, I fell to my knees and my titans surrounded me, I felt like the crystal entered my mind, if it took over it we would be lost. With great effort I summoned the basilisk King, as soon as he left his amulet fright to the other titans and struck with his powerful tail the crystal, causing the voices and the waves to disappear. I sighed, but Kilthane did not want to give me a break and prepared to attack me with his sword, Calibam stood in front of me and knocked Kilthane off in one fell swoop.

-Dante!

I approached him, he could not even imagine how happy I was to see him, he was eating a fruit and holding several fruits in the other hand.

-I'm sorry I took so long, I needed to eat something.

I got the impression that Dante was ashamed of his little vital need. My joy was short, Kilthane re-joined me and grabbed me, but Caliban had good reflexes and I cut him in two, a part of me was glad to get rid of him, but on the other hand, it was Kilthane, my knight of Shining armour, it has always been my hero.

-Why is this happening?

The buzzing of the Strix's flutter did not allow me to get my answer and my dear Gareon was about to attack Dante and me with his laser gaze. As a gift from heaven, Lok and Sophie came invoking Freelaner and Sabriel. Freelancer protected me with his shield and pierced Gareon with his spear, while Sabriel cut the Strix.

-You have not finished with me yet.

It was making me angry, I did not remember that it was so unbearable as a child, although long hair did not look bad on me.

-Of course, yes. King basilisk!

My mini-I got scared when he found the basilisk King on his head, my titan destroyed the crystal in a matter of seconds. When the glass was destroyed, I sat under a tree to rest trying to ignore the brats and Dante.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

When the glass was destroyed, we all breathed easy.

-Good job guys, it's over.- Dante congratulated us all.

-Big magic trap.- I took another bite of the fruit.

-It sure someone put it to hide some treasure.

Sophie explained, she went to the hole that was left after the destruction of the glass, while Dante and I continued eating, it was not meat, but it was not bad. Then Sophie stopped scandalized.

-One moment..., how have you had time to find food?

-Eh..., I was on the way, Sophie. You're good?

-Ajj, you are amazing!, Zhalia was fighting for her life, and all you thought was ... Ajjj! - Sophie fell silent when she saw Zhalia asleep under a tree- Forget it, I'm so hungry I cannot think. Give me something.

-Not talking, get your food.

I ran playfully so that Sophie would not take my fruit, Sophie ran after me for a moment, then made a sound of amazement.

-Lok! - I stopped in bewilderment- One of your feathers is white!

Filled with fear I spread my wings and then I saw her, I had not noticed before as I was in a hurry to find the others, but Sophie was right, in my good wing, among all the black feathers, there was a white one.

-Lok, how is it possible? - Asked Dante while biting his fruit again.

-This..., do not worry- I smiled widely- sometimes it happens, but soon they recover their black color, I think it's because of the sun or something like that.

It seemed that my lie and my smile always made them relax, unfortunately Sophie took the opportunity to try to take my fruit, we both kept running.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

I saw the boys walk away happily, I could not help but smile and sigh, I sat next to Zhalia and I stayed with her until she woke up. During the wait I also fell asleep, I was awakened by Sophie's laughter, I sat down to see what was so funny, Lok was sitting on the floor grumbling, while Sophie was kneeling behind him looking at her white feather, although now it was dark gray.

When Zhalia woke up I gave her something to eat and drink, then we went to the base where she had been in Medea for a few hours, there was a huge and very heavy stone box with the help of all of us, we got her out of her hiding, before opening it I made an assumption about what it contained, once opened the mystery was revealed.

-Just what you thought, Dante.

Lok took a blue amulet shaped like a shell. I sat on the ground in front of a rock where I had left the Holotomo.

-There's no surprise here.- The image of Medea appeared in the Holotomo, but the way I face it.

"Medea: combat: 2, defense: 1, type: sorceress-chronotitan, size: medium, special abilities: project illusions and captivating spell."

Lok left the amulet and took a stone tablet.

-I suppose this belonged to Jason

-Whatever the cause, link with Medea is risky, for now, we will send it to the Foundation for analysis.

-But this- Sophie took the tablet and then shine with a faint blue light- Sure we can use it.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Lok

Dante told us to rest, especially to me, due to the events of the last days, first my drowning, then my capture, then my second drowning and finally Medea had cruelly manipulated us and played with our emotions.

Sophie and I sat on the shore to talk while it was getting dark, Sophie was very excited about the tablet we had found.

-We must study the table meticulously, but the "Thought Spectrum" is probably a magical illusion.

-It must be very powerful to protect her with such a great magic weapon. The crystal had visions covering the whole island.

-Well, he has managed to protect the treasure from Ancient Greece.

-Yes, but we've done it! And the best of all is that each one managed to get out of the illusions alone.- I threw a stone into the water. Before our words about the illusions we both become depressed.

-Yes, more or less.

Sophie and I looked at Cherit, she was still with the group of girls, we both laughed at the poor man, even though I knew they were an illusion, it was hard for her to leave. As it was getting dark Sophie and I headed for the launch.

-I suppose your vision was about your father.

-Yes...- I could not help but be saddened by the illusion. -On what was yours?

-On my family, I lost my parents when I was little.

-And what about your butler and your bodyguard?

-LeBlanche and Santiago have instructed me, but they are not noble, they do not know anything about the secrets or the mission of the Casterwill family.

-Wow! Does your family have a secret mission?

-Yes, but I do not know if I'll ever find out what it is.-Sophie pulled out a can of soda and opened it.

-Eehh! Where did you get that soda?

-Out of the boat, it's the last one.-Sophie sipped the soda.

-Give me a little, please.- I begged as adorable as I could.

-Of that nothing, puppy! - Sophie left running - Not until you learn in value to share!

I ran after her, this I was going to pay, that soda does not even like it, whenever I drink it, it says it's disgusting.

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV of Dante

I ended up securing the boat with wooden trunks, the boys' commotion having fun, I cheered a bit, took one of Medea's flowers from my pocket and broke it, disappeared into small fragments of glass.

-This is not over Mets.

Medea had played with me as she had wanted, Zhalia had been in grave danger because of me and my illusion. I will not lower my guard again, but I will not stop looking for a cure for him.

POV of Dante end


	40. Chapter 40

**Finally new chapter, I am sorry to have taken so long, and reiterate, I have not forgotten, but my free time is very limited. I want you to understand that I have no life, my classes start at 9:30 in the morning and end at around 7:30 in the afternoon, add to that half an hour of tram for each trip, plus or minus two a day, to say , I get up at 8.00 in the morning to not be late and I arrive at my house at 8:00 in the evening. And on weekends I have to study and do all the homework and assignments.**

 **I will try to climb as soon as I can. This is not going for anything, I just wanted you to understand my situation.**

 **By the way, chapter 38 was badly uploaded, I've already fixed it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Lok's POV

After destroying Medea we stayed on the island for another day, we had to fix the boat to continue our journey. Along with the destruction of the glass, the strange smell disappeared, although, although there was no danger, I did not feel like separating much from the shore, or the boat, I was afraid to fall into another illusion.

I sat on a ledge overlooking the sea next to the boat, played with the amulet of Lindorm while thinking about what happened, because of that illusion I lost some control, although not for the illusion itself, but for the fact that it was impossible. My wish that my father returns to save me, whether from others, from the world or from myself, reminded me of all the times when I wanted to, the fact that it was impossible for my father to save me from such a situation. pathetic caused anger to take over me, luckily the only victim was the girl of illusion and not any of my friends, but one of my feathers will turn white..., I should be more careful.

I looked at the amulet of Lindorm, Sophie explained to me that Lindorm was a Titan of War, Saint George was a Roman soldier, his sword was very powerful and dangerous, destroyed all that Saint George wanted and that's why he won so many battles. Due to that, Lindorm was very dangerous, since it was he who gave fame to the sword, I also made it very clear his amazement at my ability to have formed a bond with him and without complication, because Lindorm would only form a link with a seeker With great destructive skill in the battle, his astonishment came mostly because he said that I did not have that ability. My head came and went, if Sophie knew the things that I'm capable of doing, I'd really freak out and destroy myself, and that white feather could have had a very high price.

The thoughts in my head about my "abilities" had me worried, as well as the fear of not being able to control Lindorm in the battle, which Zhalia was responsible for emphasizing again and again. I do not understand why the girls got along, both have the same hobby, embitter my existence and remind me all the time that I am a puppy and a pathetic seeker, in conclusion, very nice.

A torrent of frozen water fell on me, the work of Sophie, I could not help but scream when the cold of the water reached my skin.

-Why did you do that?

-I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. If this had not worked, I would have had to use my powers.

I got up completely soaked, Cherit brought me a towel to dry my hair and my ears. I looked at her with a look of hatred.

-You did not think about putting a hand on my shoulder.

-That would not have bothered you so much, now you have to dry all the hair you have." Sophie laughed a little.

-I know what happens to you! You're upset because in the end you gave me the soda.

-One, you're wrong, and two, that thing is undrinkable!

-It's just a lemon soda.

-Hey Lok, are you going to summon Lindorm?- Cherit asked, realizing she had her amulet in her hand.

-Yes ..., of course- I looked at the amulet with a lot of insecurity.

-Why not Lok?- Sophie looked annoyed. -You've never invoked him, not even practiced.

-I know it sounds strange, but I feel intimidated by him Sophie- I could not help thinking that I also felt a little intimidated by me.- If I cannot control it, I could hurt someone.

That was true, for both. Sophie got on the boat and picked up the Holotomo.

-We'll check it

In the Holotomo appeared the image of Lindorm.

"Lindorm: attack: 4; defense: 3; type: gaya-titan warrior; Special abilities: crushing attack, wild spirit "

Lindorm statistics intimidated me even more, it was a dangerous titan and I had to admit that I was not a very skilled seeker.

Dante under the boulder where he was practicing martial arts and approached us.

-What means that his strength in combat compensates for all the inconvenience.

-Dante, do not you think Lok should try it?- Obviously Sophie went to Dante to do what she wanted.

-Your concentration has improved, maybe it's because of the sea breeze.

-All right I'll try, but then leave me alone.- I looked at his unsafe amulet- Lindorm!

Lindorm appeared in the water, was an impressive titan, had a wolf face with boar tusks and two horns on his forehead, his arms were like a bear, but with really long and sharp claws, his body consisted of a trunk that ended in a tail similar to that of a snake.

-It seems very evil.

She said something disappointed before Lindorm, although I do not know why, her description did not say that it was an adorable puppy that likes to be burned.

\- Come on, Lok! Let's see some action.- I'm asking Cherit.

-Okay... - I was not sure about that and Dante's tension did not help, it seemed that he was preparing to fight.- Lindorm! -I tried to sound as authoritative and sure of myself as I could- Throw that rock into the water.

Lindorm seemed to obey me, looked at the huge stone he had indicated and took it by throwing it into the air, I thought he had managed to control it, but hit it with his tail throwing the huge pieces in our direction, most fell into the water, so technically something if he did, but we had to dodge the rest of the pieces. Immediately Lindorm looked at Dante and me with a fierce look.

-Spectrum of thought!

I looked over my shoulder, saw Zhalia smiling, her hands glowing with a faint red light, waves of the same colour passed over our heads and projected another Lindorm into the water, but of gray colour. Both Limdorm started to fight.

-Lok quiet, for sure.

The illusion of Zhalia disappeared given me just enough time to relax and concentrate, as Dante told me, and I managed to return Lindorm to his amulet.

-Don't thank me all at once.- Zhalia joined us.

-And why? - As not Sophie was unable to be kind to Zhalia.

-Because I have finally mastered the power of illusion that we experience.- Zhalia was in a very good mood, she was so happy that she did not listen to Sophie.

-Great! - My tails moved happily, even, a blow to Cherit, who flew to my side.- Surely it will be of great help.

-Oohh, yes ...- now you can use illusions, great ... - Sophie's tone made it very clear that she was not at all happy with the achievement of Zhalia.

-Look Lok- I was a bit surprised when Zhalia ignored Sophie's comment, and she did it to give me some advice! - Lindorm is a very violent titan, you will have to have destructive thoughts to control them. -I could not help moaning and crouching my ears and tails, I did not want to have thoughts of that type.- Well, do not we have a mission?

-That is, we are going to look for the Argo today. - Dante jumped on the boat, resting one foot on the railing to have better momentum.

Lok's POV end

* * *

Third person

Grier had had to meditate on his decision to take command and get rid of his superior, he knew that Defoe was not an agent who ordered orders and was a problem in almost all its aspects, the other option was to leave the Organization, but It was not a very convenient option for their plans. He knew that, even if he left, the Professor would get rid of Defoe one way or another and probably would not be very pious with him, besides, he was the only one who could keep the Organization away from the puppy or at least at a prudent distance and blaming Dante Vale for the failures in his capture, he had to admit that it was fortunate that the boy had finished with him, otherwise he would have had to risk a lot more.

An agent knocked on the door of his new office and entered, bowed to him in respect and handed him a letter, bowed again and left. Grier read the letter, made a ball and threw it in the trash with a lot of anger. He was forced to embark on a new mission, but not before making the decision and dealing with the problem of Defoe.

Once he resolved all his affairs, he took several helicopters and his men and went to Sutos. He and his men arrived just in time, in the palace of Sutos was being attacked by rebels and in the village, they were causing havoc. Grier and several of his men, all military, descended from the helicopters catching the attention of those present.

\- This island, Sutos, and all its inhabitants, are now under the orders of the Organization.

One of the rebels confronted Grier and threatened him with a sword, Grier, looked at the rebel without flinching, they were simple humans, Grier took out the amulet from Breaker and summoned him to give the troublemakers a good scare, the villagers ran their houses. Grier ordered his agents to take care of the town while he would take care of the "Lord of War" mansion.

Third person end

* * *

Dante's POV

The information that Zhalia had obtained while the others were trapped in our illusions had been very helpful. Zhalia was with me at the controls guiding me while I was piloting the boat, the boys and Cherit were behind trying to enjoy the trip, although it was costing them.

In recent days the heat had increased, but today, it was unbearable, I had taken off my raincoat, Zhalia the neck scarf, Sophie the socks and Lok had just put on the white short-sleeved shirt. We had all drunk a lot of water, and we were thinking of taking a bath in the sea, even Lok felt like it, although he cannot be blamed, he has more hair than the others and must be hot. Those who were better than we were Cherit and I, as I am a vampire my temperature remains more or less constant be cold or hot.

Sophie was researching the Hoplites and Lok and Cherit had decided to take a nap to better withstand the heat, or to die dehydrated, whichever came first, sometimes Lok has worrying ideas.

After an hour's journey and with the indications of Zhalia we were approaching our goal, however, two huge stone walls made us stop, between both walls there was a corridor through which to navigate, however, two walls in the middle of the sea They could not be good.

-Look at that.

Said Sophie approaching the controls with a soft drink in each hand, one for her and the other handed it to Zhalia, a very kind gesture on his part, although I guess he does not want to die dehydrated, that way he would not have to who to discuss

\- No doubt the Argo happened here. - Zhalia affirmed checking the information.

I looked over my shoulder and verified that the girls had not realized what was happening, or rather what was going to happen, Lok was still sleeping, a part of me wanted to let him sleep, because whenever he wakes up he wants to play, but another part knew that it was not good to continue sleeping under this sun.

-Sophie, wake up Lok, let's continue.

Sophie did as I asked and woke up Lok, I heard him complain and Sophie get angry for sleeping during a mission. I accelerated and made Lok fall again in the place where he was sleeping.

-Dante, what are you doing?

Lok looked at the walls we were going to go through with fascination, just like Sophie. I stopped the boat

-Look up there, there are marks on both sides of the cliff.

-It must be a coincidence.- Cherit reassured her.

-Or maybe not.

They all looked at me a little scared, and I did not help him to call Calibam, but we were going to need his help.

-What do we need it for?

Lok asked as he opened the fridge to get a soda, Calibam jumped on the front of the boat making him lean like a trampoline and throw the fridge that Lok was using to the inside of the cliff, it slammed shut crushing the refrigerator. Lok moaned, bowed his ears and pouted as he ran out of soda.

-Not the most elegant trap I've seen- Zhalia commented somewhat surprised.

-Anyone who passes by will be instantly crushed.- Sophie confirmed without wanting to go through in the middle.

-I have an idea, and Lok. There are more soft drinks in the other fridge.

The air that came to me suddenly made me suspect that Lok was wagging his tails with joy. The walls of loss began to separate. I accelerated the boat to the maximum to pass while repositioning in his position.

-Give yourself strong!

We had barely entered when the walls had almost been placed in their position.

-We're not going to get it, the engine is getting warmer!

Zhalia's information alerted me, if the engine overheated it would explode and stop, and we would be crushed.

-We have a few seconds left!- We had already passed half the cliff.

\- Would it help if we push?

Zhalia's sarcasm told me that we were in a critical situation. Despite being a joke, Lok took it quite seriously, jumped from the back and leaned on the platform that we used to go down into the water putting his legs inside, Sophie helped him with "Fast-light", a power that it allowed Lok to move his legs so fast that he made the boat faster.

-It works, but it's not fast enough. Calibam!

Calibam ran and placed himself next to Lok, I helped him with "Feetfire", so that he could also move faster allowing the boat to be even faster. Calibam, seeing that the walls were closing, grabbed Lok by the shirt and threw him to the bottom of the boat and jumped apart his arms and legs to keep the walls apart while we got out, once we escaped the trap, the walls were closed crushing Calibam and returning him to his amulet.

\- We got it - Cherit said something astonished, did not seem to believe it much.

-Narrowly.

Zhalia confirmed him. Lok came up sighing in relief and soaked upstairs under.

-Well, thank you Dante, by the hair.

\- Give them to Calibam.

It was no surprise to me that Calibam made the decision to throw Lok back, all my titans are ordered to keep him and the rest of the team safe.

-You just wanted to take a bath, right? - Sophie teased.- Wait, where are we? - Asked looking around.

-In the island of Sutos- Zhalia answered- And that bay ...

-It's the perfect place to sink the Argo and no one can find it.

Dante's POV end


	41. Chapter 41

**Finally new chapter, I hope to publish another this week. I do not know if you also have holidays, but anyway, happy Easter, do not forget to rest and have fun.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41**_

Third person

In Sutos, Grier had defeated all the guards of the castle, making his way to the throne room, where there were two guards, dressed in clothing similar to that of the pirates in the movies, and a man sitting on the throne, that man was wearing a Gold crown and a violet coat, he had black hair and beard and a burn scar on his right eye, keeping him closed.

-How did you manage to pass our defences?

Grier went on quietly.

-Very easy. Submit to the Organization.

-Stop invader!

Grier stepped between the two guards and stretched out his arms, grabbed the men's heads and slammed them between them. The two men fell to the ground unconscious. Grier advanced until he placed himself in front of the supposed king, who remained seated.

-What are you going to do with me? – He asks with fear.

-Dragonfist- Grier's fists glowed brightly.

-No Please.

Grier crouched a little and grabbed the legs of the throne, lifted them pulling the man back, then threw the throne against one of the walls breaking it into pieces, was preparing to continue pounding the usurper, but an older man, dressed in a tunic green and white, on which he wore and short violet vest, with a long white beard like his hair, came out from behind the wall on which Grier just threw the throne, wearing a kind of crown different from the man carried the floor, and a long wooden staff.

-Cannot be. Ten years ago. -Grier looked at the man who had stopped hiding.- But I will never forget you, Zant Grier. -Grier looked at the man, somewhat astonished.- Son of our great leader Zant Sutos.

Grier's face lit up as he recognized the man in front of him.

-Governor!- Grier approached the old man.

-Good heavens, it's you! I had lost hope. I thought Sutos would always be harassed by the war.

-You have nothing to fear, I came to put order in our land.

-In spite of the constant chaos, a ray of hope made me keep something safe, in case some day you came back.

The Governor went to a picture of the old king and removed it, behind it was a safe, the old man turned the wheel entering the password to open it, when the key was completed, the door shone with an orange light and disappeared, exposing what he was hiding. Inside was a red velvet cushion with four golden tassels, one in each corner, on top of which was a golden amulet with a blue stone in its centre and two horns on top.

-Please accept this.- The old man approached Grier with the cushion in his hands and knelt in front of him. -It's your father's amulet, Megatauro.- And with him, you'll be the one who rules Sutos.

Grier reached out and let the titan's power absorb him to form a bond, his whole body was covered with an intense green light.

Outside the castle the Organization had managed to bring order to the town, through a public address system informing citizens that they should register.

Third person end

* * *

POV by Zhalia

Dante docked at one end of the island and warned us to be careful, apparently, Sutos was in the middle of a civil war. Once we disembarked, we went as discreet as we could and moved around hiding so as not to be seen by the Organization. I noticed the clothes so peculiar to the people of tbut, no patches, no hooks, no wooden legs.

Dante asked me to go investigate, while he and the boys would hide, since the inhabitants of Sutos are humans or vampires, Sophie would attract attention, and Lok would shine like a Christmas tree. I got some typical clothes from the island and went to investigate. I got sick when we saw how they treated people.

-They treat them as if they were prisoners, it's outrageous.

POV Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

I left the boys in a safe place and went to investigate, I could not bear to see the way they treated people and I turned around, I went to our hiding place when I saw a man attacking a woman. He was going to intervene when two agents of the Organization took care of the problem, they attacked him with "Augerfrost" knocking him down.

-Grier does not want problems, everyone who causes problems will have them.

-Thanks sir.- The woman picked up what she had dropped.

-It's our job. I should go register.

I came back with the team, Zhalia arrived after her little expedition, she had got some typical clothing from the place that consisted of a fake blue long, a green blouse with a beige ribbon and a red vest, and she had also put a handkerchief in the head that also hid part of the face, so that the Organization did not identify it.

-Once again the strong conquer the weak.- Zhalia's statement made it clear that Grier was abusing his power.

-You have had lucky?

-I have been able to talk with some islanders.

-Well, take some clothes and leave the town.

Once we took some clothes for Sophie and Lok we sat away from the village to be calmer. Lok wore a red scarf on his head, the pirate style to hide his ears, a white long-sleeved shirt and over this a black vest, he had green pants and brown high boots. Sophie on her side wore a red knee-length skirt with a white apron, a short-sleeved red wine blouse and underneath it a white long-sleeved blouse, she also wore a flat scarf on her head.

-The Organization has arrived this morning and has been imposed by force. They control telephone lines, docks and have used titans against these people.

-I knew it! We have to kick the Organization out of here- Lok was pretty angry.

-For the moment we have to take care of our mission, the Argo. Zhalia, have you discovered anything?

-Yes, as I thought, the fishermen have told me that there are remains of a great shipwreck in the bay.

-Those agents are under the orders of Grier. - I took out the Holotomo and I began to devise a plan. - Probably they are concentrated in the Mansion of the Warlord, from where the whole bay is seen. Lok, Sophie, Cherit, you will distract the Organization.

I did not want to send my students against the Organization, but I had no other choice, I expected my plan to go well, because if I did not, Lok could fall into the hands of the enemy again, and I decided to put a limit on it once mission, and the others would exterminate us.

Lok seemed delighted with the idea of facing them, but he had to relax.

-If you have to fight against them in public, do not try anything strange. Use titans of direct combat like Sabriel, Freelancer and Lindorm.

-But who is going to dive to find the Argo?- Sophie asked.

-Zhalia, with her skills is the best one to sneak in among the guards.

Sophie looked at Zhalia suspiciously.

-Why do you look at me like that? Do you think I'm going to keep the treasure?

-I would not be surprised, really.

\- At least Dante trusts me.

-Nobody is perfect.

-Girls, please, do not start- Lok protested.

-Dear, what are you going to do? - Cherit asked from Lok's shoulder.

-Obviously, I will fight with Grier alone.

-But did not you just say that our mission is more important than the Organization? - Sophie asked scandalized.

-He trusted in being able to reason with him, but if I do not take Grier out of the way, we will lose.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Zhalia pulled out a green powder with a strange smell, reached out and blew the dust into Lok and me, both coughing.

-But what to do crazy witch? - I asked indignantly, Zhalia had many tricks and had to be careful with them.

-It is the powder of Anfisbema ***** , it will make anyone who looked at you see a human.

-Wow! Zhalia is amazing- Lok was very excited with Zhalia's powders- How did you come to bring him?

-Easy, when I met you I assumed that we would need at some point.

Zhalia smiled and looked at Dante amused. Lok smiled sheepishly.

Lok and I went to fulfil our part of the mission, we covered ourselves in blue robes with hood, and we approached the doors of the Mansion where there was a group of agents, all were put on guard when they saw us arrive.

-Who are you?

-Eh ... we are inhabitants, eh ..., of the city- Lok got nervous when they stared at us- We need your help.

-They are revealing themselves against the Organization! - I said alarmed. The agents shared a look- You must go there!

-It is true. They hate to be governed by you.

The agents were upset, they did not like the idea of a revolution. Lok and I looked at each other satisfied, our idea had worked. They asked us to take them to the place of the revolt and Lok and I did it with pleasure, one I doubt a bit in leaving the door unprotected, but the rest of the agents convinced him, and he came with us, leaving the door free for Dante enter to.

The agents followed us too confident, they were very surprised when Lok and I lowered the hoods revealing who we were, and even more when our titans came out of hiding.

-Welcome to our trap.

I greet you Lok very satisfied. One of the men was offended a little and took out an amulet, but Icarus took it from his hand immediately.

-Does anyone else want to try? -I offered them, obviously the others did not want to.

-We did it. Even Dante would be proud of this plan.

Lok was very happy, I knew he was moving his tails, although I could not see them I got a light crazy breeze. Two agents of the Organization were patrolling our area and they saw us, they did not think for a second, as soon as they saw their companions in distress, they attacked us.

-Maybe, but Dante would have foreseen this.

We and our titans dodged their attacks, the Organization took the opportunity to invoke their titans, a Redcap, a Jokoul and a Mindrone, in a few seconds they already outnumbered us.

-Grier's agents are more disciplined than Defoe's. We have problems, Lok.

-Well, let's get out.

Freelancer attacked with the prepared spear and Cherit in his head, Freelancer threw the spear at the Mindrone while we fled leaving the layers on the way, a lightning struck Icarus and returned him to his amulet.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

After our meeting and distributing the roles that each one would play in this mission, I returned to the boat to prepare for my underwater expedition, without the brats to hinder, this was going to be a walk. I slipped away from the guards mixing with the brush and as soon as I had the chance, I got into the water to hide better.

I was ready to dive when I saw the guards watching the docks running away with a lot of fuss. Gareon asked me what was going on through our link.

-One of two, or the kids are doing a good job distracting the Organization, or have gotten into trouble again.

Gareon commented that it would probably be the second option, I placed the vent to avoid laughing, although I could not help but smile as I submerged.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

After the boys took away the agents of the Organization from the Manor of the Lord of Evil, I began to move across the roofs looking for Grier, when I found him, I jumped from the roof and fell in front of him.

-I found you.

I was quite surprised when I saw the clothes I was wearing, it's very funny, it was hard for me to see the terrible rival against whom I had faced several days ago. He wore a brown tunic with a large metal belt and a pair of brown pants, but on that, he wore a cap?, or is it a coat? Well, whatever it is, it was also brown, and had shoulder pads very ugly metal, on the head wearing a crown to match the shoulder pads.

-Dante, you must have come to fight with me.- When Grier saw my face of mockery when I looked him up and down he got a little angry.- What?

\- Nice clothing.

POV by Dante end

* * *

POV of Lok

After the patrol boats annoyed our plan, they raised the alarm and more agents and titans joined our persecution. Sophie and I kept pushing the Organization further away from the town and the Mansion and into a desert area.

Sophie stopped and protected us from another attack using "Honorguard"

\- There is something that I was dying to try! Augerfrost!

I managed to launch and control the beam so that it hit the eye of a Mindrone, leaving it on the ground while smoke came out of the eye ******. Although I know it is a titan, that his eye can smoke, it is something very worrying.

Another Mindrone jumped to attack us, but Cherit hit him with his thunderbolt in the back, returning him to his amulet.

-Very well, Lok! You've got it!

-Yes ... - I could not help rubbing the arm with which I had used the power- What has my arm fallen asleep is normal?

\- Considering that this power is not of your nature, I am surprised that you have only fallen asleep.

While Sophie was distracted an agent attacked her, but Sabriel interposed and the spell hit her returning her to her amulet. When I looked at Freelancer, I warned him to be careful, a Redcad and a Jokoul were going to attack him from behind, he did not have time to dodge the combined attack and they returned him to his amulet

POV of Lok end

* * *

 **Clarifications**

* Anfisbena: Creature from Greek mythology, is a giant snake with wings, horns and two heads, one is normal and one in the tail. It was born from the blood of the head of Medusa, when Perseus (who killed and cut off his head), was flying through the Libyan desert.

** No kidding, in the episode of the series it was smoking.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

POV of Dante

In the distance, there was a smoke tower that could only be my students fighting against the Organization. Grier looked at her with disgust.

-Are not you going to help them?

-They know how to take care of themselves- I think that has been one of the biggest lies I has said, but I said it with such conviction, that for one moment I believe it until I.- I want to know what you are proposing.

-The Organization has taken the island, nothing more.

\- Really? That's the kind of thing that I usually prevent, in the way that is necessary.

-So, why do not you act?

-Because I hoped to reason with you. -Grier's eyes widened.- You instill loyalty to your men, and even though you're from the Organization, I've seen you order them to have mercy on the weak.

\- Without order there is no peace or security.

-And what about Lok? When you captured him, you gave me clues to rescue him, and you even made sure to keep him safe.

-Honestly, I did not think you'd find him, besides, he could not leave Defoe. And to keep him safe, the child in the Professor's new pet, I cannot let anything happen to her, let alone being in my care.

-I know that's a lie, just like I know you're not what you say you are.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

Since I entered the water I did not stop immersing myself more and more, I just wanted to find the ship and the titans fast so I could go back and help Dante, I did not like the idea of facing the single against Grier, I could have problems.

I managed to find the ship, it was huge, but it was so well hidden that despite its size it was difficult to find it even from the surface.

-It's immense. How am I going to find the titans in something so big?

All he could do was start searching and be very lucky to find the titans soon.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Lok

Sophie and I were surrounded by the Organization, and our titans had been defeated.

-Lok, get ready.- Sophie took out an amulet that she had never seen before -Feyone!

A samurai woman came out of the amulet, wearing a red plaid skirt with thin yellow lines, a short, light brown shirt with an upturned sleeve to the elbows, a kind of green fur with a jewel on the neck, and on top of this a red wine fur, on his head he wore a kind of tall, semi-circular hat with long ornaments on each end of the same green fur that he had on his shirt, he was also wearing brown boots. She had a blond pearl and white skin and had chain-like symbols on her arms and an ornament on her skirt. Her weapon was a long, thin sword.

-I'm sorry- Cherit apologized, he sounded very weak- I wish I could help Lok, but that blast has left me without strength.

Cherit stopped flying and fell into my hands, I pressed it against me.

-Quiet Cherit- I leave it gently on the floor to rest. - We'll get it.

-I'm not so sure, Lok- Sophie looked at me worried- Feyone is my last titan.

-If we leave, the Organization will continue to treat these people as slaves.

-Then we will not leave. We will fight, even if we do not have possibilities!

The agents of the Organization began to approach, Sophie remained firm in her position. I clenched my jaw, I could not let Sophie deal with this alone, I had to try again, I had to control it. I got up and stood next to Sophie, her face brightening with joy when she saw that I took out Lindorm's amulet.

-I will not allow the Organization to align itself with yours. Fight with fury, Lindrom!

When Lindorm appeared he created a sandstorm, seeing that two agents did not back down, I ordered him to get rid of them, he was very enthusiastic about the idea, too much for my taste.

Lindorm slapped one of the agents, the other was crouched on the ground protecting himself from the storm, when he raised his head he saw Lindorm's tail pouncing against him, the agent fell into the water.

\- Fantastic Lok, you have perfect control over Lindorm!

-You piece those two.

When I pointed to the titans Sophie was very surprised, Lindorm was still excited to destroy things, and I admit that I too, as long as they are from the Organization, I have no problem. Lindorm rolled himself up and began to turn, headed for the titans and destroyed a Redcap without giving him the slightest chance to escape.

-Well Lok, you look like another!

I smiled at Sophie's exclamation. Lindorm re-joined and located his next victim, once he found him he again used the same attack on a Jokoul, he tried to defend himself with his claws, but Lindorm's speed broke them. I took advantage while he was in pain to use "Electric-jum" and push him to the ground, in front of a group of agents of the Organization, Lindorm wasted no time and threw himself against them. The agents defended themselves with fiery energy beams causing Lindorm to lose his form and end up lying on a dune.

-Do not!

I did not like the way things were going and Lindorm so little, if I did not keep control of the situation, I would lose control of Lindorm. I noticed how Lindorm's anger and anger increased and if I was not careful, they would take over me. Sophie ordered Feyone to distract the Organization while meeting with me.

-Lok, is Lindorm okay?

-Very well! Let's go for the others!

POV of Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

My logic and my experience as a seeker told me that the Hoplites could not be hiding on the outside of the ship, or somewhere where any crew member could find them, so I saved myself from searching the decks and the hold, and most likely it was that Jason would like to have them at his fingertips in case he needs to invoke them. I moved through the corridors of the ship with speed and agility while following my instinct.

-The captain's cabin must be here! Farslip!

With the spell I opened a door that all he did was lead me to a room that contained three pillars, one next to another, each pillar had something on top, a golden apple, an arrow and a fleece. I went back to using the spell to open another door, but my spell bounced and went straight to me, I had to bend down so it would not hit me. When I recovered, I hid behind the pillars to go unnoticed by a shark.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Thanks to Lindorm we had disposed of most agents.

-Sophie, this is ours.

Lok, me and our titans threw ourselves at the few remaining agents of the Organization, but several villagers asked us to stop. An older man with a white beard, long wooden cane and green clothes, spoke on behalf of everyone, he did it quietly, but you could see the despair and fear hidden.

-We, the inhabitants of Sutos, have been at war for ten years, waiting for peace. And we will do whatever it takes to maintain it.

The villagers who went with him were very agitated, Lok and I looked at each other in bewilderment, did these people want the Organization with them? We send our titans to stay still and do nothing. We wanted to talk to the older man to explain what was happening, but a villager got into a car and headed towards us, the old man tried to stop him, but he could not, just as Lok could not stop Lindorm. As soon as he saw that the man was approaching us, I do not hesitate to attack him.

-Lok, stop it!

-Lindorm, listen to me! Returns!

POV of Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante

Grier had not liked my suspicions, his expression changed, he was not as calm as before, he looked nervous, restless, clenched his jaw and his body had tensed. Unfortunately my expression also changed when I heard Lok's scream, he was in trouble.

-Lok! -I tried to leave to go help him, but Grier did not leave me.

-I thought they knew how to take care of themselves.-Grier was not so nervous anymore, now he had the advantage.

-We both know that it was a huge bluff.

-If you want to go to help them, you'll have to defeat me first.

-I told you I did not come to skin. But I will do it if necessary.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV of Sophie

Lindorm was going to attack the helpless villagers who had been frightened and were trying to flee.

-Lok, stop Lindrom, they are innocent people!

Lok was scared, I know he did not want those people to be hurt. He took a breath and was as calm as he could.

-Lindorm, come back!

I was a little surprised, I knew that Lok had calmed down, but I did not know he was angry, the tone of voice he used, and his bodily expression, was the same as when he confronted me in the training room. Lindorm immediately returned to his amulet, I suppose, that like me in the training room, he felt intimidated and did not want to risk that his seeker get angry.

When Lindorm came back, Lok sighed in relief and returned to be the frightened puppy he was just moments ago. Cherit congratulated him from his shoulder and Lok was encouraged, although his joy was short, because the remaining agents of the Organization attacked us. Feyone defended us using his sword and managed to block one of the attacks, but another hit her in the abdomen and returned to her amulet.

-Damn, I had forgotten those guys, -Lok protested.

-We are surrounded by enemies.

POV by Sophie end

* * *

POV of Dante.

Grier and I silently challenged each other, hoping to see who would surrender first, I was about to give up when the sigh was defeated.

-I do not want to fight Dante so little. But you do not leave me a choice. If you do not take the first step, I will do it.

-I feel them Grier, but I've already given it.

Metagolen came out of the sand behind Grier, grabbing him and holding him in the air. Grier was surprised, he did not expect that movement, but, unlike my students, I had found all the possibilities and was prepared for everything.

\- Why did you take the island? What interest can the Organization have in Sutos to subject and enslave these people?

-Subject and enslave? You do not know Dante, here the enemies are you. The Organization has brought peace to these poor people who have suffered for so long.

-What?- I could not believe what he was saying, but he seemed genuinely scandalized by my accusation.

-By the way, I do not intend to make it so easy, Dante Vale. As a prince, Zant Grier, from Sutos, has given me the real titan, Megatauro!

Grier's titan was a blue minotaur with gold chains on the wrists and neck, had earrings on its ears, a shoulder strap and a belt with gold pieces. In his hands he held two double-bladed axes similar to those of Montehue, although older. Megatauro cornered Metagolem in the stomach causing him to release Grier.

-The prince? That explains that clothes.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

-Why do I have to entrust myself to this? - I looked at the pillars thoughtfully- I think they are Greek legends. The apple of Paris, the arrow of Hercules ... Which one is it? - I was about to take the apple.- Unless ...-I swam to the fleece-Jason was after the golden fleece.

I took the fleece and put it on an empty pillar that was at a distance from the others, I added a gold coin that I had found in the previous sunken ship.

\- It is not a key, but two.

The fleece and the coin shone and on the wall behind the pillar, a secret compartment was opened, inside was a box. The other door was just a distraction mechanism.

-I'll take her to teach Sophie a lesson.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye that caught my attention, I turned my head just in time to see and be able to dodge a huge shark by addressing me with open jaws. The shark did not give up and integrated to eat me, I managed to dodge it twice, but I began to get fed up and decided to teach him a lesson.

-Sorguínzulo!

A green ray came out of my hands and hit the shark, it shone in the same shade of green as my ray and it became a tiny fish, I smiled contentedly when it left scared where it had come from. I took the box and left myself, unfortunately the ship had a plague of sharks hanging around the corridors and the rooms of the ship.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

Grier finally gave up when finally realized that he really did not want to fight against him, I explained our mission to retrieve the Hoplitas from Jason, that when we arrived we found the current situation and we set out to free the people of Sutos because we believed that the I was submitting, but what convinced him completely was that now, all I wanted was to help my students. Grier explained the situation and the story of Sutos. I also understood that we were in error.

Grier and I ran to stop the fight between the guys and the Organization, while we arrived, we saw that Lok and Sophie were surrounded and about to be attacked. Two officers were suddenly knocked out, thank God, or rather, Zhalia, who appeared in the water on King Basiliscus carrying a chest.

-Stop!

Everyone present looked at us, my team was surprised to see that Grier and I did not fight.

-What are you doing?- Sophie asked.

-We were wrong, guys. The Organization has not subjected these people.

-What do you say? - Zhalia was scandalized.

-Grier is the prince of the island.

-What?! - Everyone asked at the same time.

-My father ruled Sutos, but resigned his power and was killed. -Explained Grier approaching Lok- Without the firmness of his leadership, we fell into a civil war and lost everything.

-Why did you lose your father did you join the Organization? - Lok asked sadly.

-I promised myself that I would return one day and free Sutos.

-I was so wrong. I did not think if the people of Sutos really wanted to be saved. I do not know what to say. - Lok was really embarrassed.

-I do-I went to them- I'm glad that we resolved our differences without fighting.

-My superiors do not know anything about the Argo. Finish your mission and leave. -Grier and I shook hands.

-The Organization is rotten, but you are not Grier.

-I'm ... I'm sorry to interrupt-Zhalia approached us- is it a bad moment to inform you that the powders are going to lose their effect on the brats?

-That means…

Sophie was happy and even more when her wings appeared, she beat them a little floating a few inches off the ground. The tails and wings of Lok also appeared causing commotion among the villager's present. Lok put a hand to his face hiding his eyes, he was quite embarrassed.

-As not...

Grier and I smiled. Grier let us refuel and take provisions for the long trip that awaited us, while the villagers helped us I went to talk with Grier, I watched from afar my team on the beach, the girls were sitting on the sand while Lok and Cherit played in the shore.

POV of Dante end

* * *

Third person

Grier watched the Huntik team from a prudent distance, his eyes fixed on the puppy playing on the shore, where the water barely reached his knees. He turned to address Dante.

-I wanted to thank you again for your help.

-You're welcome.

-And I also wanted to thank you for giving me the key to open Lok's cell.- Grier looked at Dante surprised and nervous, he could not believe he had discovered it.- I know he did not fall. I can ask because if you work for the Organization, do not you want to be captured?

Grier looked back at Lok, in his head had a debate, tell Dante the truth or continue lying. He knew he could not allow the Organization to put a hand on Lok, he knew he was in danger, he also knew that Dante would protect him, at his head came the image of Dante desperate when he heard the boy scream, only wanting to go help him, for reasons he did not know, a vampire of Dante's status care about an orphaned demon puppy, of which not even his own species had bothered to be a hybrid. Dante did not know the truth about Lok, who he was and what he could do, but he wanted him safe from all danger no matter where he came from, other magical, human creatures, the Organization ... Grier surrendered.

-It's just a puppy, he's only 16, he's still a boy and he's already lived and suffered more than most people. He does not deserve to be harmed by the Organization, I do not know what the Professor's plans are for him, but they cannot be any good. -Grier turned around and looked very serious at Dante.- I can keep him safe from the Organization, I can sabotage his attempts to capture from within, but I cannot protect him from everything, but you can. Promise me you will keep him safe, Dante.

-That does not even matter, I will not let you put a hand on anybody.

Dante looked tenderly at his team, at that time Sophie scolded Lok for getting so wet.

-Dear, the Organization does not know of the existence of Sutos if you ever need to take any of your team, even a safe place, you can bring it.

-Thanks Grier, I hope it is not necessary.- Dante was going away to be willing to start the return trip.

-Dante- Dante looked at him again- Do not get confused, our alliance is unique o keep him safe, I think I'll continue to beat you and steal titans, we're still enemies in that field.

-I will not forget.

Dante could not help but smile thinking about his next encounter with Grier, both wanted that fight. Grier watched the Huntik team leave on his boat, he had not told Dante the whole truth, but he knew that at that moment it was not relevant, and that sooner or later he would discover it himself.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

Once on the boat the rest of the team returned to put on their normal clothes, Lok was leaning on the rear railing along with Cherit watching Sutos become smaller and smaller.

-It's hard to believe that Grier joined the Organization just for this day to come- Cherit commented even a little surprised- He did it for his father.

-Very beautiful everything- Zhalia got everyone's attention- When are we going to open that chest?

Lok, Sophie and Cherit were very encouraged by the idea of Zhalia, and I admit that I too, I had never wanted to finish a mission so much. We all stood around the chest and waited impatiently for Zhalia to open it. The chest was full of sand, but on the surface there were several fangs and three amulets.

-Great, shark teeth- Zhalia said while making a grimace of disgust.

-They are not shark, they are dragon! - Sophie exclaimed- In the legend, Jason planted them in a field and grew warriors.

-Zhalia, you got them, you decide what to do with them.- Zhalia looked at me with a grateful smile.- Did you have many difficulties?

-Some, but solve them.

-What happened? - Lok asked taking one of the fangs.

-A few sharks- We all looked at Zhalia worried, I immediately looked at her to make sure she was okay.- But I got rid of them, and now that ship has a huge population of colourful fish.

-Did you transform them?! - Lok was very excited about that idea. Zhalia nodded.

-Yes, great, a witch who can turn things into shape.

Zhalia and I glared at Sophie. Sophie picked up the Holotomo. To look for information about titans.

-The Hoplites are easy to invoke, but very powerful when working together.

"Hoplita: attack: 2, defense: 1, type: chrono-titan warrior, size: medium, special abilities: teamwork"

-As we- Cherit said looking at the boys.

Zhalia picked up the Hoplites, kept one in her thigh bag along with the rest of her titans and threw one to Sophie and one to Lok.

-Then do not complain that I do not give you anything.

The boys were surprised by the gesture of Zhalia, I was not surprised that I gave one to Lok, since after all, he is still a rookie, but I was glad to see that despite his differences with Sophie, it was able to watch over her.

-Zhalia, I'm surprised by this- You commented Sophie- I admit that I thought you would keep the treasure for yourself, it has been a great surprise.

Zhalia and I looked at Sophie angrily again, that comment was out of place.

-Zhalia, you could turn it into something that did not speak.

Lok teased, although it was noticeable that he was also fed up with Sophie's attitude towards Zhalia, was he so hard to say thank you? Zhalia and I smiled at her joke and Cherit laughed from the safety of my shoulder, however, Sophie did not thank her and started screaming at Lok.

POV of Dante end

 **Notas: En mi opinión, Grier es un personaje que debería haber dado un juego más, por lo que el aviso que aparece en otro capítulo de mi fanfiction.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

POV of Dante

During the return trip I had a conversation with Sophie about her behaviour with Zhalia, I didn't have much luck and I didn't get much, although she said that I would try to create less controversy, I do not know exactly what it means, but good. Zhalia promised me that unless it was not at Lok request, she would not turn Sophie into any kind of animal, thing, creature or alien, that last part of our deal was also included by Lok too. For his part Lok was as always, happy, playful and very heavy, and unfortunately the boat is not very big and as I did not throw myself into the water, I don't know how to escape from a hyperactive puppy with a lot energy. Although from time to time he became depressed and did not want to do anything.

After the long trip home I was exhausted, as soon as I got home I dropped on the sofa leaving the suitcases in the middle of the entrance, my gesture surprised the rest of the team a bit, but they all followed my example and dropped into the seats, Lok sat next to me and the girls on the other sofa.

-I could use a vacation- Sophie commented while looking at the clock- God, I don`t want to get up off the sofa.

-But…- I said leaning my head on the back while closing my eyes.

-LeBlanch comes to find me in a while.

-Tell him to carry you in his arms- Lok commented nodding sleepily.

-I sign up for the holidays.

Zhalia commented. A care horn sounded and Zhalia stood up stretching.

-Princess, there is your carriage.

Sophie pouted and got up, grabbed her suitcase and flew away after saying goodbye.

-And we should take the baby to bed.

-Zhalia, we've had this conversation before.

-Quiet, he is asleep

I looked at my side and Zhalia was right, Lok was completely asleep, his ears fell back, eyes closed and deep breathing. He was very cute.

-Do you bring me a marker? - I said with a funny smile

-For what?

-I want to paint something on his face.- I could not help but giggle. Lok made a noise of annoyance.

-Do what you want, but I go to bed, and do not wake him up.

Zhalia left and left me alone to not be my accomplice of my joke. I looked at Lok and rolled my eyes, no matter how much he denied it, he was still a puppy, a big boy. I struggled up the couch, picked up a fluffy cushion and put it on the end closest to Lok, knocking him carefully so as not to wake him up, I removed the sports shoes and put her legs on the sofa, luckily Lok was on the longest sofa and fit without any problem, I went to a closet in the hall and took a blanket, went back to the room and Lok tape with her. When I covered him he curled up and muttered something I did not understand.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom with a smile on my face, Lok was so cute asleep on the sofa…, I could not avoid it. I came to my room and was sat on the bed, I rubbed my neck, I was exhausted, I took several thing, I went to the bathroom in my room and I took a glorious shower. When I left I put only a long pyjama pants and I fell me on the bed, even a vampire of my status, a private expert detective, a seeker of my level and a team leader can be so exhausted that he just want to be in the bed and die, and that's what I did, I wrapped myself in the sheets and slept as much I could.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

The morning started well thanks to Dante, I cannot stop smiling while having breakfast. Lok was not in a very good mood.

-Have you slept well?

Lok just nodded as while he put on a cup of coffee. I could not help but smile again as I took a bite of my toast.

-Lok, Dante told me when I moved here that you were forbidden to drink coffee.

-For me Dante can die.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Dante came to the kitchen still half asleep.

-Good Morning

-Good Morning

I could not help but laugh a little while greeting to Dante. Lok said nothing, just let out a small grunt. Without saying anything and giving us back he left whit the coffee cup.

-He is drinking coffee.

-What?! By God, today will be very long-Dante sat in front of my discouraged.

-You could not resist.

-What are you talking?

-Of the moustache that you painted to Lok while he slept.- I cannot support take it anymore and I laugh. Dante smiled.

-Yes…, it was fun.

-He didn't like it, you should apologize.

-I guess you're right.

Dante got up and went to find Lok, at first everything was fine, or so I guessed, nothing was heard.

-Fuck off!

The Lok's scream at me about jumping and caused me to throw the coffee enzymes, luckily it was not burning, it only burned just enough. Dante hurried back with a surprised expression, sat in front of me and breakfast as if nothing had happened.

-All right?- I asked while cleaning my shirt with a napkin.

-Perfectly, he's just a little angry, I'll try to apologize later.

-Well to know, and that bite that is bleeding in your hand?

-I tried to tickle him.

Dante looked at the wound in his hand, opened his eyes when he realized how much he was bleeding and got up in a hurry, when he came back he had put on a bandage.

-All perfect, no?

Dante looked at me with a grimace that made me smile

-Do you think that one day he will forgive me?

-Can be. Maybe you could take him to Ireland

-Ireland?

-Lok is Irish, right?- Dante nodded – Well, we could go on holidays, as Sophie suggested yesterday.

-But why Ireland?

-I saw Lok watching some tourist videos of Ireland on the ship, I think that the lesser machine, after all, was raised there.

\- You know Zhalia, I'll take the floor.

The day had started a little strange, the next thing we did was take the suitcases that we had left in the entrance and save its contents, I took advantage of the fact that I was saving clothes to change the shirt that had stained me. Dante and I had the idea of spending the rest of the day resting and organizing the trip to Ireland, Cherit thought it would be a big surprise and that the best we could do was not say anything to Lok. I told Dante that was not going to organize anything, since it was his apology, but our plans to spend the day on the couch were ruined by the cup of coffee that Lok took.

Lok already has energy being the same, but that cup of coffee ... it was a nightmare, and the worst of all was that the one that had to endure it was me, since Lok was still angry with Dante, and for his safety he had taught in his office and Cherit went with him to help him organize everything, supposedly.

Lok started giving me the can to play with him, jumping from one place to another quickly and spoke very fast, I shouted a couple of times but my anger and my threats did not get anything, it seemed that he was not listening to me, when I could not take it anymore I got up and threw a cushion at his face, at that moment Lok was doing the handstand on the back of the sofa and when the cushion hit him, he lost his balance and fell to the floor, the worst thing was that he wanted to repeat. I could not take it anymore, in an hour we had been up Lok had already done balance, resolved all their puzzles, played with their toys, trained their attacks and their powers, toured the entire house including the roof, watched the 400 television channels, I destroyed some old magazines and I had gone crazy. Already in despair an idea occurred to me.

-Lok, if you clean, you collect and order the whole house, except Dante's office and his room and mine, and clean all the dirty clothes, I'll take you to the park to play with the frisbee. You've understood?

-Perfectly.

Lok nodded energetically and very excited, he ran off on all fours to do housework, it was so fast that he spilled down the hall. I dropped on the sofa, now more than ever I needed a vacation, talking about holidays, I went to see Dante to his office with the intention of hiding me too. I knocked on the door and went in before Dante said anything, and I closed immediately. Dante was sitting behind his desk, the chair was large and brown leather, had arms and wheels to move, the desk was made of wood, I could sense that it had many drawers, on this there were a couple of photos and some books, the Holotomo and a laptop that Dante was using. The office was decorated with some plants, occasional lamps and many shelves full of books. Next to one of the shelves was an individual armchair and a standing lamp.

Cherit was sitting on the back of Dante's chair, they both looked at me when I entered.

-All right, Zhalia?

Asked Cherit, I walked to the single chair and sat exhausted.

\- Your puppy has me crazy, how are the holidays?

-Almost they are, what has Lok done?

-What he has not done...- Dante looked at me worried- Lok, it's your problem, so be a man, go out and take care of him!

-I prefer to be a coward and stay here. What is he doing now?

-Clean the house and do all the tasks that I do not want to do.- Dante and Cherit looked at me very surprised, although it was normal ¿Lok cleaning ?, that was a great event- I told him that I would take him to the park when he finished. -Dante and Cherit nodded when they understood the situation.

-Quiet, as soon as he passes the effect of caffeine will fall exhausted and can not move, and will spend sleeping for hours.

-More hours than normal or the same?

-Much more- Cherit clarified.

Dante and Cherit continued to plan the trip, I was content to read one of the books from the bookshop on my side, I did not understand its contents, I just spent the pages. That moment was very similar to what I wanted to do that day, to sit with Dante in a room each in his affairs, enjoying the company of the other with his mere presence.

I slapped myself mentally, I could not think of enjoying his company, Dante was my enemy, and my goal to eliminate in this mission, I could not continue in this way, I had to focus and calm down, from now I would focus more on my mission, I would get rid of Dante, even if it meant giving up Lok, Sophie ... I would personally take care of it.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Cherit

Dante and I had finished preparing for the trip to Ireland and we were playing the solitaire on Dante's laptop, but Zhalia entered in a bad mood, Dante switched the laptop screen to a travel wed page to hide, he did not want Zhalia to know that We had finished half an hour ago and we did not want to leave the office to stop Lok, besides, Lok was still angry with Dante and had already bitten him once and did not want him to bite him again.

Dante asked me to go get him a glass of water and I did, before leaving I looked at both sides of the hall to make sure that Lok was not there and would not assault me. I arrived at the kitchen safe and sound, but when I was leaving, Lok entered. I smiled to see that he had finally been able to remove the moustache that Dante had painted him.

\- DoyouknowwhereZhaliais? Ialreadyfinishedcleaninghouse.

I blinked a couple of times to process what Lok had said, he spoke so fast that he had not understood anything, just the name of Zhalia.

-You stay here, now I'm going to look for her.

I left quite bewildered, I adored Lok but at the moment I just wanted to keep him away, his hyperactivity was not good for someone my age. I went back to Dante's office and handed him the glass.

Zhalia, he created that Lok is looking for you.

Zhalia grimaced and let out a moan of suffering, got up with much effort and left with a bodily expression that seemed to be taken to the slaughterhouse.

-We still playing?

-Of course

Dante put the solitaire back and we continued playing.

POV of Cherit end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

Lok was in the kitchen very lively, apparently he had finished doing all the housework, I told him that he would go to check his work and if it was not well done we would not go anywhere and I would have to leave quiet.

While walking through the house Lok was following me closely, I hated to admit it, but Lok had done a very good job, the dishes were shining, the floors were shiny and he thought that I had never seen the training room so clean, he had dusted the lamps and shelves, all things were in place, the house was great. Lok had fulfilled his part of the deal, now I had to do mine. Unfortunately my idea had not had to Lok busy a long time.

After preparing a backpack with the things that I had to take to the park, we left the house. Lok was still hyperactive and I was very embarrassed, he was almost run over by two cars, he bump into almost everyone and every now and then he ran off without any sense. Dante and I had been joking about buying him a leash, I was starting to consider doing it for real, it would be very practical.

Once in the park Lok channelled all his energy into playing the frisbee, for my part I was tolerating it, but I was very tired and it was very hot, I wanted to summon Kilthane to play with Lok while I sat under a tree to rest, I also wanted him to throw the frisbee with all his and far away and that Lok was running after him, but there were two problems: we were in a public place and the presence of Kilthane would cause chaos, and Lok could be lost.

Luckily for me, Lok met another demon puppy, it was a furry dog that his parents had also taken out for a walk, and like me, they must be crazy, because despite not liking it much Lok allowed his son I will play with him. Both played a while, I took the opportunity to sit on a bench in the shade, my phone vibrated in the pocket of the backpack, when I took it I saw that Dante had sent me a message, I felt my body expression changed, but for joy, I shook my head, I could not feel like that.

Dante: How are you doing in the park?

I looked at Lok and then grabbed a bottle of water from my backpack to freshen up.

Zhalia: Fatal. Are the holidays now?

Dante: Yes, I just need to tell Sophie.

Zhalia: Do you know how long the effect of caffeine lasts?

Dante: Between 3 or 5 hours, but being Lok, more than five.

Zhalia: Great, I'm going to die, there are still two hours left.

Dante: Think positive, then leave the afternoon alone.

Zhalia: It's easy to think positive considering that you have not supported it.

Dante: I will reward you for this 3 3.

Zhalia: I'll make you regret it.

Dante: Oh, how aggressive. I'll help you a bit, drinking lots of water and eating cheese help lower caffeine levels.

I did not respond to Dante's message, but if I was going to take his advice into account, it was time to eat. I decided to wait for the puppy to leave to call Lok and go to lunch at a nearby restaurant, I forced him to drink a lot of water, luckily Lok was asked for a pasta dish with a sauce that had a lot of cheese, silly, but putting together the hours that already had the caffeine in his body and the tricks of Dante, now Lok spoke at his normal speed.

After lunch we went back to play at the park for a while, when I started to notice Lok tired I picked everything up and went back home, during the road the effects of caffeine disappeared completely, so when we got home Lok almost crawled I could not help but smile with happiness.

I made sure that Lok went into his room to sleep, and I would go wake him up for dinner, but rather, anger Dante.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

Zhalia entered the office very happy, the effects of the caffeine had already passed and now Lok was sleeping in his room. She was much happier when I told her that I had already spoken with Sophie and that she would not come home today. I also told him to enjoy the rest of the day since I had to put up with Lok all morning, Zhalia told me that this was something I had planned to do.

After a refreshing shower, Zhalia spent the afternoon lying on the sofa, read a book, summoned Gareon to keep her company, at one point played a bit of chess with Cherit, but almost the whole afternoon she spent drawing. While Zhalia spent the day for her I dedicated myself to catch up with my work, I had to resolve several issues regarding the world of vampires and I organized a meeting video call in the middle of my vacation in Ireland, but well, my Duty as the king's second goes first than my rest. I also caught up with some pending investigations.

When evening I prepared dinner and set the table, Zhalia ordered me to wake up Lok to go down to dinner and I did, I admit I was afraid, today I had bitten my hand and although I did not look it had hurt a lot, I came to I felt that he had ripped me half a hand, but it was not like that, he only made a very ugly wound and left me the mark of his fangs.

I shook Lok's shoulder gently to wake him up, when he opened his eyes, he looked at me with a lot of hatred and he stuck his claws into my hand resting on his shoulder. Once he woke up I went to my room to cure his scratches, I do not know if it was luck or not, but I did not scratch the hand that already had a wound, and now it had both hands damaged. I had forgotten that Lok has a bad temper and likes to get revenge, and to that we must add the fact that he is wild and a puppy. Anyway, today I was going to forgive him, but if he hurt me again, he would regret it.

I was hoping that my surprise at going to Ireland would make me forgive myself and calm down a bit, although I was not going to like the idea of having to get up early tomorrow.

POV of Dante end


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

 **HI ALL! He has returned from the dead, no, lie, but almost, he has had the time of the exams of the university, it looks like death, but it is not the same.**

 **Anyway, I feel, I've been late, so long, in the publication, but from now on, I hope I'll do it more often. I will try to publish another chapter for this week that I'm going on a trip and I have to reward you for the delay. With a bit of luck this summer I'll post more often.**

 **I hope that all the studies go very well and you can enjoy the summer** **. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

POV of Dante

It was a bit difficult to hide Lok from his vacation, he did not like it when he woke him up at six in the morning without any explanation, he was still angry with me, but at least he did not attack me again. When Lok went down to the kitchen he was still very much asleep, he looked like a zombie, he wore sports shoes untied, his hair dishevelled, including his tails and he had badly buttoned his shirt. Breakfast what we gave him without caring what it was, luckily for him I did not allow Cherit to give him anything strange.

-Can you know why we woke up so early?-Lok yawned very adorable, showing his little fangs and bending his tongue like a cat while making a small moan.

-We are going on a trip. Prepare the suitcase, you have 10 minutes before the taxi arrives.

Zhalia said in a tone that suggested that she did not want any more questions. Lok got up protesting under his breath.

-Zhalia, sometimes you're scared.

-All right. You should also pack your suitcase.

-First, do not send me as if I were a child, and second, I did its last night.

Zhalia smiled as she drank some of her coffee. When we finished breakfast, Zhalia and I finished making sure we took everything for the flight, passports, ID, plane tickets and the corresponding money, Cherit helped Lok to finish his luggage, both went down to meet us. I was amused to note that Cherit had not only helped her with her luggage but had also arranged a little to make him look freshly lifted. We got into the taxi and picked up Sophie at home, she looked refreshed and fresh and luckily for everyone, in a good mood. The trip to the airport was relatively quiet, Lok asked several times that where we were going, we got him to shut up after everyone, including the taxi driver, looked at him with a murderous look that left him pale.

Lok asked again at the airport, Sophie oversaw keeping him busy while we took care of the bags.

-Dante- Zhalia pressed the bridge of her nose with two fingers to keep calm- Please tell me you've brought something to keep quiet and quiet.- Said Zhalia emphasizing "quiet".

-Doubt offends Zhalia, of course I brought something, now I will take it.

\- How will you do it?, I do not think I'll take it voluntarily.

-Who said you're going to ask permission?

-And then it's me that is scary.

When we finished fixing the suitcases we went back with the boys, it seemed that they were having a good time, Sophie seemed to be laughing, it turned out that Lok was telling him everything he had done yesterday after having a cup of coffee, including doing the life impossible to Zhalia, although he did not seem to notice that last part.

I proposed to go for a drink while we waited for the flight, obviously Lok asked again where we were going, desperate of his insistence I lied to him with something I knew he would shut up.

-Lok, we're on a classified mission, I'm the only one who knows where we're going and it's important, and that's it.

Kindly give him his tea, flavoured with a sedative, but he did not have to know the last part. Before the time came to board Lok was a zombie again, zombie we had to drag around the airport, but luckily, I was so sleepy that I had no idea where we were taking it. My seat was next to Lok's so I could control it, although it was not necessary, he fell asleep before the plane started engines.

Dante POV end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

My seat was on the opposite side of Lok and Dante, I was amused to see the looks that all the flight attendants sent them, although it is normal, it is very unusual to see a vampire with a puppy, probably think that he was kidnapping him or Lok's life was in danger, other attendees just stared at Lok sleeping, like some passengers, and no wonder, Lok is adorable when he sleeps.

Dante woke up Lok when we landed and took him off the plane before he could process what was going on, we retrieved the suitcases and at that moment, Lok saw an advertising sign for a restaurant, in Irish, it was very funny, Lok looked at the poster, he looked at Dante, back at the sign, and Dante, like that four or five times while we listened to the gears in his head, when he finished processing what happened his tails moved wildly, his whiskers emitted small sparks, on his face appeared a huge smile and his eyes widened.

-We are in Ireland!

People looked at us when Lok screamed and threw himself at Dante's neck giving him a hug while telling him to forgive him yesterday's joke, to drug him, as he supposed he had done, and all the jokes he made in life. Dante rolled his eyes as he tried to control Lok's frenzy, the sparks in his whiskers were small, but even so it was not good to show them in public, besides, the small cramps he transmitted every time we touched him.

Once we recovered all the bags we left the small airport and started walking along a path to the bus stop, I had to admit that Ireland was beautiful, everything was green fields full of flowers and birds, and a clean and very refreshing air was very relaxing. Dante was in the head consulting a map to be sure of where we had to go and what to take to get to the hotel and leave the suitcases.

-Dante, what line do we have to take to get to the hotel? -Asked Sophie approaching him to see the map.

-I'm not sure…

-Wait, hotel?

We all looked at Lok all at once, his Irish accent was really marked, that is, he had always been there, but he was subtle, and suddenly, BOOM!, he had installed himself in an amazing and very, very marked way.

-This..., -Dante was processing- Yes, hotel.-Finally answered. Lok smiled even more and that was difficult.

-We do not need any hotel.

\- Not? - Sophie answered something edge- And where do you suggest we sleep?

-In my house- Lok answered without losing his smile- We are in County Kerry, I am from here, the house where I grew up is a bit far, but it will be a pleasant walk. And by the way- Lok approached Dante and took the map from him- the best way to see Ireland is getting lost, besides, I know this county like the back of my hand, we will not need a map.

Dante could not help but smile at Lok's enthusiasm, retrieved the map and saved it.

-I prefer to have insurance, just in case.

Lok made a very brief pout, recovered his smile and guided us in the direction of his house, it seemed that nothing could make Lok sad today, he would never admit it, but seeing how happy he was made it worth the torture of the previous day. We were all very excited about the holidays and every time Lok talked about the places we had to visit more we were excited. The ride was very enjoyable as Lok told us it would be and Cherit could afford to fly free.

-This is incredible- Sophie said very animated- I think I had never seen so green boil. Live to whom it must have been wonderful, far from civilization.

-Yes..., I missed him- Lok said a little sad- I had not been able to come for many years.

-Come on, come on! No sadness, -Said Cherit.- We're on vacation.

-Cherit is right- Dante said- Although we should hurry, it seems that a storm is approaching.

-In addition, the sooner we get there before we can eat.- I said, accelerating my step.

-Speaking of food ..., we should ask for something, I have not been in my house for years, I do not think there is food there.

-I'm fine, I just want to eat something.

With that we continue walking faster now just when it started to rain.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

Third person

While the Huntik team began their vacations, in Vienna, the Organization was planning how to ruin them. In one of the rooms of an old library, three agents of the Organization waited for their superior to arrive with the instructions, one of them waiting sitting in one of the chairs of the huge wooden table in the centre of the room, relaxing, stretching his legs on the table, the second sat watching indifferently, while his companion watched the nervous place, while brushing his long blonde hair to calm down.

Claus approached in silence, the three were startled when they noticed his presence, the nervous blond already tensed enough, the library was poorly lit and the shadows that were projected on the face of Claus highlighted his cadaverous features and his pale skin, the monocle He wore it and his shoulder-length white hair (despite the bald spot on the top) marked him as a zombie.

-I regret the wait- Claus smiled holding him even more sinister- He was distilling some stinky ingredients for potions.- While apologizing, he approached a smaller table in one of the corners of the room.- I was told that we would receive instructions from a certain visitor.

His gaze went to a real human skull, he took it with a hand raising it by the skull causing the jaw to open, without paying attention to the looks of the agents introduced a finger in one of the basins causing the jaw to break and He fell, the agents instinctively recoiled as they watched the dozens of worms leave scattered. Claus kept digging into the basin until he extracted a small metallic beetle smiling with satisfaction.

\- I present to my last creation - Claus proudly showed them the little beetle - I have formed it from the giant snake ice poison, combined with a few spells and a little of my magic. I call it total calm.

-And what do you do? - Asked one of the agents now full of curiosity after the explanation.

\- Look for a target and when he catches him suctions his ability to use powers. Even Dante Vale would be empty.

The agents shared a look of complicity while smiling satisfied with the explanation. A bell rang and Claus's smile widened.

-Well, the guest of honour.

Claus opened the door showing Rassimof, serious and erect, as he entered the face of Claus took a smiley and spooky.

-I hope I did not make you wait long.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Dante

We finally got to Lok's house, we all got a surprise, it was a very nice house, it looked like a movie, a huge house with two floors in the middle of nowhere, only with a few neighbours that were even far away, it had the roof of blue tiles, many windows, a chimney, in the entrance there were some small stairs that led to a wooden door. I had only seen the front of the house and I realized that Sophie was right, it must have been wonderful to live here.

-Home Sweet Home.

Lok said taking out a key from under a stone next to the door, once opened he let us through, he created that we were all impressed with the interior, as soon as we entered there was a living room with three armchairs, a coffee table and a fireplace, there were several bookstores and shelves decorated with reminders and photos. From the position I was in I could see the kitchen, it was large, it looked rustic, but quite modern. In front of me there was a corridor and next to some stairs.

-The rooms are up, there are five so each one can take one.

Lok led us down the stairs and gave us a room to each, each room had a double bed, a fairly large closet, a decent sized single bathroom, a bedside table and a desk with its corresponding chair, plus from a window that showed the back garden of the house and the forest that was next. Lok we all a couple of towels and a set of sheets.

-My room is the one at the end of the hall.

Lok let us settle while he ordered some pizzas and connected the water and the light. When I finished installing myself, I went out into the hall and did not ask to avoid looking at the only empty room, I deduced that it was Ethon's room and Lok preferred to keep it closed. Shaking the thoughts, I went down with a smile for Lok, I was in the kitchen setting the table, before entering there was a photo that caught my attention in one of the shelves and I could not help but approach and take it.

The photo had been taken while the members were not looking. A woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a light blue blouse, had blue wings, big and beautiful, in her arms ... there was a little ball of tiny hair with two wings, her eyes were closed covered a little for his blond hair, and his head resting on the chest of the woman looking at the camera, he was sucking the big toe of one of his little hands enjoying the protective embrace of his mother. The look of love with which he looked at his son reflected how much he loved him. I could not help but smile when I noticed that Lok's tails and wings were too big for that little body.

-Dante what are you looking? - Sophie asked approaching me with Zhalia and Cherit hot on her heels.

-A baby Lok.

The girls showed a lot of interest suddenly and came to look.

-What a cute!, is a little ball of adorable hair.

-The woman in the photo ... - Zhalia commented sadly.

-It must have been his mother ... -I answered as sad as Zhalia

\- Her name was Sandra.

We all turned to see Lok, smiling, but it was a sad smile, he approached us and took the picture of my hands, I contemplate it for a moment before putting it back in its place.

-It died a couple of days after taking that picture, dad said it was wonderful, I would have liked to meet her. It's the only picture I have with her.

Nobody knew what to say, we could not avoid looking at him sadly, Lok did not tell us what happened to his mother, only that he died. I wanted to say something to make him feel better but I could not think of anything, luckily someone rang the bell and Lok went to see him. I looked at the picture once more and went to the kitchen telling the others to follow me, Lok came in smiling and wagging his tails carrying three boxes of pizza.

-I hope you like it, I ordered a barbecue, a pepperoni and a seafood one.

While we ate the storm worsened, the boys were disappointed by not being able to go out for a walk around, even so, they sat on the porch at the back, had a wooden swing bench and several blankets, when they got bored they went in and Lok lit the fireplace, after cancelling the reservation at the hotel and fixing my affairs, we spent the time playing board games, everything very quiet. It was a very pleasant feeling. Lok was very happy, Sophie and Zhalia did not argue at any time, Cherit was delighted with everything and I admit that I too, despite having to do some work if it seemed like a real vacation. For five days we could relax and enjoy some tranquillity and normalcy.

Dante POV end

* * *

Third person

Rassimof had settled into one of the chairs, Claus had sat across from him to discuss the new mission.

-This mission is very important, the Professor believed that he should come personally.

-Sure,- Claus said distrustfully. -I have an idea, Mr. Rassimof, a young agent, a protege of mine, she's very good at infiltrating herself, and she'll do a perfect job.

Third person end

* * *

POV of Sophie

As we are the tranquility and happiness of our vacation did not last long, someone knocked on the door and Lok opened something strange, froze for a few seconds somewhat perplexed.

-Scarlet?

As soon as I heard the name I knew two things, that it would ruin our much-needed vacations, and that it brought problems.

POV by Sophie end


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

POV of Sophie

-Scarlet?

-Hello, can I pass?

-Eh..., of course, of course. Go to the fireplace you must be freezing. I'll bring you a towel.

Lok turned away from the door and let the girl in, red-haired and with curly hair, green eyes and fair skin. It was a demon, a red panda, wearing jeans and a khaki coat, it was soaked up and down and his boots were full of mud. I carried a small brown backpack, also soaked.

He stood at the door looking down the hallway through which Lok had left without paying attention to the rest, it seemed that he had not realized that Lok had company.

Lok quickly returned with a towel, handed it to him as he offered to pick up his coat, showing off his green shirt and light brown wool vest. Scarlet dried her hair a little, when she was satisfied, she gave it back to Lok.

-Scralet, they are my friends- Lok pointed to us as he guided her to one of the armchairs- Sit down, you must get warm.

Scarlet greeted us all and sat in the armchair that was free. Lok disappeared back down the hall.

-Scarlet?, Scarlet Ben?

-Yes- Scarlet paused while looking at Dante- Dante Vale?

-That's right, we met last year in Venice.

-Clear! It's great to see you again. If you do not mind me asking, how do you know Lok?

-Sophie and Lok are my students.

Dante introduced me with a big smile, I smiled equally to not be impolite, but I do not like this girl, like Zhalia, she looked uncomfortable with his presence.

-And she's Zhalia, another member of the team, just like Cherit, of course- Dante added the last part after Cherit coughed to gain her attention.

\- Did you say students?

Scarlet's face lit up, when Lok came back, she looked at him with a huge smile and the moment she had him close enough she threw herself at him to give him a huge hug.

-I cannot believe it! My favourite puppy is growing.

Lok seemed surprised, but I enjoy the hug, they both sat on the sofa quite close.

-What have I missed?

-Dante told me he's teaching you, so you're already a seeker. Lok, it's fantastic!

Lok laughed a little, then apologized for not having anything hot to offer him. Scarlet smiled broadly as she opened her backpack and pulled out a jar of powdered chocolate.

-But how?

-I saw smoke from the fireplace from my house and I assumed you were back. It's been so long since you were here last ... God Lok, you're great and you've grown a lot.

-Thanks, you also look great. And the Chocolate?

-Well, I helped keep the house clean with other neighbours, and I know you did not have any food. I also know how much you like chocolate and it's what you most want when it's cold.

-Scarlet are the best.

Lok got up and went to the kitchen enchanted with the idea of a good hot chocolate, and I will not lie, we all wanted a hot drink with this storm.

-So Scarlet, are you on a mission of the Foundation? - Dante asked with great confidence and comfort.

-In reality, what I need now is a team.

-And why?- Dante was curious now, do not you know that curiosity killed the cat?

-Have you heard about the New Grech funeral?

-It's an old cemetery and an Irish myth. Lok insisted we had to visit him.

\- Supposedly it is also the hiding place of a powerful titan.

-Haber if I guess, a titan that nobody wants you to find.

We all turned to see Lok, came with a very broad smile while wagging his tails and carrying a tray full of steaming cups, placed it on the coffee table and handed one to each, including Cherit.

-Listen, I know you're on vacation, but I was selling your help. Today I was investigating, and I realized that they were watching me, and a car has followed me along the way, luckily I lost them in the forest. The Organization does not want me to find that titan and I need help.

-But like you said, we're on vacation.

Zhalia released, I agreed with her, these were our first vacations since the summer began and I did not feel like passing them helping a little girl.

-Or come girls, do not be like this.-Lok intervened- We'll do it! - Zhalia and I glaring at him -Well, one of three of this is not bad.

-It could be interesting, also, if Lok goes, I must go, I'm responsible for his safety.

I was right, this girl bothered us the holidays and the problems are the Organization.

POV of Sophie end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

Scarlet was very happy when Dante confirmed that we would help her, to Sophie and I was uncomfortable with this girl, she acted very close to Lok and flirted with Dante, she had everything to be unbearable. When the rain stopped a little Scarlet went home, we ate the leftovers from the pizzas while we interrogated Lok about his relationship with Scarlet, it turned out that Scarlet was his neighbour and childhood friend, and on a few occasions was his babysitter , even though she has only been considered an adult among the demons for two years, and was a puppy when she took care of Lok, I suppose she was more responsible than him. Sophie and I also reproached her for ruining our vacation by wanting to help her, not too late in understanding Lok's hidden motive, the way he talked about her, it was more than obvious that he liked or liked her in the past.

After dinner we went to bed, Lok promised to get up early to go buy food to fill the fridge and promised us a good breakfast to reward us for having to help her friend. Looking at the positive side one of our touristic points was that funeral passage so we did not miss anything of what we wanted to see.

Before going to sleep I took the time to draw a picture, I put on my pyjamas to be comfortable and I got into bed, it was nice to be warm under the blankets and listen to the rain outside. Without warning, a small beep began to sound, I was so happy that it took me a while to realize it.

-Ah! The mobile. Who can it be at this time?

I stretched a little to pick up the phone from the bedside table, I could not help but make a face of disapproval when I saw who it was. The brat friend of Lok had already ruined the holidays, and now this.

-Zhalia, dear- That tone, I wanted something- I hope I do not call you too late.

-Of course not. Tell me what happens.

-Surprise, surprise. I have a secret mission for you.

Claus laughed in a creepy way on the other side of the phone. I did not need this, I was already quite confused with everything in my head, I did not need your help to make me dizzier.

POV of Zhalia end

* * *

POV of Dante

I was the first to get up and down, or so I thought until I saw Lok in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Cherit's help, there was everything, coffee, freshly squeezed juice, tea, pancakes, fruit, eggs, bacon and toast. Lok had kept his promise to fill the fridge and the fabulous breakfast. When the girls came down, they were surprised too, they seemed pleased with the breakfast.

After breakfast we prepared to help Scarlet, we stayed with her at three noon, when there would be nobody visiting the place. During the morning I could see that Zhalia was not very well, she seemed distracted.

Scarlet came to pick us up in a rather old grey van. She was driving while she told us things about the place making us a tourist guide, I was in the passenger seat and the rest of the team in the back seat with Sophie in the centre. We parked something away from the entrance to not cause suspicion.

The place was wonderful, now I understand why Lok wanted us to see it, the place was a circle of gigantic dimensions, the outside was a white wall and the grass surface, there was only one entrance, some stairs that led to the tombs, It was surrounded by huge stones well placed.

-Here it is, the burial passage of New Grech, one of the oldest cemeteries in the world.

The girls stayed behind while Scarlet explained everything to Lok and me, I know they did not want to participate in the mission, but if they collaborated, we would end sooner. Also, nobody forced them to come.

\- How old? - Asked Lok

-3500 before Christ. You did not live around here?

Lok rolled his eyes and followed Scarlet inside, Sophie was behind, Cherit flew by to catch up with Lok, Zhalia did not move and I worry.

-Zhalia

-Yes?- Zhalia was startled a lot, she was acting very weird.

-Is everything alright?

-Hey…? If I am fine.

His answer did not convince me, something happened to Zhalia. I decided to leave him for the moment and follow her inside. We finished going down the stairs and the place was completely dark.

-Firebolt!

The place was very large and spacious, everything was made of stone and in several there were several taxed.

-Where is the titan supposed to be?- Sophie was nervous, all she had to do was set Scarlet on fire with her eyes.

-There's supposed to be a secret chamber, we have to find her.-Scarlet was still kind.

-Let's go there.

How could it be, otherwise, Lok was in his world and it seemed that he did not know anything, but did not know what to attribute it, if in the presence of Scarlet, to be in Ireland or simply his personality.

Lok and Scarlet led the way, for a few moments they held hands, it was very adorable, until Sophie shouted alarmed, Lok and Scarlet separated and became crazy.

We continued walking down the hall, the engravings increased by all the stones, there were spirals and mountains, that pattern was constantly repeated. We went down some small stairs and arrived at the tombs, there were eight and they were distributed around a cylindrical pillar.

\- Guys, look at that.

On the other side of the tombs there were some stairs, we stopped right at the edge, curiously Zhalia stayed behind.

-Maybe there's a special sarcophagus down there!- Finally, the moment we were all waiting for, Sophie excited about the mission.

-A second, the wall behind the sarcophagi is the only place where there are no engravings.

I checked what Lok was saying to make sure it was true, and he was right.

-That's because it's not part of the grave, it's much older. And it's not a wall, it's a door.

Scarlet and the boys were surprised and Cherit smiled.

-Then the legend is true.- Scarlet was very happy- Despite what I know as a seeker it is hard to believe.

We went down the stairs and when we got downstairs I realized that Zhalia was not there.

POV of Dante end

* * *

POV of Zhalia

I did not know what to do, I was really confused, and Dante would not stop asking me if I was okay, his concern confused me more. Claus's plan was very simple, I had to wait for them to give me "Total calm", I would have to wait for my chance to use it on Dante, I would finish him and other agents would take care of the rest, and my mission would end, but ... every time that Dante cared about me or that I heard Lok laugh a little when he got excited, made me doubt, even when Cherit leaned on my shoulder.

While the others came down the stairs I saw a shadow and I knew it was what I was waiting for, I went back to the tomb room, in one of them they had left a small metallic beetle, when I took it I closed my hand to think about what I had to do it, I put it in my pocket and I went back with the rest.

In the next room there was no grave, but there was a very strange wall, like the piece of wall that Lok pointed out, had no type of engraving. Scarlet and Sophie were examining her, Dante watching them from a prudent distance while watching Lok, as always.

Everything in my head made me feel sick, I could not let it affect me, for God's sake! I am a professional and right now my mission is to destroy Dante.

-Guys feel a magical power behind this door.- Sophie seemed to be enjoying the mission more, if we did not talk about the jealousy she had of Scarlet.

-Dear, you were right, this wall is a kind of stone very different from the rest of the grave.

Please ..., this girl could not be more ball because she does not propose it, now she wanted to vomit for another reason very different from my head.

-What is that?

Lok approached one of the walls with Cherit following him, stretched an arm to try to reach something, even put on tiptoe. I was not the only one who looked at him, Dante already had his eye on him and had approached a few steps discreetly. I loved the way Dante took care of him, he cared a lot about Lok, he had heard a lot about Dante Vale, something very characteristic of him was the distance he kept with everyone, the rumours said that it was due to the fact that his mentor was very sick and apparently it was his whole world, due to the suffering he had refused to let anyone in his life, however, Lok had no problem approaching, and Dante cares and protects him a lot, he has let in Sophie, not the same way, but take care of her, she even let me in.

-Lok, be careful!

Lok looked over his shoulder, but Dante had already pushed him to one side and the attack had impacted him. The beam of ice pushed Dante against a wall, I ended up leaning on his knees and one of his hands while with the other clung to the abdomen, where he had hit the icy beam. Scarlet did not hesitate a second to kneel by his side and help him get up, I also wanted to help him, but as I saw him in company, I did not think he needed my help.

-Dear, are you okay?

-I will Survive.

We all looked at the stairs that we had just descended a few moments ago, there were three agents of the Organization, although they looked different, they wore black trench coats, grey shirts and beige pants, it was not the Organization's usual suit, in addition, their glasses and headphones were more modern

-The organization!

Dante and I were already preparing for the fight, although I was not sure what to do.

POV of Zhalia end


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

 **Hi. I know I've been missing for a while but I finally have the chapter ready, this one is longer than usual, a bit to reward for the wait.**

 **As I had already said, I went on a trip to New York for about ten days and well, I wrote absolutely nothing XD XD, and now I am studying for the recovery exams so I have not been very inspired, but hey, I finally update.**

* * *

POV 's Zhalia

Dante and I used "Feetfire" and "Hiperstride" to pass over the agents and end up at the top of the stairs, Sophie dedicated herself to keeping Lok and Scarlet safe with one of her magic shields.

Dante summoned Calibam right away, the Organization reacted by invoking a titan resembling a human-shaped fish, reminded me of the swamp monster, it was called

Bonelasher Both titans clashed, although Calibam did not bother to unsheathe his sword and faced melee, but Bonelasher had nothing to do, Calibam dodged a blow, slowed another, made him a key and punched him in the belly returning him to his amulet, a whole teacher.

The agent who had summoned him ran to Dante, but he was already waiting for him, he took a run, jumped and kicked his face, the agent crashed into a wall and Dante went behind to finish him off, but unfortunately the elf reacted and caught Dante under a spell, I don't know what it was, but it had a violet color and looked like lightning, I caught Dante's head and the elf had no intention of letting go. I heard Dante scream, writhe and fall to his knees on the floor, but he was trapped.

-What's wrong with you, that power of yours has left you without energy?

I watched the situation a little overwhelmed, backed away and let what happened happen, or should I intervene? Although if I intervened later I would have to use Total Calm on Dante and didn't want to, I didn't want to be the one to hurt him.

Zhalia's POV end

* * *

Sophie's POV

An agent focused on Lok and Scarlet, invoked his Enforcet to attack them, the titan was a giant insect with three eyes. I saw them dodge the ray that the titan threw at them and cover behind some rocks. I tried to go help them, but a mummy cut me off, it was much bigger than me and it looked really menacing.

The Enforcet hit Lok who was trying to protect Scarlet, and knocked him down, the titan went to attack Scarlet who was trying to help Lok, because apparently, the only thing this girl knows is to help people get up, because from what I see he doesn't know how to use a power.

-Cherit hurry up.

Cherit flew from Lok's side to the titan, surrounded him and landed on his head, then threw a stream of energy causing him to lose control of the flight and crash into a wall returning to his amulet

-That is not how a lady is treated!

Lady, rather damsel, is it that you can't do anything useful ?! Cherit was very weak and fainted.

For my part I was defending myself well against the mummy, dodging their attacks, but with some difficulty, I was able to extend and control their bandages and use them as a whip, at one unfortunate moment one of my arms caught me, and began to drag me towards he invoked Sabriel to help me. Sabriel released me and I took the opportunity to fly to a boulder behind him leaving Sabriel giving him a lesson, stopped another attack and knocked him down, bread eaten for her, the agent was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, I approached to make sure that I no longer It was a nuisance and I saw Dante being attacked and Zhalia watching without doing anything. Is it that today nobody knows how to take care of themselves?

-Zhalia, but what's wrong with you ?! Do something!

Zhalia did not seem to react, she was somewhat pale and seemed shocked, incredible, the seeker who is always presuming to be a professional unable to react. I sent Sabriel to help Dante, a jump was already in front of the agent and with two movements of his sword he got rid of him and left him unconscious. Dante rubbed his head in pain while recovering from what had happened, without losing a second use "Everflames" to repair the damage he had suffered.

Lok was checking Cherit's status while Scarlet looked from his shoulder, the last agent standing was up the stone step behind them by surprise, Lok was the first to notice his presence and put himself so that I could protect Cherit and the greatest useless in the world. Lok used "Electricray" to knock him down, although the agent managed to invoke a Redcap before losing consciousness. Scarlet took Cherit and stood behind Lok as they backed away from the Redcap, who wielded his claws destroying what was in front of him.

-You got me tired. Lindorm!

Lindorm was much bigger than the Redcap, with a movement that scared him.

-Scarlet hide behind the sarcophagus!

What a surprise, the brat did not take a second to run with the tail between the legs, literally, even Peter was more useful, and was human! At Lok's order, Lindorm made a spinning ball and split the Redcap in half.

I made sure that Dante was well, when in a matter of seconds he disappeared and placed himself behind the agent who had already recovered and was going to attack Lok, Dante hit him in the neck and went back to sleep.

I met them in a very bad mood, today it seemed that everyone was in the clouds, at least two that I know.

-These are not current agents, they are very intelligent and have strong titans. We have to be careful.

Dante explained to us, looking at Lok and me, the concern was clear throughout his face and body expression.

-Scarlet, are you all right?

-I think so.

-Eh... Lok, why don't you ask Zhalia?

-What? -Lok looked at me annoyed and surprised, although more of the first than the second.

-Ask him how he is, oh no !, wait, that's fine, he has stopped while everyone else was fighting!

I couldn't help thinking that Scarlet had done the same, but I didn't think it was time to comment. Dante frowned and tensed a lot, he didn't seem very pleased with what he had just discovered. We all looked at her, Zhalia looked very insecure, didn't look us in the face and even hesitated while looking for an excuse.

Sophie's POV end

* * *

Zhalia's POV

Everything had gone wrong, Sophie had intervened and helped Dante while I was unable, a part of me was glad to see Dante safe, but that meant I was the one who had to destroy him, and he didn't want to. Sophie caused everyone to look at me, I already felt guilty for not having intervened, I didn't need Dante's hard stare on me, or Lok's confusion, but God, Dante's disappointment was killing me, this was supposed to be vacations I was going to use to clear my head not to make me dizzy even more.

-We'll talk later, now we have a mission. Sophie

-Yes.

I stayed behind while they took care of the door. I ... ahg !, everything is so complicated, I didn't want to have that conversation with Dante, I just wanted the earth to swallow me.

Sophie approached the secret door with determination, extended both hands when she was in front and pronounced that power that, in fact, is really useful, "Beakspell", Sophie had to use a lot of power and effort to open the door. With a big flash the door opened showing stairs.

-The seeker who closed the door must be very powerful. Hurry up, I can only keep it open for a while.

Dante, Scarlet, and I went down and left Lok, Cherit and Sophie watching. We went down the stairs and reached a small room, there was only a huge menhir in the center, a little light filtered through a hole in the ceiling. Dante and Scarlet came forward, I preferred to stay in the background, I had no courage to support another brat ball, and this is worse than Sophie.

-Dante.

-Have you seen anything Scarlet?-Luckily Dante seemed as indifferent as with Sophie, or even more.

-No, I just wanted to thank you and tell you that it was great working with you.

-For me it has also been a pleasure, - Goodbye to indifference and hello to super-kindness- and thank Lok, it was he who convention us. You work very well.

Ahg, for God's sake, I already felt sick, but this, as they continued like this, would end migraine. Scarlet began to examine the symbols she had carved on the menhir. Dante imito, really excited.

-What do you think?

-It's ancient Gaelic.

-And can you read it?

-For me it's very simple.

I rolled my eyes at the seductive tone of the red panda, looked at total calmness in my hand and considered using it, but in the redhead. The two were talking about the inscription and a warrior, for them everything was so easy, they didn't have to make such a complicated decision.

-Dante is completely absorbed is that legend, is the perfect moment.

I extended my arm, I just had to aim well and my mission and my coexistence with the team would be over and I could return to my life before, right?

POV of Zhalia end

LoK's POV

Sophie stood with arms crossed beside the door, while Cherit and I were on a somewhat separate stone. I couldn't help looking at her, I lowered my ears when I realized, I was really angry, I had the same face and posture as when I argued with Zhalia, only this time it was my fault.

-Sophie, can I ask you something? - Sophie looked at me more relaxed- That you said before, well you know, when Scarlet and I ...

-Ah... forget it- Sophie started touching her nervous hair- it was silly.

-Sophie, you don't have to be jealous, well, - I started to emit sparks-I don't...

\- Here, come! - The voices came from upstairs.

I jumped up and approached Sophie. The agents had woken up from their nap and apparently have very bad awakening.

Lok's POV end

Zhalia's POV

-Scarlet look at that, are you familiar?

-Ah! A titan.- Sacrlet grabbed Dante's arm and joined him a lot, they seemed like a happy couple- This is how a seeker invokes one.

I just had to undo myself from Dante and I would fulfill my mission, moreover I would fulfill two, eliminate Dante Vale and capture Lok Lambert, although neither of them wanted me. I couldn't help remembering what Dante told me after rescuing Lok from the hands of the Organization, when he handed me Defoe's titans.

-Wait. Are you sure you want me to do this? I am the least reliable person on your team.

He turned a little and stared at me.

-In spite of what Sophie says, I know that I can trust you Zhalia.

No, I couldn't do this, not Dante, I could do it to Sophie and Scarlet, maybe even Lok if he took me out of my boxes, but no, not Dante.

-NO!

I had to shout at the best moment, Scarlet was approaching the menhir to bond with Gaebol. They both turned alarmed when...

-Dante distress!

Sophie shouted terrified for help. We do not hesitate a second to climb the stairs.

Zhalia's POV end

* * *

Sophie's POV

I stood behind Lok, two agents were watching us with a lot of fun from the top of the stairs, they both held powers in their hands ready to attack us, and best of all, one of them was the mummy.

-It seems we have missed the party, but I would say that it has just begun.

The agents shot at us, Lok pushed me as he jumped to get us out of the way.

-Well, it's only two- Immediately after Lok said that two Bonelasher and an Enforcet appeared- or well, maybe five.

I got up right away and helped Lok get up, we both backed up until they were stuck at the secret entrance.

-As it is possible that these search engines have such powerful titans- The agents were already ready to attack again, so I had to get ahead- Light-pulse!

My power did not go far, the stupid mummy had a power called "Swallow explosions", well, he did that, a green mouth swallowed my power. Lok invoked Freelancer to keep us safe with his shield.

-Hold on!- Cherit looked toward the stairs where the rest had disappeared. -They're coming!-

I looked over my shoulder and Cherit was right, I saw them climbing the stairs with Dante in the head and I felt really relieved.

-We have to contain them for a few more seconds!

Lok looked frustrated and everything got worse when the door started to close. The Organization wasted no time and while we thought what to do they attacked. The Titans started down the stairs at full speed and the agents attacked us with their powers.

I didn't know what to do, Lok and I dodged the hair attacks and ended up crouched on the ground behind Freelancer's shield.

-Ahg! There is no time to think of another plan!-

I looked at Lok had the determination written on his face, while I was a bundle of nerve.

-I'll get you some time. Wish me luck. Goodbye.

-Goodbye? But what is ...

I couldn't finish the question, Lok pushed me before the door closed, getting stuck with the Organization. I was still on the ground when Dante arrived and picked me up.

-What's going on?!

-Lok has pushed me! I was just trying to protect myself. We have to help you!

Sophie's POV end

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

Sophie looked miserable, she was pouting and she was on the verge of tears.

-Do you think you can open the door from here?-Scarlet asked altered, it may be silly and useless, but Lok cares.

-I will try- Sophie again use "Breakespell" with all her strength, but the dead did not move. -The spell is stronger from here!

Sophie was in panic again, Lok's idiot had put her life in danger, she just hoped she would give us time to help her. Dante summoned Metagolem to open the door by force, but not even he could, he was using all his strength and only managed to open it a little. Dante began to help also using "Dragon-figh", but the door did not want to give way.

Dante and Metagolem managed to open the door little by little, but with much effort, Scarlet kept encouraging Dante, but he didn't move a finger to help him. The door opened a little more and more, but we could barely see what was happening, we heard a shout and an electric wave sent us all to the ground and Metagolem to his amulet, the door slammed again.

-No! Lok!

Dante was nervous and really worried he tried to open the door again, but without the help of Metagolem we were not going to get anywhere. Sophie began to cast spells hoping to open the door, while Scarlet had disappeared.

-Apart!

Do not hesitate for a second, I threw total calm towards the door, the beetle got embedded and the door slammed open. Scarlet joined us by invoking her first titan, a kind of humanoid tree with a huge sword similar to a butcher's knife. We ran in full of worry, hoping that Lok was not injured or that he had been captured, in my head there were hundreds of possible scenarios, but of course this was not. Lok was unharmed, panting, was engulfed in electricity, electric claws came out, long and sharp, even half the feeling that his hair was no longer so golden and his fur was somewhat gray as was his wings. There were no titans and the agents of the Organization were unconscious and quite injured.

Zhalia 's POV end

* * *

 **Two and a half minutes before**

Lok's POV

The only thing that had occurred to me was to push Sophie, there was enough space, I knew that I would be trapped with my hunters, but I couldn't think of anything else. When the door closed a Bonelasher attacked Freelancer and returned it to his amulet.

\- Shit, if I hadn't lost my nerve before now I could summon Lindorm.

The two Bonelasher cornered me against the wall, the agents started down the stairs very satisfied.

-We'll take it to Claus for his experiments.- The agent let out a laugh that made my hair stand on end.

-Wait a moment- The other agent-mummy laughed at a more chilling- this is the brat the Professor wants.

I was already quite scared, I didn't know who Claus was, but I didn't want anyone to experiment with me. I started to hyperventilate, I stared at the ground and clenched my hands into fists, just thinking that I would be trapped ... I was trapped, I... just couldn't think, didn't want to be in a cage again, didn't want to be anyone's pet . I was not so afraid with Grier because, for some reason I do not know, Grier was not so afraid of me, however, these agents, Claus and the Professor, terrified me. The agents were still gloating, I must have looked pathetic and miserable, because I heard them laughing, I could not concentrate on the situation, just escape. I could feel the electricity in my body, the sparks in my mustaches and in the tails, that familiar tingling in my fingers and wings that I always felt before the disaster.

-The puppy is trapped.

The mummy laughed and at that moment I looked away from the floor and looked at him with all the hate I could.

-That's the key word, stuck.

And with that let everything come out, all the anger, fear and electricity. I opened my fists showing some electric claws, I know what these claws are capable of doing, and their specialty is to do a lot of damage, I began to notice that my fangs changed and I couldn't help smiling, I really wanted to bite someone.

The agents were scared, but they stood firm and ordered the Bonelashers to catch me, it was their worst decision, while still smiling I went through one of the Titans with my hand, right where the heart should be if it were human, this, I would never do it to anyone while I was sane, but as I am now mad, there is only one very fine line.

When the titan returned to his amulet, the agents began to take me more seriously and backed away leaving their titans to face me. With quick movements I went to the Titans and faced the mummy, I really wanted to face him for gloating so much, he was a charlatan, I would have liked to answer him, but he was only able to let out grunts and snorts. He tested my claws and my discharges, in addition to the blows that Sophie and Dante had taught me, it didn't take long to get rid of him and face his partner, I have to admit that he was much better than the mummy, he was faster and stronger , in the end I had to avoid close combat, although I managed to hurt him a lot, he was also smarter, he tried to flee leaving the Titans to face me. I was already quite tired and I didn't feel like it, to keep fighting, I just wanted to sleep, with a scream I emitted a great electric shock that returned the Titans to their amulets and left the unconscious agent on the ground.

The others ran in, but they stopped, I knew that my appearance must have changed, but I didn't care, right now I just wanted to calm down so as not to harm them.

-What happened? - Scarlet sounded shocked.

-Lok are you all right? - And Dante worried.

I kept breathing at a steady pace while trying to calm down, I was still unable to say a word and didn't want to growl at them. When the electric claws disappeared in a flash I considered that I was calmer, I turned and looked at them with the best face I could, but I thought it did not work, they were really worried and sincerely I felt fatal, as if Metagolem had danced on top of My for a while.

-How did you do that? -Zhalia asked

-It's what happens when I stop being adorable.

Sophie smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

-You look awful-He stressed with a little fun in his tone.

-Seriously? Well, I assure you that I am very much, but that much- I said all this very normally- worse- I dragged the last part, I dropped my shoulders and a little body.

-Those claws... Could they be a new power?! - Cherit was really excited.

-That doesn't matter, we have the titan and we are safe. We will find out the rest at another time.

Dante short any emotion and took us out of the grave, Dante had to help me a little because I was very slow and left behind. Once in the car I fell asleep, Sophie woke me up when we got home, I went to sleep while the others studied Titan and probably, even if they refused, to comment on what happened.

LoK's POV end

* * *

Dante's POV

Once installed in the living room of Lok's house I took out the Holotomo and scanned the new Scarlet titan.

"Gaelbol: attack: 4, defense; 3, type: warrior-gaya titan, size: medium, special abilities: fury blade. "

We investigated a little more about Gaebol and shortly after Scarlet went home. As soon as Scarlet left Sophie did not lose a second to start criticizing her, Zhalia went to the kitchen and decided that this was the best time to have a conversation with her. Once in the kitchen I saw Zhalia leaning on the counter, looking out the window in front of her, she was absorbed in her thoughts and did not notice my entrance.

-Zhalia? - I put a hand on his shoulder and jumped a little scared - are you all right?

Zhalia looked at me, I was worrying, I had been acting strange all day and the fact of not acting when they attacked us worried me. It took Zhalia a few seconds to respond.

-Yes..., just... I'm not feeling very well. That is all. Zhalia crossed her arms and backed away.

-Rest a bit. And for the next time, let us know, you better say it and don't go to the mission or suspend it, before you put any member of the team or yourself in danger.- I paused and approached her, I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed to try to comfort him. -Zhalia, you don't have to show anything, we all know you were a strong and powerful seeker.

Zhalia nodded and left without saying anything, it gave me the feeling that she didn't want me to touch her. What was left during the day Lok and Zhalia were in their rooms, the others had dinner and hoped they were both better in the morning. Cherit did not stop asking about what had happened with Lok, I was also worried, Lok had changed, his behavior, even his appearance, but that was a topic we would talk about in Venice, we were now on vacation and we had already lost a day Helping Scarlet.

Lok looked better the next morning and the rest of our stay was quiet and without incident, except for the discussions of Sophie and Zhalia, although I have to admit that they were relatively scarce. We took the rest of the days to go sightseeing, we visited, we really enjoyed the views and feeding the animals, we made the Slea Drive route, we visited Muckross Abbey, the ruins of a 1448 monastery, we had a picnic in the Killarney National Park, where the ruins are and one day it was windy Lok took us to Blennerville Windmill, the largest mill in Ireland, although we were all reluctant to see a mill, but Lok forced us and turned out to be somewhat picturesque and we walked through the area, in the end It turned out to be something very nice.

Although our holidays did not start very well, they ended up being very fun and relaxing, we really enjoyed ourselves and God, we ate great, not only local food, but we discovered that Lok is very good at cooking. We all felt sorry for having to leave and return to the routine, but we are seekers and that is what we have to do, and I also intend to develop the new power of Lok and that is something that requires a lot of training and adequate facilities.

Dante 's POV end


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

 **SURPRISE!**

 **Two chapters in a row, what was he not expecting? HAHAHAHAHA (malicious laugh)**

 **This is my way of rewarding them for waiting.**

* * *

Dante's POV

We were in the living room of my house enjoying the afternoon, Sophie was sitting on one of the sofas reading a book, Zhalia sitting on the couch doodling in a livery next to her, but on the floor was Lok eating chocolate ice cream from a tub, Cherit sitting at the table playing solitaire, and I, sitting on the couch in front of Sophie reading the newspaper.

Shortly after our trip to Ireland, Lok had been very weird, more than normal, his accent disappeared as soon as Venice floor, he had frequent mood swings, almost always with me and he didn't want to be with me, nor did he pay attention to me, it all started in the training room a few days ago.

* * *

 **Two days after returning from Ireland**

Lok and I were in the training room to improve his attacks, he wanted to realize his full potential, as he had done in Ireland.

-Well Lok, let's start.

-I don't feel like training.

-Lok, you have to do it.

-No.- Lok looked angry.

-May I know why?-I turned to him and looked at him seriously.

-I do not want.

-That answer doesn't work for me.

-God! You are unbearable.-Lok!

-Leave me alone! - Lok turned his back on me and headed for the exit - I don't want to train and it's over. I'm going to my bedroom. Stupid vampire.

* * *

 **Present**

The last part whispered to him, but I heard him, that day he didn't leave his room until Zhalia came with the purchase. Another strange thing is that he barely eats and sleeps a lot, although it is possible that this is because he only eats a lot of chocolate: milkshakes, brownies, cookies, whole tablets, but especially whole large ice cream tubs.

He is also cuddly, so to speak, he wants us to play with him more than usual, just like we pay attention to him, he doesn't like to be alone, well, he doesn't like to be alone, nor with me, and if he stays alone he does Somebody who was upset, yesterday broke a window, told me that he was playing with the ball, but something told me that it had nothing to do with it, maybe it was the scratches I found in a closet in the training room, or maybe his attitude when I He gave the explanation.

Another strange thing is his disappearances, he says that he is going for a walk and disappears a whole day, one morning Zhalia told me that he saw him leave in the middle of the night and did not return until the following night, returned in a bad mood and did not want to give us No explanation, moreover, he growled at us and locked himself in his room. Other days you are depressed and feel sick or feel sick.

Lok has us all worried, we are worried that he has gotten into some mess, to me, to be exact, I am concerned that he is related to people who should not, for all his "symptoms", I am concerned that he has a relationship with drugs It is no secret that the people he lived with before consumed them.

-Lok, are you using drugs?

Lok froze at my question, leaving in the air the scoop of ice cream he was about to eat, blinked a few times and looked at me strangely, then frowned, the others looked at me strangely and then looked at Lok waiting for a answer. For a few moments I regretted asking, but I thought asking it directly was better than not knowing, although you might have to ask it in private.

-What's that about? - Lok was on the defensive.

-You've been behaving weird, and, I don't know, I thought maybe you… well, well, that.- I kept flipping through the newspaper to downplay the matter.

-You're crazy, right? - Lok started to get angry.

-Dante, that's nonsense.- Sophie intervened.

-He hasn't denied it.

-No, Dante, I'm not consuming anything! - Lok was quite angry and was looking at me in a way that I didn't like, it seemed that he was going to throw himself at my jugular.

-I understand, I'm sorry.

Lok kept eating his ice cream, but now in a bad mood, it was clear that he had offended him, but I'm glad he did, if he consumed something he wouldn't have been offended that way, unless he was an expert lying, something he didn't I think. The tension in the environment was too noticeable.

-Hey Lok, you don't transform unless you're depressed?

Zhalia's question caught my attention, and relaxed the atmosphere a bit, Lok tilted his head back to look at her with the spoon in his mouth. I remember that Lok had mentioned something about transforming you should at times and in certain situations depending on your emotions as in Iceland, but I did not understand Zhalia's question.

-What?

-I remember a roommate I had, she was also a demon like you, and she transformed once a month for a week. We have known each other for more than a month and you have not transformed, is it because it is a hybrid or blocking shots so as not to transform you?

-One, the blockers are expensive and their use has unpleasant side effects and two, if I transform.-LoK was thinking a little, it seemed he was doing calculations or something like that.

-I also remember that a week before he behaved differently.-Zhalia smiled funny.

-That has nothing to do with it, it is not uncommon that from time to time the demons behave differently. When we are going to transform, we usually have an obsession.

-Like an obsession?-Sophie asked without understanding.

-To be exact it is a food obsession, it is something that we cannot stop eating.

-Lok- I closed the newspaper and looked at him as seriously as I could and I leaned forward- Your mood swings, your disappearances and most important and worrying, what did you eat 16 chocolate ice cream tubs in four days, three Chocolate tablets, 8 shakes and 1 whole brownie has something to do with it?

Lok looked at me somewhat embarrassed with the spoon in his mouth, then looked at the tub with guilt. I was adorable, I would have liked to take a picture of him, he looked like a little boy who just caught doing something he didn't owe.

-May be- He replied with his mouth full of ice cream feeling very guilty.

-You are going to transform! - Sophie was very excited about the idea.-Yes! It will be super fun.

-No, no, no, no.-Lok got up - I will not spend a week transformed here, I will go back to my old bedroom and be there all week.

-Why? Sophie cried disappointedly.

-To start, as I explained to you, my minds are separated, and I do not control anything that my transformed self does and I do not feel like doing anything for what you then want to kill me, another factor due to this, is that, although I I know, my side of the devil does not, and I remind you that I am technically wild, so I could attack you and most importantly, It is very humiliating!

-Will they let you go back to your old house?- Cherit asked.

-Yes, calm down, sure you didn't notice my absence.

-Lok, there's no problem you stay here.

-Dante - Lok seemed tense - pay attention to me, you don't want me to stay.

-And what about the Organization? They still persecute you if I remember correctly.- Zhalia pointed out

-Quiet, they don't know what my transformed look is like.

-I don't think it's hard to guess- Zhalia joked.

-In any case, I think I'll leave tonight.

Lok left and locked himself back in his room, just left to leave, as he had said. He had collected his things and said goodbye to the girls and Cherit, obviously not me, I was hoping that his hostility towards me would disappear after his transformed week. Shortly after Lok left Sophie left too and Zhalia went to bed, I decided that I would take advantage of the quiet of my house to relax a little, since the boys crashed in my life I have not had much time for me.

The next day I woke up early to train for a while, after a relaxing shower I made breakfast and then picked up a case that was late and caught up. He was not the only one who decided to take advantage of the tranquility and rest, Zhalia did not get up until one o'clock and decided to spend the day in pyjamas, which consisted of very short pants and a somewhat thin tank top, not that he had any inconvenience , but I had to lock myself in my office to be able to concentrate on work.

In the afternoon I had to go to corroborate my information to be able to see the client and collect, when I had all the evidence and testimonies I needed to stay with the client in a cafeteria. He was not amused that his suspicions about his wife's infidelity were true, much less that he was dating his business partner. The meeting was short and I returned home, Zhalia was watching a movie lying on the couch.

-Zhalia, have you seen Cherit?

-I think he's enjoying, like us, not having to babysit a capricious baby and a puppy.

I couldn't help smiling, I didn't bother to reprimand her for calling Sophie baby, I just sat on another couch and watched the rest of the movie with her, ate anything and went to bed late.

The next day was the same, training, work and rest. Without Lok at home and without any mission involved Sophie had no reason to come, not with Zhalia at home. Cherit returned from taking her long walk to clear herself and stayed home without doing anything, Zhalia on her part left to do something she wanted, and according to her she had been wanting to do for some time.

During the afternoon I got very bored, I was solving monarchical problems and when I finished I had nothing to do. I read a while to entertain myself and accepted another job. By the end of the day I was really bored and with nothing to do, no missions, no work, no distractions.

-Cherit, my life has always been so boring.

Cherit looked at me with the doubt written on her face, but still answered sharply.

-Yes. You had a very boring routine, you said it was the life of a mature adult or something.

-Already…

I went to bed thinking about that, since I had met the boys my day to day was endless stress, worry and anxiety, but my house was full of life, there were many laughs and discussions, there were more distractions and entertainment and He left much more from home. Besides, Zhalia didn't ignore me so much, or at least I think so. In short, I wanted the boys to come back. That night I had strange and unpleasant dreams, the best to end the day and start another.

While having breakfast under Zhalia with his unmistakable pyjamas, I could not help watching him move around the kitchen, I loved how his shirt rose a little every time he raised his arms to take something from the cupboards allowing me to see a little of his back.

-Did you come back late last night?

-Yes, I wanted to have a little fun.

-Where did you go?

I tried to make it sound that I was interested in what I had done, which was true, but at the same time I wanted to know why he had left me lying all afternoon.

-They have opened a Laser tag and I wanted to go try it. And then I went for a drink.

\- And how was it?

-I have the record.

We did not talk during the rest of the breakfast, it hurt to know that I had gone to the Laser tag, not that I could not go, but I would have liked him to ask me if I wanted to accompany her. Anyway, there is nothing to do, Zhalia was acting very strange also since we returned, I was worried that our little conversation was the cause.

Today was Saturday and Zhalia decided to go out again all day and Cherit disappeared again. It wasn't even half a day and I didn't know what to do anymore, so I decided to go to visit Lok, after the dreams I had that included the Organization and my boredom I thought the best thing I could do was verify that Lok was fine . Once in the window of his bedroom I knocked, nobody answered, so I tried to open it, closed from the inside, after checking that the interior was empty I went down and tried to enter through the door, with a little of my search engine skills I forced the door and I entered the building. I knew it was the third floor, but I didn't know what letter, luckily the mailboxes gave me the information I needed.

Once I took a deep breath in front of the door of Lok's house, Lok had told us some things, but he certainly didn't know what he was going to find me. Doubting a little, I rang the bell and waited. A gnome opened the door for me, it seemed ornate.

-eh..., I'm looking for Lok Lambert, is he here?

Instead of answering the gnome he began to laugh and turned away so that it could happen, as soon as I entered, I could notice the amount of smoke that was inside, that and the amount of ashes from the ground. There were several boys in the house, a few vampires sleeping on the couch next to a few cans of beer, a fairy was a little paranoid in a chair and a group of gnomes smoking whatever that was. I walked around the place looking for Lok but I didn't find him anywhere, I went to one of the rooms when something pulled the bottom of my pants, when I looked I saw a very small fox cub growling and breaking my hem.

-But what are you doing?

I moved my foot to scare him and ran half a meter where he sat looking at me, and I quickly realized, the little fox spread its seven tails and its black wings, his whole body was filled with electricity, It had two additions, a kind of crown made with rhombuses and then a diamond in the center and a diamond, blue tails, like its tails and ears. It was amazing, if I were an adult fox, I would even feel threatened. The fox began to growl at me when one of his tails fell on his head and pushed him against the ground, I couldn't help but laugh a little at that, no doubt it was Lok, a small fox with tails too big for his body. Lok began to play with the tail that had crushed him by biting and coupling her with his legs, I couldn't help taking out his cell phone and recording a video, for future occasions.

I tried to approach to caress him, but as soon as he noticed my presence he scratched my hand and ran away, I grabbed my aching hand and followed him, Lok went through a hole in the wall that was next to a door, I entered the room and It turned out to be Lok's room. I didn't see Lok anywhere and I started looking for him, the room was full of toys and the remains of broken things, especially toilet paper and magazines, I assumed that Lok had been doing his thing. I started to look under the beds and noticed that most of the legs were bitten and / or scratched, and the closet doors completely scratched. I heard a metallic noise in the bathroom and went to look, I found Lok hitting some bowls, I assumed they were for water and food, but they were completely empty, next to them there was a litter box, I ducked down and took one of the bowls and I filled it with water, I went to leave it on the floor and saw Lok drinking toilet water, I blinked a little to process what was happening.

-Lok! What do you do?! Down!

Lok looked at me while he licked, I thought he would obey me, but he ignored me and continued with his as if I did not exist, I frowned and threw the bowl full of water on him, Lok jumped when he soaked it and ran to hide under of one of the bunk beds. He refilled the bowl of water and left it where it was, I took the other bowl and went to get him some food, while I left the room I heard Lok making funny noises, it seemed he was grumbling.

I went to the kitchen, but I did not find anything to feed him, the fridge did not work and they used it as a warehouse for other substances and the food in the cabinets was expired, I returned with Lok and saw him sitting at the window combing his tails, he I had forgotten that Lok's fur and water don't get along. I sat on his bed and watched him, he did not finish fixing his hair because he was distracted by a fly I tried to hunt it, but all he could do was to bump into the glass, now I understood why the window was closed. I looked at the room and looked at two things, the first one had a small stool just below the window, Lok was very small so he could not go up to the window directly, and he needed the step stool. And the second thing I noticed was in a bed for animals, it was all broken and the stuffing came out.

It was all a disaster, I tried to stroke Lok again, but I growled and decided to leave him, I said goodbye and left, I knew I was going to regret it, but I had to.

Dante's POV end

* * *

Zhalia's POV

After Ireland I was very confused, I had disappointed Claus and Dante, and myself, my head was chaos. I had to admit that when Lok said he was leaving I had no intention of stopping him, and best of all, Sophie left and didn't come back. I was going to have a week without heavy babies hanging around here, only Dante, Cherit and me, but Cherit doesn't bother much and can become a great company. However, after three days off, everything fell apart and chaos broke out.

When I walked through the door I found a completely shattered living room, one of the chairs was scratched at the bottom and with all the stuffing scattered everywhere, several cushions were the same and on the floor, on the carpet there was a stain rare, like other furniture, which had not been saved from being attacked. To make matters worse, the room reeked.

-Dante?!

-In the kitchen!

I went with Dante and was surprised when I saw him, he was sitting on the floor next to the countertop, full of scratches and bites, his arms, hands, neck and even his face had been scratched. The worst was that he was smiling, not a smile of satisfaction, but one of apology, it seemed that he begged "please Zhalia, don't kill me." I kept watching the kitchen, it was in better condition, just a few scratches here or there on some leg of a chair, and a little... sand? on the floor. Whatever it was that had caused all the destruction did not reach very high. Next to Dante was an animal bed, and two bowls with its metal support.

-Tell me you haven't adopted an animal.

-I haven't adopted any animals- Dante said it very seriously and I believed him- I've done something worse.

I got tense, it could be worse than a pet, two? Dante turned around covering what he hid with his body, put a plastic glove on one hand and showed it to me. I opened my eyes a lot, it couldn't be. Dante was holding a metal cage, inside there was a small ball of adorable hair that looked like a dishevelled teddy, it was a tiny little fox, he was scared of Dante, he had ... seven tails, some blue hair, two black wings? AND HIS BODY WAS CHARGED OF ELECTISITY, MAKING ALL THE CAGE BE ELECTRIFIED?! Hence the plastic glove.

-No, please no.

-Yes.

-Do not

-Yes

-No! - My "yes" were increasingly pleading and the "no" most resigned Dantes systems.

-Yes

-Why?

-I couldn't leave it there, it's very thin because nobody put food on it and ... drank water from the toilet, Zhalia, from the toilet.

-Has destroyed the living room

-Yes... - Dante seemed depressed. - I released him a little so that he became familiar with the house while he healed my wounds and arranged his things, when I returned he had destroyed everything he had within reach and had urinated on the carpet and in some furniture.

-I don't clean anything, and I'm not going to stay.

-Zhalia, please, I need help. Look how he gets every time he sees me.- Dante lifted the cage more- And look how he left me, nor has the organization done this to me.

I looked at him with the most intense look I could and I looked more at him, he had his clothes broken by several places, especially the sleeves and the bottom of his pants, the poor raincoat was not saved from Lok's claws or his teeth. He was somewhat pale and very dishevelled; Lok must have given him a few downloads. I sighed resignedly, if I left them it was only possible that Dante or the house will not survive. Dante smiled satisfied

-As I pee in my things I kill you and leave you with him to eat your body.

Zhalia's POV end

 **Note: The profile picture would be transformed Lok (the drawing is actually larger).**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Dante's POV

The thing did not improve much with Lok, Zhalia forced me to leave the cage on the floor at a safe distance from me so that Lok calmed down what he did not do, he bit the bars, destroyed the towel I put him so that he was comfortable and not He stopped throwing electric shocks. When Cherit arrived home, the news was received much better than Zhalia and she perfectly understood why I brought it when I told her the conditions in which I was living. I left the kitchen to call Sophie to warn Lok's presence in my house, I knew he would find out and never forgive me, he didn't have what he said, he didn't need any explanation, he just let me talk, as soon as he knew that Lok was transformed In my house he began to wander, the only thing I understood was that tomorrow we would have here to play with him.

Returning to the kitchen, Lok seemed to be calmer and was smelling Zhalia and Cherit through the cage.

-It seems to be calm.

As soon as I spoke, Lok went crazy again, Zhalia and Cherit sighed and looked at me badly.

-Thanks Dante, an hour trying to calm down at all.- Cherit crossed her arms as she sat on the floor next to the cage.

-You know Dante, Lok calmed down as soon as you left. So why don't you clean the room for a while?

I raised my hands in a sign of interpretation at Zhalia's logic, Lok hated me and didn't know why. After taking the cleaning products, I left them alone, while I refilled the armchair or the cage mechanism opening, surprised I went to look very cautiously, I did not feel like Lok attacked me again. Indeed, Zhalia had opened the cage and Lok was hovering around the kitchen gossiping everything that was within reach of his nose and this time he was not breaking anything. Watching for a while, in the end Lok ended up approaching Cherit to smell him, Cherit stayed as still as he could not to scare him, when Lok was satisfied to smell Cherit hit him on the head with one of his legs, Cherit protested, but Lok did not care and repeated it again as he wagged his tails very happy to then run away waiting for Cherit to chase him.

I went back to the room to continue cleaning the mess, in the end with a lot of effort I managed to clean Lok's urine from all sides and make the room smell good. I went back to the kitchen and offered to prepare dinner, when I entered I felt very hurt, Lok was in Zhalia's lap and was caressing him, I was not allowed to approach, but Zhalia could take it and caress it, it was not fair, in addition, Zhalia doesn't even want him at home, I saved him, as I have since I met him. Obviously I said nothing, I am not a child, I kept serious and ignored the scene behind me, while preparing dinner I decided that I would definitely use the video to blackmail him. When I finished preparing dinner and the table sent me and looked at the others to let them know, Lok was lying on the floor playing with a piece of the towel that shattered, Cherit had a somewhat strange smile on her face, and Zhalia had a killer expression that I worry about.

-This ..., dinner is ready.

Zhalia did not hesitate for a second to sit down, even with that expression on her face, saying nothing began to come and then I realized, I had a wound on one of the fingers.

-What happened to you?

-Lok looked like it would be fun to bite me.

-You know how I feel.

Zhalia stopped eating and looked at me with that look, the same one that put Cherit in Iceland, when she appeared trapped in the infinite hallway, the same that freezes my blood and makes me want to disappear.

-Maybe we should buy him a special toy to bite.-Cherit came over and sat at the table, I couldn't help letting go of the breath she was holding when Zhalia stopped looking at me, God, I don't want her to look at me that way again.- After all, he is a puppy and they destroy everything.

-Cherit, you're right, he had his floor destroyed, until there was a hole in the wall. By the way, tomorrow comes Sophie to play with Lok.

-Great, our break from being nannies is over. Tomorrow I'll go buy him the toy, so I won't have to put up with a teether and unbearable Sophie.

-I accompany you.

-No need Dante. Also, you better stay to control your two students.

-Okay- Again Zhalia leaving me behind- Hey ..., you had a partner who was a demon, tell me, do you have any experience that you can share with me?

-I do not think that my experience serves you, my partner was a frog, she prepared a terrarium with everything I needed and hunted the bugs that crossed ahead.

Zhalia started to relax and me too, the rest of the dinner went by more calmly and fun, the conversation flowed and we laughed a lot while I told anecdotes of his roommate, I took advantage and showed him the video of Lok and offered it in case We need blackmail one day. Zhalia began to relax and me too, the rest of the dinner was more quiet and fun, the conversation flowed and we laughed a lot while telling me anecdotes of her roommate, I took advantage and showed her the video of Lok and offered it to her If I needed a blackmail one day. We finished and Zhalia and Cherit offered to clean, when I left the kitchen I noticed a shot in my pants and then I heard a tear, while I pressed the bridge of my nose to keep calm I looked towards the ball of hair that was breaking my pants again. When Lok realized that he had won my attention, he ran out and scratched one of the metal bowls.

\- He thought he wants to have dinner.

Zhalia said while smiling amused and soaping a plant. I rolled my eyes while smiling amused, I went to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a pack of animal feed, took the amount indicated by the meter and put it in his feeder.

-It seems you don't hate me so much anymore.

Lok snorted and Zhalia laughed. I went to the lounge to relax a little, Zhalia and Cherit finished washing the dishes and joined me.

-Is it okay to leave Lok alone? - I asked worried about my kitchen.

-If calm, I was eating.

It was not long until Zhalia went to bed and Cherit went to read to another room, I stayed in the living room, I could not help moving restlessly in my place, it was strange, but I felt observed. I looked nervously around me, I couldn't help making a face when I saw that the cause of my discomfort was Lok, he was sitting on the floor, looking at me with his huge eyes, occasionally some of his tails moved slowly, but by the rest, I was completely still, I was just blinking, I was feeling bad.

When I couldn't stand his gaze anymore I decided to go to bed, but I couldn't let Lok loose at home, I had already made that mistake once and had no intention of repeating it. I put on the plastic glove and put Lok in his new bed, he had placed it, along with his litter box, in a closet in the kitchen that used a warehouse for canned food, potatoes and things that I never knew where to store them, I had Lots of space and a ceiling light. Throughout the process of Lok, he growled, scratched, bit and electrocuted, I found it surprising that he let me take it, although it was his defence he was falling asleep. I put the bowls inside the closet so he wouldn't starve or thirst, I turned off the light and closed the door. I went to bed knowing that six very long days were waiting for me.

Dante's POV end

* * *

 **Day 1**

Zhalia's POV

I was sleeping peacefully until Lok started crying, I growled as I watched the wake of my bedside table, 6:30 am, I wanted to kill him and Dante, I don't know how he convinced me to stay, a ... yes, Lok I'd kill, although I'm considering leaving and letting him do it. For the next half hour Lok looked like an intermittent, crying, shut up, cried, shut up ..., bewildered by what was going down from very, very bad mood to the kitchen, there were Dante and Cherit in front of the warehouse door , it was closed and Lok cried.

-Can you know what the hell is going on ?!

-Lok doesn't stop crying.- Cherit explained pointing at the door.

-That's what I've noticed! But why does it seem like a stunted alarm?

-For this…

Dante opened the door, Lok was sitting on his bed, it seemed too big for his size, but at the moment that was not my priority. As soon as Lok saw that the door was open he stopped crying and looked at us.

-That doesn't explain ...

Dante silenced me with a wave of his hand, closed the door again and Lok cried again.

-I have two questions, the first what happens to the baby? and the second, have you opened and closed the door for half an hour?

-First, we don't know and second, yes- Cherit replied.

I sighed in exasperation and approached the closet, opened the door and knelt in front of Lok

-Silence- Lok kept looking at me. -He doesn't cry.

-Zhalia, we've already tried that.

I turned my head a little and looked at them with "The look", they both paled, I kept looking at Lok with that look, after a few seconds I rejoined and closed the door, I thought I had achieved it because Lok did not cry, satisfied we were going to the bed but Lok cried again before we could climb the stairs. With a firm and moody step I opened the closet door.

-But you want to…

I couldn't finish, in an instant I was screaming and the next Dante was holding me, the worst part is that it seemed funny that the dwarf ball of hair had electrocuted me.

-They aren't funny when it happens to you, right?

I glared at Dante, planning his assassination in 20 different ways, at this time fulfilling my mission was a very clear objective.

-He guys, Lok hasn't touched his food.

Even without letting go, Dante and I looked at Lok's trough, had not touched her and there were several pieces of the feed on the floor, Cherit took one from the ground and released it disgusted when she noticed that it was full of drool, she cleaned the hand in a rag that was on the floor.

-He is not eating, maybe what happens is that he is hungry.

-Thanks genius- I couldn't help protesting

-I'm going to check something.

Dante released me and crouched in front of Lok, took a piece of the feeder and handed it to him, Lok growled a little as he approached to smell the piece, while still looking at Dante he put it in his mouth and ran back to be as far as possible from him. We heard how he chewed and then nothing, we thought he had eaten it until he stuck out his tongue and spit out the piece, then cried again.

-Definitely not eating

Dante got up picking up the feed bowl, went to the trash and threw it away.

-And what do we do?

Cherit asked approaching to caress her head, something that Lok allowed. I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed, I just wanted to go to bed, but I was afraid that Dante and Cherit would play the flasher again and I didn't feel like anything. Dante was still machining things in the kitchen, it gave me the feeling that he was making coffee when I saw him put a glass in the microwave, when what he was doing was finished he joined us with the feeder in his hands and a smile on face.

-I want to try something

Dante placed the bowl in front of Lok, I looked puzzled when I realized that the bowl was full of warm milk, Dante kept smiling. Lok looked at the bowl and sniffed it, stuck his tongue slowly, his eyes widened as he stuck his tongue again and again waving his tails happily as he devoured the milk.

-The reason he doesn't eat is because he can't, he's not ready for feed yet, he still needs milk.

-Add to the list milk for puppies, I do not think goat milk is good for him. And for the record, this is just another proof that he is a baby.

Lok finished eating in record time, despite having emptied the bowl he was still licking the bottom, when he was satisfied he looked at us very happy to have been able to fill his belly, never better because his belly protruded from the sides in an adorable way, with a yawn he climbed onto the bed and made a ball covering his body with his tails.

-I think we can finally go to sleep- I was really happy, I could finally return to my wonderful dream.

-Yes, although Sophie comes in two hours.

Goodbye to my dreams and hello to my nightmares, I went to my room in a bad mood, I had no intention of getting up when Sophie came, kindly I would wake up late and then disappear to go shopping, with a bit of luck without discussion.

Zhalia's POV end

* * *

Dante' POV

The first day I had started with grief and very early for my liking, although then things improved. I woke up 45 minutes before Sophie came to have time to get ready, take a shower, get dressed and have breakfast, take a look at Lok to make sure I was fine, as soon as I opened the door Lok woke up, but he did not wander wanting to get up still so I closed the door and let him sleep. Everything was going well, Zhalia and Lok sleeping and Cherit and I playing chess, Sophie arrived at ten o'clock as she had promised, when I opened the door I realized how anxious she was, she swung her body in an attempt to avoid jumping from emotion. I let her pass amused at her enthusiasm.

-I'm sorry to tell you that Lok is sleeping, and if you wake him, he will probably electrocute you.

Sophie's smile fell silent, we sat on one of the sofas and told her everything that had happened, from how I found it to her need to feed herself with milk. Sophie was shocked by the way Lok lived before, although knowing how little we knew how he lived as a human, it was not strange, like Zhalia, I think having to feed on milk stressed that he was a baby. I felt sorry for Lok, after this we weren't going to let him live in peace, and I understood why he didn't want to stay here.

Zhalia picked him up at eleven, without saying anything he ate breakfast and left, he didn't have time to talk to her.

-Can you know what happens to the little witch?

-I wish I know…

I really would like to know, I wanted to be able to help her, that I knew I wasn't alone, that I appreciated her, but every time I approached a step, she walks away two. The sound of someone scratching the door caught our attention.

-It seems that someone has risen.

Sophie shot out into the kitchen, but then she was a little lost, with a smile I opened the door and Lok came out very happy, but I jumped when he saw me and ran to hide under the table.

-I forgot to tell you that he hates me.

Sophie and Cherit laughed, Sophie approached Lok slowly and bent down to see him better, extended a hand for Lok to smell her and it seems to work. It didn't take long to get out of his hiding place and let Sophie caress him, he even picked him up and took him to the training room to play. Lok definitely hated me only, except for him to feed him, for that he was his best friend. Watch calmly as Sophie and Lok played, it turned out that Ethan had taught Lok some tricks and Sophie was willing to discover them all. I don't know what I liked best, if I saw Sophie behaving like a girl her age, even I would say that more childish, before Lok or Lok playing very happy, I assumed that Sophie should have wanted a pet as a child, because at last After all, little boy doesn't want a pet. Sophie convinced me to join them to play and I did, although at a safe and safe distance.

Dante' POV end

* * *

Zhalia's POV

I had to admit that I was having a good time at the mall, I took advantage that I was alone and that I did not want to go home to look for clothes for myself and then go for things for Lok. I spent time flying while shopping, I managed to buy some clothes, a couple of dresses, several jeans and tops, in the end I ended up with five bags of clothes and different shops, I had to go to the parking lot to leave things in the car that Dante had lent me and have my hands free to carry Lok's stuff. Once back I went to the largest pet store I found, took a car from the entrance and prepared to spend all the money that Dante left me, I was going to melt everything as punishment for this morning.

After the shopping, I went back to the car with a car full of things and a huge smile on my face, I was imagining the face that Dante would wear when he saw everything he had bought. When I got home Lok ran to the door to greet me, although at a certain distance, the first thing he did was smell all the bags. I smiled with great satisfaction when Dante's face was exactly the face I had imagined. My day only got better when I realized that Sophie had several scratches, apparently Lok likes to play with claws and teeth.

-Zhalia, what is all that?

-Lok's things

-You only had to buy two things

-And they are two little things.

I let both of them empty the balls while I returned to the car for my new clothes, when I came back Dante was freaking out with the things I had bought him: a double-decker scraper, a ball with a rattle inside, special puppies, corresponding milk, a mouse to chase, several toys to bite, a knot rope to play to fight and a fishing rod with a pompous ball the end to play with him. Dante was freaking out with so much toy.

-I see that you have fun too.

-Exact.

I climbed the stairs and headed to my room to store the new clothes. Despite Dante's protests. Lok was delighted with so much toy, he immediately picked up the ball with the rattle and began to make it sound by moving his head frantically from side to side, I guess that was his favourite.

We spent the afternoon playing with the ball, until Lok got sleepy and went to bed to sleep, Dante was getting used to leaving the warehouse door open for Lok to come in and out whenever he wanted. Sophie had to leave when LeBlanche called her, and Dante took advantage of it when we were alone to throw my heart out for spending all the money she had given me on unnecessary toys. I didn't care what I left, I knew that sooner or later I would end up enjoying them.

Zhalia's POV end

* * *

Dante's POV

When Lok woke up from his nap he took the rope toy and came to me to play, in the process he tripped over the toy several times and rolled on the floor. After having been playing with him this morning and Sophie Lok was happier with me, I also discovered that he is asking me for food and water. Lok stood on his hind legs while leaning on my leg and showed me the toy very happy, I could not help noticing how small it was, I was sitting on the sofa and Lok's head barely reached the cushions of the seating.

I did what he asked me and I took the end of the toy that was free, I leaned a little to be more at his height and to be able to play better, I got a big surprise when Lok pulled his end and almost threw me to the ground, I recomposed while Zhalia laughed.

-It may be small- I said while playing- but it has strength.

-It seems you like him better.

-And you too, he was very happy when you got home.

The rest of the day was more or less like that, when Lok got tired of playing tug of war he went to Zhalia to pick him up, after deciphering what he wanted Zhalia lifted Lok and put him on the couch, Lok got very glad I have inspected everything he found, he made a couple of adorable noises while jumping from side to side pretending he was hunting, once he inspected everything he lay down beside Zhalia and enjoyed his caresses. While Zhalia and I had dinner, Lok demanded his ration of milk and then slept, the others took the opportunity to rest too, I just hoped he didn't want to have breakfast at 6.30 in the morning, again.

 **Day 2**

* * *

Dante's POV

Lok didn't wake us up at 6:30, but at 8:45, I was getting better, I got up, gave him his breakfast and went back to bed another hour, or that was the plan, it turned out that today Lok wanted to play, not only eat, I stayed with him for a while playing with the fishing rod. Glad to see that I used the scraper and not my furniture to sharpen the claws. When he finally got tired of playing and got sleepy I lay on the couch to sleep 20 minutes.

I was awakened by a delicious smell, fresh coffee and French toast?, half asleep I went to the kitchen and saw Zhalia finishing the last toast, Lok moved and rubbed his legs, purring.

Dante's POV end

* * *

Zhalia's POV

When Lok woke me up crying I thought I would have to kill someone today, but no, Dante took care of everything and I could sleep, although I didn't sleep much, my head came and went with all the events that had happened from Ireland, from that moment My relationship with Dante had been greatly affected, I smiled as I remembered the day Dante brought Lok without telling me anything, sitting on the kitchen floor full of scratches and bites everywhere, he said he needed my help, not that of Sophie or any other agent with experience in puppies, no ... mine.

My cell phone rang and I answered quickly, Claus doesn't like to be made to wait.

-Good morning, Claus.

\- ...

-Claus?

-I hope you have completed your mission.

I sat on the bed somewhat scared with the tone of voice I was using.

-I'm still on it.

-He hoped that Ireland would not be repeated

-I already explained that I had no chance, besides, those Irish agents almost annoyed my cover- I could not help feeling like a girl again, explaining everything I did unable to separate myself from the judgmental eye of Claus.

-Don't make excuses for me girl. I am beginning to think that you were not fit for this mission. Don't make me regret it, get rid of Dante Vale and capture Lok Lambet!

With that the call ended, I could not help thinking about what would happen if I stayed with Dante and the boys, deep down they are not so bad and I have to admit that I have not done anything to try to get along with Sophie and I have done everything To get me wrong with her. What would happen if I left the Organization? I had to recognize that it was a tempting idea.

I got up and changed, when I went downstairs I saw Dante sleeping on one of the sofas, I assumed that Lok must have given him war. I went to the kitchen to make a good breakfast and start repairing my relationship with him. Lok woke up shortly after he started making French toast, he wanted me to listen to him, as soon as I found a moment I caressed him giving him some pampering and happy purring, I washed my hands and continued purring around my feet. When I finished everything I put on the table, Dante was standing at the door and Cherit flew away while trying to cover a yawn with his hand.

-Good morning, guys. Breakfast is almost there.

Dante and Cherit sat at the table, Dante in a chair and Cherit literally at the table.

-What is all this? - Cherit asked very happy when I put the French toast on the table.

-Breakfast.

\- Cast?

Dante pointed to the ground where Lok was still following me closely. I sat at the table as I shrugged.

-No idea, it has been that way since I woke up.

-He seems to like you a lot- Dante said smiling.

-I have to recognize that it is mutual, I wish I could stay this way.

-I hope no. This form still hates me.

We all laughed, breakfast went well, more than that, it was wonderful, Dante and Cherit congratulated me on my toast and asked me to repeat them another day so that others could also try them. I don't know when I offered to do Sophie a favor, and now I was supposed to spend the morning with her, Dante and Cherit would stay home to answer a call from Guggenheim.

When Sophie knew that I would be her companion, she got very upset, she walked two meters away from me, I walked as fast as I could to catch up with her and keep up with her, I tried to have a civilized conversation with her so I only got hateful looks , silence or some edge comment. Why couldn't he be like boys? Some French toast and everything forgotten.

Zhalia's POV end

* * *

Dante's POV

I was very surprised that Zhalia offered to accompany Sophie to the library, Sophie wanted to document as much as possible about demons and foxes to be able to understand Lok's behaviour well, yesterday in a moment of weakness I promised to accompany her, but There were two problems, for starters, I didn't want to go, and there was also the call from Guggenheim.

He was on the couch playing with Lok and the fishing rod, he was lying on his back and with his legs hitting the ball and trying to catch it, Cherit was sitting on the back looking with a silly smile on his face. When the beep sounded that he told me he had an incoming call, I stopped playing with him and took him off the couch and accepted the call.

-Good morning, Dante.

-Good morning. To what do I owe this honour?

-I wanted to keep you up to date with Jodis Lor's notes, we are making a lot of progress and we may soon be able to send you the translations.

-Thanks Guggenheim, but we're in no hurry.

-I thought you wanted them as soon as possible.

-And so it was, but ...

Cherit gave a shout that startled both Guggenheim and me, Cherit flew up a little on the couch about to cry, I could not help but let go of a little curse when I saw Lok grabbing his tail, I leaned over the back and caught him in arms. Lok growled and shook his head with Cherit's tail between his teeth.

-Lok, let go now.

I managed to open her mouth and Cherit pulled her tail in a hurry while clinging to her in pain. I watched the TV and Guggenheim had a huge puzzled expression.

-This is the problem- I picked up Lok and showed it to Guggenheim, he nodded in compression.

-When we finish them I will send them to you, and you will let me know when you can leave.

-There are still four more days left today.- Lok began to squirm in my grip wanting me to release him.

-I will keep in mind.- Lok could not wait for the call to end to give me a discharge, it was minimal but it is still an electric shock, he got what he wanted, I released him and ran away- Goodbye and good luck, at It seems you need it.

-If I told you…

With that I ended the call and went to look for the rascal, I found it inside the clean linen basket of Zhalia, and to make matters worse Lok had just peed in it and ran away, I felt that my eyes were going to come out from their basins and the heart of the chest, Zhalia could not find out about this, ever. I took the mushroom and emptied it in the washing machine with the soap and the fabric softener, I just hoped Zhalia wouldn't find out, I didn't feel like dying. I went back to look for Lok and luckily I found him in his bed, although he had done something he did not do again, he had overturned the litter box and spilled all the water from his drinking fountain, I looked at him with the worst look I could, I wanted disintegrating it at this moment, I reached out to grab it, but it scratched and fled again.

-Cherit, follow Lok and not destroy anything else!

I went to look for the cage in which I had put Lok the day I arrived, he was going to have a good time locked up, there was only one problem, I had to catch him.

Dante's POv end

* * *

Sophie's POV

I did not understand why Zhalia had accompanied me, I did not want her company, but Dante's, our morning was spent in a long silence, from time to time Zhalia tried to talk to me, but did not want to talk to her, did not trust her and much less after Ireland, although in the end we had a good time I could not forget the fact that he did nothing when attacking Dante, so little he had believed his excuse, although I had to admit that his behaviour had been very strange before and after the mission, but that had more than one explanation, including that it is not trusted.

When I had all the information that I found interesting and useful about foxes and demons, I took a few books and returned home on a quiet walk.

Sophie's POV end

* * *

Zhalia's POV

We returned home after a morning of silence and ignorance, to get to a house without the food made, with cries and grunts from Lok, an exhausted Cherit, a missing Dante, I don't know what was worse, if the morning with Sophie or the welcome at home.

-Sophie, I make the food, you find out what happened.

Sophie did not argue, nodded, left the books on the coffee table and went to look for Dante, I went to the kitchen, there was Lok, in the cage in which Dante brought him, whined and bit the bars while grunting , then I kept crying, I didn't want to think about him, if it was there it was something, I made a quick spaghetti lunch and set the table.

Dante entered followed by Sophie, who carried Cherit in her arms, Cherit had a bandaged tail and Dante, Dante looked like a mummy, a pissed off. We sat at the table and Sophie and I couldn't help looking at each other in bewilderment, despite not having shared a word all morning, now we needed each other to find out what had happened.

-How was the morning?- Sophie asked doubtfully.

-Mmmmm- They both answered at the same time.

-What did Guggenheim want? -I asked.

-I wanted to keep up to date on the progress they are making with Jodis Lor's notes, send them to us when they are ready.- Dante sounded almost like a robot, he was making a great effort to keep calm.

-Why is Lok in a cage?- Sophie asked again, pointing to the ball of electricity that had stopped crying to bite the bars.

-Be misbehaving.-Dante replied.

-And try to kill us- Cherit finished.

-But what happened? - Sophie insisted?

-To start, while we talked to Guggenheim, he jumped and bit Cherit's tail, then ...- Dante fell by looking at me a little weird, it seemed he was afraid of me.

-Then he made a mess with his things-Cherit continued- he smashed a few pieces of furniture in the training room, attacked Dante, a couple of books in the library, attacked Dante, stole the roll of toilet paper and shattered and spread it Throughout the house, he attacked Dante, broke a couple of lamps and plants, and attacked Dante again, in the end we managed to catch him and put him in the cage.

-After an hour chasing him and another cleaning what he had done.

Sophie and I looked at each other in bewilderment, we hadn't left for a long time and Lok had tried to commit two murders and destroy the house, we didn't know what to answer to make him feel good or to excuse Lok.

-This afternoon I stay with Lok, you and Cherit go for a walk.

Dante nodded in thanks, but said nothing, Sophie and I shared a look again and shrugged. The rest of the lunch was silent, Sophie offered to clean the dishes, Dante and Cherit disappeared through the door of the house as quickly as they finished. I went to check the house to see the damage or if something had happened to them,

I entered the laundry as the last place to take my clean clothes, apart from checking their condition. When I picked up the basket I noticed the intense smell of soap, it made no sense because it had been almost a day since I washed it, I picked up a basic shirt.

-How strange, it's a little wet ... No!

I ran back to the kitchen, Sophie had finished washing the dishes and was kneeling in front of Lok's cage, ready to open it

-You won't have his cage, that rat gets punished!

\- But what has happened now?

-I think Lok did something in my clean clothes, and they've covered it up.

\- Are you sure? - I nodded, Sophie looked sadly at the cage - I don't want her locked up.

-I don't care, he has misbehaved and he has to be punished.

Sophie let out a groan of sadness and we left the kitchen, Sophie went to train while I checked the clothes to make sure there was no trace of anything, then I went to the living room and started reading the books that Sophie had brought, Lok had behaved Well, or not so bad yesterday and suddenly he becomes a Tasmanian devil, I thought I could find something in the books that would explain it.

Sophie finished training, showered and as I did not let him release Lok left, leaving me alone with a little monster in a cage, I kept crying, as I could not stand it I went to my room and took the helmets to listen to music, I returned to the classroom and I kept reading and taking some notes. When I finished reading two books I decided that it was time to release Lok, I sat down the helmets after turning off the music and did not hear anything, Lok was no longer crying, I got up and headed towards the kitchen, but in the middle of the hallway I was Lok, sitting looking at me, as I had left, I didn't know, so little how long had I been loose, or if I had shattered something, I just knew I had to catch it.

I took a step very slowly hoping he wouldn't leave, I was perplexed when he ran away, but not to run away, but came straight to me, got on two legs and leaned on my leg, it didn't even reach my knee. I bent down and picked it up, at no time it twisted, did not attack me, or tried to run away, I snuggled it in my arms and went to measure the severity of the damage, Lok settled in my arms and purred, it turned out that Lok had not shattered nothing for what I assumed must have escaped now, I came to the kitchen and was scared when I saw the cage in which it was locked, one side of the cage was shattered, the bars had split and folded out, I looked at Lok In my arms, I was rubbing his face against my chest ... I couldn't imagine this adorable little animal doing that. I went back to the living room and left Lok on the couch and went for my notebook to draw, immediately began to make noises and then to cry, took a cushion with his mouth and shook it.

-Okay, okay -I got it back in your arms-you come with me.

Back in the living room Lok kept claiming my attention, he didn't want me to draw, he stole my pencils, he nibbled the corners of my notebook, he scratched my arm ..., in the end I had to leave it and watch TV, they didn't give anything good and at I ended up watching a program about baby mammals, the nature channel never fails.

I didn't realize when I started to stroke Lok, but I knew I was doing it when he started purring and moving his tails, he lay beside me next to my leg, while watching the program I dedicated myself to look for the places that most It made him purr, I found a place that left Lok stunned right in the middle of his wings.

I was very surprised by a small comment they made in the program, explained the strange behaviour of Lok, he had a bad day, apparently all the babies tempt him, regardless of the species, although I am glad that he was not a chimpanzee and endure his shrieks, Lok just wanted pampering and to be paid attention. Now that he had found the problem, he knew how to solve it.

Zhalia's POV end

* * *

Dante's POV

When Cherit and I finished eating we ran away, we fled from the devil locked in a body of an angel, we had no plan on what to do or where to go, we took a walk away as much as possible from my house, Cherit was hidden in one of the My coat pockets almost all the time.

We decided to go home to help the girls with Lok, but on the way we met Sophie.

-Sophie, don't you stay?

-No, I don't feel like staying with Zhalia. In addition, she is angry and wants to kill you, so I do not recommend that you do not enter.

-What happened?-Cherit asked, pulling her head out of hiding.

-You know about your clean clothes.

Sophie crossed her arms and looked at me with a smile on her face, she was enjoying this situation very much.

-This ...- Cherit was very scared and me too, but I didn't want to prove it

-You advise us somewhere to hide.

-I was going home to train the close combat, if you want you can come and hide there.

-I think it's a fantastic idea Sophie. Would you allow me to be your opponent?

-Of course Dante! -Immediately after his emotion he tried to control -I mean it would be amazing.

-You could also practice powers.

-Don't worry Cherit, I already did that at Dante's house.

The three of us went to Sophie's house, I felt a little bad for her, I am almost always aware that Lok does not die and I have a little forgotten and that is not fair to her, she is also my student.

The rest of the afternoon went very well, while Sophie and I trained Cherit enjoyed LeBlanche's cookies. Sophie enjoyed our training, although I felt a bit uncomfortable under Santiago's watchful eye, but despite that I could appreciate Sophie's talent in martial arts, when we finished congratulating her and Santiago, her teacher before me. My relationship with Santiago was improving a bit, we weren't good friends, but we tolerated each other.

After a quick shower LeBlanche and Cherit surprised us with lemonade and a batch of freshly made cookies. I checked my cell phone and found that Zhalia hadn't called me for help, I didn't know if that was good or bad, I was afraid that Lok had killed her, or that Zhalia had killed Lok.

-What happens? You seem worried.

I sensed a little concern, but I wasn't sure, Sophie was enjoying cookies a lot, I couldn't help thinking that today she had behaved like a normal teenager and that makes me very happy, she was always very tense, she just relaxed a little when she was playing with Lok, but for the rest of the time I was trying to prove that I was a great seeker. I have come to the conclusion that the tense relationship between the girls causes them to always be trying to show that they are good seekers forgetting to enjoy and teamwork on occasion, but that was a conversation for another time.

-I was just checking that Zhalia hadn't called for help.

-Don't worry, knowing her will have left Lok locked up all day.

-Unfortunately I like that option better than the ones I was imagining.- Sophie looked at me curious- I'll just tell you that it included a corpse.

Sophie laughed out loud, Cherit and I joined together, I don't know why, but we imagined a very funny and ridiculous situation, like laughing cartoons, but the joke scared me, I knew there was a possibility that that was true.

-You know Sophie, it's nice to see you relaxed and enjoy.

-Well ... I ... -Sophie blushed.

-You should relax more.

-I'll try.

We stayed a little longer and then we went home to have dinner with Zhalia, I stood at the door looking at the doorknob with fear, I just hoped there wasn't a corpse, I opened with a sigh, Cherit and I were surprised when we saw Zhalia lying on the couch with Lok lying on his side on top of her, completely stretched, he even looked like he had a smile. I was perplexed there watching Zhalia caress Lok's head, smiling.

-I just wanted you to pay attention to him and give him many caresses and pampering.

He left answered the question not formulated very calmly.

-Do we make dinner?

When Lok heard the word "dinner" he reactivated, it seemed that he had hit the power button, stood on Zhalia's stomach, stretched and ran to receive me.

-It seems that Lok has answered for me.

Zhalia and I smiled and went to make dinner, Cherit and Zhalia started to prepare things while I gave dinner to Lok, I found Lok's cage, and I got scared, had Zhalia really tried to kill Lok?

-Zhalia, what happened to Lok's cage?

-He escaped.

-Why is it broken?

-I don't know, I guess he broke it, although I mean not knowing how.

-Could it be Lok's new power? - Cherit suggested

-We'll find out- Zhalia turned with the knife she was using to cut the vegetables- Dante, what happened to my clean clothes?

My gaze went straight to the knife and I felt my legs falter and my face paled.

-I wait an answer

-I'm sorry…

Zhalia turned around and kept cutting, Cherit and I looked at each other scared. I just hoped to arrive alive tomorrow.

Dante's POV end


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello ... I know he took a long time to publish again, but life is complicated and he also hates me. Many things have happened to me that the truth put me a little depressed and we must add the complexity of the university, which by the way, is full of inept students and incompetent teachers. I hope it doesn't take long for the next chapter.**

Kalthos Namikaze:Thanks for letting me know, I did not know this problem, I have already begun to revive the previous chapters to correct it and what can be understood, I will be more attentive from now on. Sophie is a girl and Lok is a boy.

Amelia:Thank you for continuing with me despite taking so long to publish XD. A big hug.

 **Chapter 49**

 **Day 3**

Dantes's POV

Lok woke me up every day later, not that I complained, I could sleep more. The rest of the day began to become routine, after breakfast I wanted to play with the ball that contained the rattle, when Zhalia got up he was running to greet her, she was definitely his favourite, depending on how tired he was after playing two things could happen: The first one, if he was tired, would sleep while we had breakfast, or second, if he was not tired, he would be rounding the table on the lookout for any crumb that would try to eat it or be begging for food.

Then he wanted to play whatever it was and if we ignored it, it broke something to make us angry. He played with Sophie, with Cherit or with me, if he had no choice and would rest lying next to or on Zhalia. Well, that was the plan, until Sophie thought it would be a good idea to get Lok out to the front yard of my house, at first I didn't see any inconvenience, Lok was having a great time playing chasing the ball, until what happens typical that happens when you put together a puppy, a ball, a gate that is spacious enough for the animal to pass and a road, exactly ... Sophie threw the ball too hard and left through one of the slots in the gate, Lok, like a good animal , went to find his favourite toy, at first I thought that Lok could not pass and began to walk to retrieve the ball, but it turned out that if it happened and also, very easily and got on the road for the ball just when a car.

I died, at that moment I died, everything went very fast, but at the same time slowly, as if it were in slow motion and I could not move in time. Lok was happy with his ball in his mouth and was already coming towards me waving his tails, the bumper was getting closer and closer to his small body ... stop breathing and my heart stopped, it's all I felt, I think I heard Sophie scream and Zhalia run away from home, but I didn't arrive, I couldn't reach him ...

He thought that Lok knew what was happening, because he dropped the ball and looked at the car that hovered over him, his little body was so small in comparison, then everything returned to its normal speed, I had not stopped running and was already at the door, I could see everything all too well, Lok's body bristled like a cat and released a huge electric shock, rather it was like a huge flash, the driver must have gone blind, because he turned the car sharply and crashed into a lamppost a few meters away, but Lok was not.

The girls arrived immediately next to me, where I had been frozen, I felt my body tremble and my eyes wide and itched, I wanted to scream and cry was all I wanted to do, Lok was not there and I did not arrive on time ...

The neighbours began to leave their homes to see what had happened, the driver got out of the car, had some cuts due to the bursting of the glass, the man did not understand what had happened, apparently he was sending messages by mobile and was unable to understand that he had run over Lok. Sophie hyperventilated by my side, Cherit cried and Zhalia was a statue, I wanted to cry, (clin) I didn't care about the man (clin), his car (clin) and the stupid lamppost (clin), but that damn sound to me back did not let me regret it!

I turned around and there was Lok, with his ball in his mouth making it sound to continue playing, I drop it and put a leg on it inviting me to play, as if nothing had happened, as if it was not supposed to have been hit by a car.

-Girls ...

The two turned around and Cherit also as he wiped tears from his face with one of his hands. Sadness and anger disappeared and joy, euphoria and much confusion appeared. Cherit flew running and hugged Lok, who seemed upset by sudden burning, Sophie took him in her arms and squeezed him tightly in her arms causing him to release the ball, Lok made a noise of disgust when he lost it and tried to escape Sophie's strong hug to reach it. I reached down and picked it up, Lok seemed very happy to give it to his and he doesn't hesitate for a second to take it in his mouth and bite it to make it sound.

-I can't believe it -The others looked at Zhalia, one looked at the astonished road- The bastard has teleported!

-That doesn't matter- I got Sophie to release Lok and I took it, Lok was glad he didn't have such a tight grip, I allowed him to get on my shoulder- Lok never leaves the house again, ever.

After that scare I refused to lose Lok of sight, and I wasn't the only one, Cherit became his shadow and Sophie refused to let him out of the room and didn't want to go home, Zhalia was reading all the books she found about teleportation, travel between dimensions and for some strange reason, several catalogues of pet stores.

Dante's POV end

Zhalia's POV

After the heart attack that we all suffered and that had probably taken us twenty years of life, I didn't care about everything, Claus, Sophie, the Organization, my mission, everything, I just wanted to sit down to rest, but at the same time I couldn't, I didn't feel like it that something happened to Lok, so he had to be aware, I didn't trust others to ensure his survival. While everyone thought I was reading, which I was doing for a while, I took the opportunity to record videos and take pictures discreetly of things that were happening, Lok was cute and the material he was getting was fabulous, I would use them as blackmail in the near future.

LeBlance called the princess many times, but Sophie refused to take it because she did not want to go home, when LeBlanche got tired of Sophie called home and Dante answered, I apologize to Sophie and told her what happened, in the end Dante got Sophie I will sleep tonight.

The rest of the day passed more calmly and without incident, when Lok got tired of having Cherit and Sophie of shadows came to snuggle with me, take this opportunity to show them the place that Lok liked so much to be caressed. Lok hid with me and Dante for the rest of the day, since Dante decided to keep me company on the couch while Sophie looked for anything to get Lok's attention.

There was an occasion when I had to get up to make a call, Lok protested a little, at the loss of his pillow. When I returned Lok was with Dante, he had climbed on his lap, laid on two legs and leaning on his chest with the front legs, Cherit kept making sound like "ooohhh" and things like that, Sophie was taking pictures and Dante let Lok smell him.

-It seems you finally like him.

As soon as I spoke, Lok looked at me, got off Dante and came running towards me and began to rub down my legs.

-And it seems that you are his favorite.- Dante looked at me over his shoulder with a big smile.

-That nobody understands.-And obviously Sophie had to talk.

-Sophie, every time you protest you just show me how jealous you are.

Sophie frowned and lips, Dante's face changed to concern and Cherit disappeared from the map. I was not going to withdraw what was said, it had given me great satisfaction, although I know I shouldn't. Sophie and I had a small silent battle, where Dante was an innocent victim and Lok didn't care.

-Hey, how about we teach Lok a new trick?

Cherit returned with Lok's candy bag, waved it to sound. Lok stopped rubbing against me to run to Cherti, who, the first thing he did was lift his tail so Lok wouldn't bite her. Lok did not stop jumping to try to get his sweets, he followed Cherit until he gave the bag to Dante, who was now his target. The sweets bag had great power, you could make Lok obey you, even obey Dante.

In the rest of the afternoon, we only had one problem, we couldn't think of any new tricks to teach him, Ethan had already taught them all, he knew how to sit down, kick, roll, roll, spin, stand up, bring you objects , looking for them, lying on their backs, getting done and dead ... to be so small, he knew a lot of tricks, although it made us think, at least to me, how much free time Ethan had and how boring he should be despite having a puppy hyperactive who had to claim his attention all the time, after this thought I felt sorry for Ethan.

The only thing that occurred to us was to teach him to do sig-sag between our legs, in the end it was an entertaining afternoon, Sophie of the nerves because it is thought that trying to do it three times already must have been learned, Lok tired because we didn't suck and he frustrated and bit Dante and I as a spectator wanting to kill half of the room, Sophie for obvious reasons and Dante for letting Sophie stay. I only wanted to lie on the couch with Lok curled up in my stomach or beside me. Obviously, as expected, Lok just left us and went to sleep on the second floor of his scraper, got into the little house and turned his back so he didn't have to see our face, I went to my bedroom to meditate and then sleep, I did not care what others did.

Zhalia's POV end

Sophie's POV

I couldn't believe Zhalia's behavior, jealous, me? NEVER. What does it matter to me that this version of Lok likes Zhalia? What anger this woman gives me, I am not able to understand this behavior, one day she offers to accompany me and tries to be kind and the next she hates me, she should go to have her head checked, because this is not normal.

And I'm definitely not jealous, just worried about Lok, today he had a horrible scare, and I don't want anything to happen to her.

I tried to get Lok out of his hiding place, but he scratched or grunted me every time I tried to get him out, on the fifth try I gave up and sat down with my arms crossed and with a frown, Zhalia had left me in a bad mood and hadn't managed to calm me down and that had certainly made me frustrated when we tried to teach Lok tricks.

Lok only left his hiding place when Dante called him to put his dinner, after eating he lay down, and Dante did the same and invited me to copy him.

 **Day 4**

It was amazing, but when I woke up I was still mad at Zhalia, when I went down to breakfast I saw Dante reading one of Zhalia's books, I couldn't help looking at him looking at me sideways, when I finished breakfast, Dante closed the book and looked at me with a smile.

-Sophie, I was going to meditate for a while in the backyard, will you come and do it with me? I will show you something new, which you surely have not tried.

-Of course, but shouldn't we wait for Lok to deform to show him too? -Dante got up and started to go to the patio, I followed him.

-Looking like Lok is, I don't think any meditation technique can relax.

Dante and I laughed, Cherit stayed inside watching Lok and, although he didn't admit it, taking a nap.

Sophie's POV end

Zhalia's POV

When I woke up the next day, I lay in bed for a while, I didn't want to get up, the time I spent meditating at night didn't help, when I finally had the strength to get up, the first thing I did was run the curtains , through the window I could see Dante and Sophie meditating in the backyard, and I don't know ... I felt weird, as if nostalgia and it makes no sense, it's not something I've ever done with anyone, let alone with Sophie. I kept watching for a while until I heard the scratching of my bedroom door.

-But what? -When I opened the door Lok came in very happy and rubbed on my leg- What are you doing here? And how did you get in? - I took Lok in my arms and stared at him. - Have you teleported again?

I couldn't help getting Lok close to my face and giving him an Eskimo kiss, Lok purred, I settled him in my arms and went back to the window.

-Why are you so fond of me, Lok? If you knew my mission, you would hate me more than Dante.

I couldn't help smiling when I said his name, I immediately corrected myself, but it was enough for Lok to look at me strangely.

-What? - Lok narrowed his eyes- I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm sure you're wrong.- Lok remained the same, judging me it seemed he was asking me, Really Zhalia? - God, stop, it's not what you think! - Really, he just needed to raise an eyebrow- Stop judging me, it's not like I like Dante, or that ...

Lok looked away to the window, it seemed that he was smiling, satisfied to make me realize that I wanted to be down there with Dante, all my problems, my doubts and my fears appeared when I met him, and the more time I spent with him the more doubts came to me and these days we spent alone, talking about our affairs and watching TV side by side had felt very good. And not only that, he adored the transformed Lok and to a lesser extent the normal Lok. Cherit was very good company and if I tried a little we could be good friends, the only nuisance was Sophie, but I recognize that it can be useful on many occasions, ... well, my attempts to be nice is not that there have been many and in the end I always screw up.

-Lok, I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you. I think I know what I have to do.

Lok was no longer paying attention to me, now he was getting distracted by a fly. That Lok kept me company while I lay in bed to draw, it was fun to see Lok try to catch the fly, he crashed into almost everything, I laughed for a while, especially because he kept trying, it's really persistent. Stop paying attention and focus on my drawing, which consisted of ... SURPRISE! In Lok trying to catch the fly.

All very funny until I heard broken glass and Lok crying, I jumped up and ran to see what had happened, it turned out that Lok had tried to climb to the dresser, but had not succeeded, had fallen and thrown a bottle of perfume.

Lok was still crying when I took him in my arms, I was very sorry, he was really scared, I took him to my bed and checked him to make sure he didn't have any wounds, once checked I gave him pampering to calm down. Once calm Lok began to inspect my bed, I settled back to continue drawing, yes, this time I did not take his eyes off Lok. Spending the morning in my room, in pyjamas and yes, with Lok, it was the most pleasant, and having cleared my head, having taken away all doubts and having made a decision, it was a fabulous feeling, it had been a long time since I felt this way, and I owed everything to the winged hair ball that rubbed against my clothes piled up in a corner of the bed, definitely now I had to wash it, only this time I will be attentive so that Lok does not ruin.

It was so entertaining painted that I forgot to have breakfast, and I only realized how late it was when Dante started scolding Cherit, due to her nap, for having spent the night reading, Cherit had no idea where Lok was, Dante was worried about Lok's disappearance. Sophie was inspecting the windows and doors to make sure Lok had not escaped, I started to change to get off and save Cherit, I was quite sad, with Sophie and Dante throwing up, I looked at Lok, I was playing with my feet and I decided it was time to save Cherit. I took Lok in my arms and went down to the living room where I saw Cherit cornered.

-Lower those fumes, Lok is with me and has been with me all morning.

Dante's face was pure relief, and Cherit's too, but Sophie's was pure envy. I left Lok on the couch and he began to rub against all the cushions, both the seats and the backrests.

-Can I ask questions?

-He threw my perfume bottle; I think he tries to get rid of it.

-No wonder, a little perfume is fine, but this is too intense.-Sophie pulled away from Lok while covering her nose.

-I think we should give him a bath.

\- Good idea Dante. You take care of the bathroom, while Sophie and I go out there.

-What you and I what?!

-I need a new perfume and I'm going to take you to a place you like.

I said nothing more and went up to change leaving everyone baffled.

Zhalia's POV end

Dante's POV

Zhalia dressed in a matter of seconds, she and Sophie left before I finished eating, I didn't have time to react, in one second they were eating with me and the other they were going out the house. Cherit tried to leave with the girls, but I stopped him, I had a bad feeling about the idea of being alone with Lok, and I decided that if I suffered Cherit too.

Our first arduous task was to bathe Lok, which sounds complicated, I later discovered that it was much more complicated than it sounded. It seemed that Lok perfectly understood the word "bath" and did not like anything, ran away from us like the second day, the only good thing was that after running and scrubbing on almost every surface the smell of the perfume had softened so much that barely it was noticeable, so in the end I didn't have to bathe it for the three of us.

However, my luck was short-lived, I was right not to like the idea of being alone with Lok, when the girls were Lok it was a charm, when they were going to look like the demon that was. It started with something small and I don't care much, it just scratched me every time I could, if it passed by it I jumped and scratched or bit me and then ran away. As I said, I didn't worry, he had done it from time to time so I didn't care.

Lok continued scratching furniture, and much, but he did not comply with the kitchen and living room cabinets, but scratched the legs of the living room table, bookcases, chairs, upholstered armchairs, doors, material from the training room, etc., etc. I remembered that Zhalia had told me that Lok wanted pampering when Lok shattered the house a few days ago. And when I told Cherit, the very unfortunate said it seemed like a good idea ...

When Cherit and I finished healing all the new wounds and repairing the oldest wounds that Lok had done to me, I decided to call the girls for help, I was injured and Lok disappeared, this situation was not good at all. It turned out that the phone did not work, I tried to call from my mobile, but I had no coverage, so little I could send messages, I already had my suspicions about what was happening, but I still checked it, I looked for the telephone fibre cable and the internet, they were completely shattered, for a few moments the panic approached me, Lok had long disappeared and I know how dangerous an electric shock can be, I couldn't help but slap myself mentally, it is impossible that the discharge I suppose he has received would have hurt him , it is pure electricity, for God's sake I thought about worrying.

I could not help but squeeze the bridge of my nose to try to calm down, which did not work since I noticed that they spilled a liquid in my leg, when I looked down I burned in flames, literally, something that had not happened to me since I was 12, but Lok I had succeeded. As soon as my body burned Lok ran out, making one of its noises that, honestly, seemed like a laugh. I managed to calm down, Cherit appeared with a glass of water, I drank it with a drink, burning in flames always leaves my mouth dry. Cherit went to look for the hairball in what I cleaned.

I know it was cruel of me, but after changing my clothes I was hiding in my bedroom reading one of the newspapers in the magical world to find out about the latest events, leaving Cherit to deal with Lok. When I finished informing myself, I decided that I could go down and verify that Cherit was still alive. To my surprise Lok was again an adorable puppy that played with Cherit in the training room to chase the ball, I slipped away silently and hid in my office, I didn't want any more problems. My only hope was that the girls would come back soon to save me, Lok was good when they are at home.

Dante's POV end

Sophie's POV

I hated Zhalia, had managed to drag me to more than 10 perfumeries to look for a new perfume that replaced the one that Lok broke, I just wanted to know where he was going to take me, when I put it at Dante's house he got my curiosity stung and I agreed to accompany her, but this was ridiculous, is this your stupid attempt to manipulate me to trust her? I don't know how it was believed that asking for my opinion about perfumes will make me trust her. Finally, Zhalia found a perfume that she liked.

-Well, we're done, let's go home.

\- Of that nothing. I want to take you to a place you like.

-Of course ... why do you know the things I like.

-No, but I'm sure you liked the idea of being able to shoot me.

I couldn't help but be surprised, I had no idea what he meant, but I had managed to make curiosity irresistible. Zhalia called a taxi and kept smiling all the way, even though we didn't talk. Every minute that passed made me more nervous, I don't know how Zhalia got it but she had managed not to listen to the direction we were going.

After five minutes of traveling I started to panic, we were in some area of the city that I did not recognize and then I began to wonder that it had not been a good idea to go with Zhalia. Zhalia was not trustworthy, she had been acting very strange since that we met her, always appearing when nobody invited her, well, maybe Dante, getting into all our affairs, and it was obvious that she didn't like me, what did she think when did I decide to accompany her? My God, maybe he was going to kill me, sure it was something similar, he was going to get rid of me and cover it up, not that is not possible, the taxi driver would be a witness, although ... maybe he kills him too, or worse, she and the taxi drivers are complicit and kill me between the two. Ok, calm down, Sophie, I am a very good seeker, I can escape, first I take care of Zhalia and then the taxi driver, I will run away and seek help, that is what I have to do.

-Come Sophie, we have arrived.

Zhalia's voice surprised me, I slowly got out of the taxi ready to attack, as soon as I closed the door I was ready to make one of my best judo keys to anyone, but the taxi left.

-Are you coming or not?

Zhalia was holding the door of the place before us waiting for her to enter, I was a little surprised, I didn't know how to act, I looked up and saw a huge neon sign.

"Laser tag"

-A laser tag?

-Yes, I thought it would be good for a small healthy competition between us to deal with our problem. I told you that you could shoot me.-Zhalia was smiling.

-I did not think…

-Please, Sophie, what did you think, what was going to get rid of you?

I said nothing, I felt like a complete idiot, I went silent with Zhalia amused behind me.

Sophie's POV end

Zhalia's POV

-I can't believe I lost!

-Don't be discouraged Sophie, you've done very well.

This was a lot of fun, the princess had lost, she couldn't stop smiling while we returned the equipment.

-I had everything planned ... how could my plan fail me ...

\- Come cheer up, when Lok returns to normal, we will tell him and Dante to come and crush them.

Sophie couldn't help laughing out loud.

-Yes, that will be fun, it just occurred to me that we could compete boys against girls and those who lose will have to serve as servants for those who win. Can you imagine Dante and Lok doing everything we want?

-That sounds great, I'll send Lok away.

Sophie and I returned home in a very good mood, it seemed she was finally getting along better.

Zhalia's POV end

Dante's POV

Hidden in my office everything was peace and quiet, I felt a little sorry Cherit but preferred to live.

-DANTE!

Cherit slammed into my office ruining my happiness, I came to believe that I had broken the door.

-Dante, I can't find Lok!

Why me? Cherit and I split the house to look for it, we did not know where he could be, it is small and fits almost anywhere, under furniture, inside cabinets and drawers, the washing machine, the dryer and the worst thing is that it teleports .

While I was looking for the bathrooms I felt the horrible need to go to the laundry, and there was Lok, sleeping in Zhalia's dirty clothes, I had just left her this morning before leaving with Sophie, I could not help smiling relieved, I should throw I miss Zhalia and look for something with her smell. I looked for Cherit and informed him that I had already found him, we both returned with Lok and saw him sleep, he immediately woke up, yawned very tenderly and put his mouth, stretched his legs in the air and then stood up and returned to stretch, as soon as he saw us he tilted his head to the side, as he always does in his human form when he doesn't understand something, which is usually quite often.

The girls were coming in and they looked good, he was laughing and talking quietly, I thought that Lok would run to greet them, but no, instead he stared at me, he lifted a leg and pee in Zhalia's clothes again, for Luck this was dirty clothes and not clean. After that Lok ran out and went to greet the girls.

-Cherit, run, entertain them, I solve this.

While putting the washing machine in Zhalia's clothes I could hear Cherit talking to the girls about her day, apparently Zhalia had taken Sophie to the Laser -tag, which had not invited me again. When I finished putting on the washing machine, I went out and greeted the girls, Sophie had Lok in her arms.

-Dante, where were you?

\- Solving a small problem, nothing to worry about.

I swear that when I said that everything was solved Lok glared at me, he definitely despises me and wants me dead, it is no secret that Zhalia would kill me if I knew that Lok urinated again in his clothes.

-And how about you with Lok? - Zhalia looked at each and every wound with concern.

-Zhalia, if you want to continue living here, don't leave me alone with him again.

The girls looked worried and then went to change, taking Lok with them. Cheirt and I dropped on the couch wishing this would end soon.

-Dante.

-Yes?

-Lok wants you dead, right?

-You have noticed it too? - Cherit nodded- Luckily, I came to think that I was going crazy.

We dined quietly, or most, I kept looking at Lok, who took so little eye from me, I was sure he was working out ways to get rid of me. When I finished dinner I let the girls take care of the cleaning, I just wanted to go to bed to sleep, I could not continue with this much more, luckily there were only a couple of days left. When I was leaving the kitchen Lok pulled me down the bottom of my pants, luckily he didn't break it, I sighed thinking that this was not over, when I looked at him to see what was happening he ran out and scratched his feeder, I couldn't help but frown as I was about to give him his dinner, he wanted me dead, but he asked me to give him dinner and breakfast. He would have to talk seriously with him when he broke up.

Dante's POV end


	50. Chapter 50

**Note: The sparks that Lok emits are electricity and blue.**

Dante's POV

It was a few streets away from my house, loaded with shopping bags. I heard an explosion and accelerated the pace.

-It seems that someone is being careless

Dante's POV end

Lok's POV

I was still on the ground, I was leaning on my knees and my hands, the floor around me was full of burns. I was panting in a desperate attempt to breathe. The men surrounded me, I was trapped, there was no escape. I began to emit sparks that I did not bother to hide, I was scared and cornered, my instincts told me to attack, but I did not know how to do it without being dangerous for whiskers everyone.

One of the men was contacting his boss, I could hear his voice from the other side of the headset, he seemed a bit surprised.

-They have the objective?

-Affirmative, he is surrounded, he can not escape.

-Perfect, the capture ends.

-Yes sir

After saying that, the man took out a blue pistol and pointed at me, I stifled a cry, I did not even want to think about what was going to happen to me.

-Excuse me?

When the person spoke he got the attention of everyone, the voice came from a man who was standing in the entrance, in both arms he carried paper bags full of food that prevented me from seeing his face. The man stepped between my captors, wearing a yellow raincoat, a black sweater, beige pants and brown shoes.

\- Is there someone there? A little help? I'm carrying the purchases, can anyone open the door?

I was shocked to see how calm he was, one of the men went to attack the newcomer with a gelatinous green ray, to everyone's surprise the beam was blocked by a kind of reddish shield.

We all watched him go forward, when he reached my height he stopped and looked at me, at that moment I could see his face. His hair was reddish, he had a reddish knob and green glasses covered his amber eyes. He looked at me with concern.

-Hey, are you okay?

-I've been better, believe me.

The stranger looked me up and down, took a few seconds to process the information. The man grinned mischievously, though I think he was trying to hold back his laughter at my dishevelled appearance.

-I think it's time for them to leave.

The men looked at each other a little surprised and gave no sign of wanting to leave.

Lok's POV end

Dante's POV

I looked at the boy who was lying on the ground for a few moments, he looked a bit funny, but you could tell he was about to collapse, his clothes were tattered, he was pale and dishevelled, and not only his blond hair, but his ears and tails also had a scratch on the right cheek that was still bleeding. I continued observing the boy, it was an animal-type demon, that was evident by the ears and the tails, fox, to be exact, however that pair of black wings did not hit with a demon. While I watched him his emitted electric sparks of blue colour, before that I could not help but smile.

-I think it's time for them to leave.

The men looked at each other a little surprised and gave no sign of wanting to leave. Leave the bags on the floor next to the boy.

-Could you watch this? I have to take out the trash.

The boy nodded. I got up and looked at the agents of the Organization. The agents looked at each other a little surprised.

\- Nobody challenges the Organization!

Two Redcaps roared and threw themselves at me, I stayed still until I was inches away from me, at that moment my feet shone in orange red and I jumped on them. The boy gave a moan of disgust that made me smile, land on the wall that surrounded the patio of my house. My glasses fell silent during my little flight.

-I warned you.

Take out an amulet from one of the pockets of my raincoat, it was oval, with three points protruding from the base and grey, in its centre had a blue stone.

\- Go play! Calibam!

As soon as I pronounced my titan's name, the necklace glowed blue and Calibam showed up. Calibam was an Aztec warrior, dressed in ancient armor, with long white hair and eyes of blue fire, in his hand held a curved sword.

Calibam landed next to me. The leader of the agents did not seem very happy, although neither was.

\- Help him!

At that order the two Redcap were launched against me and my titan. I frowned and jumped to the ground.

-Go

I just had to say that and Calibam charged against a Redcap, he jumped back with his sword to deliver a fatal blow. While I was dealing with another, I avoided his painful attempt to catch me, causing him to fall to the ground. Calibam landed and hitting his Redcap with the hilt of his sword stamped it against the wall, then I try to cut my Redcap with his sword, but he eluded it. Wanting to finish and take out another amulet.

-Let's finish with this once.

After my words the Redcap broke in half, became light and return to his amulet. I turned to face the agents.

-Come on, let's finish this as men.

The agents threw themselves at me in the same way the Redcaps did. After a while of dodging blows I found my chance and threw a man with long hair to the ground with a couple of punches. A woman with red and scaly skin started throwing magma balls at me.

-We'll take you to Defoe as a gift.

The woman scoffed, ignoring her stupid comment and I took a defensive pose again.

-The talk is over. Let's end once and for all!

The last man threw himself at me willing to punch me, grabbed his arm, pulled him over his shoulder and stuffed him into the garbage can.

The woman who remained crouched looking alone and ran away.

-Let me guess, you're Dante Vale, right?

The boy's shaky voice sounded capturing my attention, I approached him to help him up when one of the men had knocked out got up and called his titan, Mindrone, and ordered him to attack us. As soon as I saw it, I took out the amulet I used earlier to cut Redcap in half, the amulet looked like a star with three points on its side.

-Slowing!

I called my titan, he was a hawk with three suits and a Roman helmet and an Egyptian necklace. Screamed and flew directly to the Mindrone cutting it as he had done with the previous, then flew to the agent who had invoked him, who shouted and ran followed by the rest of the agents already recovered.

I looked at the boy, he was sitting on the floor, a little perplexed, hallucinated and relieved, all at the same time. I approached him and offered my hand, he took it and helped him get up.

-What ... what is all this?

I smiled pleasantly and looked around, fixing my eyes on my two titans.

\- This is my house. Why do not we go inside?

The boy looked at me suspiciously and backed away from me a little, while his whiskers returned to emit electric sparks.

-Quiet, you're safe, if we go inside you can rest and heal your wounds.

The boy hesitated but finally accepted. We both walked to the stairs that lead to my house, I kept a hand on his back to keep walking and not give him a chance to leave.

We went into my house and told him where the bathroom was and where I could find a medicine cabinet inside, the boy went in the direction I had indicated with caution and kept looking at me from the corner of my eye until I went into the bathroom and closed the door. door. While I went to the kitchen to find him something to drink, not knowing his tastes I opted for a glass of cold water for him and a glass of tropical juice for me, I also made a ham and cheese sandwich in case I was hungry, I took it all in a tray to the living room and put it on the side table, I sat in one of the chairs and wait for the boy to leave.

When the boy came out he placed himself behind the chair opposite me, near the door. He had healed the scratches on his arm and cheek, a small bandage had been put on his arm, but his face had been conformed to stopping the bleeding and disinfecting it. He looked at me with suspicion, I had several theories regarding that, now I had to see what were true.

-Why do not you sit down and rest a little?

-Don't worry, I'm fine.

-Your mouth says one thing, but your whole body tells me another, why so much caution?

-I would not be the first vampire to attack me and leave me dry.

Those words confirmed one of my 3 theories.

-How do you know I'm a vampire?

-Eh ...?, This ..., I saw his fangs when he asked me if I was okay.

That I hesitated so much in answering made me think that it was a lie, although it could also be why I was tired and mistrusting in me, whatever it is now I had another theory.

-Don't worry, I'm not a sucker- The boy seemed confused by that name- Go sit and rest, drink a little and if you want to eat something.

The boy finally accepted my invitation and sat in the armchair next to me, and drank water.

\- Since you know my name is just that I know yours, right?

-I supposes. I'm Lok Lamber.

-And you are?

My question surprised him a little.

-What?

-What are you?

-An-a hybrid

\- I already see it, between a demon of animal type despoiled and ... what else?

The boy looked at me coldly, I smiled, I did not know if he looked at me like that for calling him dishevelled or for asking him that he was apart from a demon.

-Let's be, okay?

-If you want me to help you, I need to know who I'm helping, you do not look like a bad boy, besides, you notice that you do not like the Organization, so we are on the same side.

-What is the Organization?

-The people who tied you belong to the Organization, let's say they are dedicated to bad things, why do they persecute you?

The boy looked at me but this time with fear.

-I'm not sure at all, but, I think they loved me for what I am and they also wanted my father's diary.

\- Why are you?

-You will not give up, will you?

I smiled mischievously so he would know he was right, he sighed and collapsed on the back of the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

-An angel, I am a hybrid between a demon and an angel.

-Wow ..., that ..., this, ... you are, ... I ...

-Quiet, I usually leave speechless or disengage jaws.

The boy laughed nervously, I smiled shyly, I did not know what to say, I had never imagined that answer. I watched him curiously and I noticed his wings, they were beautiful, I had never seen anything so amazing, not only because it was made of glass, the pattern of spirals they had was hypnotic, in addition, despite being black they could see through of them.

-If you do not mind me asking you, why did not you fly away if you have wings?

-I have a broken wing." He shrugged. -Things that happen.

-Lok, you know if your parents were seekers.

-Seekers are the people who can use titans, right?- I nodded. -No, I do not know if my parents were, my mother died when I was very small and my father disappeared 10 years ago.

-Sorry.

-Yes me too.

I could not help but be sad, unfortunately my second theory had been confirmed. I looked at him with compassion and sorrow, I did not even want to imagine the things that had had to happen to be what it is.

-I almost forgot!

Lok's exclamation took me out of my mind.

-Someone told me that you would know what this is, it's broken, but ..., I do not know ...

Lok handed me an old book, and he was right it was broken. I checked the diary and let Lok explore the room, found my detective badge and I toyed with it a bit. It did not surprise me, since it was brilliant and the pup usually catches attention the things that shine.

-Detective.- He read the plaque out loud. -Does that mean you're a private detective?

I looked at him seriously and went to the table where he was.

-Yes, but what really interests me are the ancient secrets, like these.

Pick up the newspaper, Lok shrugged and left the plate in place.

-It seems that the Organization too, huh?

Lok looked at me for approval to have said the correct name, I nodded and Lok smiled and waved his tails showing how happy he was and tried to hide. I tilted my head and looked at the newspaper I had left open on the table.

-They are looking for this book of yours, or rather, what is left of it.

Lok emitted a moan of grief and looked at the newspaper sadly.

-Well, it's not going to do anybody any good now.

I hardened the look a few seconds and then softened it.

-Lok, this is serious. The Organization is a dangerous group, with agents all over the world. Once they propose something they do not stop.

Lok under the head, I know that's not what I wanted to hear, but it was reality.

-But ... there must be a way out!

Lok scream desperate and with a pleading look, in that moment I felt a lot of pity for him. I got very serious, I could not take away feelings.

-There is one, I have friends at the Huntik Foundation. They are trying to prevent the organization from getting too many titans.

Lok was thinking for a while, with his eyes fixed on the ground.

-Dear, exactly what are the titans ?, I only know what the legends tell.

-The titans are a kind of spiritual demon that can be controlled by people with great will. These people are called seekers. Magical creatures like you and me also have special powers, usually unique to each one, some humans can learn to use witchcraft powers, after they have been given, but more often than not humans can use titans and not powers The Huntik Foundation is full of strong seekers and can protect you.

-No! Lok yelled in despair -No more titans, no seekers!- His voice trembled - there are too many people who want me dead or in a cage, I do not need a world organization to chase me too! You have no idea what happened today!

Lok's body was trembling with confusion, fear and frustration, it was going to break at any moment. I looked at him with compassion, I tried to understand how he felt.

-Lok ...

I said as gently as I could, but I ignore myself.

-Do you know what?! Stay with that ruined and unusable newspaper, I do not care if it was my father's! I do not want to see those guys again!

Lok turned around and headed for the door.

-Wait!

I called him and little angry, not knowing why, causing him to stop with his hand on the handle of the door.

-I'm afraid they are not easy, you belong to all this.

Lok turned to me with eyes full of anger and frustration, his whiskers and tails emitting blue sparks causing a chill to run down my back and give me and a little fear, to hide behind a serious expression.

-What are you talking about?

I opened my eyes in surprise, the poor man had no idea of anything, I mentally slapped myself for not having noticed before.

-Lok, the sparks you emit are small samples of your power, I think it's electricity.

-Has no sense...

-Lok, listen to me, I think that at some point you woke up your powers and by not using them they have accumulated, the sparks are a way to unload that energy that you have accumulated, do you understand what I'm saying?

-It still does not make sense ...

\- You see, the powers awaken by contact with their source of origin or by a strong will power, and ...

-I do not mean that, the sparks, I've issued them since I was a baby.

I looked at Lok even more amazed. I know of children who develop their youthful powers, I for example develop them when I was 8 years old, when my mentor picked me up, however it has never been the case of someone who has them since birth, although he is unique in his kind , your condition changes, you can not apply the same conditions as the rest of search engines.

-Interesting ..., from birth.

-I told you that today I had met a very interesting person.

Lok was surprised to hear about Cherit. Cherit flew in and stood next to Lok. Cherit is a small titan, resembling a gargoyle, with bat wings on its back, small fangs, long ears, yellow eyes, a lion-like tail, small claws on its hands and feet and white short hair covering all its body.

-Cherit, did you go to Lok whom you met in the Basilica, to whom you did not have to go?

Cherit nodded with a nervous smile on his face.

-And despite having lived as long as I did, I had never met anyone so fascinating.

-It's you!

Exclaimed Lok, after sharing a smile, Cherit went on explaining.

\- You will see, my child, the link between seeker and titan grants special abilities.

Let Cherit continue explaining the basic things to Lok, while I went to the window looking at the patio.

-Lok, forget about Cherit for a moment and look at this.

-And now that?

Lok obeyed my request and stood beside me. When I look at the patio, I was speechless, the front yard of my house was full of agents, in front of everyone were Defoe and Grier.

-It seems that someone just raised the stakes.

Lok looked at me with pleading eyes and ears down, I smiled tenderly to try to comfort him, the poor man had already had enough contact with the Organization for today. For a few seconds I got what I wanted, but Cherit spoke more than the account.

-Wow, Lok! It seems that they really want to catch you.

Lok gave a groan of fear and annoyance. I looked at Cherit with withering eyes, causing her to shrug and smile silly, but he continued to screw up-We're trapped

-Ehh ..., did I mention that I have a story end tomorrow?

Dante's POV end


End file.
